Neptunia:Pirate King and CPU
by Arysta101
Summary: Dia memiliki keabadian dan sudah menggapai impiannya, setelah itu apa yang akan dia lakukan? apakah dia akan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru dan memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan lagi
1. Prolog

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Dia pun akhirnya menjadi bajak bajak laut, dia bersama dengan yang lain nya lalu terlihat sangat bahagia bersama teman-teman nya. Luffy terlihat menjadi raja bajak laut pada akhirnya. Menuju ke raftel dan menemukan One Piece sehingga akhirnya dia pun menjadi raja bajak laut. Luffy tidak tahu kalau dia akhirnya berhasil menggapai impian nya dan berhasil menunjukan kepada Shanks kalau dia bisa mengalahkan nya

''Luffy'' Luffy lalu melihat kebelakang nya

''Zoro, ada apa?'' tanya Luffy sang raja bajak laut

''Apakah kau yakin akan terus seperti ini?'' tanya sang pendekar pedang

''Apa maksud mu?'' tanya Luffy bingung

''Kau tahu saat kita melawan Kaido, Law telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk membuatmu abadi'' kata Zoro

Luffy lalu kaget mendengar nya, Luffy baru ingat kalau telah membuat dirinya abadi dalam umur sehingga Luffy tidak akan pernah tua dan akan terus hidup. Luffy lalu terlihat tersenyum saja melihat Zoro

''Tenang saja, lagian kita masih bersama kan'' kata Luffy

Zoro lalu terlihat mengerti dengan kaptennya, Luffy dan Zoro lalu menuju ke para krunya dan para aliansi nya. Luffy dan Zoro lalu melanjutkan pesta mereka. Mereka lalu berpesta dengan sangat meriah karena menang melawan semua Yonko dan berhasil menjadi bajak laut terkuat di dunia One Piece

''Luffy ayo bersulang!'' teriak Chopper

''Ayo!'' teriak Luffy menerima sulangan dari Chopper

''Boss, ayo bersulang!''

Luffy lalu bersulang dengan para aliansi nya, Luffy benar-benar bahagia sekarang, dia tidak tahu apakah dia akan terus seperti ini bersama teman-teman nya. Luffy benar-benar senang sekarang

 **100 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy sedang memandang sebuah kuburan di depan nya, Luffy terlihat cukup sedih karena teman-teman nya telah meninggalkan nya. Mereka semua telah pergi karena termakan oleh umur, Luffy terlihat masih muda saja karena operasi keabadian dari Law. Luffy sekarang seharusnya bersama Brook namun Brook bersama Laboon dan akhirnya bersama

Semua teman-teman Luffy sudah mencapai impian mereka dan akhirnya pun meninggal dengan kebanggaan. Luffy lah yang tinggal dari kru dan armada Topi Jerami, Luffy lalu tersenyum dengan bangga dengan teman-teman nya

''Terima kasih semuanya'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum bangga

Luffy lalu pergi dari kuburan semua anggota topi jerami, Luffy terlihat ingin menangis karena di tinggal oleh teman-teman nya, namun Luffy tahu kalau itu akan percuma, dia harus melanjutkan perjalanan nya walaupun tidak tahu apa yang menjadi pertarungan barunya

''Apakah aku harus berkeliling Grand Line lagi?'' pikir Luffy dengan memegang dagunya berpikir

Luffy berpikir bagaimana caranya menikmati kehidupan ke abadiannya , dia benar-benar bingung sekarang, Luffy lalu melewati sebuah desa. Luffy memakai sebuah kaos merah dengan kerudung untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari orang-orang karena takut kalau mereka akan takut melihat raja bajak laut. Terlihat juga Topi Jeraminya ada di kepalanya di tutupin oleh kerudung

''Hmm desa ini damai juga'' kata Luffy dengan senang

Luffy lalu berpikir untuk bermalam di desa itu, Luffy lalu menuju ke sebuah hotel di kota itu

''Permisi, apakah aku bisa menginap disini?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentu saja, 500 berry untuk semalam'' kata pemilik hotel

Luffy lalu mengeluarkan uang nya, pemilik hotel itu lalu kaget melihat Luffy membawa banyak sekali uang Berry, Luffy lalu memberikan selembaran uang yang banyak kepada pimilik hotel

''Apakah ini cukup?'' tanya Luffy

''Te-Tentu saja ini cukup'' kata pemilik hotel itu dengan senang

Luffy lalu berniat untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan dari luar, Luffy lalu kaget mendengar nya. Luffy lalu menuju keluar untuk melihat siapa yang telah berteriak

''Kyaaaa monster!''

''Apa itu!''

''Itu seperti Monster'' kata para penduduk Desa

Luffy lalu sudah ada di luar dan melihat ada sebuah monster seperti naga berwarna kuning sedang menghancurkan rumah warga. Luffy lalu berniat untuk melawan naga itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol**!'' teriak Luffy yang kemudian memukul makhluk itu

Makhluk itu lalu terkena pukulan Luffy dan kemudian terjatuh karena tidak sanggup melawan kekuatan pukulan Luffy, Luffy lalu berlari kearah monster itu dan berniat untuk menyerangnya lagi. Haki pengatamatan Luffy lalu hidup dan menyadari kalau monster itu akan menyerang nya. Luffy lalu dengan mudah menghindari serangan makhluk itu dan kemudian memukulnya sehingga makhluk itu lalu terpental ke balakang

''Shishi'' tawa Luffy. Haki Luffy sudah mencapai tingkat yang tinggi dimana Haki pengamatanya sudah bisa melihat sekilas masa depan dengan lengkap

Makhluk itu lalu mencoba untuk menyerang Luffy lagi, Luffy dengan muda menghindari serangan dari makhluk itu dan kemudian menendang nya sehingga makhluk itu sekali lagi terpental kebalakang

''Apa-apaan makhluk ini, kulit nya keras sekali'' kata Luffy setelah menendang makhluk ini

Luffy lalu berlari lagi menuju kearah makhuk itu dan kemudian menyerang nya lagi, makhluk itu pun tidak bisa bangung dan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri. Luffy lalu berdiri di depan makhluk ini

''Makhluk apa ini? Apakah ini naga?'' tanya Luffy

Makhluk itu tiba-tiba lalu meledak menjadi partikel-partikel kecil putih, Luffy kaget melihatnya. Luffy lalu melihat di pecahan partikel itu ada sebuah alat yang berbentuk kubus berwarna biru yang berukuran cukup besar

''Alat apa ini?'' Luffy lalu menyetuh alat itu

Luffy terus menyetuh alat itu dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja alat itu lalu bercahaya, Luffy lalu kaget melihat nya dan kemudian menjauh dari alat itu. Luffy lalu melihat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya transparan

''Kenapa ini?'' bingung Luffy

Luffy lalu tiba-tiba lalu mengilang dari desa itu tanpa tersisa dari dunia nya.

Sang Raja Bajak Laut pun akhirnya akan memiliki petualangan yang baru di dimensi yang berbeda

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Bab ini masihlah Prolog jadi jangan heran kalau word nya sedikit, aku membuat Luffy menjadi abadi karena operasi ke abadian milik Law namun Law harus meninggal dunia akibat teknik itu**

 **Cerita ini akan berawal setelah Neptunia Rebirth 2. Luffy akan bertemu dengan para teman-teman barunya yang penuh dengan petualangan barunya, apakah dia bisa bahagia lagi dan tidak sendirian?**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	2. Dunia baru

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Selamat datang di Gamindustri dan Planeptune**

Di sebuah hutan yang penuh dengan pohon yang cukup lebat dan beberapa batu yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh tidak ada di Grandline dan New World, di hutan itu ada beberapa makhluk hidup yang juga tidak ada di dunia nya, dunia bajak laut. Dunia ini adalah Gamindustri tempat yang sangat berbeda di dunia bajak laut, dunia ini memiliki empat Nation, yaitu Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee dan Leanbox. Masing-masing Nation di pimpin oleh CPU atau bisa di bilang Goddess

Di hutan itu terlihat ada seorang anak yang tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak, anak itu memiliki topi jerami, memiliki pakaian kaos berwarna merah (pakaian film Z dicampur dengan pakaian 3D2Y Luffy), dia terliha cukup pendek, memakai sandal, berambut hitam, mata berwarna hitam dengan ada bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya, umurnya kira-kira berumur 19 tahunan namun sebenarnya dia sudah bermumur 100 tahun lebih

Anak itu lalu terbangun dari tidur nya dengan cukup nyenyak, anak itu lalu menguap dengan cukup lebar dan meregangkan tubuhnya agar bisa rileks. Dia adalah Monkey D. Luffy Raja Bajak Laut

''Nyenyak nya'' kata Luffy dengan senang

Luffy lalu melihat area di sekitar nya dan kemudian bertanya-tanya ada dimana dia, Luffy lalu terbangun dan melihat-lihat pohon di sekitar nya. Luffy lalu penasaran dengan ada yang di depan nya, dia belum pernah melihat area seperti ini seumur hidup nya.

''Sebenarnya aku ada di mana?'' tanya Luffy dengan tanda tanya yang besar

Luffy lalu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan mencari seseorang untuk di tanyai, Luffy melihat banyak sekali pohon di sekitarnya. Dia belum pernah melihat pohon yang begitu segar dan terlihat berkilau

''Tempat ini sepertinya keren'' kata Luffy dengan senang

Luffy lalu terus berjalan-jalan di area itu dan masih saja tidak menemukan seseorang pun, Luffy bertanya-tanya seberapa jauh desa di sekitar nya. Luffy lalu melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak di depan nya. Luffy yang penasaran lalu menuju ke situ dengan cepat untuk melihat ada apa di sana

''Ah aku menemukan mu'' kata Luffy melihat siapa yang bergerak itu

Terlihat ada beberap serigala yang cukup besar, serigala itu bukanlah serigala biasa terlihat dari ukuran mereka. Luffy bertanya-tanya apakah serigala itu bisa dimakan. Terlihat ada banyak sekali serigala itu

''Hmm apakah kalian tahu tempat ini?'' tanya Luffy kepada para serigala itu

Para serigala lalu menggeram ke arah Luffy seperti melihat ada musuh yang mendekati mereka, Luffy lalu bingung karena tiba-tiba saja mereka menggeram ke arahnya. Luffy berpikir kalau dia tidak mengganggu mereka, dia hanya bertanya tempat apa ini namun Luffy tidak tahu kalau serigala adalah binatang buas

Salah satu serigala lalu mendekati Luffy dengan masih menggeram, Luffy lalu hanya menatap serigala itu berpikir apakah dia akan menyerang nya. Luffy lalu merasakan kalau serigala itu sepertinya akan menyerang nya

''Sepertinya kalian tidaklah ramah'' kata Luffy melihat serigala itu

Serigala itu lalu berlari mencoba menerjang Luffy, Luffy lalu dengan tersenyum menghindari serangan dari serigala itu dengan mudah. Luffy lalu merasakan kalau ada serigala di belakang nya, dengan cepat Luffy menghindari nya

''Baiklah kalau kalian ingin melawan ku'' Luffy lalu bersiap-siap untuk melawan balik para serigala itu

Luffy lalu melihat ada serigala yang akan menyerang nya dari depan, dengan tersenyum Luffy lalu mengangka tangan kanan nya bersiap-siap untuk bertarung

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol**!'' teriak Luffy yang kemudian memajukan tangan nya

Tangan Luffy lalu memanjang ke depan dan mengenai serigala itu, serigala itu lalu merasakan sakit di wajahnya karena di pukul oleh Luffy. Para serigala lain lalu kaget karena tangan Luffy tiba-tiba memanjang, Luffy lalu tersenyum kearah semua serigala itu

''Baiklah! Siapa berikutnya!" teriak Luffy dengan semangat

Serigala lain lalu menerjang Luffy dari belakang, Luffy dengan mudah menundukan kepalanya ke depan menghindari serangan dari serigala itu. Luffy lalu berbalik dengan cukup cepat dan kemudian memukul serigala itu tepat di perut

Serigala itu lalu terhempas ke depan dengan sangat jauh, Luffy lalu melihat ada serigala lain akan menyerang nya dari depan, Luffy lalu mengangkat kakinya bersiap-siap untuk menyerangnya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi!** '' teriak Luffy yang kemudian menyerang serigala itu dengan kaki kanannya dari samping, terlihat kakinya memanjang dan kemudian para serigala lain nya di belakang lalu terkena juga.

Luffy lalu melihat para serigala itu yang seprtinya menyadari kalau mereka bukanlah tandingan nya. Para serigala itu lalu berlari menjauh dari Luffy dengan ketakutan, Luffy lalu melihat serigala lain nya juga kabur dari nya dengan berlari berpencar. Luffy lalu melihat serigala yang dia serang telah menghilang seperti telah di musnahkan, Luffy kebingungan dengan situasi ini

''Hmmm aku merasa kalau aku tambah kuat'' kata Luffy merasakan ada sesuatu di tubuhnya yang bertambah kuat

Luffy lalu merasa kecewa karena dia tidak bisa memakan daging serigala itu, Luffy lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan nya mencari seseorang, Luffy lalu melihat ada jalan di depan nya, Luffy merasa kalau dia mengikuti tapak jalan itu maka dia akan sampai di sebuah desa atau kota.

Luffy lalu mengikuti tapak jalan itu sambil melihat lihat ke sekitarnya, Luffy masih saja takjub dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia berpikir kalau ini adalah petualang baru baginya, Luffy benar-benar bosan karena terus melihat sesuatu yang biasa namun kali ini dia melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik sehingga dia benar-benar senang

''Aku bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama aku hidup'' kata Luffy mengingat ke abadiannya di dunia nya

Sudah beberapa puluh tahun dia terus saja merasa bosan karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik baginya, dia lalu memutuskan untuk melihat kuburan para krunya. Dia benar-benar ingin bersedih akan tetapi para krunya pasti tidak membiarkan itu. Luffy berharap kalau dia memiliki teman yang baik lagi, namun bisa hidup sepertinya yaitu abadi dalam umur

Luffy terus mengikuti jalan itu dengan santai, Luffy lalu melihat ada para monster lain di sekitarnya, Luffy lalu dengan tersenyum akan meladeni mereka dengan senang hati karena sudah cukup lama dia tidak bertarung. Monster itu adalah pada slime yang sepertinya akan memakan Luffy, Luffy lalu mendendang salah satu slime yang ingin menyerang dirinya

Para slime lain lalu menyerang Luffy, Luffy lalu menghindari semua serangan dari para slime itu dengan sangat mudah. Luffy lalu mengalahkan semua slime itu dengan sangat mudah. Luffy lalu merasa heran melihat banyak makhluk aneh di hutan ini, Luffy lalu melanjutkan perjalanan nya

''Aku harus menemukan sebuah desa'' kata Luffy tambah bingung

Luffy lalu melanjutkan perjalanan nya, Luffy benar-benar harus menemukan sebuah desa atau kota karena tambah bingung dengan hutan ini. Para monster yang melihat Luffy yang sudah bertarung lalu ketakutan dan kemudian bersembunyi dari Luffy, Luffy yang melihat nya hanya merasa tidak masalah

Luffy lalu merasakan sesuatu dengan Haki pengamatan nya, Luffy lalu berlari ke depan merasakan sepertinya ada satu orang di depan nya. Luffy lalu berpikir akhirnya dia bertanya kepada seseorang, Luffy lalu merasakan di balik pohon itu ada seseroang

Terlihat ada seorang gadis sedang bertarung dengan beberapa monster, Luffy melihat gadis itu memakai pakaian serba biru, talon di kedua lengan nya untuk melawan para monster itu, Luffy lalu memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis itu

''Hey, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?!'' teriak Luffy kepada gadis itu

Gadis itu lalu kaget karena di panggil oleh Luffy, gadis itu melihat ada seorang laki-laki sedang berlari kearahnya dengan sangat bahagia seperti menemukan harta karun, dia memakai baju kaos dan jaket berwarna merah, badan nya terlihat kurus dan dia sedang melabai ke arahnya seperti sedang memanggil nya

''Hey apakah kau penduduk di sini?'' tanya Luffy

Gadis itu terlihat masih sibuk melawan para monster di sekitar nya, dia tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari anak laki-laki itu, Luffy yang merasa kalau gadis itu tidak menjawab nya hanya merasa bingung. Luffy lalu berpikir kalau gadis itu sepertinya kesulitan melawan para monster itu, Luffy lalu memutuskan untuk membantu gadis itu

''Aku akan membantumu mu'' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu membantu gadis itu melawan slime itu, Luffy lalu memukul slime yang lain nya membantu gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu merasa terbantu dengan bantuan Luffy kemudian memotong semua slime itu dengan talon nya.

Luffy terus memukul ke sana kemari dengan sangat cepat, Luffy merasa kalau slime itu ternyata sangatlah banyak sekali. Luffy lalu menendang semua slime itu dengan satu tendangan, para slime itu lalu terpental ke samping dengan sangat banyak.

''Bagus, sekarang mereka tidak akan bisa mendekat'' kata gadis itu

''Mereka banyak sekali'' kata Luffy melihat slime itu yang kemudian pergi

Gadis itu lalu melihat kearah Luffy untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis itu lalu melihat kalau Luffy cukup kuat karena dengan mudah bisa mengalahkan slime itu dengan mudah

''Terima kasih sudah menolongku'' kata gadis itu

Luffy lalu berbalik untuk melihat gadis itu, dia tersenyum karena senang membantunya ditambah di sekarang bisa bertanya kepada nya. Gadis itu memakai sebuah pita berwarna hijau du rambutnya, dia memakai kaos dalam dan memakai sebuah jaket berwarna biru, rambutnya berwarna coklat panjang

''Tidak masalah'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Luffy lalu bingung karena belum mengetahui namanya, gadis itu lalu sadar kalau dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya

''Perkenalkan, namaku IF'' kata gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya

''Namaku Luffy salam kenal juga'' kata Luffy memperkenalkan dirinya

IF lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar nama Luffy, Luffy juga senang karena akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang. Luffy lalu melihat kalau IF sepertinya sendirian di hutan ini

''Apakah kau sendirian disini?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya begitulah, aku sedang melakukan ekspedisi'' kata IF

Luffy lalu mengangguk mengerti, Luffy lalu melihat di sekitarnya mencari apakah ada monster yang tersisa, namun Luffy sama sekali tidak menemukan monster lain, apakah mereka semua takut kepada Luffy

''Jadi sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya IF

''Aku tersesat di hutan ini'' kata Luffy

IF lalu mengangguk mengerti, memang cukup banyak seseorang akan tersesat di hutan yang luas ini, IF lalu berpikir dari Nation mana Luffy.

''Kau dari Nation mana?'' tanya IF

''Nation? Apa itu?'' tanya Luffy

IF lalu kaget karena Luffy tidak mengetahui apa itu Nation, IF lalu berpikir mungkinkah dia dari daerah yang jauh sehingga tidak tahu apa itu Nation.

''Nation adalah Negara di Gamindustri, Nation ada empat'' kata IF

''Aku baru pertama kali mendengar nya'' kata Luffy

''Aku akan menjelaskan lebih rinci, Nation ada empat disini yaitu Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee dan Leanbox, masing-masing di pimpin oleh CPU, setiap Nation memiliki sumber energy yaitu energy Share, energy Share adalah energy yang menentukan kekuatan suatu Nation'' kata IF menjelaskan

Luffy lalu terlihat mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan dari IF walaupun masih ada masih yang tidak dia mengerti, Luffy lalu berpiki akan menuju ke salah satu Nation ini untuk menemukan tempat tinggal barunya, dia benar-benar mencium bau petualangan

''Sepertinya itu sangat menarik'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

''Jadi kau akan kemana sekarang?'' tanya IF

''Entahlah, aku tidak tahu tujuan ku sekarang, mungkin aku akan ke salah satu Nation itu'' kata Luffy dengan menggaruk belakang kepala nya

IF lalu tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak menemukan tempat tinggal, IF lalu berpikir untuk membawa Luffy ke Planeptune

''Kalau begitu, ikutlah dengan ku ke Planpetune'' kata IF mengajak Luffy

Luffy lalu terlihat senang saat IF mengajak nya ke salah satu Nation, Luffy lalu menangangguk. IF lalu tersenyum karena Luffy mau ikut dengan nya.

''Baiklah, ayo'' kata IF mengajak Luffy

Luffy lalu mengikuti IF dari belakang, Luffy berpikir apakah dia akan menemukan sesuatu di tempat yang bernama Planeptune ini, mungkin saja namun dia berharap kalau dia memiliki teman seperti dulu lagi. Luffy terus mengkuti IF dari belakang sambil melihat apakah ada monster yang akan menyerang mereka, Luffy lalu merasakan kalau ada seseroang yang datang dari depan mereka

''IF chan!'' teriak orang itu

Luffy lalu melihat seorang gadis lagi yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dan IF, gadis itu memakai pakaian sweater orange bercampurpink, dan memakai sebuah bando berwarna orange dan sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. IF lalu sepertinya mengenali gadis itu dan kemudian melambaikan tangan nya membalas labaiannya

''Hey Compa!'' teriak IF

Luffy lalu tahu siapa wanita itu, wanita itu bernama Compa dan sepertinya dia adalah teman nya IF terlihat dari cara mereka berkomunikasi. Compa lalu sudah ada di depan mereka dengan kelelahan

''Kemana saja kau IF chan?'' tanya Compa dengan kelelahan

''Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan berpisah'' kata IF

''Itu tidak masalah sekarang, yang penting kau selamat'' kata Compa dengan senang

Compa lalu melihat ke belakang IF ada seorang laki-laki berdiri, Compa lalu melihat laki-laki itu sepertinya bukan orang di Planeptune terlihat dari pakaian nya yang berbeda dengan pakaian penduduk

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Compa

''Dia Luffy, dia membantu ku melawan monster slime'' kata IF memperkenalkan Luffy

Luffy lalu tersenyum kearah Compa untuk salam kenal, Compa lalu membalas senyuman dari Luffy.

''Salam kenal, aku Compa'' kata Compa memperkenalkan dirinya

''Senang bertemu dengan mu, Compa'' kata Luffy

''Senang juga bertemu dengan mu Luffy san'' kata Compa

IF lalu tersenyum karena mereka bisa akrab satu sama lain, IF lalu berpikir apakah dia akan memperkenalkan nya kepada Neptune dan yang lain nya, pasti itu sangatlah menyenangkan bagi IF

''Luffy tidak memiliki tempat tinggal'' kata IF

''Benar, aku sekarang sedang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

''Wah jadi kau akan menuju ke Planeptune sekarang?'' tanya Compa

''Benar, aku menuju ke sana untuk melihat Planeptune itu'' kata Luffy

''Baguslah, Neptune dan yang lain nya pasti akan senang'' kata Compa

''Siapa?"' tanya Luffy

''Neptune dan yang lain nya'' kata Compa memperjelas

''Neptune adalah CPU di Planeptune'' kata IF menambah

Luffy lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat itu, Luffy ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang bernama Neptune itu karena sepertinya dia adalah orang yang menakjubkan karena memimpin sebuah Nation

''Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo ke Plentune'' kata Luffy yang kemudian berjalan ke depan

''Planeptune, Luffy'' kata IF mengoreksi kesalahan dari Luffy

Luffy lalu terlihat berjalan ke depan dengan sangat senang dan santai, IF dan Compa lalu mengkuti Luffy dari belakang, IF lalu memutuskan untuk memimpin di depan karena takut kalau Luffy akan tersesat . Luffy benar-benar sangat bersemangat ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya

 **~X~**

 **DI PLANEPTUNE**

''Woah!''

Terlihat sekarang Luffy sedang kagum dengan apa yang ada di depan nya sekarang, terlihat ada sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi ke langit, Luffy tidak pernah melihat ada gedung sepanjang itu, Luffy lalu melihat ada banyak sekali para warga di situ sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka, Luffy melihat ada yang sedang berjualan makanan, ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain dan ada juga yang sedang berlari ke sana kemari

''Keren!" teriak Luffy dengan sangat kagum

IF dan Compa hanya bingung melihat ekspresi Luffy yang begitu kagum melihat satu gedung, IF dan Compa lalu mendekati Luffy

''Kenapa kau begitu bahagia, Luffy san?'' tanya Compa

''Gedung itu sangatlah tinggi, aku tidak pernah melihat gedung setinggi itu'' kata Luffy

IF hanya mengangguk mengerti karena Luffy pastilah dari daerah yang sangat jauh sehingga tidak tahu kalau ada gedung setinggi ini di Planeptune, Luffy lalu menuju ke sebuah kios di situ melihat kalau ada banyak sekali makanan di kios itu

''Sepertinya ini enak'' kata Luffy mengeluarkan air liur nya tergiur melihat makanan itu

IF dan Compa lalu mendekati Luffy berpikir apakah Luffy lapar, IF merasa tidak masalah mentraktir Luffy karena sudah menolong nya, IF lalu membeli beberapa makanan di kios itu dan kemudian memberikan nya kepada Luffy, Luffy terlihat benar-benar senang karena IF membelikan nya makanan

''Terima kasih IF'' kata Luffy dengan senang

IF lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar respon dari Luffy, Compa melihat Luffy memakan semua makanan di tangan nya dan kaget karena Luffy mengahabiskan makanan nya dengan satu kali telan

''Enak~'' kata Luffy dengan senang

IF dan Compa terbengong melihat Luffy menghabiskan makanan nya dengan satu kali telan, Luffy mengelus-elus perutnya karena masih lapar, IF dan Compa lalu mengerti dengan Luffy, mereka berdua lalu membelikan makanan yang banyak kepada Luffy sebagai terima kasih sudah menolong IF

Mereka bertiga terlihat sedang duduk kursi di dekat sebuah pasar, Luffy sekarang mengelus-elus perutnya karena sudah kenyang menghabiskan banyak sekali makanan di depan nya, IF dan Compa benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mereka. Seorang anak menghabiskan semua makanan yang sangat banyak di depan mereka berdua

''Waw, nafsu makan nya benar-benar hebat'' kata Compa

''Aku belum pernah melihat kejadian ini'' kata IF tidak percaya

Luffy sekarang benar-benar kenyang sekali, dia tidak tahu kalau ada dua orang gadis benar-beanr mentraktirnya dengan senang hati, Luffy benar-benar senang ada disini

''Terima kasih IF dan Compa'' kata Luffy dengan senang

IF dan Compa lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar Luffy berterima kasih

''Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita harus bertemu dengan Neptune'' kata IF

''Benar'' kata Compa

Saat mereka akan pergi, terdengar ada beberapa orang di sekitar mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya cukup heboh

''Hey, apakah kau dengar, Purple Heart-sama akan berkeliling Planeptune''

''Wah benarkah''

''Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Purple Heart-sama''

''Ya aku juga''

Terdengar pembicaraan yang begitu sangat heboh, Luffy tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun dia penaran dengan orang yang bernama Purple Heart itu

''Siapa Purple Heart?'' tanya Luffy kepada IF

''Dia adalah pemimpin Nation ini'' kata IF

Luffy lalu bingung karena IF bilang kalau orang yang bernama Neptune lah yang pemimpin Nation ini, namun sekarang orang yang bernama Purlpe Heart adalah pemimpin Nation ini

''Bukankah kau bilang kalau pemimpin kota ini adalah Netune'' kata Luffy

''Netune? Maksud mu Neptune?'' tanya Compa

''Ya itu dia'' kata Luffy

''Kau akan mengerti setelah kau bertemu dengan nya'' kata IF

Luffy lalu penasaran dengan orang bernama Purple Heart ini, apakah dia adalah orang yang kuat, Luffy sepertinya akan bertemu dengan seseroang yang menyenangkan

''Kalau begitu ada di mana dia, aku ingin bertemu dengan nya segera'' kata Luffy

''Seperti para orang itu bilang, dia pasti sedang berkeliling Planeptune'' kata IF

''Namun tidak akan mudah bertemu dengan nya karena pasti ada banyak sekali penjaga melindunginya'' kata Compa

IF lalu mengangguk setuju dengan Compa, dia adalah orang yang penting , jadi dia pasti akan dilindungi oleh para prajurit di Nation ini. IF lalu memiliki rencana

''Kalau begitu kau harus bertemu dengan nya secara formal saja'' kata IF

''Maksud nya?" Luffy bingung

''Maksud nya, aku akan membicarakan ini kepada komandan di Nation ini untuk mengizinkan mu bertemu dengan Purple Heart'' kata IF

Compa lalu mengangguk setuju dengan usulan dari IF yang sepertinya benar-benar akan berhasil, Compa lalu berpikir kenapa Luffy ingin sekali bertemu dengan Purple Heart

''Luffy san, kenapa kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan Purple Heart sama?'' tanya Compa

Luffy lalu melihat kearah Compa dan kemudian tersenyum dengan senang karena dia memiliki tujuan untuk bertemu dengan Purple Heart ini

''Aku ingin bertemu dengan nya karena aku ingin meminta kepada nya untuk membiarkan ku tinggal disini'' kata Luffy

IF dan Compa lalu tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang mengatakan kalau dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Planpetune ini, jadi mereka akhirnya memiliki teman laki-laki

''Baguslah'' kata Compa

IF hanya tersenyum bersama Compa, IF dan Compa lalu memutuskan untuk membantu Luffy dengan sungguh-sungguh

''Baiklah, ayo kota bertemu dengan Neppy chan'' kata Compa

Luffy lalu tambah bingung mendengar Compa menyebutkan nama orang lain lagi

 **~X~**

 **DI BAGIAN LAIN NATION PLANEPTUNE**

Terlihat di bagian lain kota ada banyak penduduk yang sepertinya sedang melambaikan tangan kepada seseorang,mereka sedang melambaikan kepada seorang wanita dewasa. Terlihat wanita dewasa itu juga sedang melambaikan tangan nya membalas para penduduk itu

Dia memiliki ciri-ciri berkulit putih, memakai sapu tangan, memakai gaun berwarna hitam, memiliki rambut berwaran ungu berkepang dua, dan memiliki dua pita di depan rambutnya. Dia adalah Purple Heart, CPU di Planeptune

''Purple Heart-sama!''

Terdengat sorakan-sorakan yang sangat meriah di sekitar nya, para penduduk terlihat sangat senang melihat wanita yang anggun itu, mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka akan bisa bertemu dengan CPU mereka. Purple Heart hanya melambaikan tangan nya kepada para penduduk

Kemudian terlihat ada beberapa orang yang terburu-buru yang sepertinya ingin bertemu dengan CPU itu, mereka adalan IF, Compa dan Luffy yang berlari mengkuti Purple Heart yang sedang berjalan menyelusuri jalan raya

''Sial, para kerumunan itu terlalu banyak'' kata IF

''Aw, itu sakit desu'' kata Compa merasakan kalau kakinya telah di injak oleh sesuatu

Luffy lalu melihat kalau Purple Heart itu sepertinya akan menjauh dari mereka, Luffy lalu melihat di sebuah gedung di atasnya, Luffy lalu meregangkan tangannya untuk menaiki gedung itu agar terbebas dari kerumunan ini

IF dan Compa lalu tidak menyadari kalau Luffy tidak bersama mereka lagi, mereka berdua lalu terbebas dari kerumuan yang sangat ramai itu, IF lalu mencari Luffy untuk segera menyusul Purple Heart namun IF tidak menemukan Luffy

''Dimana dia?'' tanya IF

Compa juga lalu mencari Luffy yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, Compa lalu melihat keatas sebuah gedung dan kemudian kaget karena melihat ada Luffy di atas sana

''IF! Lihat!" kata Compa

IF lalu benar-benar kaget tidak main sekarang, terlihat ada Luffy yang ada di atas gedung itu sedang melihat Purple Heart, Luffy berpikir jika dia menggunakan Gomu-Gomu No Rocket pasti dia akan menyapainya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No**...'' Luffy lalu bersiap-siap untuk terbang ke depan dengan sangat cepat '' **Rocket!** ''

Luffy lalu terbang ke depan menuju kearah Purple Heart itu, Luffy lalu sadar kalau sepertinya dia terlalu cepat terbang sehingga dia tidak tahu cara untuk berhenti.

Purple Heart sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sedang terbang dari arah belakang nya, dia lalu berbalik dan yang benar saja dia melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menuju kearah dengan cepat, dia lalu tidak sempat untuk menghindari

 **BOOM!**

Terdengar sebuah suara terbrakan antara Luffy dan Purple Heart, para penduduk dan perajurit lalu kaget melihatnya. Mereka berharap kalau Purple Heart baik-baik saja, para prajurit lalu berlari menuju ke arah jatuh nya mereka

''Iteee, tidak kusangkan kalau ada jadi seperti ini'' kata Luffy yang kemudian terbangun

Luffy lalu memutuskan untuk berdiri namun kedua tangan nya tiba-tiba saja merasakan sedang memegang sebuah benda kenyal, Luffy lalu melihat kalau kedua tangan nya sedang memegang payudara gadis di depan nya ini yaitu Purple Heart

''Hmm apakah kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Luffy

Purple Heart masih kaget melihat Luffy, mereka lalu menatap satu sama lain, Compa dan IF tidak menyangka kalau akn terjadi seperti ini

''Dasar bodoh'' kata IF melihat Luffy dengan mendesah pasrah

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini Luffy akhirnya bertemu dengan Neptune/Purple Heart. Ternyata pertemuan mereka tidak lah berjalan dengan lancar**

 **Para CPU memiliki ke abadian dalam umur di game Neptunia, aku membuat Luffy abadi karena kekuatan ope-ope no mi milik Law. Jadi Luffy hampir sama dengan para CPU itu, namun Luffy bisa mati saat dirinya mengalami luka yang sangat parah di tubuhnya, jadi Luffy tidak abadi dalam fisik**

 **(Saran: kalau masih belum tahu game Neptunia, sebaiknya nonton anime nya dulu)**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**


	3. Lowee

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Menyelamatkan Lowee**

Luffy melihat dia sedang mendihi seorang wanita yang sangat cantik di depan nya, wanita itu berciri-ciri berambut ungu dengan dua kepang panjang, dia memiliki sesuatu seperti hiasan di rambutnya, memakai gaun berwarna ungu bercampur dengan hitam, matanya berwarna ungu. Luffy bisa menyatakan kalau wanita itu seluruh nya banyak memakai warna ungu

Luffy melihat kalau dia sedang memegang payudaranya, Luffy sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan kemudian bangun dan kemudian mencoba untuk meminta maaf

''Maaf,maaf'' kata Luffy meminta maaf

Wanita itu hanya kaget melihat Luffy tiba-tiba saja terbang menuju ke arahnya dan menindihinya. Wanita itu lalu bangun dan kemudian melihat Luffy yang terlihat menggaruk kepalanya

''Kau siapa?'' tanya wanita itu

''Aku Luffy, dan kau?'' tanya Luffy balik

''Aku Purple Heart'' kata wanita itu

Purple Heart melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai sebuah kaos panjang berkerudung berawaran merah, celana jeans pendek biru, memakai sebuah sandal, berambut hitam acak, memiliki mata hitam, dan memiliki topi jerami di belakang nya

''Jadi kenapa kau menindihi ku?'' tanya Purple Heart

''Maaf aku tidak sengaja'' kata Luffy

''Oh begitu'' kata Purple Heart percaya

Para penjaga lalu mengelilingi Luffy, Luffy yang melihat semua penjaga itu yang mengelilinginya hanya merasa bingung dan terdiam bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah melakukan kesalahan.

''Siapa kau?!" teriak penjaga itu

''Aku Luffy'' kata Luffy

''Kenapa kau menyerang Purple Heart-sama?'' tanya penjaga itu

''Aku tidak sengaja'' jawab Luffy

Para penjaga itu sepertinya tidak percaya dengan omongan Luffy, penjaga itu lalu mencoba untuk menahan Luffy namun ada tangan yang menahan nya di depan

''Purple Heart-sama?'' penjaga itu kaget melihat CPU nya mencegah nya

''Kalian tidak perlu menahan nya, dia memang tidak sengaja menimpah ku karena dia tadi terbang sehingga dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya'' kata Purple Heart dengan

''Kalau begitu saya mengerti'' kata penjaga itu

Para penjaga itu lalu kembali menjaga sisi di sekitar Purple Heart, mereka tidak mau para warga mencoba untuk mendekati CPU mereka karena itu akan menjadi kacau karena CPU mereka sepertinya benar-benar sangat populer

''Jadi Luffy, dari mana kau?'' tanya Purple Heart

''Aku berasal dari desa Fusha'' kata Luffy

''Desa Fusha? Maaf aku belum pernah mendengar nama desa itu'' kata Purple Heart kalau dia belum pernah mendengar nama desa Fusha sama sekali

''Tidak apa-apa, semua orang disini semua nya tidak mengetahui nya juga'' kata Luffy

''Oh begitu'' kata Purple Heart

Mereka lalu kembali berjalan, kali ini Luffy juga ikut berjalan dengan nya karena keinginan Purple Heart sendiri, kemudian muncul dua orang yang mencoba untuk mendekati Luffy dan Purple Heart namun di hadang oleh para penjaga.

''Hey Neptune!'' terdengar panggilan

Luffy dan Purple Heart sama lalu melihat kebalakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya, terlihat IF dan Compa mencoba untuk menerobos para penjaga itu.

''Ah Compa dan Iffy. biarkan mereka lewat'' perintah Purple Heart dengan tegas

IF dan Compa pun di biarkan lewat sehingga mereka bisa menuju kea rah Luffy dan Purple Heart. Luffy benar-benar berterima kasih kepada mereka berdua karena sudah membantunya

''Apa yang kau pikirkan! Tiba-tiba saja langsung melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti itu'' kata IF marah

''Tenanglah Iffy'' kata Compa menenangkan IF

Purple Heart hanya tersenyum melihat IF yang marah, Purple Heart berpikir bagaimana bisa IF dan Compa bisa mengenal Luffy, apakah mereka sudah berteman sejak dulu

''Apakah dia teman kalian, IF, Compa?'' tanya Purple Heart

''Oh benar, kami baru bertemu dengan nya di hutan'' kata IF

''Oh begitu, sebaiknya kita menceritakan ini saat di Basilicom ku'' kata Purple Heart

IF dan Compa kemudian mengangguk mengerti, Luffy hanya bingung mengenai apa itu basilicom. Mereka kembali berjalan menglilingi kita untuk segera menuju ke Basilicom Purple Heart. Luffy terlihat sedang berbicara dengan IF dan Compa, terlihat Compa cukup senang dengan sifat ceria Luffy yang sangat terbuka, IF hanya berbicara dengan Luffy dengan asal-usul Luffy

 **DI BASILICOM**

''Kita sudah sampai'' kata Purple Heart

Luffy melihat sebuah bangunan yang sangat tinggi di depan nya, bangunan berwarna putih dan memiliki bercak ungu terlihat di bangunan itu. Luffy kelihatan sangat senang ingin sekali naik ke atas menara itu

''Ayo, aku tidak sabar melihat di atasnya'' kata Luffy

''Tenanglah Luffy'' kata IF

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam basilicom Purple heart, Luffy melihat isi di dalam bangunan itu yang sangat bersih dan berwarna di dalam, mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah lift yang akan menuju ke atas. IF dan Compa terlihat heran melihat Purple Heart tidak kembali ke wujud nya yang sebelumnya

''Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke wujud manusia mu, Neptune?'' tanya IF

Luffy bingung karena IF mengucapkan Neptune, padahal dia baru mengenalkan dirinya kalau dia adalah Purple Heart. Neptune hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari IF

''Aku akan berubah kembali saat sudah sampai di atas'' kata Neptune/Purple Heart

IF dan Compa hanya mengangguk mengerti, Luffy kelihatan bingung mendengar Luffy tentang perubahan, Luffy kelihatan masih saja senang bisa melihat kota Planeptune dari atas.

Mereka kemudian sudah sampai di atas basilicom Purple Heart, Luffy melihat di jendela untuk melihat pemandangan di atas menara yang dia tempati, terlihat kota Planeptune yang cukup indah bersih

''Wah keren!'' teriak Luffy dengan senang

Luffy kemudian melihat kebalakang untuk melihat ketiga wanita itu, namun Luffy kaget karena tidak melihat Purple Heart melainkan seorang gadis kecil berambut ungu mudah yang cukup pendek darinya. Dia memakai sebuah pakaian seperti jaket panjang, memakai sebuah kaos kaki yang cukup panjang, dan ada dua pita di rambutnya yang mirip seperti Purple Heart

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia Neptune'' kata IF

''Dimana Purple Heart?'' tanya Luffy

''Disini'' teriak gadis kecil itu

Luffy melihat di sekitar nya untuk mencari Purple Heart namun tidak menemukan nya, Luffy melihat ke sana kemari. Neptune hanya terlihat tertawa melihat Luffy mencari dirinya yang lain, Luffy bingung melihat Neptune tiba-tiba saja tertawa

''Kenapa kau tertawa?'' tanya Luffy

''Karena itu lucu sekali, kau mencari diriku yang saat menggunakan HDD'' kata Neptune tertawa

Luffy bingung mendengar perkataan dari Neptune, IF kemudian mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada Luffy tentang Neptune

''Luffy, dia adalah CPU di Nation ini'' kata IF

''Apa! Tapi kau bilang wanita yang tadi adalah CPU disini'' kata Luffy

''Benar, dia adalah Neptune'' kata IF

Luffy kaget mendengarnya, Luffy kembali melihat ke Neptune dan kemudian menatap nya dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Dia benar-benar melihat ada kesamaan yang sangat mirip dengan Purple Heart. Luffy kemudian kaget

''Ahhhh kau bisa berubah?!'' kaget Luffy

Semua orang disitu benar-benar kaget mendengar teriakan Luffy yang sangat keras di basilicom nya Neptune. Neptune kaget karena Luffy begitu kagetnya.

''Woah nak, jangan terlalu kaget seperti itu'' kata Neptune

''Tentu saja dia akan kaget Onee-chan, dia belum mengetahui CPU sama sekali di tambah kau berubah'' kata seorang gadis

Kemudian muncul seorang gadis lagi, dia memiliki kemiripan hampir sama dengan Neptune, dia adalah Nepgear adik dari Neptune, candidate CPU. Neptune terlihat senang melihat ada Nepgear

''Oh Nep jr, apakah dari tadi kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?'' tanya Neptune

''Tentu saja, kamar aku ada di sebelah, aku kaget karena Onee-chan membawa seorang laki-laki di sini'' kata Nepgear yang sudah melihat apa yang terjadi

''Jadi seperti itu lah Nepgear, orang ini tidak tahu apa itu CPU'' kata Neptune

''Apakah dia berasal dari daerah yang sangat jauh?'' tanya Nepgear

''Benar, dia berasal dari daerah yang jauh'' kata IF

Nepgear melihat Luffy, Nepgear melihat seorang laki-laki yang cukup tampan di depan nya, berambut hitam acak, bermata hitam bulat, kurus, dan terlihat sedang menganga

''Hahahaha aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan begitu kaget'' kata Neptune melihat Luffy masih menganga

IF dan Compa merasa benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus mengatakan apa kepada Luffy yang sekarang menganga dengan sangat lebar mulutnya. Luffy benar-benar kaget melihat ada orang yang bisa berubah

''Waaaaaah itu sangat keren'' kata Luffy menyadarinya

IF dan Compa kemudian benar-benar kaget karena sekarang Luffy berubah drastis dari kaget ke senang. Neptune juga terlihat kaget melihat Luffy yang kemudian kagum

''Hey, bagaimana kau bisa berubah?'' Luffy lalu mendeketi Neptune dan kemudian melihat pakaian Neptune. ''Apakah ada tombol di bajumu sehingga bisa berubah?'' tanya Luffy yang masih melihat pakaian Neptune

''Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu terlalu kagum seperti itu'' kata Neptune menenangkan Luffy

''Tapi itu sangatlah keren!'' kata Luffy

''Tentu saja, aku selalu keren sebagai protagonis'' kata Neptune dengan bangga

Ketiga gadis di situ lalu terlihat terbenong melihat kedua orang di depan mereka, yang satu adalah laki-laki yang sangat mudah kagum dan yang satunya gadis yang terlihat sangat bangga dengan apa yang dia banggakan. Nepgear hanya tersenyum melihat mereka

''Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok'' kata IF

''Aku juga berpikir seperti itu desu'' kata Compa

Nepgear lalu mendekati mereka berdua, Luffy masih saja terlihat penasaran bagaimana Neptune bisa berubah sedangkan Neptune dari tadi terlihat terdiam sambil tersenyum bangga karena Luffy masih terlihat penasaran dengan nya.

''Hmm jadi siapa nama mu?'' tanya Nepgear kepada Luffy

Luffy kemudian melihat seorang gadis yang cukup tinggi dari Neptune, rambut berwarna purple seperti Neptune. Luffy melihat kalau sepertinya dia adalah orang yang dekat dengan Neptune dari ciri-cirinya

''Wah Neptune nya ada dua!'' teriak Luffy

Semua orang disitu lalu sweatdrop mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, mereka berpikir kalau Luffy adalah orang yang sangat mudah di perdaya oleh seseorang, bahkan mungkin saja anak-anak bisa memperdayai dia

''Tidak, aku adalah adik Neptune, nama ku Nepgear'' kata Nepgear memperkenalkan dirinya

''Oh begitu'' kata Luffy baru sadar. ''Nama ku Monkey D. Luffy'' kata Luffy memperkenalkan dirinya

Semua orang terlihat menangguk dengan nama Luffy walaupun ada yang aneh karena Luffy memakai nama hewan di nama depan nya. Itu membuat semua orang terlihat bingung.

''Hmm salam kenal Monkey-san'' kata Nepgear

''Hmm nama ku sebenarnya Luffy, Monkey nama keluarga ku'' kata Luffy

Semua gadis itu situ kaget karena baru pertama kali mereka mendengar ada nama keluarga, dan itu membuat mereka benar-benar sangat tertarik

''Oh kalau begitu salam kenal Luffy-san'' kata Nepgear

''Salam kenal juga Negar'' kata Luffy

''Hmm nama ku Nepgear, Luffy-san'' kata Nepgear

''Nepger, Nepar, Nepgaer'' Luffy mencoba untuk mengeja nama Nepgear

Neptune terlihat tersenyum menahan tawa nya saat Luffy mengeja nama adik perempuan nya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau nama Nepgear sangat sulit untuk Luffy. IF dan Compa terlihat tersenyum mengerti dengan Luffy yang kesulitan dengan nama Nepgear. Luffy terus mengeja nama Nepgear dan Nepgear membantu Luffy mengeja nama nya

''Hah itu sulit sekali'' kata Luffy. ''Bagaimana kalau aku memanggil mu Neg?'' kata Luffy

Nepgear kemudian terlihat mendesah pasrah karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa meyakinkan Luffy untuk mengucapkan nama nya dengan benar namun dia malah memberikan julukan kepada nya.

''Baiklah, aku rasa itu tidak apa-apa'' kata Nepgear

Neptune hanya merasa kasihan dengan adik perempuan nya itu, dia adalah orang yang sangat polos dan baik. Dia begitu ceria namun terkadang selalu saja memiliki sisi negatif yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, seperti skill yang tidak berguna atau pun ability lain nya

''Sudahlah Nepgear, lagian nama itu tidaklah buruk, ya kan Iffy, Compa?'' kata Neptune

''Benar desu'' kata Compa

''Itu tidak terlalu buruk'' kata IF

Nepgear terlihat tersenyum karena ada orang yang menyemangati nya, Nepgear lalu melihat kedepan untuk melihat Luffy namun terlihat Luffy tidak ada di depan mereka. Mereka semua bingung dan kaget melihat Luffy tiba-tiba saja menghilang

''Wah, banyak sekali makanan disini'' Luffy terlihat sedang membuka kulkas untuk melihat isi di dalam nya yang ternyata banyak sekali makanan di dalam nya. Mereka semua benar-benar terbengong melihat Luffy yang tiba-tiba saja sampai di kulkas, Luffy mengambil sebuah puding. Neptune yang melihat lalu tidak bisa membiarkan nya di makan oleh Luffy

''Tunggu disana!'' teriak Neptune

Luffy kemudian terdiam untuk sementara karena kaget Neptune berteriak, Luffy melihat Neptune yang kemudian berjalan kearahnya. Neptune dengan cepat mengambil puding di tangan Luffy, Luffy kaget melihat puding di tangan nya di ambil oleh Neptune dengan sangat cepat

''Hey Netune! Kenapa kau mengambil makanan ku?!'' teriak Luffy marah karena makanan nya di ambil oleh Luffy

''Ini milik ku'' kata Neptune

Luffy tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena memang benar kalau puding itu adalah milik nya Neptune, Luffy terlihat cemberut melihat Neptune memakan puding nya sendiri.

''Ayolah, berikan sedikit untuk ku'' kata Luffy

''Tidak bisa! Puding ini adalah milikku!'' teriak Neptune

Luffy tambah cemberut mendengar perkataan dari Neptune. Nepgear dan kedua gadis yang lain nya lalu hanya terbengong melihat kedua orang yang cerita itu sedang berkelahi satu sama lain nya. Compa kemudian memberikan sebuah puding kepada Luffy, puding itu adalah milik nya karena lupa dia makan

''Ini Luf-san, kau bisa memakan puding ini'' kata Compa

Luffy kemudian senang melihat Compa memberikan puding kepada nya, Neptune kaget melihat Compa memberikan puding kepada Luffy.

''Hey! Apa-apaan ini! Luffy kau tidak bisa langsung melakukan hubungan ke Compa'' kata Neptune

'Hubungan?'' Luffy bingung

''Benar! Kau tahu Hubungan untuk mendapatkan apa pun kepada Compa'' kata Neptune

Luffy terlihat tidak mendengarkan perkataan dari Neptune, Luffy malah memakan puding itu saat Neptune membicarakan hal yang tidak dia ketahui apa pun. Neptune kemudian kesal dengan Luffy

''Hey Nep, sudahlah'' kata IF menenangkan Neptune

Neptune kemudian mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, Luffy masih saja memakan puding nya dengan sangat damai. Mereka semua terlihat saling berbicara satu sama lain, Luffy membicarakan sebuah petualangan dan para gadis mendengarkan ceritanya, mereka semua tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar namun terlihat wajah Luffy terlihat tidak terlihat ada kebohongan

''Hmm aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan Luf-san'' kata Compa

''Itu tidak apa-apa, semua orang bebas menentukan pendapat mereka'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Neptune lah yang paling merasa tertarik mendengar cerita dari Luffy, Neptune tidak berpikir kalau Luffy memiliki banyak petualangan dan teman di kisah nya

''Wah aku percaya'' kata Neptune

''Kau pasti bercanda kan Neptune'' kata IF

''Tidak, memang cerita nya memang tidak masuk akal, namun aku percaya'' kata Neptune

Luffy tersenyum melihat Neptune percaya kepada nya, Nepgear hanya mendesah melihat kedua orang ini benar-benar cocok, Nepgear selalu saja ingin melihat kalau kakak nya selalu percaya kepada nya

''Gawat! Gawat!'' terdengar suara seorang wanita

Terlihat ada seorang wanita yang berukuran kecil sedang duduk di sebuah buku yang terbang, dia memakai pakaian berwarna ungu dan terlihat sedang khawatir. Luffy yang melihat wanita itu hanya kagum melihat dia duduk di buku dan terbang

''Woah apa itu?'' tanya Luffy

Luffy kemudian menuju ke arah wanita itu untuk melihat siapa dia, yang lain nya hanya kaget karena Luffy sangat lah cepat sekali menuju kearah wanita itu

''Ada apa Histy?'' tanya Neptune

''Lowee sedang di serang oleh beberapa monster'' kata Hisoire

Neptune dan yang lain kaget karena salah satu Nation telah di serang oleh monster, Neptune yang paling kaget karena itu adalah salah satu Nation nya

''Blanc-sama!'' kata IF mengingat seseorang

''Blanc?'' Luffy bingung

''Dia adalah salah satu CPU, dia memimpin Nation Lowee'' kata Compa menjelaskan

Luffy mengangguk mengerti, Histoire lalu melihat Luffy kaget karena dia belum pernah melihat pria itu di Basilicom Neptune, apakah dia teman baru nya Neptune?

''Ano, kau siapa?'' tanya Hisoire

''Aku Luffy, salam kenal'' kata Luffy

''Kenapa dia ada disini, Neptune-san?'' tanya Histoire

''Dia adalah teman baru kita'' kata Neptune

Histoire kemudian hanya terbengong mendengar perkataan dari Neptune yang langsung saja mengatakan kalau dia adalah teman baru mereka. Luffy kemudian memegang sayap Histoire

''Hey! apa yang kau lakukan?!'' kesal Histoire melihat Luffy memegang sayap nya

''Maaf-maaf'' kata Luffy meminta maaf

Histoire lalu hanya melihat Luffy dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya dari mana dia berasal

''Sekarang bisa jelaskan ada apa dengan Lowee, Histy?'' tanya Neptune

''Lowee sedang gawat, pelindung mereka tidak aktif sehingga para monster masuk ke dalam kota-kota Lowee, Blanc mencoba untuk mengendalikan keadaan itu namun dia kesulitan karena monster berdatangan dari arah berbeda di Lowee'' kata Histoire

''Itu sangat gawat sekali desu'' kata Compa

''Kita harus menolong mereka Neptune'' kata IF

''Itu benar, ayo saat nya menunjukan kepada Blanc kita memiliki teman baru'' kata Neptune

Luffy hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Neptune, dia bisa menolong teman Neptune dan dia tidak masalah karena mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan teman baru lagi

''Baiklah saat nya berangkat ke Lowee'' kata Neptune

''Yaaaaaa!'' teriak Compa dan Luffy

IF hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy dan Compa bersemangat sekali,

''Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil kan kendaraan'' kata Histoire

Yang lain nya hanya terlihat mengangguk saja, Luffy terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali untuk menuju ke Lowee.

 **DI LOWEE**

''Onee-chan! Kami akan membantu mu!'' kata seorang gadis kecil memakai pakaian seperti jaket bulu berwarna merah dan putih. Dia berambut panjang

''Itu benar, kami ingin membantumu'' kata seorang gadis kecil lagi yang sedikit berbeda dengan gadis sebelum nya, dia memakai pakaian sama seperti gadis sebelum nya namun dia berwarna biru dan putih serta rambut nya lebih pendek yaitu hanya sebahu. Mereka berdua memegang sebuah tongkat

''Tidak! Kalian menjauhlah, aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri'' kata seorang gadis yang sedang terbang yang melawan para monster

Gadis itu lebih tua dari gadis sebelum nya, dia memakai pakaian seperti pakaian renang berwarna putih, berambut biru keputihan, mata nya berwarna merah dan dia memegang sebuah Axe besar berwarna putih. Dia kelehatan kelelahan karena melawan para monster itu, entah kenapa system pertahanan di Nation tiba-tiba saja mati, di tambah banyak para prajurit yang terluka karena serangan para monster itu

''Sial! Kenapa bisa jadi begini'' kata wanita itu kesal

''White Heart-sama!'' seorang prajurit lalu memanggil wanita itu

Wanita itu lalu melihat kebalakang nya melihat prajuri itu memanggil nya

''Ada apa?!'' teriak White heart

Prajurit itu terlihat ketakutan saat melihat CPU nya berteriak kepada nya, namun mereka semua tahu bagaimana sifat CPU mereka sehingga mereka terbiasa.

''Semua warga sudah di evakuasi'' kata prajurit itu

''Bagus, sekarang tolong bawa kedua adik ku ke tempat mereka juga'' kata White Heart

''Apa! Tidak one-chan, kami ingin membantu mu'' kata gadis kecil itu

''Tidak, Ram, Rom, kalian harus ke tempat yang lebih aman'' kata White Heart. ''Cepatlah!'' perintah White Heart

''Baiklah'' prajurit itu lalu mendekati kedua gadis itu. ''Ayo Ram-sama, Rom-sama'' kata prajurit itu mencoba membawa kedua gadis kecil itu

''Tidak! Aku mau bersama onee-chan'' kata Ram

''Aku juga!'' kata Rom

Prajurit itu kemudian masih mencoba membawa kedua gadis itu atas permintaan dari CPU nya, prajurit itu kemudian berhasil membawa kedua gadis kecil itu. White Heart hanya senang karena adik nya akan baik-baik saja. White Heart kemudian melihat kedepan melihat para monster itu sepertinya masih saja berdatangan

''Akan kehancurkan kalian semua!'' teriak White Heart

Di pintu masuk untuk ke dalam Lowee terlihat ada sebuah kendaraan yang di bawa oleh beberapa kuda, kemudian keluar lah beberapa orang, mereka sepertinya mereka sangat bersemangat entah kenapa .Terlihat di depan Lowee terlihta sudah hancur karena serangan para monster itu

''Baiklah, saatnya bertarung'' kata Luffy

''Tenang lah Luffy, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu'' kata IF

''Aku rasa dia terlalu bersama desu'' kata Compa

Luffy kaget melihat kota di depan nya, kota itu dislimuti oleh salju yang cukup banyak. Luffy benar-benar kagum melihat semua salju itu, dia sudah lama tidak melihat salju saat di dunia nya

''Jadi ada dimana orang bernama Blanc itu?'' tanya Luffy

''Mungkin dia ada di Basilicom nya'' kata Neptune

''Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana!'' Luffy kemudian berlari ke depan dengan sangat cepat

Netpune dan kedua gadis lain nya kaget melihat Luffy tiba-tiba saja berlari ke depan masuk ke dalam Lowee dengan sangat cepat, Neptune bertanya-tanya apakah Luffy tahu ada di mana Basilicom Blanc

''Dia terlalu bersemangat'' kata IF

''Heheh tapi sepertinya dia tidak takut sama sekali dengan para monster di sana desu'' kata Compa

''Sebaiknya kita mengikutinya'' kata IF

''Oke doki'' kata Neptune

Mereka kemudian mengejar Luffy sambil melihat-lihat ke samping mereka takut ada monster yang akan menyerang mereka. Luffy sekarang sedang berlari sambil melihat-lihat ke samping melihat bangunan sudah hampir semua di hancurkan, Luffy bingung karena tidak terlihat satu orang pun yang terlihat di semua rumah itu

''Apakah mereka lari semua?'' tanya Luffy

Luffy kemudian melihat ke depan nya ada beberapa monster yang menurutnya cukup aneh, monster itu kemudian melihat kea rah Luffy dan sepertinya mereka ingin menyerang Luffy

''Oh kalian ingin bertarung, baiklah''

Luffy kemudian merentangkan lengan nya dan mencoba untuk memompa nya untuk memakai mode Gear Second namun tidak terlihat tangan Luffy memompat seperti biasa, Luffy bingung karena dia tidak bisa menggunakan Gear Second

''Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan Gear Second?'' tanya Luffy

Monster itu kemudian menyerang Luffy, Luffy kemudian mencoba untuk menggunakan Haki pengamatan nya namun Luffy juga tidak bisa melakukan nya, Luffy menghindari serangan monster itu dengan alami tanpa haki

''Kenapa sekarang aku tidak bisa menggunakan Haki ku?'' tanya Luffy lagi

Padahal dia bisa menggunakan Haki namun sekarang dia malah tidak bisa menggunakan Haki, Luffy benar-benar bingung sekarang. Luffy berpikir apakah dia juga tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan buah Iblis nya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol!** '' teriak Luffy

Namun tangan Luffy tiba-tiba saja memanjang dan memukul salah satu monster itu, Luffy kaget karena dia bisa menggunakan buah Iblis nya. Luffy kemudian melihat ke samping nya ada monster lain yang menyerang nya, Luffy memukul monster itu, Luffy kemudian berpikir untuk menggunakan Haki pelindung nya

'' **Buso: Koka!** '' teriak Luffy mencoba untuk menggunakan Haki pengeras

Namun tangan Luffy malah tidak menghitam, Luffy kemudian menyadari kalau dia juga tidak bisa menggunakan Haki pelindung nya, Luffy benar-benar merasa aneh dengan apa yang terjadi, apakah dia kehilangan semua Haki nya?

''Baiklah, aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua dengan menggunakan buah Iblis ku'' kata Luffy

Luffy kemudian menggunakan buah Iblis mengalahkah semua monster itu, Luffy melihat ternyata masih banyak sekali monster itu berdatangan. Luffy memutuskan untuk melawan mereka lagi namun dia malah merasa kelalahan

''Apa, kenapa aku cepat sekali kelelahan?'' tanya Luffy sekali lagi

Luffy kemudian melihat para monster itu semakin berdatangan kearahnya, Luffy memutuskan untuk naik ke atas sebuah rumah dan kemudian berlari di sana, Luffy menghindari tembakan dari para monster itu

''Ada apa dengan dunia ini?!" teriak Luffy heran

Sekarang terlihat White Heart sedang melawan para monster itu, White Heart kelihatan kelelahan karena melawan semua monster di kota itu. Dia memang masih memiliki Share Energy namun hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

''Sial! Mereka banyak sekali'' kata White Heart kesal

Para monster itu masih saja menghancurkan beberapa bangunan di situ membuat White Heart terlihat sangat marah dan kesal

''Hey, jangan menghancurkan bangunan para rakyatku, monster keparat!'' teriak White Heart marah

White Heart kemudian mendengar sebuah suara seperti teriakan, dia kemudian melihat ke sampingnya ada seseorang yang sedang berlari di atas sebuah rumah, terlihat orang itu adalah laki-laki yang terlihat di kejar oleh banyak sekali monster. White Heart bertanya-tanya siapa anak itu.

''Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kenapa mereka masih mengejarku? Tunggu! aku merasa dingin'' kata Luffy yang menyadari kalau dia mulai kedinginan karena lingkungan yang bersalju itu

Luffy berlari sambil mencoba untuk mengelus-elus dirinya yang kedinginan, Luffy melompat kerumah-rumah lain untuk berlari dari para monster itu

White Heart yang melihat nya hanya terbengong dengan pakaian yang dia pakai, apakah dia ini bodoh atau apa karena tidak memakai pakaian hangat seperti penduduk lain nya. White Heart merasa kalau dia harus menolong laki-laki itu, White Heart lalu terbang kearah laki-laki itu untuk menolong nya

''Hey menunduklah!'' teriak White Heart

Luffy kemudian menunduk untuk menghindari sebuah serangan yang sangat kuat, serangan itu memotong rumah di belakang nya dan semua monster disitu. Luffy kagum melihat kekuatan dari serangan tersebut

''Wow kau hebat sekali'' kata Luffy memuji nya

''Ini bukan saatnya untuk memuji ku, sebaiknya kau lari, biar aku yang menghadapi semua monster ini'' kata White Heart

''Tidak, aku akan membantu mu'' kata Luffy

White Heart kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang ingin membantu nya, dia tidak mau Luffy menjadi beban untuk nya.

''Hey! Sudah kubilang aku bisa mengurus ini sendiri'' kata White Heart

''Shishihi aku akan membantu mu'' kata Luffy yang tidak peduli dengan perkataan dari White Heart

White Heart hanya merasa tambah marah mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dirinya. White Heart tidak mau mendapat masalah lagi

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka!** '' teriak Luffy

Luffy lalu memukul beberapa dari para monster itu, para monster itu lalu kemudian terpental kebalakang dengan sangat cepat. Luffy tersenyum melihat para monster itu terbang ke belakang dengan sangat cepat

White Heart kaget melihat ini, dia sama sekali kaget melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki memanjangkan lengan nya dan memukul para monster itu dengan sangat cepat. Hingga sekarang dia baru pertama kali melihat ada seorang anak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu

''Apa itu?'' tanya White Heart kaget

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini Luffy menyadari kalau kekuatan Haki dan Gear Second nya menghilang, kenapa bisa begitu?**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	4. Lowee Damai

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Lowee damai kembali**

White Heart benar-benar kaget melihat apa yang terjadi didepan nya, ada seorang anak yang bisa melentangkan tangan nya seperti karet. Luffy terlihat tersenyum menatap kearah para monster itu, para monster itu terlihat beberapa musnah menghilang

''Sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan serangan basic ku'' kata Luffy

White Heart masih saja terpukau dengan apa yang terjadi, White Heart kemudian sadar dan menyadari kalau ada monster yang akan menyerangnya. White Heart kemudian berbalik dan menyerang monster itu dengan kapaknya sehingga monster itu musnah sekali pukul

''Wow, kau hebat juga'' puji Luffy melihat wanita itu

''Cih, aku tidak tahu siapa kau, namun sepertinya kau bisa membantuku'' kata White Heart

''Ya, aku memang ingin membantumu'' kata Luffy

White Heart kemudian terlihat kaget mendengarnya, jadi dia sebenarnya ingin membantunya, tapi kenapa?. White Heart kemudian merasakan ada beberapa monster yang akan menyerangnya.

'' **Tanzerin Trombe!** '' teriak White Heart yang kemudian memutar Axe dan mengenai semua monster itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka!** '' teriak Luffy yang kembali menyerang ke semua monster itu

''Bagus! Sekarang mereka benar-benar sedikit'' kata White Heart

Luffy memukul, menghindari, dan melempar mereka dengan kekuatan karetnya, Luffy menyadari kalau dia ternyata lebih cepat dari sebelum nya

''Hmm AGI mu ternyata cepat'' puji White Heart

Luffy terlihat bingung dengan perkataan dari White Heart yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang AGI, namun Luffy terlihat terlalu sibuk untuk mengalahkan para monster itu. Luffy sudah berhasil mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka

''Sekarang disini sudah habis'' kata Luffy melihat tidak ada lagi monster

White Heart kemudian terlihat mendekati Luffy untuk memberikan beberapa pertanyaan. Luffy kemudian terlihat sangat kelalahan karena dari tadi bertarung, seharusnya dia tidak mungkin cepat kelalahan karena dia memiliki fisik yang kuat

''Hey, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya White Heart

''Aku tidak apa-apa'' jawab Luffy sambil berbalik kearah White Heart

''Terima kasih sudah menolongku, tapi masih banyak sekali monster di disini'' kata White Heart

Luffy kemudian mengingat kalau dia seharusnya bersama Neptune dan yang lainnya, Luffy kemudian sadar dan terlihat panik karena tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang. White Heart terlihat bingung melihat Luffy tiba-tiba saja kelihatan panik.

''Ada apa?'' tanya White Heart

''Aku melupakan temanku'' kata Luffy panik sambil memegang kepalanya

''Jadi kau kesini bersama temanmu?''tanya White Heart

''Benar, aku terlalu bersemangat kesini sehingga aku melupakan mereka semua'' kata Luffy masih panil

White Heart terlihat mengerti dengan Luffy, jadi mereka harus mencari temannya dengan cepat. White Heart masih memiliki urusan dengan monster di Nation nya namun karena Luffy sudah menolongnya sehingga dia harus menolongnya balik

''Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu menemukan temanmu'' kata White Heart

Luffy kelihatan senang karena wanita di depan nya ini, Luffy benar-benar senang karena dia ingin membantunya. Namun Luffy terlihat bingung dimana dia harus mencari Neptune dan yang lainnya.

''Jadi kita harus mencari kemana?'' tanya Luffy

''Kesini'' tunjuk White Heart kearah lorong

Mereka berdua lalu menuju ke dalam lorong itu dan mencari ke semua keliling kota untuk mencari Neptune dan yang lain nya. Mereka berdua kemudian melihat ada banyak sekali monster di depan mereka, Luffy menyerang mereka semua dengan kakinya yang lentur, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

''Kau memiliki kekuatan yang aneh'' kata White Heart

''Ya begitulah, aku merasa kalau tidak ada pemakan buah Iblis di dunia ini'' kata Luffy

White Heart terlihat bingung dengan perkataan dari Luffy yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang Iblis, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari buah yang berhubungan dengan Iblis

''Lihat masih ada orang disana!'' teriak Luffy melihat ada beberapa orang di depan mereka

Orang-orang itu sepertinya di kepung oleh beberapa monster, mereka terlihat ketakutan. White Heart kemudian terbang kearah mereka dan kemudian menggunakan Axe nya untuk menebas para monster itu.

''Pergi!" perintah White Heart

''Terima kasih, White Heart-sama'' kata penduduk itu

''Sudahlah! Cepat pergi!" perintah White Heart

Penduduk itu kemudian pergi mencari ke tempat yang lebih aman, Luffy ada di sebelah White Heart untuk bertarung bersama nya. Mereka berdua melihat kalau masih banyak monster di daerah ini

''Sial mereka terus masuk ke dalam kota'' kata White Heart

''Kita harus bagaimana?'' tanya Luffy

''Jika kita terus melawan mereka, itu percuma karena mereka akan terus masuk ke dalam kota karena pelindung kota mati'' kata White Heart

''Kalau begitu kita harus menghidupkan pelindung itu'' kata Luffy

''Itu memerlukan waktu, di tambah beberapa penduduk yang ahli teknologi terluka banyak sehingga hanya sedikit yang bisa memperbaiki system itu'' kata White Heart kesal di tambah marah

Luffy benar-benar tidak tahu harus membantu sekarang, jika saja dia kuat saat ada di dunia nya, mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan semua para monster ini dengan sangat cepat. Sekarang dia malah tidak bisa menggunakan Gear Second nya saat yang penting begini

''Sial'' ucap Luffy kesal

Luffy dan White Heart kemudian menyerang semua para monster itu, Luffy terlihat cukup kesulitan karena dia benar-benar sudah lelah. White Heart terlihat benar-benar marah dan ingin sekali menghancurkan semua monster itu karena sesudah menyerang Nation nya ini

Para monster itu terlihat sudah kalah semua, White Heart dan Luffy terlihat kelelahan. Luffy melihat kalau mereka semua di daerah ini benar-benar sudah habis. Luffy kemudian melihat kalau ada beberapa orang yang sedang menuju kearah mereka, Luffy sudah bersiap-siap menyerang mereka karena berpikir kalau mereka adalah monster

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi!** '' teriak Luffy menyerang mereka

Orang-orang itu kemudian terlihat kaget karena Luffy tiba-tiba saja menyerang mereka, mereka menghindari serangan dari Luffy. Luffy kaget karena mereka bisa menghindari serangan nya yang biasa nya kena terhadap para monster disini

''Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!'' terdengar teriakan marah

''Kenapa dengan nya, apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sehingga amnesia atau dia kesurupan sesuatu?''

Luffy kemudian mengenal semua suara itu, Luffy kemudian menyadari kalau mereka adalah Neptune dan yang lain nya. Luffy senang akhirnya mereka bertemu.

''Neptune'' ucap White Heart

Luffy kemudian kaget mendengar perkataan White Heart, Luffy menyadari kalau sepertinya wanita berambut putih itu mengenal Neptune. White Heart kemudian mendekati Neptune dan yang lain nya

''Sedang apa kalian disini?'' tanya White Heart

''Kami ingin memantu mu White Heart-sama'' kata IF

''Benar desu'' setuju Compa

''Jezz, kenapa kau tidak melaporkan kami tentang ini dari dulu sehingga kami bisa datang kesini lebih cepat'' kata Neptune protes

''Aku tidak tahu kalau kejadian nya seperti ini'' kata White Heart

''Kenapa dengan system pelindung disini?'' tanya Nepgear

''Entahlah aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja system pelindung di Nation ini mati sehingga semua monster masuk ke dalam kota-kota Nation ku'' kata White Heart

Nepgear kemudian berpikir kalau sepertinya dia bisa memperbaiki system itu, karena dia adalah wanita yang jenius dalam teknologi.

''Hey, sepertinya ini adalah bagimu untuk bersinar, Nep Jr'' kata Neptune kepada adik perempuan nya

''Kau benar Onee-chan'' kata Nepgear

''Baiklah, kita hanya bertahan sampai Negear berhasil memperbaiki mesin itu kan?'' tanya Luffy sambil pemanasan

''Benar''kata IF

''Berusahalah Nepgear-chan'' kata Compa

''Ada dimana system itu berada?'' tanya Nepgear kepada White Heart

''Ada di Basilicom ku'' kata White Heart

''Baiklah, aku pergi'' kata Nepgear yang kemudian berlari menuju kearah Basilicom White Heart

Mereka semua melihat Nepgear pergi hanya tersenyum berpikir kalau Nepgear akan berhasil, mereka kemudian melihat ke belakang mereka, ada monster yang sedang masuk ke dalam kota lagi. Masih banyak kota di Nation ini yang telah di serang

''Baiklah, kita hajar dia'' kata Luffy

''Hey, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu'' kata Neptune protes

''Memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Luffy bingung melihat Neptune

''Karena akulah karakter utama disini'' kata Neptune

''Sudahlah Neptune, kau memanglah karakter utama disini'' kata IF pasrah melihat kelakukan CPU nya itu

Para monster itu terlihat semakin banyak dan bersiap-siap menyerang mereka berlima, mereka berempat lalu bersiap-siap melawan semua para monster itu. Compa kemudian menyadari kalau HP Luffy tinggalah sedikit kemudian mengobatinya

''Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Luf-san'' kata Compa memperingatkan Luffy

''Hehehe, terima kasih'' kata Luffy yang kemudian merasakan tubuhnya lebih segar dan baik

Luffy kemudian sudah bersiap-siap untuk melawan semua monster itu, IF kemudian melihat kearah Neptune berpikir kenapa dia tidak berubah menjadi mode HDD nya?

''Hey Nep, kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi mode CPU mu?'' tanya IF

''Kau benar, aku lupa'' kata Neptune

Semua orang hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan dari Neptune yang seenaknya saja mengatakan lupa. Neptune kemudian menggunakan HDD nya

Neptune terlihat berubah menjadi lebih tinggi, rambut nya menjadi panjang berkepang dua, memiliki hiasan rambut, dan terlihat tubuhnya lebih berbentuk dan seksi. Neptune kemudian melihat kearah para monster itu dan tersenyum karena berpikir kalau menghadapi mereka sangatlah mudah

''Majulah kalian semua, akan ku tunjukan kekuatan CPU Planeptune'' kata Purple Heart

''Itu tadi sangatlah keren'' kata Luffy

''Aku mengakui itu'' kata IF juga

Monster itu kemudian berlari kearah mereka berlima. Purple Heart dan White Heart kemudian maju kedepan lebih dulu dengan sangat cepat. Luffy kaget melihat kecepatan mereka yang sangat cepat, IF dan Compa terlihat waspada walaupun berpikir kalau kedua CPU itu bisa melindungi mereka

''Baiklah, aku maju duluan!'' teriak Luffy berlari ke depan

''Tunggu Luffy!'' teriak IF

''Kenapa dia sangat bersemangat sekali?'' tanya Compa

''Entahlah, dia orang yang Happy going'' kata IF kesal

Luffy kemudian maju ke depan dan melihat ada beberapa monster yang akan menyerang nya, Luffy kemudian merentangkan tangan nya belakang.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bullet!** '' teriak Luffy

Luffy kemudian memukul salah satu monster itu sangat kuat, monster itu kemudian terlempar dengan sangat cepat kebalakang. Luffy kemudian menyadari ada monster di sampingnya kemudian mendendangnya, Luffy menyadari ada monster di atas nya kemudian memukulnya keatas.

''Heheh sepertinya aku semakin kuat'' kata Luffy senang

''Hey, Luffy!''

Terlihat IF sedang menebas salah satu monster itu sambil berlari kearah Luffy bersama Compa di belakangnya. Compa terlihat di belakang IF sedang berlari cukup lelah karena dia bukanlah orang yang memiliki stamina yang banyak

''Tunggu kami bodoh!'' ucap IF sekarang ada di depan Luffy

Luffy melihat Compa yang terlihat sangat kelalahan, Luffy merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan mereka berdua di belakang. Mereka bertiga kemudian melihat White Heart dan Purple Heart mengalahkan banyak sekali monster itu dengan sangat cepat

''Wah mereka hebat sekali'' kata Luffy melihat mereka berdua

''Tentu saja, mereka adalah Goddess, mereka sangatlah kuat'' kata IF

Purple Heart dan White Heart terus mengalahkan semua para monster itu, mereka tidak terlihat kesusahan karena mereka membantu satu sama lain. Mereka berdua berharap kalau Nepgear bisa memperbaiki system itu dengan cepat

Nepgear terlihat sedang berlari sambil menebas beberapa monster yang menghalangi jalan nya menuju ke Basilicom White Heart. Nepgear kemudian sudah melihat menara nya White Heart

''Bagus, tinggal sedikit lagi'' kata Nepgear

Nepgear kemudian berlari lebih cepat namun dia kemudian melihat di depan nya ada monster yang sangat besar menghalanginya. Nepgear kelihatan kaget, dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus melawan monster itu, dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan monster itu sendirian ditambah dia harus segera menuju ke Basilicom, namun apakah dia bisa melewati monster itu?

''Apa yang aku harus lakukan?'' tanya Nepgear

Nepgear kemudian memutuskan untuk mencoba untuk melewati monster itu, Nepgear berlari dengan sangat cepat dan kemudian melompat untuk melewati monster itu namun monster itu terlihat mengetahui pergerakan Nepgear, monster itu kemudian memukul Nepgear dengan ekornya.

Nepgear kemudian terlempat kebelakang dengan sangat cepat, Nepgear merasakan kalau punggung nya benar-benar sakit karena terkena tanah dan bebatuan dengan sangat keras

''Huft, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?'' tanya Nepgear benar-benar bingung

Nepgear menggunakan pedangnya maju kedepan untuk memutuskan melawan monster itu, namun apakah dia bisa mengalahkan nya?

Nepgear kemudian berniat untuk menyerang monster itu namun kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tembakan yang sangat kuat mengenai monster itu sehingga membuat abu yang sangat banyak menutupi mata Nepgear, sehingga dia harus menutup matanya

''Hmm kau tidak apa-apa, Nepgear-chan?''

Nepgear kemudian mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya, Nepgear kemudian melihat keatas salah satu bangunan. Terlihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana sambil memegang senjata. Sosok itu memamaki pakaian seperti gaun perang berwarna hitam, dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang berkepang dua, dan memiliki mata merah

''Uni-chan!'' teriak Nepgear mengetahui siapa orang itu

''Hey Nepgear'' sapa Uni dari atas

''Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' tanya Nepgear

''Kakak ku mendengar kalau Lowee di serang oleh monster, jadi kakak ku menuyuruhku untuk membantu'' kata Uni

''Wah Noire-san memang baik'' kata Nepgear

Uni terlihat hanya tersenyum, Uni kemudian turun dari bangunan itu dan menuju kearah Nepagear. Nepgear sangat senang melihat Uni ada disini sehingga dia mungkin bisa membantu nya sekarang

''Kau mau kemana?'' tanya Uni

''Aku harus segera ke basilicom Blanc-san untuk memperbaiki system keamanan'' kata Nepgear

''Oh kalau begitu aku akan membantumu'' kata Uni

''Terima kasih Uni'' kata Nepgear

Mereka kemudian melihat kalau monster itu sepertinya masih hidup, Nepgear dan Uni kemudian bersiaga untuk melawan monster itu. Monster itu terlihat sangat marah sekali melihat kearah Uni karena sudah menembaknya

''Baiklah,mari kita serang dia, Nepgear'' kata Uni dengan semangat sambil menggunakan senjata api nya

''Baiklah'' kata Nepgear

Nepgear kemudian berlari kearah depan dengan sangat cepat untuk menyerang monster itu, Uni ada di belakang sedang menggunakan rifle nya untuk menembak monster itu

'' **Rapid Fire!** '' teriak Uni

Tiga peluru kemudian keluar dari rifle Uni dan kemudian menuju kearah monster itu dengan sangat cepat dan mengenai monster itu hingga peluru itu menebus tubuh makhluk itu.

Nepgear kemudian tidak mau kalah langsung mendekati makhluk itu dan mencoba untuk menyerangnya dengan skill combonya.

'' **Combo: Rush Combo** '' teriak Nepgear yang menyerang monster itu dengan dua tebasan

Monster itu benar-benar merasa kalau dia tidaklah sanggup melawan kedua gadis itu, namun monster itu tidak mau kalah juga. Monster itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cairan seperti racun menuju kearah Uni

Uni yang melihatnya kemudian menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat kebelakang. Uni sekali lagi menggunakan rifle nya lalu menargetkan kearah monster itu untuk menyerangnya lagi

''Serang terus dia Nepgear!'' suruh Uni

''Ya'' teriak Nepgear

Nepgear terus menebas monster itu dengan pedangnya, Nepgear kemudian melihat ada kesempatan saat monster itu terlihat sudah kelelahan karena terus di tembaki oleh Uni dari tadi.

''Baiklah ini yang terakhir. **Mirage Dance!** '' teriak Nepgear

Nepgear kemudian menebas monster itu dengan gerakan seperti berdangsa. Monster itu kemudian terlihat tidak bisa menahan serangan dari Nepgear sehingga dia pun terjatuh dan kemudian menghilang

''Akhirnya'' kata Uni dari jauh melihat Nepgear bisa mengalahkan monster itu

Uni kemudian berlari kearah Nepgear, Nepgear terlihat kelelahan karena melawan monster itu yang besar itu. Uni terlihat bangga dengan perjuangan Nepgear yang tidak mau kalah saat melawan monster itu

''Baiklah, saatnya kita pergi'' kata Nepgear yang sudah tidak kelihatan kelalahan

Mereka berdua kemudian berlari lagi menuju kearah Basilicom White Heart.

Luffy, IF dan Compa terlihat kelalahan melawan melawan para monster itu, namun terlihat Luffy selalu saja memaksakan tubuhnya untuk melawan para monster itu. Compa terus menyembuhkan siapa yang terluka para, dia adalah Healer yang paling berbakata di tim itu

''Fiuh mereka banyak sekali'' kata Luffy

''Mereka terus berdatangan, aku berharap kalau Nepgear cepat untuk memperbaiki system itu'' kata IF

''Lelah sekali, desu'' kata Compa

Purple Heart dan White Heart terlihat mereka berdua sedikit kelalahan, namun mereka bisa mengalahkan ribuan para monster itu karena mereka bukanlah manusia, mereka adalah Goddess/CPU

''Mereka tidak ada habisnya'' kata Purple Heart

''Bertahan sampai Nepgear bisa memperbaiki system sialan itu'' kata White Heart yang kesal karena system itu tiba-tiba saja mati dan membuat para monster masuk kedalam Nation nya

Purple Heart kemudian melihat ada monster yang besar menuju kearah mereka, dia kemudian terbang kearah monster itu untuk menyerangnya.

'' **Cross Combo!** '' teriak Purple Heart menebas monster itu

Monster itu kemudian hancur berkeping-keping setelah Purple Heart menebas monster itu. Yang lain nya hanya terlihat kagum melihat Purple Heart bisa mengalahkan monster besar itu dengan beberapa serangan saja

'' **Tranzerin Trombe!** '' teriak White Heart menyerang puluhan monster itu dengan satu serangan

''Mereka berdua benar-benar hebat'' kata Luffy kagum

Luffy kemudian melihat ada monster yang akan menyerang Compa dari belakang saat Compa sedang mengobati IF yang HP nya tinggal sedikit lagi

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol!** " Luffy kemudian memukul monster itu

Monster itu kemudian menghilang saat Luffy memukulnya dengan satu serangan. Compa terlihat kaget menyadari kalau ada monster yang akan menyerangnya dan kemudian melihat kearah Luffy yang kembali menarik tangannya

''Terima kasih Luf-san'' kata Compa

''Tidak masalah'' kata Luffy

Luffy tersenyum dengan lebar, Luffy kemudian melihat kalau ada banyak orang yang sepertinya datang menuju kearah mereka. Luffy melihat mereka memamakai pakaian armor berwarna hijau.

''Mereka kan prajurit Leanbox?'' tanya IF

Luffy kemudian mendengar kalau mereka adalah prajurit. Apakah mereka akan membantu mereka?

''Kami prajurit Leanbox akan membantu White Heart-sama mengalahkan para monster itu'' kata salah satu prajurit

''Vert sepertinya memberikan kita bantuan, terima kasih Vert'' kata Purple Heart berterima kasih kepada teman nya

Para prajurit itu kemudian membantu Luffy dan yang lain nya menahan para monster itu. White Heart bertanya-tanya apakah kota lain nya aman-aman saja?

''Apakah kota yang lain sudah aman?'' tanya White Heart

''Para prajurit kami yang lain dan prajurit Lastation menjaga kota-kota lain nya'' kata salah satu prajurit Leanbox

''Sykurlah'' ucap White Heart

Dia benar-benar bersyukur karena dia dibantu oleh teman-teman nya, ini benar-benar membuatnya senang. White Heart kemudian melanjuktan untuk mengalahkan para monster itu

Nepgear dan Uni pun sudah sampai di depan basilicom White Heart, mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk. Terlihat disana ada prajurit Lowee sepertinya sedang menjaga tempat itu

''Berhenti!'' teriak salah satu prajurit

''Tenanglah, kami ingin memperbaiki system pertahanan yang rusak itu'' kata Uni

''Oh begitu, kalau begitu silahkan masuk'' prajurit itu mempersilahkan Nepgear dan Uni masuk

Nepgear dan Uni kemudian masuk dan menuju ke tempat system itu. Mereka melihat ada penduduk yang sedang evakuasi disitu, para penduduk itu sepertinya benar-benar ketakutan karena para monster itu menghancurkan rumah mereka

Nepgear dan Uni kemudian melihat kedua anak kecil yang sangat mereka kenal

''Ram, Rom!'' panggil Nepgear

''Nepgear-san, Uni-san'' kedua anak itu melihat kedua orang yang mereka kenal. kedua anak itu berlari kearah Nepgear dan Uni

''Huaa! Kumohon tolong Onee-chan!'' tangis Ram

''Benar'' ucap Rom dengan ketakutan dan ingin menangis juga

''Tenanglah, dia sudah aman, dia bersama kakak ku dan yang lain nya'' kata Nepgear

Ram dan Rom kemudian terlihat tenang dan kemudian senang mendengar perkataan dari Nepgear. Nepgear kemudian berpikir ada dimana system itu berada

''Ram, Rom, dimana system kemanan itu berada?'' tanya Nepgear

''Ada di tempat Onee-chan'' kata Ram

''Kalau begitu kita harus kesana'' kata Nepgear

Para CPU candidate kemudian menuju ke tempat White Heart. Mereka kemudian sudah sampai di kamar White Heart dimana system itu berada seperti yang di beritahu oleh Ram dan Rom

''Itu dia'' kata Ram menunjuka sebuah komputer yang cukup besar

''Jadi ini system pelindung ini, baiklah aku akan memeriksanya apa yang terjadi'' kata Nepgear yang kemudian memeriksa komputer itu

Nepgear memeriksa system pertahanan disitu, Nepgear kaget karena system pertahanan tidak berfungsi seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak berfungsi

''Sepertinya ada virus yang membuat system pertahanan tidak berfungsi'' kata Nepgear

CPU candidate yang lain nya kaget mendengar Nepgear yang mengatakan kalau system pertahanan mereka terkena serangan virus. Namun siapa yang membuat virus itu?

''Tapi siapa yang membuat system pertahanan terkena virus?'' tanya Ram kaget

''Dan lagi, bagaimana dia bisa membuat system pertahanan rusak dengan menggunakan virus, apakah dia menghack system itu?'' tanya Uni

''Itu tidak mungkin, system pertahanan tidak mungkin mudah di hack oleh seseorang'' Nepgear yakin. ''Namun sepertinya ini dilakukan oleh orang dalam'' tambah Nepgear

Semua CPU candidate yang lain nya kaget mendengar kalau virus ini sepertinya dilakukan di Lowee

''Apakah kau bisa menghapus virus itu, Nepgear?'' tanya Uni

''Ya, aku akan berusaha'' kata Nepgear

Kembali ke tempat pertarungan untuk menahan para monster masuk ke dalam kota dimana White Heart tinggal. Beberapa prajurit sudah terlihat terluka karena serangan tanpa henti oleh para monster itu, namun Compa dengan semangat mengobati mereka semua

Luffy dan IF masih bertarung dengan dengan berusaha, Luffy melihat ada monster di belakangnya kemudian menyerangnya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi** '' teriak Luffy menendang kesamping

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka!** '' Luffy kemudian menggunakan kedua tangan nya untuk menyerang monster di depan nya

'' **Demonic Inferno!** '' teriak IF yang kemudian menyerang para monster itu menggunakan element api

Mereka berdua lalu terlihat kelelahan. Luffy kemudian melihat Purple Heart dan White Heart mulai kelelahan. Luffy kemudian mencoba untuk membantu mereka namun sepertinya bahunya di tahan oleh IF

''Jangan kesana, monster itu terlalu banyak untukmu, mereka bisa mengurus itu'' kata IF

Luffy terlihat mengerti dengan IF, namun dia terlihat ingin sekali membantu mereka. Luffy kemudian mengalahkan para monster yang akan menyerang Compa yang sedang mengobati para prajurit

'' **Rush!** ''

'' **Rush!** ''

Teriak Purple Heart dan White Heart. Mereka masih melawan para monster itu, mereka benar-benar sudah kelelahan, mereka melihat kalau sepertinya para monster itu sudah mulai berkurang. Kedua CPU itu senang karena para monster itu sudah berkurang

Kemudian mereka semua lalu melihat kalau system pertahanan kemudian berbunyi. Mereka semua lalu melihat keatas langit kalau sepertinya system pertahanan kembali berfungsi dan kemudian menutupi dan melindungi Lowee lagi

''Nepgear, dia berhasil'' kata Purple Heart

''Syukurlah'' kata White Heart

Purple Heart kemudian melihat kalau White Heart sepertinya akan pingsan, Purple Heart menangkap White Heart sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah

''Terima kasih'' kata White Heart yang kemudian pingsan

Purple Heart terlihat memegang White Heart, Purple Heart kemudian membawa White Heart ke tempat kelompok Luffy dan yang lain nya

''White Heart-sama!'' para prajurit Lowee terlihat khawatir dengan CPU mereka

White Heart kemudian berubah menjadi seorang wanita baerambut pendek, dia memakai sebuah gaun dan jaket berwarna putih, dia terlihat memakai sebuah topi, dan dia kelihatan kelelahan

''Woah dia berubah'' kata Luffy

''Benar, dia adalah Blanc, Luffy'' kata Purple Heart memberitahu Luffy

Luffy kemudian kaget karena mengetahui kalau dia dari tadi bersama Blanc, teman nya Neptune dan yang lain nya. Purple Heart kemudian kembali menjadi Neptune

''Woah, itu tadi sangat melelahkan'' kata Neptune

''Sykurlah semua sudah aman, desu'' kata Compa

''Ini belum aman, masih ada yang tersisa di dalam Nation'' kata IF

''Kalau yang itu kami yang akan mengurusnya, kalian semua tolonglah Blanc-sama'' kata salah satu perajurit

''Baiklah'' kata Neptune

Luffy melihat Blanc terlihat masih pingsan, dia kagum dengan Blanc karena telah berjuang keras untuk menyelamatkan Nation nya. Neptune dan yang lain nya kemudian mendengar suara

''Onee-chan!''

Mereka semua kemudian melihat kebelakang melihat kalau ada Nepgear dan beberapa orang lain yang sangat asing bagi Luffy. Yang satu adalah wanita muda yang memakai gaun hitam dan ada dua orang anak kecil yang memakai baju seperti jaket

''Onee-chan, apakah one-chan baik-baik saja'' kata Ram melihat kakak perempuan nya

''Tenang saja Ram, dia hanya pingsan'' kata Neptune

''Sykurlah'' kata Ram dan Rom

Mereka berdua benar-benar senang karena kakak perempuan mereka baik-baik saja, Compa sedang mengobati yang lain nya. Dia juga terlihat sangat kelelahan. IF terlihat bangga dengan perjuangan Compa

''Kerja bagus Compa'' kata IF

''Terima kasih IF-chan'' kata Compa

''Jadi kita harus bagaimana?'' tanya Luffy

''Sebaiknya kita mengantar Blanc-sama ke basilicom nya'' kata IF

''Itu adalah pemikiran yang bagus, Iffy'' kata Neptune

IF hanya terlihat hanya tersenyum mendengar Neptune setuju dengan nya

 **SKIP TIME**

Terlihat sekarang ada seorang gadis yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur ukuran king, dia terlihat sangat nyenyak. Gadis itu terlihat memakai sebuah gaun putih, rambutnya berwarna coklat cerah. Dia adalah CPU Lowee yaitu White heart.

Gadis itu kemudian terbangun dari tidurnya dan kemudian mengucek-ucek matanya, dia kemudian melihat ke area di sekelilingnya. Dia menyadari kalau dia tahu tempat ini

''Oh ini adalah kamarku'' kata gadis itu dengan suara datar

Gadis itu kemudian melihat ada seorang wanita masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia mengenal wanita itu

''Oh Blanc-sama sudah sadar, silahkan makan dan minum dulu'' kata gadis yang terlihat seperti pelayan

''Terima kasih Financier'' kata Blanc

Blanc kemudian meminum sebuah susu untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang lelah itu habis bertarung dengan banyak sekali monster. Blanc lalu ingat kalau dia harus mengetahui apakah semua nya baik-baik saja

''Financier, apakah semua orang baik-baik saja? Apakah semua monster sudah di kalahkan? Apakah Lowee sudah aman?'' terlontar banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Financier terlihat tidak bisa menjawabnya satu-satu

''Ya semua orang baik-baik saja, anda tidak usah khawatir sekarang'' kata Financier

''Oh begitu, sykurklah'' kata Blanc

Blanc kemudian meminum kembali susu di gelasnya untuk meringankan kembali tubuhnya itu, Blanc lalu ingat kalau di pertarungan melawan monster itu dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang aneh, dia bisa melenturkan tangan nya seperti karet

''Oh iya Financier, ada dimana saudari ku?'' tanya Blanc

''Mereka ada di basilicom, Blanc-sama'' kata Financier

''Baguslah'' kata Blanc

Blanc kemudian mendengar ada suara yang sangat berisik, dia mendengar suara itu seperti suara dua anak kecil yang sepertinya sedang bermain. Blanc kemudian penasaran dengan suara itu, dia menyadari kalau suara itu adalah suara Ram dan Rom

''Oh itu mereka'' kata Blanc

Financier terlihat hanya tersenyum saja. Blanc bingung melihat Financier tersenyum saja seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

''Ada apa Financier?'' tanya Blanc

''Tidak ada apa-apa Blanc-sama'' kata Financier

''Kalau begitu aku mau keluar dulu untuk melihat mereka'' kata Blanc yang kemudian pergi dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian menuju ke pintu keluar kamarnya

''Tunggu Blanc-sama, tubuh anda masihlah lemah'' kata Financier mencegah Blanc

''Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang'' kata Blanc menuju pintu keluar

''Tapi anda terlihat masih lemah'' kata Financier

''Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Financier. Ada apa dengan mu?'' tanya Blanc bingung melihat sifat Financier

Blanc kemudian membuka pintu keluar kamarnya dan kemudian melihat yang ada di luar, dia berpikir kalau dia akan melihat adik-adik nya sedang bermain seperti biasanya namun dia melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang bisa merentangkan tangan nya ingin menangkap Ram saudari kecil nya

''Hahahahah kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku'' kata Ram terlihat senang

''Tangan nya benar-benar bisa panjang'' kata Rom terlihat sedang berlari juga tidak ingin di tangkap oleh Luffy

''Akan ku tangkap kalian'' kata Luffy

Terlihat Ram dan Rom sedang berlari kesana kemari menghindari tangan Luffy yang ingin menangkap mereka berdua, terlihat buku-buku milik Blanc berjatuhan dari lemari karena tangan Luffy mengacak-acak ruangan itu

''Luffy-san, hati-hati kau bisa menjatuhkan semua buku itu'' kata Nepgear sedang mencoba untuk menghentikan Luffy

''Hentikan dia, Nepgear'' kata Uni yang terlihat sedang membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan

Luffy masih saja terlihat ingin menangkap Ram dan Rom, Nepgear mencoba untuk menghentikan Luffy namun itu sangatlah sulit karena Luffy sepertinya malah asik bermain dengan Ram dan Rom. Uni terlihat benar-benar marah karena dia harus membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan

Blanc yang melihat ini benar-benar kaget, dia melihat buku-buku dan novel kesukaan nya berjatuhan kebawah. Blanc kemudian merasa benar-benar marah melihat ini.

''HENTIKAN KALIAN! JANGAN MENGACAK-ACAK RUANGANKU, BRENGSEK!'' teriak Blanc marah

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Bab ini Luffy berhasil menyelamatkan Lowee**

 **Luffy terlihat sangat lemah disini karena ada sebab yaitu itu adalah system di dunia Gamindsutri, akan saya perjelas di bab berikutnya**

 **Aku berpikir kalau Luffy benar-benar akan senang di dunia ini karena dia menemukan teman-teman barunya. Apakah dia akan bertahan?**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	5. Protagonis Pria

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Jadi dia adalah protagonis laki-laki disini?**

 **Author: Selamat datang di Fanfic Neptunia: Pirate King, saya adalah Author di fanfic ini, disini kita memiliki dua orang ceria yang ternyata adalah karakter utama di fanfic ini**

 **Author: Di samping kita ada Neptune**

 **Neptune: Hey semua nya, salam kenal aku adalah Neptune, karakter utama paling bisa di banggakan**

 **Author: Sedangkan di samping nya adalah Luffy, karakter utama disini juga**

 **Luffy terlihat sedang mengupil**

 **Luffy: Oh salam kenal**

 **Neptune: Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Author bro?**

 **Author: Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan kalian**

 **Luffy: Kukira ada apa? Kalau begitu aku mau mencari makanan dulu**

 **Neptune: Dia selalu saja seperti itu, namun aku tetaplah karakter utama disini, kalau tidak aku akan menemukan dan menghajarmu, Author bro**

 **Author terlihat berkeringat. ''** _ **Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan itu**_ **''**

 **Luffy: Hey aku menemukan sebuah puding!**

 **Neptune: Hey jauhkan tangan mu dari pudingku!**

 **Neptune kemudian meninggalkan tempat acara**

 **Author: Baiklah, silahkan baca fanfic ini dengan enjoy**

 **Note: Di chapter ini saya akan menunjukan foto beberapa karakter. foto-foto itu bukan milik saya**

 **Dari kiri ke kanan: Compa, IF, Neptune, Nepgear**

 **Blanc, Ram, Rom**

 **UNI**

 **Financier**

Terlihat sekarang ada beberapa gadis sedang duduk di sebuah taman di Nation Lowee, mereka terlihat sedang meminum sebuah teh. Para gadis itu sepertinya sedang menikmati waktu damai mereka

''Jadi, bisakah kalian jelaskan, siapa bocah topi jerami itu?'' tanya Blanc

''Dia adalah orang jauh, dia berasal dari desa Fusha'' kata Nepgear

Blanc terlihat mengangguk mengerti, Blanc kemudian melihat kesamping mereka terlihat ada Ram dan Rom sedang bermain dengan Luffy. Ram memegang lengan kanan Luffy, Rom memegang tangan kiri Luffy. Mereka berdua sedang terlihat berayun, tangan Luffy memajang sehingga mereak terlihat begitu senang berayun

''Ram-chan, Rom-chan begitu terlihat senang'' kata Nepgear

''Huft, orang itu benar-benar tidak bisa di bilangi, dia benar-benar keras kepala'' kata Uni kesal

''Hehehe sudahlah Uni, dia memang seperti itu saat kami bertemu'' kata Nepgear

Uni mendesah pasrah melihat Luffy, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan masalah apa yang telah perbuat.

''Terima kasih sudah menolongku menyelamatkan Nationku'' kata Blanca berterima kasih kepada Neptune dan yang lain nya

''Sudahlah Blanc, kita ini kan teman'' kata Neptune

Blanc tersenyum kearah Neptune dan yang lain nya, Blanc sangat senang memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka. Blanc kemudian melihat kearah Luffy yang masih bermain dengan saudari kecilnya. Luffy kemudian terlihat kelelahan bermain dengan Ram dan Ram

''Aku lelah'' kata Luffy

''Sekali lagi onii-chan'' kata Ram

''Ya benar, itu tadi sangat menyenangkan'' kata Rom

''Ram, Rom, ayo kesini'' kata Blanc

Ram dan Rom kemudian mendengar kakak perempuan nya lalu menuju kearah nya, Luffy juga menuju kearah Neptune dan yang lain nya yang dari tadi asik sendiri memakan cemilan dan meminum teh

''Hey aku juga ingin mau cemilan'' kata Luffy

''Oh kau mau juga, silahkan'' kata Blanc

Neptune dan yang lain nya kemudian kaget mendengar perkataan dari Blanc, Uni heran melihat reaksi mereka melihat Blanc mempersilahkan Luffy memakan makanan mereka

''Tidak Blanc, sebaiknya kau jangan memberikan nya makanan'' kata Neptune

''Kenapa?'' Blanc heran

Luffy kemudian meregangkan tangan nya untuk mengambil semua makanan itu dan kemudian memakan nya dengan satu telan. Semua orang kaget melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Luffy. Termasuk Uni dan Blanc bersama kedua saudari kecil nya

''Sudah kuduga'' kata IF

''Luf-san hebat, dia bisa memakan semua cemilan itu'' kata Compa

''Itu sesuatu yang tidak perlu di puji'' kata IF

''hey Luffy, sisahkan untuk kami juga'' kata Neptune kesal

Blanc kemudian sadar dari kaget nya dan kemudian melihat kearah Financier, Financier mengerti, dia pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan lagi untuk Neptune dan yang lain nya.

''Sudah semuanya, Financier akan membawa kan cemilan lagi'' kata Blanc menenangkan Neptune dan yang lain nya

Semua orang senang karena Blanc ternyata adalah orang yang memiliki pemikiran yang cepat, Uni kemudian merasakan kalau tablet nya berketar, dia kemudian membuka nya bertanya-tanya siapa yang memanggil nya

 _Uni_

''Onee-chan, ada apa?'' tanya Uni

'' _Apakah keadaan di sana sudah aman?_ ''

''Semua sudah aman, Lowee sudah berhasil mengalahkan monster yang masuk'' jawab Uni

'' _Baguslah, maaf aku tidak bisa membantum, aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu_ ''

''Tidak apa-apa onee-chan, aku mengerti'' kata Uni

Uni kemudian melihat kearah Luffy dan yang lain nya yang sekarang masih saja terlihat Luffy sedang merebut cemilan yang di bawa oleh Financier namun di tahan oleh Neptune dan yang lain nya kecuali Blanc. Uni mendesah melihat orang bernama Luffy itu yang telah merubah kehidupan tenang mereka

''Jadi Blanc-sama, bagaimana dengan keadaan Lowee?'' tanya IF

''Keadaan sudah membaik, para penduduk sudah boleh kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing'' kata Blanc

''Syukurlah'' Compa

''Nep-jr, apakah kau sudah mengetahui kenapa dengan system keamanan Lowee?'' tanya Neptune

''Aku masih tidak tahu onii-chan, tapi sepertinya system keamanan itu terkena virus'' kata Nepgear

''Siapa yang berani memasang virus itu'' kata Blanc yang sekarang terlihat marah sekali mendengarnya

''Wow tenanglah girl'' kata Neptune menenangkan Blanc

Blanc kemudian tenang, dia juga merasa tidak ada guna nya kalau sekarang marah. Dia harus segera menemukan orang yang memasang virus itu dan kemudian menghajarnya. Luffy terlihat sekali lagi memakan semua cemilan itu, Blanc kaget karena dia belum memakan cemilan itu

''HEY KEPARAT, KENAPA KAU MAKAN SEMUA CEMILAN ITU, AKU BELUM MEMAKAN SATU PUN!'' kata Blanc marah

Semua orang disitu terlihat tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, Blanc sekarang benar-benar sudah marah sekali melihat Luffy sekali lagi menghabiskan cemilan nya.

''Hahahahaah'' tawa Ram dengan keras

Blanc kemudian melihat kearah saudari kecilnya itu, dia benar-benar marah melihat Ram

''Ayo lari Rom'' kata Ram yang merasa akan di kejar oleh Blanc

Blanc benar-benar mengejar Ram dengan sangat marah. Luffy yang melihatnya tertawa juga dengan sangat keras. Semua orang disitu terlihat mendesah melihat sifat Luffy yang begitu polos

Setelah itu, Luffy memutuskan untuk mencari makanan lagi, dia ingin meminta kepada Financier namun di tolak. Financier mengatakan kalau dia bisa membeli sendiri karena Financier tidak mau membeli makanan yang sudah dia beli untuk Blanc

Luffy melihat ada beberapa penduduk sedang memperbaiki rumah mereka, Luffy berjalan sambil mengenakan baju hangat yang di beri oleh Blanc, baju itu hampir sama dengan yang ada di Punk Hazard

''Hey bukankah itu dia?''

Luffy kemudian mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya memanggilnya, Luffy kemudian melihat kebelakang dan yang benar saja, terlihat ada beberapa anak kecil sedang berlari kearahnya. Luffy bingung melihat mereka sepertinya sedang kelihatan senang bertemu dengan nya

''Ada apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Bukankah kau orang yang menghajar para monster itu dengan lengan mu yang bisa memanjang?'' tanya salah satu anak kecil

''Ya itu aku'' jawab Luffy

''Wah, lihatkan dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkan Lowee'' kata anak kecil lain nya

''Benar, onii-chan sangat hebat'' kata satu gadis kecil

Luffy tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari mereka, Luffy hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena mereka semua sedang memuji dirinya yang berani melawan para monster itu walaupun mereka begitu banyak

''Sebenarnya aku tidak sendirian, masih ada Nep dan yang lain nya'' kata Luffy

''Jadi kau adalah kenalan Neptune-sama! Wah itu hebat''

''Benar''

Luffy tambah tersenyum melihat mereka tambah kelihatan kagum, dia tidak tahu kalau Neptune dan yang lain nya begitu sangat terkenal

''Jadi apakah kau kenal dengan Blanc-sama?'' tanya gadis kecil

''Ya, dia adalah teman baruku'' kata Luffy

Semua anak kecil itu kemudian kagum lagi. Luffy mengingat kalau dia harus menemukan tempat makanan karena dia benar-benar sangat lapar sekali sekarang. Cemilan yang ada di Basilicom milik Blanc tidak cukup untuk memenuhi rasa laparnya.

''Aku permisi dulu, aku harus mencari tempat untuk makan'' kata Luffy

''Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi onii-chan'' kata para anak-anak

Luffy kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari makanan, Luffy masih saja tidak bisa menemukan restoran yang masih buka. Luffy melihat ke depan terlihat ada Uni yang sedang duduk di sebuah café

''Itukan Uni'' Luffy kemudia berjalan menuju kearah Uni yang sedang duduk

Uni terlihat sedang memikirkan keadaan kakak nya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang kakak perempuan nya lakukan.

''Hey Uni!''

Uni kemudian mendengar ada yang memanggil nya, dia kemudian melihat kalau ternyata Luffy yang memanggil nya. Luffy kemudian duduk di depan Uni

''Hey kenapa kau duduk?'' tanya Uni

''Hmm memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Kau ini tidak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali'' kata Uni

''Oh maaf, aku tadi berjalan lelah sekali mencari tempat makanan namun aku sama sekali tidak menemukan nya'' kata Luffy

''Tentu saja, tempat ini hampir hancur karena serangan musuh'' kata Uni

Luffy mengangguk mengerti namun dia masih memiliki satu pertanyaan. ''Tapi bukankah tempat memiliki tembok yang sangat besar'' kata Luffy mengingat sesuatu.

Uni kemudian kaget mengangguk mengerti, bukankah Lowee juga memiliki tembok yang sangat besar yang pasti bisa melindungi mereka dari para monster itu tapi kenapa tembok itu tiba-tiba saja hancur. Uni kemudian bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sesuatu yang tembok di Lowee

''Dan kau kenapa terlihat terbengong tadi?'' tanya Luffy kepada Uni

Uni kaget mengetahui kalau Luffy tahu kalau dia lagi terbengong memikirkan kakak perempuan nya.

''Apakah ada masalah?'' tanya Luffy

''Tidak, tidak ada'' kata Uni

Luffy kemudian mengangguk mengerti, Luffy kemudian melihat kalau dia mengingat Uni memiliki senjata yang begitu keren.

''Hey bukankah kau memiliki senjata yang berwarna hitam itu?'' tanya Ari

''Hmm maksud mu ini''

Uni kemudian mengeluarkan gun nya yang cukup besar, Luffy terkejut melihat senjata Uni.

''Ini adalah Long Range Rifle'' kata Uni menjelaskan

''Wow itu sangat keren'' kata Luffy

Uni terlihat senang mendengar Luffy memujinya namun karena sikap tsundere nya itu tidak menunjukan kalau dia senang sama sekali. Sama seperti kakak perempuan nya

''Baguslah kalau kau berpikir seperti itu'' kata Uni dengan bangga

Luffy melihat rifle itu begitu besar, dia bertanya-tanya kalau Uni benar-benar hebat bisa membawa senjata seperti itu. Uni terlihat begitu bangga dipuji oleh Luffy, Luffy benar-benar polos melihat senjata yang begitu keren menurutnya

''Uni, Luffy-san''

Uni dan Luffy kemudian mendengar kalau ada yang memanggil mereka, mereka melihat ternyata Nepgear lah yang memanggil mereka. Luffy dan Uni terlihat senang melihat Nepgear

''Yo Negear'' kata Luffy

Nepgear benar-benar merasa frustasi saat Luffy tidak bisa memanggil nama nya dengan benar, Uni melihat kalau Nepgear merasa frustasi hanya heran. Nepgear kemudian menuju kearah Luffy dan Uni dan kemudian duduk di dekat mereka

''Jadi sedang apa kau Nepgear?'' tanya Uni

''Aku sedang mencari Luffy-san'' kata Nepgear

''Mencariku? Ada apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Kau tidak tahu tempat ini dengan jelas, kau bisa tersesat'' kata Nepgear

''Oh maaf, aku hanya sedang mencari makanan'' kata Luffy

Nepgear mendesah mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang mengatakan kalau dia belum kenyang dengan makanan di Basilicom Blanc. Uni yang melihat Nepgear yang perhatian dengan Luffy hanya terlihat heran karena mereka hanya satu hari kenalan

''Bagaimana dengan Nep?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia sedang bersama Blanc-san untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengan tembok di Lowee'' kata Nepgear

''Oh, perkataan mu benar Uni'' kata Luffy

''Perkataan apa?'' tanya Nepgear

''Tentang tembok yang mengelilingi Lowee, pasti ada masalah dengan tembok itu'' kata Uni

Nepgear mengangguk mengerti, Uni ternyata adalah orang yang berhati-hati dan orang yang memiliki pikiran cepat seperti kakak perempuan nya, tentu saja mereka kan kakak dan adik

''Apakah disini ada makanan?''

Terlihat Luffy sudah memesan tanpa sepengetahuan Nepgear dan Uni.

''Maaf, disini hanya ada kopi'' kata pelayan itu

''Oh kalau begitu aku mau kopi satu'' kata Luffy

Pelayan itu kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian kembali untuk membuat pesanan dari Luffy. Luffy terlihat duduk dengan senang, Uni dan Nepgear hanya tersenyum pahit melihat Luffy yang begitu happy going dalam masalah ini.

''Kenapa kau bisa begitu tenang?'' tanya Uni kesal

''Kenapa? Kita juga perlu bersantai kan?'' kata Luffy

Uni tidak bisa membalas perkataan dari Luffy karena itu benar, mereka juga butuh santai terlebih dulu dan sambil berpikir mengambil langkah mereka berikutnya

''Luffy-san benar , Uni kita juga butuh bersantai dulu setelah pertarungan tadi'' kata Nepgear

Uni kemudian mendesah pasrah, dia kemudian melihat kalau pelayan itu sudah membawa kopi Luffy. Dia juga cukup harus karena pertarungan tadi.

''Hmm bisakah kau membawakanku satu capucino'' kata Uni

''Baiklah segera datang'' kata pelayan itu

''Aku juga, tolong satu kopi dengan ada sedikit susunya'' kata Nepgear

''Baiklah''

Pelayan itu kemudian kembali lagi untuk mengambil pesanan dari Uni dan Nepgear. Luffy kemudian meminum kopinya dan kaget karena kopi itu benar-benar enak. Setelah seratus tahun dia hidup, dia baru pertama kali merasakan kopi yang enak sekali. Ditambah dengan cuaca yang dingin di Lowee

''Enak sekali kopinya'' kata Luffy

''Syukurlah kau menyukainya, Luffy-san'' kata Nepgear

Uni terlihat melihat keatas langit dan melihat salju yang berjatuhan. Dia benar-benar merasa senang karena ada tiga teman bersama nya. Ditambah teman baru bernama Luffy. Dia cukup kesal dengan sifat nya yang sangat terlalu senang itu.

''Ini silahkan'' kata pelayan itu yang kemudian membawa kopi Uni dan Nepgear

''Terima kasih'' kata Nepgear

Nepgear kemudian meminum kopinya dan tersenyum karena begitu hangat dan di sekitarnya ada cuaca dingin. Uni juga meminum capucinonya dan merasa hangat juga

''Apakah kalian tidak kedinginan memakai pakaian seperti itu?'' tanya Luffy

Nepgear dan Uni terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Luffy, mereka berpikir kalau sepertinya Luffy belum tahu kalau Goddess dan manusia sangat berbeda sama sekali

''Kami ini CPU, Luffy. Kami sangat berbeda dengan manusia sepertimu'' kata Nepgear

''Oh'' Luffy hanya mengerti

''Aneh, apakah kau tidak tahu Goddess?'' tanya Uni

''Neptune dan yang lain nya sudah menjelaskan namun ada beberapa yang tidak ku mengerti'' kata Luffy

''Uni, sebenarnya Luffy ini bukanlah manusia biasa'' kata Nepgear

''Ya aku tahu itu'' kata Uni setelah melihat kekuatan dari Luffy

Luffy kemudian meminum kopinya lagi, dia benar-benar senang karena memiliki teman berbicara lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa sendirian setelah hidup di dunia lebih dari seratus tahun lebih

''Setelah lebih dari seratus tahun aku akhirnya memiliki teman yang bisa di ajak bicara'' kata Luffy

Nepgear dan Uni terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy.

''Apa maksudmu Luffy?'' tanya Uni

''Oh, aku lupa bilang kalau aku sudah hidup lebih dari 100 tahun'' kata Luffy

Nepgear dan Uni terlihat benar-benar kaget sekarang, mereka tidak tahu kalau Luffy akan hidup selama itu. Mereka bertanya-tanya bagaimana Luffy bisa hidup selama itu. Luffy adalah manusia, seharusnya dia sudah mati dan walaupun Luffy masih hidup maka dia akan benar-benar sudah tua. Saat ingin bertanya kepada Luffy tiba-tiba tablet Nepgear berbunyi, Nepgear kemudian mengambil tabletnya untuk melihat siapa yang menghubungi nya. Terlihat ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah Neptune

''Hey, Nep-jr, cepat kesini bersama Luffy dan yang lain nya'' kata Neptune

''Ada apa onii-chan?'' tanya Nepgear

''Cepatlah kesini!'' kata Neptune kesal

''Baiklah'' kata Nepgear

Nepgear kemudian mematikan tabletnya

''Ada apa Nepgear?'' tanya Uni

''Kakak perempuan ku ingin kita ke tempatnya'' kata Nepgear

''Kalau begit kita harus kesana, aku berpikir kalau sepertinya ada masalah'' kata Uni

Luffy kemudiam menghabiskan kopinya dengan satu tegukan, dia merasa panas namun dia menahan nya. Nepgear dan Uni terlihat kaget melihatnya. Nepgear kemudian meninggalkan beberapa credit di meja

Mereka berdua kemudian berlari ke tempat Neptune dan yang lain nya, Nepgear berharap kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kakak perempuan nya itu. Luffy terlihat masih kepanasan dengan kopinya tadi. Mereka bisa melihat kalau Neptune dan Blanc sedang ada di dekat tembok, mereka terlihat tidak apa-apa

Nepgear terlihat lega melihat mereka semua baik-baik saja, dia berpikir kalau ada kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan. Luffy terlihat sedang kelelahan karena berlari, stamina nya seharusnya masih banyak namun aneh, di dunia ini dia malah cepat sekali lelahnya

''Ada apa onee-chan'' kata Nepgear

''Aku dan Blanc akan menyelidiki beberapa monster di luar yang berperilaku aneh'' kata Neptune

Blanc mengangguk. Nepgear kaget mendengarnya.

''Aku juga ikut?'' tanya Nepgear

''Tidak, kami akan membawa Luffy bro'' kata Neptune

''Aku?'' Luffy kaget

''Benar, kau juga akan ikut kami menyelidiki'' kata Blanc

''Jadi aku harus apa?'' tanya Nepgear

''Kau tolong jaga Lowee bersama Uni, Ram dan Rom'' kata Neptune

Neptune kemudian tersenyum kearah adik perempuan nya. Nepgear terlihat sedih karena tidak bisa membantu kakak perempuan nya. Kakak nya selalu saja menyuruhnya untuk berjaga saja.

''Baiklah'' kata Nepgear

''Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, ayo pergi, Luffy'' kata Neptune

Terlihat Luffy sekarang terlihat benar-beanr malas untuk ikut bersama Neptune dan Blanc karena melakukan penelitian yang tentu saja sangat membosankan, namun dia kemudian sadar kalau dia bisa menemukan makanan disana, mungkin daging hewan liar. Tim NBL( Neptune Blanc Luffy) pun pergi untuk menyelidiki

Nepgear yang melihat mereka hanya terlihat berharap kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja. Uni kemudian memegang bahu teman nya itu

''Sudahlah Nepgear, mereka akan baik-baik saja'' kata Uni

''Aku berharap juga seperti itu'' kata Nepgear

Nepgear dan Uni kemudian berbalik dan masuk kedalam kota lagi untuk berjaga-jaga

 **DENGAN NBL**

Terlihat Luffy sedang mencari makanan kesana kemari, dia melihat banyak sekali pohon namun terlihat tidak memiliki buah-buahan sama sekali. Luffy terlihat begitu kelaparan. Blanc yang melihat Luffy hanya terlihat bingung, dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih belum kenyang menghabiskan cemilan di Basilicom nya

''Kau masih lapar?'' tanya Blanc

''Ya,aku masih lapar, aku benar-benar sangat lapa '' kata Luffy dengan air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya

''Sabar Luffy bro, kita akan menemukan makanan, jezz perutmu itu memang terbuat dari karet'' kata Neptune melihat Luffy

Mereka terus dari tadi melewati hutan, Blanc bingung karena dari tidak melihat ada satu monster pun, mereka seharusnya masih tidak jauh lari dari Lowee. Blanc kemudian menemukan sebuah lapangan rumpus yang sangat luas

''Hey bukankah itu''

Luffy melihat ada beberapa monster yang sepertinya sedang duduk-duduk, mereka seperti serigala dengan sebuah tanduk di dahi mereka. Mereka terlihat sedang duduk-duduk di tanah itu

NBL terlihat bingung melihatnya, mereka seperti terlihat tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka barusan menghancurkan Lowee. Blanc benar-benar marah melihat ini, para monster itu sudah menghancurkan Nation nya, sekarang mereka malah terlihat bersantai

''Kurang aja! MEREKA BENAR-BENAR AKAN KU HANCURKAN!'' kata Blanc dengan marah

''Wow, tenanglah Blanc'' kata Neptune mencoba untuk menenangkan Blanc

Luffy melihat mereka terlihat hanya mengeluarkan air liur karena berpikir apakah daging mereka enak saat dimakan. Neptune yang melihat Luffy sepertinya ingin menyerang para monster itu kemudian mencegahnya

''Sabar Luffy, jangan langsung menyerang saja'' kata Neptune

''Tapi aku benar-benar kelaparan'' kata Luffy

Neptune benar-benar kelelahan sekarang, dia bisa saja melawan mereka namun energy share mereka sepertinya sedang sedikit karena melawan para monster di Lowee.

''Jadi sekarang kita harus bagaimana?'' tanya Blanc yang masih marah

''Aku tidak tahu'' kata Neptune yang bingung sekarang

Blanc kemudian tenang, Luffy juga terlihat sedang tenang walaupun harus menahan lapar. Neptune melihat kearah para monster itu, kemudian tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang. NBL terlihat bingung melihat ini, siapa orang itu?

Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang memakai pakaian Nation Leanbox, Blanc dan Neptune terlihat kaget melihat ini. Luffy yang melihat nya merasa kalau dia adalah laki-laki

''Bagus, kalian melakukan nya dengan baik''

Terdengar orang itu sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan para monster itu, NBL bingung melihat ini. Neptune terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apakah Vert juga terlibat dalam ini?

Orang itu kemudian pergi. Blanc benar-benar tertarik melihat ini, ditambah kalau pakaian orang itu ternyata berasal dari Leanbox. Semua pakaian yang berwarna hijau biasanya berasal dari Leanbox.

''Hmm apakah itu adalah penduduk Vert?'' tanya Blanc

''Vert?'' Luffy bingung

''Dia adalah CPU Leanbox'' kata Neptune

Luffy mengangguk mengerti, jadi dia seperti Blanc dan Neptune. Luffy juga terlihat ingin bertemu dengan nya dan berteman dengan nya.

''Baiklah, kita kembali sekarang'' kata Blanc

''Apa? Bukankah kau tidak mau menyerang mereka?'' tanya Luffy

''Kita disini hanya menyelidiki, bukan melawan mereka'' kata Blanc

Luffy mengangguk. Neptune dan Blanc kemudian berjalan pergi , Luffy mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Saat kembali ke Lowee mereka kemudian melihat kalau ada monster yang mengetahui mereka. Blanc dan Neptune terlihat kaget karena tiba-tiba saja para monster itu mengepung mereka

''Wah-wah, kenapa plotnya tiba-tiba begini'' kata Neptune dengan gaya Breaking wall nya

''Hmm sepertinya mereka dari tadi sudah menyadari kita'' kata Blanc

Luffy terlihat sedang bersiap-siap menyerang mereka. Neptune kemudian mengeluarkan pedang nya, Blanc mengeluarkan palu nya yang berwarna putih. Mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap untuk melawan para monster itu

''Mereka seperti serigala'' kata Luffy baru sadar

''Mereka memang serigala'' kata Blanc sweatdrop melihat Luffy

Salah satu monster kemudian menyerang Luffy, Luffy sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang nya.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol** '' ucap Luffy

Luffy kemudian memukul salah satu monster itu, monster itu kemudian terlempar kebelakang dengan sangat cepat. Luffy kemudian melihat ke kanan nya ada monster lain, dia menendang monster itu dengan cukup mudah, dia sudah terbiasa tanpa menggunakan haki nya sama sekali

Neptune menebas mereka semua dengan menggunakan pedang nya. Neptune cukup ahli dalam perkelahian jarak dekat walaupun tanpa menggunakan mode CPU nya. Blanc juga sama seperti Neptune yang ahli juga. Mereka adalah Goddess tentu saja mereka kuat

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi** '' Luffy menendang beberapa dari mereka. ''Mereka banyak sekali'' kata Luffy melihat mereka

'' **Rush** '' Neptune mengelahkan beberapa dari mereka

Blanc dari tadi terlihat cukup ahli dalam menggunakan palu nya, di tambah sepertinya dia lagi kesal karena mengetahui kalau para monster inilah yang menyerang Nation nya

''Akan aku hancurkan kalian semua!'' kata Blanc

Luffy dan Neptune terlihat terbengong melihat kemarahan Blanc yang sangat berapi-api. Neptune berhasil mengalahkan para monster di kanan di posisi mereka, Luffy terlihat juga berhasil walaupun dia terlihat kelelahan, terlihat sekarang para monster itu habis telah di hajar oleh mereka

''Waw itu mudah'' kata Neptune

''Benar, aku kira akan lebih sulit lagi'' kata Blanc

Luffy terlihat sedang menarik nafasnya karena kelelahan, kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada layar pop di depan Luffy, terlihat ada tulisan level up, Luffy terlihat bingung melihatnya

''Apa ini?'' tanya Luffy

''Kau level up, Luffy'' kata Blanc

''Level up?''

''Benar, kau menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelum nya, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan skill atau ability'' kata Neptune

''Wow itu keren, bagaimana caranya aku level up?''

''Kau hanya harus menyelesaikan misi, berburu monster atau yang lain nya'' kata Neptune

''Baiklah, aku akan mengalahkan monster saja'' kata Luffy dengan percaya diri

Neptune dan Blanc terlihat terbengong mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang begitu simpel.

''Tapi sebaiknya kau hati-hati Luffy'' kata Neptune

''Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati'' kata Luffy dengan percaya diri

Neptune dan Blanc terlihat mengangguk mengerti kepada Luffy namun mereka terlihat tidak percaya kalau Luffy akan baik-baik saja, karena sepertinya dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh

''Ayo, kita harus kembali'' kata Blanc

Mereka bertiga kemudian kembali ke Lowee, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentang ini.

 **DI LOWEE**

Terlihat sekarang Nepgear bersama Uni, Ram dan Rom. Nepgear masih khawatir dengan kakaknya itu, Uni terlihat mengerti dengan perasaan dari teman nya itu. Mereka sedang duduk di café tadi

''Tenanglah Nepgear, mereka akan baik-baik saja'' kata Uni

''Benar! Onee-chan adalah CPU yang kuat, dia akan melindungi Neptune-san dan Luffy-san'' kata Ram dengan percaya diri

Nepgear sedikit tenang mendengar perkataan itu. Dia senang karena memiliki teman yang selalu menenangkan nya

''Ternyata kalian disini''

Kemudian terdengar suara di belakang mereka, para CPU candidate kemudian melihat kebelakang. Terlihat ada IF dan Compa, Nepgear terlihat senang melihat mereka

''Iffy, Compa'' kata Nepgear

''Hey Nepgear'' sapa IF

''Sedang apa kalian disini?'' tanya Compa

''Aku sedang menunggu onee-chan dan yang lain nya kembali'' jawab Nepgear

''Memangnya Neptune kemana?'' tany IF

''Mereka sedang menyelidiki hutan'' kata Uni

IF dan Compa terlihat kaget mendengarnya, jika mereka kesana maka akan bertemu dengan sisa-sisa monster. IF dan Compa tidak tahu kalau mereka akan kesana

''Bolehkah kamu duduk?'' pinta IF

''Oh tentu saja'' kata Nepgear

IF dan Compa kemudian duduk di dekat Nepgear dan Uni, Mereka berpikir apakah Neptune dan yang lain nya masih lama

''Aku pesan satu kopi, desu'' kata Compa memesan kopi

''Aku mau juga'' kata IF juga mau

''Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali'' kata pelayan itu

Mereka semua kemudian menunggu, Ram terlihat bosan menunggu mereka. IF benar-benar mengerti dengan perasaan Nepgear yang khawatir dengan kakak perempuan nya itu. Rom kemudian melihat seseorang dari jauh, dia mengetahui siapa itu

''Ah, itu mereka'' kata Rom menunjuk kearah belakang mereka

Semua orang kemudian melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Rom, terlihat Neptune, Blanc dan Luffy sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Nepgear dan Ram, Rom terlihat sangat senang melihat kakak perempuan mereka sudah kembali

''Onee-chan! Ayo kemari'' kata Ram

Blanc tersenyum melihat Ram memanggil mereka, mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat Nepgear dan yang lain nya.

''Kami kembali!'' teriak Neptune

Luffy terlihat begitu lemas sekali karena tidak makan-makan, dia kemudian tambah lemas karena mereka akan meminum kopi lagi bukan makanan berupa daging. NBL kemudian duduk di tempat mereka

''Jadi Neptune, apa yang kalian temukan?'' tanya IF

''Ya kami tidak menemukan apa-apa'' jawab Neptune

''Hah?'' IF bingung

''Ya, kami tidak menemukan apa-apa'' tambah Blanc

Semua orang lalu melihat kearah Luffy yang sedang lemas sekali, kepala nya terlihat di atas meja karena tidak bisa mengangkat nya lagi karena terlalu lemas.

''Kenapa dengan mu?'' tanya Uni

''Aku lapar sekali'' kata Luffy

Compa kemudian tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah keranjang yang sangat besar sekali, semua orang kaget melihatnya kecuali IF

''Apa itu?'' tanya Luffy

''Ini adalah makanan Luf-san, kau boleh memakan nya'' kata Compa

''Benarkah?!" Luffy terlihat begitu senang sekali mendengarnya

Semua orang terlihat terheran-heran dengan sifat Luffy yang bisa berubah drastis saat melihat makanan. Luffy kemudian mengambil keranjang itu dan kemudian membukanya, dia kaget melihat banyak sekali makanan disitu

''Terima kasih Compa'' kata Luffy dengan sangat senang

Coma terlihat tersenyum mendengarnya

''Sama-sama Luf-san'' kata Compa

Luffy kemudian memakan semua makanan itu dengan rakus, Blanc mendesah melihatnya karena dia harus melihat pemandangan yang seperti itu, dia tidak merasa terganggu saat melihat Luffy makan. Dia hanya terlihat merasa unik dengna cara makan Luffy

''Apakah kalian benar-benar tidak menemukan sesuatu?'' tanya IF lagi

''Tidak, kami hanya melihat seseorang yang menarik'' kata Neptune

''Orang yang menarik?'' IF bingung lagi

''Benar, dia berasal dari Leanbox'' kata Blanc

''Kenapa ada orang Leanbox disini?'' tanya Nepgear

''Entahlah, namun orang itu benar-benar aneh'' kata Blanc

Semua orang terlihat tertarik dengan perkataan dari Blanc yang mengatakan kalau orang itu menarik, cukup aneh di Lowee ada penduduk Leanbox

''Dia bisa berbicara dengan para monster itu'' kata Neptune secara langsung

Semua orang kaget mendengarnya kecuali Luffy yang masih terlihat memakan makanan nya dengan sangat cepat. Semua orang kemudian berhenti dengan kaget mereka

''Apa maksud mu, Neptune?'' tanya IF

''Sepertinya penyerangan ini sudah di rencanakan'' kata Blanc

''Direncanakan?'' Uni terlihat bingung

''Benar, orang itu sepertinya yang menuyuruh para monster itu untuk menyerang Nation ku, namun aku belum memastikan tapi aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri kalau dia berbicara dengan para monster itu'' kata Blanc

Semua orang kaget mendengarnya, mereka baru pertama sekali

''Dan aku pikir kalau Vert juga terlibat dalam hal ini'' kata Blanc

''Woooow, tenanglah Blanc, kita tidak bisa menuduh sepert itu'' kata Neptune

''Tapi aku sudah melihat salah satu penduduk nya'' kata Blanc

Semua orang tidak tahu bagaimana lagi, mereka masih tidak percaya kalau Vert adalah orang yang melakukan ini

''Hey apakah kalian ingin tahu siapa dalang semua ini?''

Luffy kemudian berbicara setelah makan dengan sangat banyak, dia terlihat sedang memegang perutnya yang besar.

''Ya tentu saja'' kata IF

''Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Leanbox'' kata Luffy

Semua orang kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy.

''Bukankah dia adalah teman kalian, mari kita ke Leanbox bertanya kepadanya apakah dia orang yang menyerang Nation ini'' kata Luffy dengan percaya diri

Semua orang terlihat mendesah mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang tadinya terlihat begitu yakin sekarang terlihat blak-blakan mengajak mereka kesana

''Aku rasa itu ide bagus'' kata Nepgear setuju

''Ya benar'' kata Neptune setuju

''Aku juga setuju''

''Aku juga'' kata Ram dan Rom

Blanc terlihat mendesah mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang langsungt terjun langsung ke intinya, tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah ide yang buruk

''Itu bukanlah ide buruk'' kata Blanc setuju

''Baiklah, karena sudah banyak yang setuju, maka kita akan pergi ke Leanbox'' kata IF yang juga setuju

''Yeaaaa kita akan ke Leanbox'' kata Ram

Semua orang terlihat tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Ram

''Tunggu! Jadi dia akan menjadi karakter utama di fanfic ini?'' tanya Neptune tiba-tiba

''Sepertinya begitu'' kata Blanc

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN**

''Baiklah, disini sudah selesai''

Terlihat ada seorang wanita berambut putih panjang, dia memiliki sayap, dan dia terlihat memakai pakaian hitam.

Wanita itu terlihat sedang mengalahkan beberapa monster.

''Baiklah saatnya kembali''

Wanita itu terlihat memutuskan untuk kembali, namun terlihat dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu

''Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa dengan para monster disini yang tiba-tiba saja mengamuk'' kata wanita itu. ''Apakah Uni akan baik-baik saja disana?'' tambah wanita itu

Wanita tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang di awasi

''Sepertinya CPU Lastation akan sangat sibuk kali ini'' kata orang itu

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Luffy akan memiliki ability dan skill, kalian pasti bisa menebak skill apa yang akan Luffy dapatkan. Dia akan mendapatkan nya saat levelnya sudah tinggi. Level Luffy sekarang adalah level 4**

 **Luffy juga akan membutuhkan peralatan lain nya di dunia ini . Kalau pairing kalian bisa menentukan nya, apakah Luffy akan memiliki harem**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Kalau kalian masih memiliki pertanyaan, kalian bisa Review dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	6. Leanbox

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Lenbox? Leabax? atau Leanxox?...Tidak itu Leanbox**

Terlihat sekarang ada sebuah kereta kuda sedang menyelusuri sebuah hutan, mereka menuju ke tempat yang sepertinya cukup jauh. Ada banyak orang di dalam kereta kuda itu, ada beberapa wanita dan satu laki-laki

''Hey Luffy bro, tenanglah'' kata seorang gadis berambut pink muda

''Aku ingin tahu dengan teman mu yang bernama Vert itu'' kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam melihat keluar jendela melihat pepohonan

Blanc hanya memerhatikan Luffy yang dari tadi melihat kearah jendela karena sangat kagum dengan dunia barunya ini. Luffy bisa melihat kalau teknologi di dunia nya ini ternyata sangat berbeda dengan dunia nya

''Aku tidak tahu kalau pepohonan ada seperti itu'' kata Luffy menunjuk ke pepohonan

''Memangnya duniamu seperti apa?'' tanya Uni.

''Dunia ku adalah dunia bajak laut'' jawab Luffy dengan jujur

Uni mendengar perkataan Luffy lalu hanya terdiam sambil membayangkan dunia yang penuh dengan lautan dan kapal-kapal di lautan. Uni mendengar kalau bajak laut adalah seorang pencuri di lautan, mereka selalu saja membajak kapal lain

Uni kemudian melihat kearah Luffy dan melihat ciri-ciri nya, Uni heran karena Luffy sama sekali tidak mirip dengan seorang bajak laut sama sekali.

''Apakah kau pernah mendengar bajak laut, Uni?'' tanya Nepgear

''Hmm aku pernah mendengar mereka'' kata Uni melihat kearah Luffy. ''Aku hanya mengetahui ciri-ciri mereka'' tambah Uni

''Apakah mereka orang hebat?''

''Apakah mereka memiliki kekuatan seperti tuan Luffy?''

Ram dan Rom terlihat ingin tahu dengan bajak laut, mereka kagum melihat Luffy sehingga mereka ingin tahu apa itu bajak laut.

''Hmm...Mereka sepertinya bukanlah orang yang hebat'' kata Uni menjelaskan

Ram dan Rom terlihat heran mendengarnya, kalau bajak laut tidak hebat kenapa Luffy begitu hebat dan keren. Blanc memerhatikan kedua adik perempuan nya itu terlihat ingin tahu sekali bajak laut

Dia juga sudah membaca beberapa buku dan menemukan sesuatu tentang bajak laut. Blanc merasa kalau mereka adalah penjahat karena membajak kapal-kapal lain di lautan, namun Blanc melihat Luffy tidak seperti bajak laut umum nya yang suka dengan hal seperti itu, ditambah dengan sifat polosnya itu.

Neptune terlihat mereka hanya heran karena sepertinya mereka malah tertarik dengan Luffy, padahal dia adalah karakter utama di sini tapi kenapa malah Luffy yang terlihat seperti karakter utama

''Hey kalian semua, akulah karakter utama disini, kenapa kalian malah terlihat ingin sekali mengetahui Luffy?'' tanya Neptune dengan cemberut

''Neptune, kau sama sekali mudah tersinggung, bukankah cukup bosan kalau kau selalu menjadi karakter utama di series ini, kita juga butuh karakter utama lain'' kata Blanc dengan bijak

''Siapa? Luffy?'' tanya Neptune

''Tidak, itu aku'' jawab Blanc dengan bangga

Semua orang disitu kaget mendengarnya, ternyata Blanc juga ingin sekali menjadi karakter utama. Neptune hanya terbengong mendengar perkataan dari Blanc

''Heheheh'' Nepgear terlihat hanya tertawa mendengar mereka ingin menjadi karakter utama

''Tuan Luffy, apakah menjadi bajak laut itu sangat menyenangkan?'' tanya Ram

''Hmm ya, aku bisa mengelilingi dunia, tempat-tempat unik dan bertemu dengan beberapa orang menarik'' kata Luffy memberitahu

Seumur hidup nya, Luffy sudah melihat banyak sekali ras, dia tidak pernah bosan mencari ras lain untuk melihat keunikan mereka. Dia sudah melihat semua ras di dunia nya sehingga dia sekarang merasa bingung untuk bertemu dengan siapa lagi.

Luffy menggunakan keabadian nya untuk berkililing dunia nya lagi. Dia menolak memiliki istri yaitu Boa Hancock karena dia tahu kalau Hancock akan meninggalkannya di makan waktu, dia tidak mau melihat hal seperti itu

''Wah itu pasti sangat menyenangkan'' kagum Rom melihat Luffy

Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat kedua gadis kecil di depan nya ini begitu senang mendengar cerita nya, mereka mengingatkan nya saat dia kecil dimana dia mendengar cerita petualangan Shanks yang membuatnya begitu kagum

Blanc tersenyum melihat kedua adik perempuan nya itu terlihat begitu senang, ini baru pertama kali nya Ram dan Rom begitu senang mendengar cerita petualangan. IF dan Compa terlihat hanya melihat ini dengan santai, IF sudah lelah untuk mengurusi masalah sepele ini

''Hey kita sudah sampai'' kata Nepgear memberitahu

Luffy yang mendengarnya kemudian melihat kearah jendela untuk melihat tempat bernama Leanbox itu.

Terlihat ada sebuah tempat yang seperti kota, di kota itu terlihat berwarna putih dan hijau. Terlihat ada pintu gerbang

''Berhenti!'' ucap penjaga disitu

''Di dalam kereta ini berasal dari Lowee dan Planeptune'' kata sang pembawa kereta kuda

''Oh, silahkan masuk'' kata penjaga itu

Pintu gerbang kemudian terbuka sehingga kereta kuda pun masuk ke dalam Nation itu. Luffy melihat isi di dalam Nation itu begitu kagum melihat ada bangunan tinggi seperti Planpetune namun berwarna hijau, beberapa jalan terlihat mengapung di udara dan terlihat ada beberapa kendaraan di jalan itu.

Luffy benar-benar kagum melihat nya. Para CPU dan kedua manusia yang melihat Luffy hanya tersenyum karena sifat Luffy yang begitu polos.

Kereta pun berhenti di sebuah tempat seperti stasiun. Mereka semua kemudian turun dari kereta kuda

''Kita sudah sampai'' kata Neptune

''Jadi ini Laenbox'' kata Luffy

''Ini Leanbox, Luffy'' kata IF

''Lenbox''

''Leanbox''

''Leabax''

''Leanbox!''

''Leanxox"

''Leanbox!'' teriak IF lelah memberitahu

''Wow, tenanglah Iffy'' kata Neptune menenangkan IF

IF kemudian menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Luffy terlihat melihat bangunan-bangunan disitu terlihat banyak toko-toko yang lebih maju dari dunia nya, Luffy juga melihat para penduduk disitu memakai pakaian berwarna hijau

''Hey mereka semua memakai pakaian seperti orang waktu itu'' kata Luffy

''Benar, pakaian itu benar-benar sama, Luffy'' kata Nepgear memberitahu

Luffy kemudian berpikir kalau sepertinya orang yang dia temui di hutan bersama Neptune dan Blanc adalah orang yang memang berasal dari sini

''Sekarang dimana orang bernama Vret itu?'' tanya Luffy

''Yang benar Vert, dia pasti ada di Basilicom nya'' kata Blanc

''Kalau begitu kita kesana'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

''Apakah kau tahu dimana jalan nya?'' tanya IF

''Tidak, aku baru disini'' jawab Luffy dengan polos

Mereka semua mendesah kecuali Ram dan Rom yang terlihat tertawa. ''Kalau begitu ayo, aku yang akan memimpin'' kata Blanc

''Hey akulah yang memimpin'' kata Neptune tidak mau kalah

''Kenapa kau marah begitu, aku hanya ingin memimpin jalan'' kata Blanc membalas Neptune

''Sudahlah kalian berdua, ini bukan saatnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Kita masih memiliki tugas'' kata IF memberi tahu

Neptune dan Blanc kemudian terlihat menenangkan diri mereka berdua. IF tersenyum melihat mereka berdua sudah tenang, IF kemudian melihat kearah Luffy yang masih saja terlihat begitu kagum dengan Nation ini

''Baiklah Luffy, saatnya berangkat'' kata IF

Luffy yang mendengar IF kemudian mengangguk dan menuju kearah mereka. Mereka pun berjalan menuju Basilicom nya Vert

Luffy masih saja melihat-lihat di sekitarnya yang tidak berhenti kagum dengan semua yang ada disitu. Luffy melihat ada orang yang menaiki sesuatu seperti kendaraan, ada yang berjalan bersama teman ataupun keluarga mereka

Uni terlihat termenung memikirkan kakak perempuan nya yang sepertinya sendirian di Lastation. Dia seharusnya akan pulang setelah ini namun kakak perempuan nya selalu mengatakan untuk membantu mereka

''Uni, apakah kau baik-baik saja?'' tanya Nepgear

Uni kaget melihat Nepgear memanggil nya. ''Aku baik-baik saja Nepgear'' jawab Uni

Nepgear tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari Uni yang mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Nepgear tahu kalau Uni sedang memikirkan kakak perempuan nya

''Uni, setelah ini kita akan ke Lastation'' kata Nepgear

Uni kemudian kaget mendengarnya

''Apa?''

''Ya kita akan ke Lastation untuk bertemu dengan kakak perempuan mu'' kata Neptune

''Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kakak perempuanmu itu, jadi jangan khawatir'' kata Blanc

Uni terlihat senang mendengarnya, dia kemudian tidak merasa khawatir lagi karena dia akan segera ke Lastation

''Hey apakah itu tempatnya?'' Luffy lalu menunjuk ke sebuah tempat yang berbentuk seperti kota sangat berbeda dengan Basilicom Neptune yang seperti menara dan Basilicom Blanc seperti istana

''Ya itu adalah Basilicom Vert'' kata Blanc

Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Sama seperti Basilicom pada umumnya terlihat banyak penjaga di situ, Luffy kemudian berjalan kearah salah satu penjaga itu

''Hey, apakah kalian tahu ada dimana Vert?'' tanya Luffy dengan secara langsung

Penjaga itu kemudian heran melihat Luffy yang tiba-tiba saja mencari ada dimana Goddess mereka

''Luffy!'' IF kemudian menarik kerah baju Luffy

''Aw aw, ada apa Ify?'' tanya Luffy sambil merasa terganggu saat IF menarik kerah baju nya dari belakang

''Kau jangan seenaknya mengatakan itu disini'' kata IF

''Benar desu. Bisa-bisa kau di tangkap'' kata Compa

''Luffy bro, kau sepertinya harus mengerti apa itu sopan santun dulu'' kata Neptune memperingatkan Luffy

''Kata-kata itu keluar dari orang yang tidak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali'' kata Blanc melihat kearah Neptune

''Blanc. Ayolah, kenapa kau tidak pernah mendukungku. Kita ini teman kau tahu'' kata Neptune melihat kearah Blanc

Blanc mendesah mendengar perkataan dari Neptune. Neptune adalah seorang CPU yang sangat tidak bisa di andalkan dalam membangun Nation nya, namun dia tidak buruk memajukan kepercayaan Nation nya dan sangat jarang ada pemberontakan di Nation nya

''Ano permisi, kami ingin bertemu dengan Vert-san'' kata Nepgear

''Oh kalian berasal dari Planeptune dan Lowee, kalau begitu silahkan'' kata penjaga itu mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk ke dalam Basilicom nya Vert

Mereka menggunakan lift untuk naik ke atas sama seperti Planeptune. Luffy terlihat begitu senang dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia barunya ini. Saat di atas terlihat ada sebuah ruangan yang sangat banyak

''Wah ruangan nya banyak sekali'' kata Luffy melihat nya

''Ya, salah satu ruangan itu pasti penuh oleh koleksi aksi figuran nya milik Vert'' kata Blanc memberitahu

Luffy terlihat hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kemudian berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan, Ram dan Rom terlihat membuka satu persatu ruangan itu untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam nya sedangkan yang lain nya hanya membiarkan kelakukan mereka

''Wow dia benar-benar penggemar aksi figuran'' kata Nepgear melihat ke salah satu ruangan yang di buka oleh Ram

''Tidak hanya maniak aksi figuran tapi juga game'' kata Neptune

''Game!? Apakah kau barusan mengatakan game!?'' tanya Luffy

''Nep!'' Neptune kemudian kaget melihat Luffy bertariak di depan nya dan hampir membuat dirinya terjatuh ke belakang namun Neptune bisa menahan nya

''Yoo Luffy bro, kenapa kau bertariak di depan ku tiba-tiba saja?'' tanya Neptune

''Shishishi maaf, aku barusan mendengar kau mengatakan game'' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum meminta maaf

Neptune hanya mengangguk mengerti.

''Jadi kau suka dengan game, Luffy?'' tanya Nepgear

''Ya, aku sangat suka dengan game, itu membuatku tidak bosan'' jawab Luffy sambil tersenyum

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti dengan Luffy mengenai game untuk dirinya. Mereka kemudian melihat ujung lorong itu ada sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya tempat nya Vert

''Baiklah, ini adalah ruangan Vert'' kata Neptune

''Luffy, sebaiknya kau jangan melihat kearah dadanya'' kata Blanc memberitahu

''Memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Blanc memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dia suka dari Vert'' kata Neptune

''Apa itu?'' tanya Luffy penasaran

''Kau akan tahu nanti'' kata IF

Mereka kemudian mengetuk pintu itu untuk memanggil Vert. Namun terlihat pintu itu tidak terbuka, mereka semua kemudian bingung melihatnya. IF kemudian mengetuk lagi namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban

''Apakah dia pergi?'' tanya Luffy

''Entahlah, mungkin saja'' kata Neptune

IF kemudia mencoba untuk membuka pintu dan kaget karena pintu itu tidak di kunci. ''Pintunya tidak di kunci, apakah kita langsung masuk saja?'' tanya IF kepada teman-teman nya

''Ya!''

Ram dan Rom kemudian langsung menerobos pintu itu untuk masuk, IF kaget melihat mereka berdua langsung masuk. Blanc mendesah melihat kedua adik perempuan nya itu

''Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau mereka akan melakukan itu'' kata Blanc kepada teman-teman nya

''Sudahlah, mereka masihlah anak kecil'' kata Luffy dengan polos

''Sebenarnya mereka akan terus menjadi anak kecil, Luffy'' kata Nepgear

Luffy bingung mendengar nya, Luffy hanya tahu kalau CPU adalah pemimpin Nation. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu semua hal tentang CPU sama sekali. Mereka kemudian masuk juga ke dalam ruangan itu karena pintu sudah terbuka karena mereka merasa tanggung sudah membuka pintu itu

Terlihat di dalam ruangan yang terlihat begitu berantakan sekali, ada beberapa buku yang berjatuhan, ada debu di lantai, sampai-sampai makanan juga terlihat disitu

''Tempat ini berantakan sekali'' kata Uni melihat nya

''Benar, ini seperti tidak di bersihkan beberapa bulan'' Nepgear melihat ruangan itu

''Itu karena Vert begitu malas untuk membersihkan nya'' kata Blanc

Mereka kemudian mendegar ada suara dari ruangan lain disitu, terlihat ada ruangan lagi di dalam ruangan itu. Karena penasaran mereka kemudian menuju ke ruangan itu untuk melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan suara itu

Terlihat ada seorang wanita sedang bermain video game, dia memakai sebuah headset sambil memegang sebuah stick analog. Wanita itu berciri-ciri berambut kuning panjang, memakai pakaian seperti gaun berwarna hijau, memakai sarung tangan putih.

Luffy berpikir kalau sepertinya dia adalah Vert. ''Apakah dia Vert?'' tanya Luffy

''Benar, dia adalah Vert'' kata Neptune

Vert terlihat sedang bermain video game tanpa memerhatikan kalau dia sekarang sedang di perhatikan. Luffy dan yang lain nya hanya terbengong dengan wanita di depan mereka ini

''Woy Vert'' panggil Neptune

Vert kemudian merasa kalau dia sedang di panggil, Vert kemudian memalingkan wajah nya kesamping untuk melihat Luffy dan yang lain nya

''Oh kalian'' kata Vert menyadari mereka

''Apakah kau dari tadi bermain video game, Vert?'' tanya Blanc

''Ya begitulah, hari ini ada event besar-besaran jadi aku harus mendapatkan hadiah di event itu'' kata Vert

Vert kemudian melihat mereka yang begitu ramai lalu heran karena mereka tiba-tiba saja datang ke Basilicomnya. Vert ingat kalau Lowee di serang oleh para monster jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyuruh sebagian dari prajuritnya untuk membantu Lowee dalam melawan para monster itu

Vert heran karena Blanc dan yang lain nya ada disini, mereka seharusnya harus memperbaiki kerusakan Lowee karena diserang oleh para monster itu

''Apakah Lowee sudah tenang?'' tanya Vert

''Ya, aku berterima kasih kepada Noire, kau dan Neptune dan teman-teman nya'' kata Blanc berterima kasih

Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat hanya tertawa dengan bangga, Vert tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Blanc

''Baiklah, aku akan memainkan game ku lagi'' kata Vert

''Tunggu Vert, kami ingin berbicara denganmu'' kata Neptune

''Berbicara? Tentang apa?'' tanya Vert

''Tentang serangan para monster itu ke Lowee'' kata Blanc menatap tajam kearah Vert

Vert yang di tatap tajam oleh Blanc hanya heran. Apakah dia telah melakukan kesalahan?

Sekarang terlihat ada Vert bersama yang lain nya sedang duduk kecuali Luffy, Ram dan Rom yang terlihat sedang bermain game console milik Vert

''Hmm aku mengerti'' kata Vert dengan memegang dagunya

''Apakah kau juga terlibat dalam hal ini?'' tanya Blanc dengan tatapan tajam

''Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dalam hal ini'' kata Vert

Mereka melhat Vert mengatakan itu dengan perkataan yang jujur namun Blanc terlihat masih menatap Vert dengan tatapan mengintrogasi. Neptune yang melihat Blanc kemudian mendesah

''Blanc, aku rasa dia berkata jujur'' kata Neptune

Blanc kemudiam memejamkan matanya sambil memikirkan hal ini, Vert tidak mungkin melakukan itu karena mereka sudah berteman cukup lama di tambah Vert mengirim prajuritnya untuk membantu Nation nya untuk melawan para monster

''Baiklah, aku percaya kepadamu'' kata Blanc

Vert tersenyum kearah Blanc

''Terima kasih, aku tidak tahu kalau orang datar sepertimu bisa mengerti'' kata Vert

Semua orang lalu kaget mendengar Vert mengatakan datar. Blanc terlihat marah mendengar perkataan dari Vert

''Apa maksud mu datar?'' tanya Blanc dengan tatapan tajam

''Ara, sepertinya aku mengucapkan kalimat terlarang'' kata Vert menggoda Blanc

''Aku tanya siapa yang kau bilang DATAR!'' teriak Blanc sambil terlihat marah kearah Vert. Vert terlihat hanya tersenyum saja

Luffy yang melihatnya hanya bingung. Luffy lalu melihat kearah Nepgear

''Hey Negear, kenapa Blanc begitu marah mendengar kata datar?'' tanya Luffy dengan polos

Nepgear mendesah melihat mereka sepertinya akan bertengkar

''Blanc memiliki satu hal yang tidak dia sukai tentang dirinya'' kata Nepgear

''Hal yang tidak dia sukai dalam dirinya? Apa itu?'' tanya Luffy

Nepgear lalu mendekatkan wajah nya kearah telinga Luffy untuk membisikan nya sesuatu

''Blanc-san sangat tidak suka kalau dada nya rata'' kata Nepgear dengan pelan berharap kalau Blanc tidak mendengarnya

Luffy terlihat mengangguk mengerti, dia sama sekali tidak masalah melihat dada Blanc datar. Luffy sudah melihat banyak sekali dada wanita yang besar dan berisi salah satunya Vert

''Nepgear! Apa yang telah kau bisikan kepadanya?!'' teriak Blanc dengan marah kearah Nepgear

''He...aku...tidak membisikan apa-apa'' kata Nepgear

Blanc maish menatap kearah Nepgear dengan tatapan tajam. Nepgear berkeringat dengan sangat banyak dan tidak berhenti-henti. Luffy yang melihat nya hanya bingung

''Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia marah'' kata Luffy

Vert kemudian melihat kearah Luffy dan menyadari kalau ada laki-laki di Basilicom nya.

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Vert

''Dia Luffy, dia adalah teman baru kita'' kata Neptune menunju kearah Luffy

''Ara, kalian sepertinya sudah menemukan teman laki-laki'' kata Vert melihat Luffy

Vert melihat Luffy memakai pakaian kaos berwarna ungu yang sepertinya di berikan oleh Neptune, dia memakai celana jeans berwarna ungu yang sepertinya di berikan oleh Neptune juga, dia berambut hitam, memiliki pupil mata hitam, dan memiliki tubuh kurus

''Hmm apakah dia adalah selera kalian?'' tanya Vert kepada mereka semua

Neptune dan lain nya kaget mendengarnya.

''Ya kau tahu, dia memanglah laki-laki yang gagah namun dia bisa di andalkan'' kata Neptune

''Neptune, kau sepertinya tidak tahu maksud dari wanita ini'' kata Blanc menunjuk kearah Vert

Neptune cukup mengerti dengan maksud dari Vert. Luffy bukanlah laki-laki yang terlalu tampan ataupun gagah namun dia kagum dengan Luffy yang sepertinya hebat dalam berkelahi

''Jangan salah, dia adalah orang yang memiliki peran hebat dalam menyelamatkan Lowee'' kata Neptune memberitahu

Vert melihat kearah Luffy lagi dan berpikir apakah dia bisa melawan para monster itu

''Apakah dia orang nya?'' tanya Vert

''Maksudmu?'' Blanc tidak mengerti

''Aku mendengar dari salah satu prajuritku kalau ada seorang laki-laki yang melawan para monster itu dengan tangan kosong'' kata Vert

''Ya dialah orangnya'' kata Neptune. Vert melihat kearah Luffy lagi berpikir sekali lagi apakah dia benar orangnya. Blanc melihat Vert seperti itu mendesah mengerti dengan kebingungan Vert. ''Aku tahu pasti kau tidak percaya kan'' kata Blanc

Vert mengangguk kearah Blanc. Vert mendengar dari prajuitnya kalau orang itu juga bisa melenturkan tangan nya seperti karet

''Apakah dia bisa melenturkan tangan nya?'' tanya Vert

''Ya dia bisa'' jawab Neptune

''Bisakah kau menunjukan nya kepadaku'' pinta Vert

''Tentu saja bisa. Luffy bro, ayo kesini'' panggil Neptune kepada Luffy

Luffy kemudian merasa di panggil kemudian berjalan kearah Neptune dan yang lain nya. Dia bingung kenapa dia di panggil

''Ada apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Bisakah kau melenturkan tangan mu'' pinta Blanc

''Tentu'' Luffy kemudian melenturkan tangan nya kesamping untuk mengambil sebuah minuman di samping nya dan kemudian menariknya, Luffy kemudian meminum minuman itu.

Vert yang melihatnya lalu kaget melihat apa yang terjadi, dia melihat ada seorang manusia memanjangkan lengan nya dan kemudian mengambil sebuah minuman dan meminum nya

''Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat'' kata Vert

''Ya kami juga seperti itu, saat pertama kali melihatnya'' kata Neptune

Blanc mengangguk setuju dengan Neptune. Luffy kemudian kembali ke consolenya dan kemudian bermain bersama Ram dan Rom, Nepgear hanya melihat mereka bermain game dengan console milik Vert

''Baiklah, jadi kalian berpikir kalau serangan dari Lowee itu karena ulah seseorang'' kata Vert yang kemudian meminum tehnya

''Benar, aku sangat percaya kalau itu adalah ulang seseorang, namun aku tidak tahu siapa. System pertahanan Nation ku tiba-tiba saja terkena virus'' kata Blanc kepada Vert

Vert terlihat memikirkan hal ini. System pertahanan di setiap Nation tidak mungkin langsung terkena virus secara tiba-tiba, dia berpikir kalau ada sesorang yang masuk ke dalam Basilicom milik Blanc dan memasukan virus itu

''Blanc, apakah kau memiliki orang baru di Basilicom mu?'' tanya Vert

''Tidak, aku belum pernah melihat ada orang baru yang berkerja di Basilicom ku'' jawab Blanc

Vert kemudian kembali meminum tehnya, dia ingin membantu hal yang seperti ini karena Nation nya juga malah terkena fitnah

''Baiklah, sekarang kita harus apa?'' tanya Vert

''Kami akan ke Lastation, kita harus membicarakan ini dengan Noire'' kata Neptune

Blanc mengangguk setuj begitu juga yang lain nya. Luffy terlihat masih bermain game bersama Ram dan Rom.

Mereka semua terlihat sedang berbicara satu sama lain dengan santai, para CPU sedang berbicara satu sama lain sedangkan para CPU candidate terlihat sedang melihat Luffy bermain game

''Wah itu tadi susah sekali'' kata Luffy terlihat dia kalah

''Kau seharusnya mengambil nyawa saat monster itu pingsan'' kata Uni memberi saran

Nepgear terlihat tersenyum karena mereka terlihat begitu akrab sekarang. ''Sini biar aku tunjukan'' kata Uni mengambil stick console milik Luffy.

Luffy sekarang sedang melihat Uni bermain. Para CPU candidate terlihat kagum melihat Uni bermain dengan sangat hebat, Luffy berpikir kalau dia harus berlatih bermain game ini agar tidak kalah dengan Uni

''Lihat, itu sangatlah mudah'' kata Uni dengan bangga.

''Wow kau memang hebat'' puji Luffy

''Benar'' setuju Ram

Pipi Uni kemudian terlihat memerah karena malu di puji oleh mereka. Uni tidak pernah di puji seperti ini, kakaknya adalah yang serius dan sangat jarang memuji kerja keras nya sama sekali

''I-Itu masih bukan apa-apa'' kata Uni dengan bangga dan malu

Luffy terlihat tersenyum melihat Uni seperti itu sedangkan para CPU candidate lain nya terlihat tersenyum juga melihat sifat tsundere Uni sama seperti kakak nya

''Baiklah, saatnya menuju ke Lastation'' kata Neptune memberitahu Luffy dan CPU candidate

Uni kemudian terlihat begitu senang karena dia akan bertemu dengan kakak perempuan nya, dia khawatir meninggalkan kakak perempuan nya sendiri

''Kalau begitu kita akan pergi sekarang'' kata Neptune

Mereka semua lalu bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke Lastation, Luffy dan kedua CPU candidate dari Lowee terlihat murung karena mereka masih ingin bermain game lagi. Nepgear lalu melihat kearah Luffy

''Ayo Luffy, kita harus pergi sekarang'' kata Nepgear

Luffy dan kedua CPU candidate itu kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Luffy melihat kalau sepertinya mereka akan bertemu orang baru lagi

''Sekarang kita akan kemana?'' tanya Luffy kepada Nepgear

''Kita akan menuju ke Lastation, dimana kakak Uni tinggal'' kata Nepgear

Luffy mengangguk mengerti. Luffy kemudian sadar kalau Vert terlihat tinggal disini sendirian berbeda dengan yang lain nya yang memiliki seorang kakak

''Apakah Vert tidak memiliki adik kecil seperti kalian?'' tanya Luffy

Semua orang lalu terbeku mendengarnya, mereka semua lalu melihat kearah Luffy yang merasa tidak sadar yang telah dia ucapkan. Vert juga berbalik melihat Luffy

''Apa maksudmu Luffy? Tentu saja aku memiliki adik perempuan sama seperti mereka'' kata Vert dengan tersenyum

''Benarkah, aku ingin melihat dia'' kata Luffy

Vert melihat kearah Nepgear. ''Ini! Dia adalah adik perempuanku'' kata Vert memeluk Nepgear

Nepgear yang di peluk oleh Vert terlihat tidak bisa bernafas karena wajah nya mengenai dada besar Vert, namun terlihat Nepgear merasa lembut. Neptune yang melihat nya lalu marah karena Vert tiba-tiba saja memeluk adik perempuan nya

''Hey Vert! Itu adik perempuanku!" teriak Neptune

''Sungguh kasihan, dia tidak memiliki adik perempuan sama sekali hingga membuat dia berpikir kalau Nepgear adalah adik perempuan nya'' kata Blanc melihat kearah Vert

''Ara, kau ternyata adalah orang yang suka menyebarkan aib orang lain, benarkan Blanc?'' ucap Vert dengan melihat kearah Blanc

Blanc hanya mendesah pasrah. Vert sama sekali tidak menyerah ingin membuat Nepgear menjadi adik perempuan nya, bukan hanya Nepgear saja namun semua gadis kecil yang manis ingin menjadi adik perempuan nya.

Luffy yang melihatnya terlihat heran, dia berpikir kalau Nepgear adalah adik perempuan Neptune namun kenapa Vert mengatakan kalau Nepgear adik perempuan nya?

''Aku bingung'' kata Luffy

''Fiuh, ini sama sekali sulit di jelaskan untukmu, Luffy'' kata IF

''Kasihan Nepgear'' Compa melihat Nepgear masih di peluk oleh Vert

Nepgear berusaha untuk keluar dari pelukan Vert. ''Vert-san, aku tidak bisa bernafas'' ucap Nepgear yang terlihat sesak nafas

Vert kemudian melepas Nepgear dan tersenyum melihat Nepgear yang kelihatan pusing karena tidak memiliki udara yang cukup di otak nya. Mereka kemudian menuju ke lift untuk turun ke bawah.

Saat di bawah mereka melihat ada orang-orang yang sepertinya sangat ramai sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Neptune dan yang lain nya lalu menuju ke orang-orang yang ramai itu

''Ada apa ini?'' tanya Vert kepada penduduk nya

''Oh Vert-sama, kami memiliki masalah'' kata salah satu penduduk

''Masalah?''

''Benar, seseorang baru saja mengatakan kalau dia akan meledakan Leanbox''

Vert kemudian kaget mendengarnya, orang gila mana yang ingin meledakan Leanbox Nation nya sendiri

''Ini gawat, orang ini sepertinya ingin membuat hal yang sama terhadap Lowee'' kata IF

Blanc kemudian terlihat marah, dia ingin sekali menemukan orang itu dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Vert memakai wajah serius nya sekarang dan berpikir secara tenang mengenai hal ini

''Dimana kalian melihat orang ini?'' tanya Vert

''Di ada di bagian utara Leanbox'' jawab salah satu penduduk

''Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian membawa anak-anak untuk berlindung, aku tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar ingin meledakan Leanbox. Sebagai CPU Leanbox aku tidak akan membiarkan itu'' kata Vert dengan tegas

Luffy tersenyum melihat ambisi Vert yang sama seperti orang-orang di dunia nya. Vert kemudian berbalik melihat Neptune dan yang lain nya

''Teman-teman, maaf. Aku harus mengurus hal ini dulu'' kata Vert

''Kalau begitu kami akan membantumu'' kata Luffy

Vert kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy

''Benar Vert, kita ini kan teman'' kata Neptune

Vert kemudian tersenyum melihat teman-teman nya. ''Terima kasih kalian semua'' kata Vert dengan senang

''Baiklah, ayo kita harus mencari orang ini'' kata Nepgear

''Bagus, sekarang aku akan menghajar orang ini sehingga dia tidak akan bangkit lagi'' kata Blanc dengan menggeram

''Wow Blanc, itu terlalu sadis'' kata Neptune kepada Blanc

Mereka semua kemudian berlari ke arah utara di Lenbox untuk mencari orang itu

Di sisi utara Leanbox terlihat ada seseorang yang memakai pakaian hijau, pakaiah penduduk Leanbox. Dia memegang sebuah bola yang cukup besar, dia tersenyum sedang menunggu seseorang

Orang ini laki-laki yang sepertinya tidak senang dengan apa yang terjadi di Leanbox

''Hey siapa kau ini?'' tanya salah satu penduduk Leanbox

''Aku? Aku adalah penduduk sini'' kata pria itu

''Apa yang akan kau lakukan?'' tanya salah satu warga

''Aku ingin menghancurkan semua Nation, semua orang, semua CPU!'' teriak pria itu dengan marah

Para penduduk Leanbox kaget mendengarnya. Para penduduk berpikir kalau orang ini sepertinya sedang stress sehingga tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan

''Ayo datanglah kalian para CPU, aku ingin menghancurkan kalian!'' kata pria itu dengan marah

Kemudian datanglah Neptune dan yang lain nya. Pria itu kemudian terlihat sangat senang mereka melihat telah datang.

''Akhirnya kalian datang, para CPU'' kata pria itu

''Jika boleh tahu, siapa kau ini?'' tanya Vert kepada pria itu

''Aku? Aku adalah orang yang akan membawa kehancurkan ke semua CPU'' kata pria itu dengan perkataan dari pedas

Vert melihat kalau dia memang adalah salah satu penduduk nya. Neptune yang melihat pria itu merasa kalau dia sama seperti pria di hutan waktu itu bersama Luffy dan Blanc

''Hey, dia orang yang waktu itu'' kata Luffy menunjuka orang itu

Pria itu kemudian melihat kearah Luffy dan heran karena Luffy bukanlah CPU.

''Hey apakah kau CPU?'' tanya pria itu

''Aku? CPU? Tidak. Aku bukan CPU'' jawab Luffy

Pria itu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy.

''Memangnya ada CPU laki-laki?'' tanya Neptune

''Entahlah, aku belum pernah melihatnya'' kata Vert

Pria itu lalu menatap kearah Neptune dan para CPU lain nya. Pria ini sepertinya sangat membenci CPU terlihat dari wajah nya

''Kenapa kau melakukan ini?'' tanya Vert kepada pria itu

''Karena aku benci CPU, kita tidak butuh mereka'' kata pria itu

''Bukankah CPU bertugas untuk menjaga Nation'' kata Luffy kepada pria itu

''Tidak, Nation masihlah aman tanpa CPU'' kata pria itu

''Pria ini tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan'' kata Neptune

Blanc dan Vert mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan dari Neptune. Nepgear meliat kalau dia memegang sesuatu, Nepgear berpikir kalau sepertinya itu adalah bom

''Sepertinya dia memegang bom'' kata Nepgear

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Nepgear. ''Ya, aku membawa bom untuk meledakan Leanbox'' kata pria itu

Semua CPU dan penduduk Leanbox kaget mendengarnya. Pria itu tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka semua

''Hmm bukankah itu terlalu kecil untuk meledakan Leanbox'' kata Neptune kepada pria itu

''Hahahah kau sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ku, loli CPU'' kata pria itu

Neptune kemudian kesal mendengar kalau dia di panggil loli CPU. Memang dia sangat kecil dan seperti gadis kecil namun dia adalah CPU, CPU tidak tumbuh seperti manusia biasanya

''Aku hanya akan meledakan tembok ini sehingga para monster bisa masuk'' kata pria itu

''Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan ingin meledakan Leanbox?'' tanya Luffy kepada pria itu

IF kemudian menyadari kalau Luffy berhasil mengatakan Leanbox, sungguh keajaiban Luffy melakukan itu. Dia lelah mengajari Luffy

''Itu hanyalah gambaran saja'' kata pria itu

''Itu sama sekali tidak keren'' kata Neptune mendengarnya

Pria itu kesal melihat para CPU sekarang sepertinya merendah nya. Pria itu tersenyum lagi

''Baiklah, katakan sampai jumpa kepada Nation ini'' kata Pria itu yang kemudian melempar benda yang ada di tangan nya kearah tembok di belakag nya

Tembok itu kemudian hancur karena benda itu tiba-tiba saja meledak dengan cukup besar. Vert kaget melihat kalau tembok Nation dengan mudah hancur

Para monster sepert dogoo kemudian berdatangan. Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat sudah mengeluarkan senjata mereka

''Dia bisa berbicara dengan para monster'' kata Blanc memberitahu

''Jezz itu kekuatan yang bagus tapi aneh'' kata Neptune

Terlihat kemudian para monster mulai masuk ke dalam kota dan bersiap-siap menghancurkan nya. Neptune dan Nepgear kemudian berlari kedepan untuk menyerang para monster itu dengan menggunakan pedang mereka

Blanc memerintahkan para adik perempuan nya untuk tidak maju ke depan, dia mengeluarkan palu nya dan kemudian maju ke depan untuk melawan para monster itu. Ram dan Rom berjaga-jaga dari belakang sambil mengeluarkan tongkat mereka

Vert bersama Uni. Vert mengeluarkan tombaknya dan menusuk salah satu dari para monster itu, Uni membantu Vert dari belakang dengan menggunakan rifle nya. IF juga terlihat membantu Vert menyerang monster itu

Luffy terlihat masih ada di belakang bersama Compa yang sepertinya tidak berani maju ke depan

''Compa, kau tunggu saja disini dan obati yang terluka. Aku akan maju ke depan untuk mengalahkan orang itu'' kata Luffy

Compa mengangguk mengerti. Luffy pun maju ke depan untuk menyerang orang itu, orang itu yang melihat Luffy hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh para monster untuk menyerang Luffy. Luffy melihat ada dua monster di samping nya, dia kemudian menendang kedua monster itu

Luffy melihat ada monster di depan nya. '' **Gomu-Gomu no Pistol** '' teriak Luffy yang menyerang monster itu kedepan

Luffy melihat ada monster di belakang nya lalu berbalik. '' **Gomu-Gomu no Muchi** '' teriak Luffy menendang monster di belakang nya

Pria itu kaget melihat Luffy bisa mengalahkan semua monster itu dengan mudah

Luffy kemudian sudah ada di depan pria itu, Luffy bersiap-siap untuk menyerang pria itu namun terlihat ada monster yang melindunginya.

'' **Gomu-Gomu no Bullet** '' Luffy kemudian memukul perut monster itu dengan sangat kuat sehingga monster itu terpental ke belakang

Terlihat sekarang para monster sudah habis. Pria itu kaget karena tidak tahu kalau mereka semua bisa mengalahkan para monster itu

''Cih, berani sekali kau memberi kami monster lemah kepada CPU'' kata Blanc dengan sombong

''Bukankah terlihat kelelahan melawan para monster di Lowee, Blanc?'' kata Luffy

''Diamlah Luffy!'' teriak Blanc marah

Neptune dan yang lain nya hanya menahan tawa melihat Blanc marah dengan perkataan dari Luffy yang begitu dalam

Vert melihat kearah pria itu dengan tajam karena berani sekali menyerang Nation nya

''Apakah kau benar penduduk Leanbox?'' tanya Vert

''Tidak, aku tidak mungkin menjadi penduduk para CPU'' kata pria itu dengan nada geram

''Orang ini sepertinya sangatlah membenci CPU, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apakah kau memiliki masalah, bro?'' tanya Neptune

Pria itu terlihat hanya diam saja di tanyai oleh Neptune.

''Jangan senang karena sudah menyelamatkan Nation ini, masih ada Nation lain nya'' kata pria itu

''Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, Lowee sekarang sudah memiliki system pertahanan baru dan sudah di perbaiki tembok di sekitarnya'' kata Blanc

''Jangan remehkan Planeptune'' kata Neptune dengan bangga

Pria itu terlihat tersenyum melihat mereka. ''Bukankah ada satu lagi'' kata pria itu

Semua orang lalu kaget mendengarnya, karena masih ada lagi Nation lain yaitu Lastation tempat Noire berada. Uni kemudian ingat dengan kakak perempuan nya itu

''Onee-chan'' kata Uni sadar

Luffy melihat kearah pria itu dengan tajam karena dia telah menganggu dirinya. Luffy sama sekali tidak suka dengan orang di depan nya ini yang membenci tanpa sebuah sebab. Penjaga Leanbox lalu datang di lokasi itu

''Tangkap dia'' perintah Vert

Penjaga kemudian menangkap pria itu atas perbuatan nya. Pria itu terlihat tersenyum dengan gila dengan apa yang akan terjadi

''Kita harus segera ke Lastation'' kata Uni

''Uni benar'' setuju Nepgear

''Kalau begitu ayo menggunakan alat transportasi ku saja'' kata Vert

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti. Luffy hanya berpikir kalau pertemuan nya dengan orang bernama Noire ini akan berbeda

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Neptune: Hey kembali denganku, Neptune. apakah kalian tahu kenapa bab ini memiliki ending yang tanggung? Karena author nya begitu malas**

 **Author: Aku lelah bukan malas, apakah kau tidak tahu Neptune, sangat sulit untuk mengerjakan tiga fanfic sekaligus namun itu tidak masalah bagiku**

 **Luffy: Hey apakah kalian memiliki makanan, aku sangat lapar sekali**

 **Neptune: Ada di kulkas tapi ingat, jangan ambil pudingku**

 **Luffy: Aku mengerti**

 **Author: Terima kasih yang sudah baca, di bab ini Luffy masih belum memiliki skill. Kalian tahulah kalau Luffy memiliki petualangan panjang lagi, Luffy mungkin akan berpetualangan di Gamindustri. Kita saksikan saja petualangan Luffy di bab berikutnya**

 **Luffy: Hey di kulkas tidak ada makanan, jadi aku memakan puding saja**

 **Neptune: Sudah ku katakan jangan memakan puding ku!**

 **Author: Oh jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review, saya sangat menghargai Review kalian semua. Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya...Hey Luffy ambilkan juga puding untuk ku**


	7. Lastation Dan Noire

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Noire punya teman ?**

 **LASTATION**

Salah satu Nation terlihat sekarang begitu panik, para penduduk di sana melihat di atas tv ada yang mengatakan kalau CPU mereka telah di tangkap oleh seseorang. Ini tentu saja membuat semua penduduk di CPU panik besar. Para prajurit bergegas untuk membebeskan CPU mereka, mereka mendengar kalau CPU mereka ada di Basilicom

''Sial, kenapa bisa begini?'' tanya salah satu perajurit

''Entahlah, namun aku merasa kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan CPU kita, kalau memang ini ulah terorisme kenapa mereka hanya menangkap CPU kita?'' tanya salah satu perajurit

Para prajurit disitu terlihat mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan dari salah satu mereka. Mereka kemudia berpikir apakah mereka harus meminta tolong kepada Nation lain nya? Namun CPU mereka selalu saja mengatakan kalau Nation mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah sendiri.

''Bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan kepada Nation lain?'' tanya salah satu prajurit

''Tapi CPU kita selalu mengatakan kalau kita tidak perlu melibatkan Nation lain dalam masalah kita'' ucap salah satu prajurit

''Sial, ini benar-benar membuatku bingung''

Para prajurit terlihat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, mereka hanya bisa menggunakan senjata mereka untuk melawan para monster yang menjaga basilicom sehingga mereka tidak bisa masuk kedalam.

Di Lastation senjata mereka terlihat lebih maju dari negara lain nya, kalau di negara lain menggunakan pedang, tombak ataupun tongkat sihir, di Lastation mereka menggunakan senjata api. Mereka bisa menembakkan sebuah peluru kepada para monster

Kebanyakan para monster itu adalah Dogoo. Dogoo adalah monster tingkat rendah di Gamindustri, mereka biasanya bisa di temukan di hutan-hutan terdekat, mereka terlihat tidak berbahaya tapi tetap saja mereka monster

Di dalam Basilicom terlihat ada seorang wanita memakai pakaian seperti pelayan, memakai dua pita di rambut belakangnya, dia menggunakan sarung tangan hitam, dan terlihat matanya berwarna merah. Dia adalah Noire

Dia terlihat terikat dan tidak bisa bergerak di Basilicom nya sendiri. Terlihat dia bersama seorang pria yang sepertinya orang yang telah mengikatnya seperti itu.

'' _Sial, aku lengah_ '' pikir Noire dengan kesal sambil meronta-ronta untuk melepas ikatakan dari tubuhnya itu. Namun tetap saja tidak bisa karena tali itu sepertinya bukan tali biasa.

''Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau menangkapku?!'' tanya Noire dengan marah

Pria itu kemudian melihat kearah Noire tersenyum dengan jahat, dia berpikir kalau sepertinya rencana nya berhasil menangkap CPU. Pria itu kemudian melihat kearah Noire

''Aku memiliki sesuatu kepada para CPU, sesuatu yang sangat kubenci kepada kalian, penyebab aku sangat membenci kalian'' ucap pria itu dengan tersenyum jahat

Noire merasa heran dengan pria di depan nya ini, dia berperilaku aneh. Saat itu Noire sedang memburu monster di dekat Nation nya yang di katakan bertingkah aneh, setelah Noire berhasil mengalahkan semua monster itu dia pun pulang. Noire lengah saat dia mau kembali ke Lastation dia kemudian dia tidak tahu kalau tiba-tiba saja energi share di dalam dirinya seperti menghilang dan kemudian Noire merasakan tidak enak badan dan kemudian pingsan.

Noire kemudian bangun dan kaget karena dia tiba-tiba ada di Basilicomnya, Noire kemudian menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian disini, dia melihat ada laki-laki yang duduk di kursi tempat dia biasa duduk. Dan begitulah ceritanya bagaimana Noire bisa tertangkap

''Sial'' kesal Noire

''Bagaimana CPU, kau masih belum menyerah juga?'' ejek pria itu

''Hey kau terlalu ketat mengikat tali ini, aku ini masih wanita, ini menyakitkan'' protes Noire merasakan kalau ikatan nya terlalu ketat

''Oh maaf, aku harus melakukan itu karena kalau kendur sedikit saja maka kau bisa terbebas'' ucap pria itu menjelaskan

''Maksudmu jika aku mengendurkan nya sedikit saja maka tali ini akan lepas?'' tanya Noire

''Ya benar'' jawab pria itu jujur

Noire kemudian heran melihat pria di depan nya ini, dia terlihat membenci CPU namun terlihat dia tidak masalah berbicara kepada mereka. Noire kemudian masih penasaran dengan tujuan pria di depan nya ini

''Sebenarnya tujuanmu apa?'' tanya Noire

''Simple, aku hanya mau menghancurkan Nation ini'' jawab pria itu

''Menghancurkan Nation ini? Pff jangan meremehkan Lastation'' ucap Noire dengan bangga walapun seharusnya dia tidak harus bangga karena di ikat seperti itu.

''Hahaha semua CPU memang memliki ego yang sangat tinggi terutama kau CPU Black Heart'' kata pria itu melihat kearah Noire . Noire kemudian berharap kalau adik perempuan nya segera pulang

''Nation in akan segera hancur dengan sebuah ledakan'' ucap pria itu

Noire kaget mendengarnya, apakah maksud dari pria di depan nya ini, berarti pria di depan nya ini memang benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Lastation.

'' _Aku berharap kalau Uni cepat pulang_ '' harap Noire

 **DI LUAR BASILICOM**

Di luar terlihat masih banyak orang sedang berkumpul melihat para prajurit melawan para monster di depan Basilicom CPU mereka. Para prajurit mencoba untuk masuk untuk menyelamatkan CPU mereka akan tetapi para monster selalu saja menghadang mereka.

''Sial, kita harus bagaimana?'' tanya salah satu prajurit

''Aku tidak tahu'' jawab salah satu perajurit

Kemudian para prajurit mendengar sebuah suara langkah seperti orang berlari di belakang mereka, mereka kemudian melihat kebelakang mereka dan melihat ada beberapa wanita dan satu pria sedang berlari menuju kearah mereka.

''Mereka?...'' salah satu prajurit terlihat mengenal mereka

''Para CPU'' ucap prajurit di samping nya

Terlihat Neptune(sang karakter utama, mungkin)dan yang lain nya sedang berlari kearah para prajurit. Prajurit terlihat senang melihat mereka karena berpikir para CPU itu akan membantu mereka

Uni terlihat yang paling panik disitu

''Dimana onee-chan?'' tanya Uni dengan panik

''Black Heart-sama sedang di tangkap di Basilicom nya'' ucap salah satu perajurit

Uni tambah panik mendengarnya kalau kakak perempuan nya di tangkap. Uni mencoba untuk masuk namun di tahan oleh para prajurit karena di depan Basilicom masih ada beberapa monster

''Maaf Uni-sama, masih ada monster disana'' ucap prajurit Lastation menunjuk didepan Basilicom nya. Uni terlihat benar-benar marah melihat monster itu, dia kemudian mengeluarkan senjata nya dan kemudian menembakan nya kearah para monster itu dan mengenai beberapa dari mereka

Neptune dan yang lain nya kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Uni, Nepgear kemudian mencoba untuk menenangkan Uni.

''Tenanglah Uni'' ucap Nepgear

Uni mencoba untuk tenang sekarang, dia benar-benar sudah panik bercampur marah melihat para monster itu. ''Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku'' ucap Uni

Luffy yang melihat Uni hanya mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan perasaan nya. Setiap orang pasti akan panik mendengar kalau orang yang disayangi nya dalam bahaya. Luffy kemudian berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa masuk kedalam Basilicomnya Noire

''Sepertinya aku bisa masuk dari jendela atas'' ucap Luffy memberi saran

Neptune, Blanc dan Vert terlihat merasa tidak masuk akal dengan perkataan dari Luffy, Luffy juga ingat kalau Neptune dan para CPU seharusnya bisa berubah dan kemudian terbang dan masuk melalui jendela

''Kenapa kalian tidak berubah dan masuk ke dalam jendela atas?'' tanya Luffy

''Berubah? Hanya untuk terbang? Hmmm Luffy bro, kau memang merendahkan kami'' ucap Neptune

''Kami tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu'' ucap Blanc

''Kami ini Goddess Luffy, apakah kau pernah melihat seorang Dewi melakukan hal aneh seperti itu?'' tanya Vert sambil terlihat menyombongkan diri mereka sebagai seorang CPU/Goddess

Luffy terlihat hanya terdiam mendengar mereka menyombongkan diri mereka masing-masing. Nepgear, Uni, Ram dan Rom yang melihat mereka hanya terlihat bengong tidak tahu memproses Luffy yang sepertinya tidak mengerti sama sekali perkataan dari ketiga senior CPU itu.

''Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan melakukan nya'' ucap Luffy

Neptune dan yang lain nya kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, Luffy kemudian melenturkan tangan nya keatas dan memegang bagian atas salah satu bangunan. Luffy kemudian naik keatas dan kemudian melihat ke salah satu jendela di Basilicom Noire

Luffy kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap untuk terbang kesana, Luffy berpikir apakah salah satu trik lama nya bisa digunakan di dunia ini

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Rocket** '' Luffy kemudian terbang kedepan dengan sangat cepat

Para CPU dan kedua manusia kaget melihat ini. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Luffy bisa melakukan hal gila seperti itu dengan tubuh karetnya, Luffy kemudian terbang dengan sangat cepat ke salah satu jendela dan...

 **Bugh!**

Terdengar suara tabrakan antara Luffy dan kaca itu, Uni lupa mengatakan kalau kaca di Basilicom mereka sangat keras dan bisa disebut anti peluru. Luffy terlihat menabrak kaca itu dan terlihat masih lengket di kaca itu

''Satu pertanyaan? Apakah dia merasakan sakit?'' tanya Neptune

''Dia bilang kalau dia terbuat dari karet, jadi pasti dia tidak akan merasa sakit'' ucap Vert melihat Luffy yang masih menempel di kaca itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

''Dan kau pasti berpikiran hal mesum darinya kan, Vert?'' tanya Blanc kepada Vert

''Ara, sepertinya kaulah yang mesum disini Blanc, kenapa kau berpikirkan seperti itu?'' tanya Vert balik

Blanc tidak bisa menjawab dia hanya terdiam. ''Dia benar-benar bodoh'' ucap Uni melihat Luffy

Nepgear hanya tersenyum kaku melihat Luffy, Ram dan Rom tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Luffy. Luffy kemudian mencoba untuk membuka kaca itu namun kaca itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka. Luffy kemudian memutuskan untuk memukul kaca itu, dia agak kesulitan untuk menghancurkan nya karena kaca itu begitu keras namun akhirnya dia bisa menghancurkan nya dan kemudian Luffy pun masuk ke dalam

Neptune dan yang lain nya kaget melihat Luffy bisa menghancurkan kaca itu dengan cukup mudah.

''Wow, dia bisa menghancurkan kaca itu'' ucap Neptune kagum

''Dia begitu kuat dari kelihatan nya'' ucap Blanc tidak percaya juga

''Walaupun dengan tubuh kurus itu'' setuju Vert

''Tuan Luffy memang hebat'' ucap Ram. ''Itu benar'' setuju Rom

Uni dan Nepgear juga terlihat kaget terutama Uni yang mengatakan kalau kaca itu sangat tidak mudah di hancurkan dan dikatakan anti peluru, namun sekarang terlihat malah ada seorang anak manusia menghancurkan kaca itu dengan cukup mudah.

''Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?'' tanya Neptune dengan bingung

Kemudian terlihat ada sebuah tembakan kearah para monster itu, Neptune dan yang lain nya kaget melihatnya. Terlihat Uni adalah pelaku penembakan itu

''Hey Uni, kenapa kau melakukan itu?'' tanya Neptune

''Aku tidak mau kalah dari nya'' ucap Uni

Para CPU dan manusia yang mendengar perkataan dari Uni hanya heran, dia memiliki sifat yang sama seperti kakak perempuan nya yang tidak mau kalau dari siapa pun dan dalam hal apa pun.

''Kita tidak punya pilihan'' ucap Vert yang kemudian mengeluarkan tombak nya.

''Kau benar, kita tidak boleh berdiam diri saja'' ucap Blanc yang kemudian mengeluarkan palu nya

''Apakah kita harus berubah?'' tanya Nepgear

''Sepertinya itu tidak perlu, mereka kelihatan hanya monster lemah'' ucap Neptune mengeluarkan katana nya

 **DI DALAM BASILICOM**

Terlihat Luffy sekarang sudah ada di dalam Basilicom nya Noire, Luffy kemudian berjalan mencari ada dimana orang bernama Noire itu yang di katakan kakak perempuan Uni. Luffy kemudian menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian disini.

''Ternyata banyak orang di dalam sini'' ucap Luffy melihat banyak orang-orang yang sepertinya sedang berjaga. Luffy bisa saja menghajar mereka semua namun pertanyaan nya adalah apakah itu aman, jika mereka semua tahu kalau dia disini maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

Luffy kemudian memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap mencari ruangan Noire berada, Luffy kemudian berjalan sangat pelan, saat penjaga berbalik maka Luffy akan memanjat ke atas langit dan saat penjaga itu sudah pergi maka dia melanjutkan perjalanan nya

Luffy benar-benar bingung untuk mencari kemana, dia mencari kesana kemari namun dia hanya menemukan ruangan tanpa seseorang pun, Luffy berpikir kalau sepertinya ruangan Noire ada di paling atas menara ini. Luffy kemudian mencari cara untuk naik keatas. Luffy kemudian melihat ada sebuah lift dan keluarlah dua orang yang sepertinya teroris

Kedua orang itu kaget melihat Luffy, Luffy juga terlihat begitu kaget karena sekarang dia ketahuan. Penjaga mencoba untuk mengeluarkan senjata mereka namun terlambat karena Luffy memukul mereka berdua dengan sangat cepat, mereka kemudian tidak sadarkan diri karena pukulan Luffy yang cukup kuat. Luffy kemudian masuk Lift meninggalkan mereka

Sementara itu terlihat di ruangan paling atas Noire masih terlihat berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan nya yang begitu kuat. Pria itu terlihat masih duduk di tempat duduk nya. Noire benar-benar tidak tahan lagi melihat pria itu duduk di tempat dia seharusnya, Noire berpikir tujuan orang ini yang sebenarnya.

''Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?!'' teriak Noire

''Sudah aku bilang, aku akan menghancurkan Nation ini'' kata pria itu dengan santai

''Sudah kubilang jangan merendahkan Lastation'' ucap Noire yang masih angkuh

''Oh kau masih bersikat angkuh, apakah kau akan masih bersingkat angkuh jika Nation ini meledak? tanya pria itu

Noire kemudian kaget mendengar perkataan dari pria di depan nya ini. Noire benar-benar yakin kalau orang ini sepertinya memiliki bom entah di mana yang begitu besar sehingga bisa menghancurkan Lastation. Lastation adalah negara yang besar jadi tidak mungkin dengan bom sederhana bisa menghancurkan Lastation

''Dimana kau menyimpan bom itu?'' tanya Noire menatap marah kearah pria itu

''Menurutmu dimana?'' Pria itu terlihat mencoba mempermainkan Noire

Noire terlihat hanya terdiam berpikir dimana kira-kira di menyembunyikan bom itu, Noire sekarang benar-benar berharap kalau Uni segera pulang dan menembak pria ini dengan senjata nya.

''Ngomong-ngomong ruangan bawah tanahmu lumayan keren'' puji pria itu

''Terima kasih, Basilicom ku adalah Basilicom terbaik'' ucap Noire dengan bangga walaupun dia tidak tahu dengan Basilicom milik CPU lain nya. Noire kemudian menyadari apa yang pria maksud dari ruangan bawah tanah nya

''Jangan bilang kalau kau..''

''Ya, bom itu ada di ruangan bawah tanahmu'' ucap pria itu yang sepertinya jujur

Noire sekarang benar-benar panik, pria ini tidak bercanda mengatakan kalau dia akan meledakan Lastation, tapi kenapa? Noire benar-benar bingung dengan tujuan pria ini, kenapa dia ingin menghancurkan Lastation

''Kenapa kau mau menghancurkan Lastation?'' tanya Noire

''Karena aku membenci kalian, para CPU'' kata pria itu dengan tersenyum jahat

Noire tidak tahu dengan alasan apa pria ini begitu membenci CPU, CPU memiliki tugas untuk melindungi Nation mereka. Noire tidak ingat kalau dia melakukan kesalahan sehingga ada penduduk yang membencinya

''Baiklah, sepertinya pesta ini akan segera di mulai'' ucap pria itu yang kemudian berdiri dan kemudian menuju ke pintu keluar. Noire tidak bisa membiarkan orang itu meledakan Nation nya

''Hey tunggu!'' teriak Noire yang masih terikat mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya

Pria itu hanya terlihat tersenyum dengan jahat melihat Noire tidak berdaya, pria itu kemudian mencoba membuka pintu keluarm pintu keluar tiba-tiba saja terbuka duluan. Pria itu kaget karena pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka sendiri

''Sepertinya ini ruangan nya''

Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki, pria itu kemudian kaget melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki memakai pakaian kaos berwarna ungu, bercelana jeans pendek berwarna ungu, dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, mata hitam dengan ada bekas luka, dia terlihat kurus dan dia memakai sebuah topi jerami di kepala nya. Noire yang melihatnya juga kaget, Noire berpikir kalau dia berasal dari Planeptune terlihat dari pakaian nya yang serba ungu

''Hey siapa kau?'' tanya anak itu

''Justru aku bertanya seperti itu! Kau ini siapa?!'' tanya pria jahat itu

''Aku? Aku Luffy, senang berkenalan denganmu'' ucap Luffy dengan ramah

Pria itu heran melihat Luffy begitu ramah memperkenalkan dirinya, pria itu sadar kalau seharusnya ada penjaga yang menjaga di depan pintu

''Dimana para penjaga?'' tanya pria jahat itu

''Mereka sudah aku hajar'' ucap Luffy jujur

Pria itu kemudian bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia tidak mungkin melawan anak ini yang sudah mengalahkan bawahaan nya dengan mudah. Luffy heran melihat pria di depan nya ini, Luffy kemudian melihat kebelakang pria itu dan kaget melihat ada seorang wanita remaja.

''Hey apakah kau Noire?'' tanya Luffy. Luffy cukup yakin kalau wanita itu adalah Noire kakak perempuan Uni. Terlihat dari ciri-ciri nya yang sama seperti Uni

''Y-Ya, itu aku'' kata Noire. Noire heran melihat laki-laki itu mengetahui nama nya

''Syukurlah, aku kesini untuk menyelamatkamu'' ucap Luffy yang kemudian berjalan melewati pria itu dan kemudian menuju kearah Noire yang sedang di ikat. Luffy kemudian mencoba untuk melepas tali aneh yang mengikat Noire

Luffy pun berhasil melepas Noire dengan kekuatan fisik nya, Noire kaget melihat kekuatan fisik anak ini. Noire kemudian ingat kalau dia harus mencegah pria tadi mengaktifkan bom nya

''Kita harus mengejar pria tadi!'' ucap Noire dengan keras

Luffy kaget mendengar perkataan Noire yang mengaggetkan. Luffy ingat kalau dia berkenalan dengan seorang pria saat masuk kesini tadi

''Kenapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia adalah orang yang akan meledakan Lastation!'' ucap Noire memberitahu Luffy

Luffy benar-benar kaget mendengarnya, jadi pria yang tadi adalah pria jahat yang akan meledakan Lastation. Luffy benar-benar merasa di bodohi(sejak dari dulu Luffy memang sering di bodohi)

''Ayo kita kejar dia'' ucap Noire

''Kemana?''

''Ke ruangan bawah tanah'' jawab Noire

Luffy kemudian mengangguk mengerti namun dia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Mereka kemudian berlari menuju ke ruang bawah tanah, Noire berpikir untuk menggunakan Lift akan tetapi terlihat Lift sudah di rusak oleh pria itu

''Sial, ternyata dia pintar'' ucap Noire kesal. ''Ayo, kita menggunakan tangga'' kata Noire

Mereka berdua kemudian berlari menuju ke tangga untuk menuju ke bawah secara manual. Luffy dati tadi masih terlihat tidak mengerti dengan Noire yang ingin ke ruang bawah tanah

''Kenapa kita harus ke ruang bawah tanah?'' tanya Luffy sambil berlari

''Dia memiliki bom disana, bom untuk meledakan Lastation'' ucap Noire memberi tahu sambil berlari

Luffy mengangguk mengerti, jadi pria itu sepertinya berniat untuk menghancurkan segala nya. Luffy sudah berapa kali melihat penjahat seperti itu. Mereka kemudian sudah ada di bawah namun terlihat tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa orang menghadang mereka

''Baiklah, saatnya untuk menendang pantat seseorang'' ucap Luffy dengan semangat

''Tunggu, biar aku yang mengurus mereka'' Noire kemudian mengeluarkan pedang pendeknya. Luffy benar-benar merasa heran dengna senjata para CPU, mereka memiliki senjata yang berbeda-beda

Noire kemudian maju ke depan untuk menyerang mereka semua, dengan skill bertarung nya yang cukup elegan, dia bisa menghindari serangan para orang-orang itu. Luffy kagum melihat dia menghindari semua serangan itu, itu seperti dia memiliki Haki pengamatan.

Noire menyerang mereka satu persatu, menghindari, menyerang, menghindar, menyerang, menghindari, menyerang, itulah cara Noire bertarung cukup berbeda dengan para CPU lain nya. Noire pun berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua. Noire terlihat tersenyum dengan bangga karena bisa mengalahkan mereka semua

''Berani sekali kalian melawan Goddess'' ucap Noire dengan angkuh

Noire kemudian berbalim melihat kearah Luffy yang terlihat dari tadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan dia bertarung.

''Hey! Ayo cepat, kita harus mengejarnya'' ucap Noire

Luffy mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berdua kemudian lanjut berlari untuk mengejar pria itu yang ada di ruang bawah tanah. Saat Noire dan Luffy ingin menuruni tangga, mereka mendengar suara panggilan

''Onee-chan!''

Noire kaget mendengat suara itu, dia sangat mengenal suara teriakan itu. Luffy melihat kalau Neptune dan yang lain nya ternyata berhasil masuk ke dalam Basilicom

''Hey, kalian berhasil akhirnya'' ucap Luffy melihat mereka

''Luffy bro, sudah kubilang kau terlalu merendahkan kami'' ucap Neptune

''Namun kami memujimu karena berhasil lebih dulu dari kami'' ucap Blanc melihat Noire yang sepertinya selamat

Uni memeluk Noire, Uni begitu bahagia karena kakak perempuan nya baik-baik saja. Dia begitu khawatir dari tadi, Noire hanya tersenyum dengan lembut melihat adik perempuan nya ini.

''Sudahlah Uni, aku baik-baik saja'' ucap Noire

''Tapi aku mendengar kalau Noire di siksa'' ucap Uni

''Di siksa? Itu tidak benar, aku hanya di ikat'' ucap Noire yang bersyukur kalau pria itu sepertinya tidak terlalu kejam untuk menyiksanya

Noire kemudian memilik ide melihat mereka semua, Noire kemudian melihat kearah Luffy dan berpikir kalau sepertinya dia harus memperkenalkan Luffy sebagai teman nya

''Oh iya, perkenalkan, dia Luffy teman ku'' ucap Noire menunjuk kearah Luffy yang sedang mengupil

Neptune dan yang lain nya heran mendengar perkataan dari Noire, Neptune yang lain nya kemudian terlihat ingin tertawa namun akhirnya tertawa juga, Noire yang melihat mereka hanya heran karena mereka tiba-tiba saja tertawa

''Kenapa kalian tertawa?'' tanya Noire

''Noire, kau sepertinya baru mengenal laki-laki ini'' ucap Neptune

''Dia benar-benar orang penyendiri yang malang'' ucap Blanc

''Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan dengan mu, Noire-san'' ucap Vert

Noire terlihat heran melihat mereka semua, Uni kemudian berbisik kepada kakak perempuan nya itu. Wajah Noire kemudian terlihat berwarna merah karena malu mengetahui kalau mereka semua ternyata sudah mengenal Luffy jauh sebelum dia sendiri

''Noire punya teman? Itu sangat tidak mungkin'' ejek Neptune tertawa terbahak-bahak

Noire marah dan malu mendengat perkataan dari Neptune, Noire mendesah pasrah melihat mereka menertawakan nya. Noire merasakan kalau bahunya di pegang oleh seseorang, Noire melihat kalau Luffy memegang bahunya

''Tidak apa-apa Noire, kita sekarang adalah teman'' ucap Luffy dengan polos

Noire terlihat kaget mendengarnya, dia akhirnya menemui orang lain yang ingin menjadi teman nya. Noire terlihat memerah pipi nya karena malu

''B-Baiklah, s-sekarang kita adalah teman'' ucap Noire dengan gagap

Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat sifat Noire yang tsundere itu. Noire kemudian ingat kalau mereka harus ke ruang bawah tanah.

''Kita harus segera ke ruang bawah tanah'' ucap Noire

''Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah kau sekarang sudah bebas?'' ucap Blanc

''Tidak bukan itu, kita harus menghentikan pria itu yang akan mengaktifkan bom menghancurkan Lastation'' ucap Noire

Mereka semua kemudian kaget mendengarnya. ''Kalau begitu kita harus cepat'' ucap Neptune

Mereka semua kemudian berlari menuju ke ruang bawah.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang bawah tanah, di ruangan bawah tanah Basilicom milik Noire ternyata cukup besar, mereka juga melihat beberapa tempat yang sepertinya penjara. Mereka kemudian terus berlari dan akhirnya menemukan pria itu yang sedang berdiri dengan sangat percaya diri

''Akhirnya kalian datang CPU'' ucap pria itu

''Baiklah ini sudah berakhir, angkat tangan dan kami tidak akan menyakitimu'' ucap Neptune berperilaku seperti seorang polisi.

Pria itu menahan tawa mendengar perkataan dari Neptune. ''Angkat tangan? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?'' tanya pria itu dengan tertawa melihat Neptune

''Karena kau sudah kalah'' ucap Luffy dengan polos

Pria itu kemudian melihat kearah Luffy. ''Kalah? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar, akulah yang menang disini'' ucap pria itu dengan percaya diri

''Kenapa kau bisa berpikirkan seperti itu?'' tanya Blanc dengan wajah datarnya

''Karena aku sudah mengaktifkan bom itu'' ucap pria itu yang menunjuk kearah sebuah benda yang cukup besar seperti bom.

Mereka kaget melihatnya, Noire benar-benar yakin kalau itu adalah bom yang di bicarakan pria itu yang bisa menghancurkan Lastation. Noire berpikir apakah bom itu bisa di matikan

''Nepgear, apakah kau bisa mematikan bom itu?'' tanya Noire

''Hmm sepertinya aku bisa, aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mematikan nya'' ucap Nepgear

''Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang Nep-jr'' ucap Neptune

Nepgear kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian berlari menuju kearah bom itu untuk segera mematikan nya. Noire kemudian melihat kearah pria itu

''Kau bilang kalau kau akan meledakan Lastation, apakah kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan ini?'' tanya Noire

''Ya aku sadar, aku benar-benar sadar'' ucap pria itu

''Kalau begitu aku bertanya satu pertanyaan, jika bom ini meledak bukankah kau juga akan terkena ledakan nya kan?'' tanya Neptune

Pria itu kemudian terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Neptune, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Neptune karena pertanyaan Neptune ternyata sangat benar.

''Orang ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan'' ucap IF melihat pria itu

''Dia tidak memikirkan nya secara matang desu'' ucap Compa setuju

Blanc dan Vert mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Compa.

''Orang ini benar-benar bodoh, bahkan lebih bodoh dari Luffy'' ucap Uni melihat kearah Luffy

Luffy hanya terlihat tersenyum karena orang-orang tidak mengatakan kalau dia sangat bodoh, ternyata ada orang yang lebih bodoh darinya. Luffy hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pria itu yang sekarang kebingungan

''Setelah ini kau akan aku tangkap'' ucap Noire

Pria itu sekarang ketakukan karena rencana nya tiba-tiba saja seperti ini, dia tidak tahu kalau dia harus pergi juga agar tidak terkena bom itu. Nepgear terlihat mencoba untuk mematikan bom itu, dia senang karena dia tahu cara mematikan bom itu

''Sepertinya ini tidak terlalu sulit seperti aku duga'' ucap Neptune yang sekarang mereka akan hanya menunggu Nepgear berhasil mematikan bom itu.

Pria itu sepertinya ketakutan sekarang dia berpikir bagaimana cara nya untuk melarikan diri dari situasi ini. Dia tidak mau menjadi tahanan para CPU, dia kemudian berpikir untuk menggunakan monster itu menjadi umpan dia untuk melarikan diri

Dia kemudian mengeluarkan monster bertipe dogoo untuk menjadi umpan nya. Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat heran dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh pria itu

''Kau ternyata tidak mau menyerah juga? Kau orang yang keras kepala ternyata'' ucap Neptune

''Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus memberimu pelajaran'' ucap Noire yang sekarang menggunakan pedang nya.

''Pria ini benar-benar membuatku muak'' ucap Blanc menatap tajam pria itu sambil mengeluarkan palu nya

Para dogoo kemudian menuju ke para CPU untuk menyerang mereka. Vert yang sudah mengeluarkan tombak nya lalu maju ke depan untuk menyerang para dogoo itu

''Wow, aku tidak percaya kalau Vert yang maju kedepan'' ucap Neptune

''Dia malah yang ingin menghancurkan para monster itu'' ucap Blanc

Vert menusuk semua doggo itu dengan tombak nya dengan sangat mudah, Vert melihat kalau ada beberapa dogoo di depan nya yang berbaris lurus

''Oh kalian ingin benar-benar di tusuk, baiklah'' Vert kemudian mengangkat tangan nya

'' **Sylhet Spear** ''

Sebuah tombak yang panjang pun muncuk di belakang Vert dan kemudian menusuk kearah para dogoo itu dan menusuk mereka dengan tegak lurus. Beberapa doggo terlihat musnah terkena serangan dari Vert

''Itu mudah'' ucap Vert dengan bangga

Blanc dan Neptune maju ke depan nya juga membantu Vert melawan para dogoo itu. Blanc menggunakan palu nya untuk menghancurkan mereka sedangkan Neptune menggunakan katana nya.

'' **Cross Combo** '' ucap Neptune menyerang ke depan

Neptune menebas para dogoo itu dengan 7 kali tebasan, Neptune terlihat tersenyum karena dia tidak mau kalah dengan Vert. Neptune melihat kalau ada dua dogoo datan dari atas, dia kemudian menebas kedua dogoo itu dengan mudah

Blanc berhasil mengalahkan tujuh dari mereka. Noire yang dari tadi terdiam kemudian maju kedepan untuk bergabung dengan Neptune dan yang lain nya untuk mengalahkan para dogoo itu

'' **Tornado Sword** '' Noire memutar menebas para dogoo itu dengan satu serangan.

Terlihat tidak ada lagi tersisa dogoo. Mereka semua sudah musnah di kalahkan oleh para CPU. CPU candidate hanya mendesah pasrah karena mereka tidak kebagian melawan para dogoo.

Luffy melihat pria itu mengendap-endap mencoba untuk kabur dari mereka, Luffy kemudian merentangkan tangan nya dan kemudian memegang pria itu dan kemudian menariknya. Pria itu kaget melihat kekuatan aneh Luffy yang bisa memanjangkan tangan nya. Luffy memegang kerah baju orang itu dan menatap nya

''Maafkan aku'' ucap pria itu ketakutan

Luffy hanya terdiam menatap pria itu, dia berpikir kalau Noire lah yang berhak menghukum pria ini. Nepgear dari tadi terlihat mencoba untuk mematikan bom itu dan kemudian akhirnya berhasil.

''Fiuh, akhirnya aku berhasil'' ucap Nepgear

''Bagus Nep-jr'' ucap Neptune dengan bangga

Nepgear tersenyum mendengar pujian dari kakak perempuan nya itu. Nepger kemudian menuju ke tempat yang lain nya.

''Baiklah, sekarang ini sudah berakhir'' ucap Noire yang kemudian melihat kearah pria yang di pegang oleh Luffy

Noire berjalan kearahnya, pria itu terlihat begitu ketakutan dan berniat untuk kabur namun dia tidak bisa karena cengkraman Luffy begitu kuat bahkan dengan kedua tangan nya dia tidak bisa melepas cengkraman Luffy

''Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari sekarang'' ucap Noire melihat pria itu

''Baik-baiklah, aku menyerah'' ucap pria itu

Noire tersenyum melihat pria itu akhirnya menyerah tidak mau melawan lagi

 **BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN**

Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu kemudian di tahan, para penduduk sekarang terlihat lebih tenang sekarang karena sudah melihat kalau CPU mereka baik-baik saja. Noire juga menyuruh para prajurit untuk membasmi para monster yang tersisa

Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat sekarang berkumpul di Basilicom milik Noire, Luffy melihat kalau di Basilicom milik Noire tidak terlihat ada nya game ataupun sesuatu yang menghibur. Noire sedang berbicara dengan Neptune dan yang lain nya

''Jadi kalian sudah mengenalnya?'' tanya Noire melihat kearah Luffy

''Ya, Iffy menemukan nya saat ada di hutan'' ucap Neptune

IF mengangguk membenarkan perkataan dari Neptune, Noire tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang tinggal di hutan. Di hutan di Gamindustri memiliki banyak sekali monster, jadi tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang berani tinggal di hutan

''Jadi, kau membuat dia menjadi penduduk mu?'' tanya Noire lagi

''Yup, dia sekarang menjadi penduduk Planeptune'' ucap Neptune dengan bangga

Neptune cukup senang memiliki penduduk seperti Luffy yang happy going, tidak terlalu serius, suka bermain game dan bercanda. Noire terlihat mengangguk mengerti dengan Neptune.

''Aku juga mau merekrutnya menjadi prajurit di Nation ku'' ucap Blanc

Semua orang kemudian kaget mendengar perkataan dari Blanc. Ram dan Rom terlihat senang mendengar perkataan dari kakak perempuan mereka.

''Kau mau membuatnya menjadi prajuritmu?'' tanya Vert sekali lagi

''Benar, dia memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang hebat, jadi dia mungkin akan menjadi prajurit Lowee yang terkuat'' ucap Blanc

''Hmmm Blanc, bukankah Nation mu tidak terlalu menuju ke militer, justru Nation ku lah yang pantas memiliki prajurit terkuat'' ucap Noire

''Ara, tanpa teknologi militermu akan payah, Noire-san'' ucap Vert tidak mau kalah membanggakan Nation nya

''Hey teknologi Planeptune juga hebat, lagian Luffy itu sudah menjadi penduduk ku jadi jangan seenaknya mengambil dia'' ucap Neptune tidak mau kalah

Nepgear dan Uni terlihat hanya tersenyum pasrah melihat para senior CPU berdebat satu sama lain. Luffy dari tadi terlihat mencari console game untuk dia mainkan. Luffy kemudian berjalan kearah Neptune dan yang lain nya

''Hey apakah disini ada game?'' tanya Luffy

''Game? ada kok, Uni antar Luffy ke tempat console kita'' kata Noire

''Baik onee-chan'' Uni mengangguk. ''Ayo'' ajak Uni

Luffy kemudian berjalan bersama Uni ketempat console game milik Noire sedangkan para CPU terlihat masih berbicara satu sama lain

''Jadi Noire, kenapa ada orang yang membencimu sehingga dia ingin menghancurkan Nation mu? Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia membencimu?'' tanya Neptune

''Tidak, aku tidak mengenal orang itu! Lagian dia sepertinya membenci semua Nation bukan hanya aku!'' ucap Noire protes karena dia di tuduh

''Baik-Baik, jangan marah'' ucap Neptune

''Hmmmm ini sama sekali aneh, kita seperti biasa melakukan perkerjaan sehari-hari dan tidak ada protes sedikit pun dari pada penduduk, namun entah dari mana orang-orang ini sepertinya membenci kita'' ucap Vert juga kepikirkan soal ini

''Mereka hanyalah seorang pecundang yang tidak menyukai CPU karena mereka sepertinya tidak puas dalam kepemimpinan kita'' ucap Blanc

''Aku setuju dengan Blanc, mereka hanyalah orang yang tidak puas dan kemudian memberontak'' ucap Noire

Semua CPU mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan dari Noire. IF tertarik dengan hal ini

''Satu pertanyaan? Apakah mereka memiliki organisasi?'' tanya Neptune

''Entahlah, aku berharap kalau dia tidak memiliki nya'' ucap Noire

''Ya, itu akan sangat menyebalkan dan itu sangat menyusahkan'' kata Blanc

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti, terlihat Noire sudah menyiapkan beberapa cemilan sehingga mereka bisa berbicara satu sama lain dengan tenang. Neptune mengambil sebuah puding dan kemudian memakan nya

''Jadi, Luffy tinggal di mana sekarang?'' tanya Blanc kepada Neptune

''Hmmm mungkin dia akan tinggal di Basilicom ku'' ucap Neptune

''Apakah kau yakin? Dia adalah laki-laki'' ucap Vert

''Ya aku yakin, cukup menyenangkan kalau ada dia, mungkin aku tidak akan sendirian lagi bermain game'' kata Neptune

''Onee-chan, bukankah ada aku?'' ucap Nepgear yang merasa di lupakan

''Oh maaf Nep-jr, aku lupa'' ucap Neptune dengan santai

Nepgear terlihat tersenyum kaku mendengar perakataan dari kakak perempuan nya itu yang melupakan nya begitu saja. CPU yang lain nya terlihat mendesah melihat Neptune

''Baiklah, sepertinya kita akan berdamai lagi'' ucap Neptune

''Ya, kita juga perlu ini'' ucap Noire setuju

Luffy dan Uni kemudian kembali sambil terlihat Luffy membawa console game milik Noire, Noire tersenyum bangga karena dia akan memamerkan console game nya kepada Luffy

''Aku kembali, ayo semua nya kita main game'' ucap Luffy dengan tersenyum tidak sabar

''Baiklah, namun berapa player yang bisa bermain?'' tanya Vert

''4 player'' ucap Noire

''Kalau begitu kita akan bermain bergantian, aku yang pertama'' ucap Neptune

Neptune, Vert dan Blanc kemudian mengambil stick console mereka, Noire ingin mengambil miliknya akan tetapi Luffy lebih cepat mengambil stick console nya.

''Hey aku dulan'' ucap Noire kesal kepada Luffy

''Aku duluan'' ucap Luffy tidak mau kalah

Luffy dan Noire sekarang terlihat sedang berebut satu sama lain, Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat hanya mendesah melihat mereka berdua.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Neptune: Akhirnya kau berjumpa dengan semua CPU, Luffy**

 **Luffy: Ya aku senang berjumpa dengan kalian semua**

 **Noire: Maksudmu apa mengatakan seperti itu?*memerah***

 **Blanc: Maksud nya, dia senang berjumpa dengan kita Noire, kenapa kau tidak mengerti dengan perkataan nya**

 **Noire: Ya aku tahu itu, namun bukan itu maksud ku!**

 **Vert: Kalian semua tenanglah, kenapa kalian selalu saja bertengkar?**

 **Blanc: Hmm kau terlihat rendah hati karena kau pasti menginginkan kepopuleran kan, Vert?**

 **Vert: Blanc, bukankah itu cukup masuk akal untuk di jadikan alasan, namun bagaimana dengan mu, apa yang populer darimu, hmmm oh iya,...rata**

 **Blanc: Brengsek! Kau mau aku hajar?!**

 **Neptune: Wow tenanglah Blanc**

 **Author: Terima kasih sudah baca dan Review, Tolong tinggalkan Review. Luffy akhirnya berjumpa dengan para CPU, dia akan memiliki skill dan ability di masa depan nanti. Hey Neptune! Kemana semua puding di kulkas?!**


	8. Hidup Damai

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Sudah terbiasa**

Sudah setengah tahun Luffy tinggal di Gamindustri, Luffy benar-benar sudah terbiasa tinggal disini, dia begitu senang karena memiliki teman baru disini walaupun mereka semua adalah seorang wanita namun itu tidak masalah baginya. Luffy sudah cukup banyak mempelajari dunia ini, Histoire lah yang mengajari tentang Guild, Item, Level, Status, Equipment, Skill dan yang lain nya. Pertama-tama Luffy merasa pusing dan ingin tidur namun Histoire memarahi nya saat dia tertidur saat dia menjelaskan.

Luffy kemudian membeli beberapa pakaian nya bersama dengan Nepgear yang memantu nya untuk memiliki pakaian, Luffy sangat payah dalam memiliki pakaian sehingga Nepgear harus bersama nya dalam memilih pakaian nya. Setelah itu Luffy kemudian kembali ke basilicom dan kemudian tertidur dengan sangat pulas karena lelah satu harian membeli beberapa pakaian, makanan dan beberapa peralatan untuk Luffy

''Luffy, apakah kau tidak mau mandi dulu?'' tanya Nepgear

''Oh, kau benar'' kata Luffy

Luffy kemudian berjalan pergi dan kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi, dia kemudian membawa sebuah handuk, Luffy membuka pintu kamar mandi dan kemudian kaget karena dia melihat ada Neptune yang sepertinya sedang mandi. Neptune kemudian dengan kaget menutupi tubuh nya

''Hey Luffy bro! Apakah kau tidak lihat aku sedang mandi?!'' teriak Neptune kesal sambil menutupi tubuh nya yang loli itu

''Oh maaf'' Luffy kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi dan kemudian dia pun duduk di depan kamar mandi untuk menunggu Neptune selesai mandi. Luffy kemudian berpikir apakah seorang Dewi juga butuh untuk mandi? Luffy adalah orang yang selalu mandi sekali seminggu namun dia selalu saja kena marah oleh Histoire karena kebiasaan nya itu, jadi nya Luffy sekarang mandi satu hari sekali

''Apakah kau sudah selesai?'' tanya Luffy

''Sebentar lagi'' kata Neptune

Luffy hanya mengangguk mengerti, dia masih duduk sambil terlihat terbengong. Neptune di dalam terlihat sedang menggunakan sabun nya, sabun nya berwarna ungu seperti warna rambutnya, tentu saja sabun itu tentu saja wangi, setelah itu Neptune kemudian menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan kemudian keluar

''Aku selesai'' kata Neptune

''Kalau begitu akan mandi'' kata Luffy yang kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

Luffy kemudian sadar kalau dia belum membeli sabun milik nya

''Aku lupa membeli sabun ku'' kata Luffy

''Sabun? Kenapa kau tidak memakai milik ku saja'' kata Neptune

''Oh terima kasih Nepun'' kata Luffy dengan panggilan Neptune yang dia berikan

Neptune hanya tersenyum dengan santai, Neptune kemudian pergi untuk memakai pakaian nya. Luffy sekarang sedang mandi, dia kemudian mengambil sabun Neptune dan dia kemudian mencium kalau sabun itu begitu wangi, Luffy sadar kalau para CPU sepertinya juga hidup dengan bau yang begitu harum.

Luffy memakai sabun itu untuk membilas tubuhnya. Setelah mandi Luffy pun keluar kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk, dia kemudian menuju ke kamar nya dan memakai pakaian yang baru dia beli, pakaian nya adalah sebuah jaket berwarna ungu dengan lambang N di dada nya, dia memakai celana jeans pendek berwarna ungu juga. Luffy benar-benar heran dengan setiap Nation yang memiliki warna tertentu, Planeptune memiliki warna ungu, Lastation berwarna hitam, Lowee berwarna putih dan Leanbox berwarna hijau.

Luffy berpikir apakah masih ada CPU lain di dunia ini namun dia hanya melihat 4 dari mereka yaitu Neptune, Noire, Blanc dan Vert. Luffy tidak pernah bertemu dengan CPU lain namun kata Histoire kalau mungkin saja ada CPU lain di dimensi lain. Luffy yang mendengarnya kemudian merasa bersamangat mendengar kata dimensi lain.

Setelah berpakaian, Luffy kemudian menuju ke ruang tamu terlihat ada tamu yang datang kesini, terlihat ada Noire, Blanc dan Vert yang datang kesini. Luffy senang melihat mereka berkunjung

''Jadi apakah kau nyaman tinggal disini selama setengah tahun ini?'' tanya Noire kepada Luffy

''Yup aku nyaman tinggal disini'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum ramah

Para CPU lain terlihat hanya mengangguk mengerti, Neptune kemudian melihat kearah mereka semua karena tiba-tiba saja datang kesini.

''Jadi ada perlu apa kalian disini?'' tanya Neptune

''Kami hanya ingin berkunjung'' kata Vert

''Oh begitu'' Neptune terlihat mengerti

Luffy kemudian menuju ke kulkas untuk mengambil makanan yang bisa dia makan, dia melihata ada sebuah puding, Luffy melihat kearah Neptune berpikir apakah dia melihat nya, setelah keadaan aman dia pun mengambil puding itu dengan berhati-hati. Luffy kemudian menghidupkan layar TV dan console Neptune untuk bermain game, Luffy pun memakai puding Neptune sambil bermain video game.

Neptune sedang berbicara dengan para CPU lain disitu

''Neptune, apakah kau tahu kalau energi share kita semakin berkurang?'' tanya Noire

''Yup benar, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja energi share kita berkurang'' kata Neptune yang juga heran dengan apa yang terjadi.

''Bagaimana dengan kalian Vert, Blanc, apakah energi share kalian juga berkurang?'' tanya Neptune kepada Vert dan Blanc

''Tidak, energi share ku terlihat baik-baik saja'' kata Vert

''Begitu juga dengan ku'' kata Blanc dengan nada datar

Neptune mengangguk mengerti, Noire terlihat sedang memikirkan masalah yang aneh ini, kenapa hanya Neptune dan dia yang tiba-tiba saja energi share mereka berkurang dengan sangat drastis. Ini benar-benar membingungkan bagi Noire

''Apakah ini ada hubungan nya dengan kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu?'' tanya Noire bingung

''Mungkin saja, namun cukup aneh cuma kalian yang berdua kekurangan energi share'' kata Blanc juga memikirkan hal ini

Luffy terlihat sedang asik bermain game, Nepgear kemudian muncul terlihat memakai handuk karena merasa dirinya kepanasan sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mandi. Nepgear kaget melihat kalau ada Vert dan yang lain nya disini

''Ara Nepgear-chan, kau begitu seksi seperti itu'' kata Vert melihat kearah Nepgear

Pipi Nepgear kemudian memerah mendengar perkataan dari Vert, Neptune hanya menatap Vert dengan tatapan bengong bercampur dengan heran melihat Vert memuji adik nya itu, dia merasakan kalau Vert memiliki sifat yang cukup mesum. Begitu juga dengan Noire dan Blanc menatap Vert

Nepgear kemudian melihat Luffy dan sadar kalau dia adalah laki-laki, dia cukup lupa kalau Luffy adalah laki-laki karena dia sangat jarang melihat laki-laki di Gamindutri. Nepgear kemudian terlihat cepat-cepat menuju ke kamarnya untuk memakai pakaian nya, Luffy yang melihat Nepgear hanya heran, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan para wanita yang begitu pemalu seperti Hancock, Luffy memutuskan untuk tidak menikah dengan nya dan dengan wanita lain nya, karena dia sekarang abadi dalam umur jadi tentu saja Hancock dan para wanita di dunia nya akan mati di makan umur.

''Dia begitu pemalu'' kata Vert senang melihat Nepgear begitu pemalu

''Berhentilah memandang adik dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu'' kata Neptune melihat kearah Vert.

''Ara apakah kau cemburu?'' tanya Vert

''Kenapa aku harus cemburu, kau ini aneh sekali Vert'' kata Neptune melihat kearah Vert dengan cemberut

Noire kemudian terlihat sekarang mereka tidak memikirkan masalah ini lagi. ''Hey kalian ingatlah kita masih memiliki masalah disini'' kata Noire kepada mereka berdua

Blanc mengangguk setuju. Mereka harus segera memikirkan masalah ini agar tidak terjadi masalah yang lebih menyusahkan lagi setengah tahun yang lalu.

''Baiklah, sekarang kita harus memikirkan intinya dulu, kenapa energi share kita berkurang Neptune?'' tanya Noire

''Aku tidak tahu'' kata Neptune yang merasa kesal karena terus di tanyai oleh Noire

''Bukan itu maksudku, maksudku adalah kenapa bisa energi share kita berkurang, aku memiliki teori kalau energi share kita berkurang karena kepercayaan penduduk kita berkurang'' kata Noire

Neptune terlihat setuju dengan perkataan dari Noire, ini benar-benar aneh. Histoire kemudian terlihat datang dari jalan-jalan nya. Histoire kaget melihat ada Noire dan yang lain nya disini.

 **HISTOIRE**

''Oh halo Noire-san, Blanc-san dan Vert-san'' sapa Histoire melihat mereka

''Halo Histy'' sapa balik Noire, Vert dan Blanc

''Ada apa kalian disini?'' tanya Histoire sambil terbang kearah mereka.

''Aku dan Neptune memiliki masalah'' kata Noire

''Oh tentang energi share kalian yang tiba-tiba saja berkurang ya?'' duga Histoire

Neptune dan yang lain nya kaget mendengar kalau Histoire sudah mengatahui apa yang mereka bahas.

''Bagaiman kau bisa tahu?'' tanya Neptune

''Aku ini adalah Oracle mu, kau lupa itu'' kata Histoire kearah Neptune

Neptune kemudian memukul kepala nya dengan imut. ''Oh iya aku lupa'' kata Neptune dengan merasa lupa. Histoire hanya mendesah melihat tingkah Neptune yang begitu kekanak-kanakan berbeda dengan sifat saat dia berubah menjadi Purple Heart, Purple Heart memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda dengan Neptune, dia memiliki sifat serius, tegas dan terlihat gagah dari Neptune

''Aku tahu penyebab nya'' kata Histoire

''Benarkah, apa itu?'' tanya Noire penasaran

''Di dekat Planeptune dan Lastation, kalian akan melihat sepertinya ada pemberontakan'' kata Histoire memberikan informasi.

Neptune dan yang lain kemudian kaget mendengarnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau ada pemberontakan, Histoire mendesah melihat reaksi mereka, mereka benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ada pemberontakan.

''Kenapa mereka memberontak?'' tanya Vert

''Mereka sepertinya sedang marah akan sesuatu'' kata Histoire. ''Ngomong-Ngomong kenapa kalian baru mengetahui hal ini, seluruh masyarakat sudah mengetahui nya'' marah Histoire

Neptune dan Noire terlihat kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Histoire yang sepertinya sedang sangat marah karena mereka lalai sebagai seorang CPU. Luffy melihat mereka sepertinya memiliki masalah kemudian datang mendekati mereka.

''Apakah kalian memiliki masalah?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya Luffy, kami memiliki masalah, Histoire bilang kalau ada pemberontakan di dekat Planeptune dan Lastation'' kata Neptune

''Kalau begitu kita harus kesana'' kata Luffy

''Luffy-san benar, kalian harus segera kesana untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'' kata Histoire setuju dengan Luffy.

Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat setuju juga dengan perkataan dari Luffy, mereka harus menuju ke sana untuk mengatasi ini karena dengan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk masa depan Planeptune dan Lastation

''Baiklah, kita akan kesana, apakah kalian akan ikut Vert, Blanc?'' tanya Neptune

''Ya, kami akan ikut'' kata Vert

''Ini adalah masalah kami juga'' kata Blanc

Neptune terlihat merasa berterima kasih kepada mereka yang begitu ingin membantunya. Mereka semua kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Histoire terlihat menyiapkan kendaraan mereka

''Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Histy'' kata Neptune

''Hati-Hati kalian semua'' kata Histoire memberi peringatan

''Aku mau ikut!'' Nepgear terlihat ingin ikut juga

''Tidak Nepgear, kau harus disini menjaga Planeptune'' kata Neptune

Nepgear kemudian sedih mendengarnya, dia sangat ingin sekali bersama kakak perempuan nya untuk membantunya.

''Baiklah onee-chan'' patuh Nepgear

Neptune tersenyum melihat Nepgear mengerti dengan nya.

''Baiklah Histoire, kami pergi dulu'' kata Neptune

Histoire hanya berharap kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja. Histoire kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugas nya untuk mengurus Planeptune **  
**

**DI DEKAT PLANEPTUNE DAN LASTATION  
**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy dan para CPU akhirnya sampai, mereka melihat kalau ada sebuah desa yang cukup besar ada di hutan itu. Luffy dan para CPU juga bisa melihat ada kerumunan orang yang begitu banyak sekali

''Kenapa disitu banyak sekali orang?'' tanya Neptune

''Entahlah, mereka seperti berlindung dari sesuatu'' kata Noire

''Sebaiknya kita mendekati mereka dan menanyai nya'' kata Blanc

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju dengan Blanc, mereka semua kemudian jalan menuju ke desa itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, para penduduk kemudian melihat Luffy dan para CPU. Luffy heran melihat para penduduk menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam begitu juga dengan Neptune dan para CPU yang lain nya yang sepertinya mereka marah dengan mereka.

''Yoooo ada apa ini?'' sapa Luffy dengan ramah

Semua penduduk dan kerumunan itu melihat kearah Neptune dan yang lain nya, Blanc merasa tidak nyaman saat di tatap oleh mereka semua. Vert melihat ada beberapa anak kecil yang bersembunyi di belakang ibu mereka masing-masing.

''Hmmmm boleh aku bertanya ada apa ini?'' tanya Noire

''Itu mereka para CPU!'' teriak salah satu penduduk

Neptune dan yang lain nya kaget saat mendengar salah satu dari mereka berteriak mengagetkan mereka. Luffy melihat mereka tiba-tiba saja marah seperti kalau Neptune dan yang lain nya telah membuat masalah terhadap mereka

''Woah ada ini? kenapa mereka marah?'' tanya Neptune

''Entahlah, aku tidak tahu'' jawab Blanc

''Hmmmm ini aneh sekali, aku tidak pernah melihat para penduduk marah seperti ini'' kata Vert

Noire terlihat kaget melihat mereka bertariak dan marah-marah. Noire kemudian melihat kesalah satu dari mereka

''Hey ada apa ini?'' tanya Noire

''Pergilah kalian para CPU!''

''Bukankah kalian telah membuang kami!"'

''Kenapa kalian kesini?!''

Terdengar teriakan-teriak para penduduk disitu, Neptune dan yang lain nya benar-benar bingung sekali melihat mereka tiba-tiba saja marah. Neptune kemudian melihat kalau mereka juga melempari mereka dengan barang-barang yang ada

''Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka begitu marah? Apakah aku sudah menjadi karakter utama yang buruk?'' tanya Neptune sambil terlihat menghindari lemparan mereka

''Cih, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi ini membuatku marah, mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kita'' kata Blanc terlihat marah melihat mereka

''Sabarlah Blanc, kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini, kau jangan menghajar mereka dengan seenaknya'' kata Vert

''Vert benar, mereka hanya penduduk bukanlah monster'' setuju Noire

Luffy yang melihat para penduduk yang marah dan tidak mendengar perkataan dari Neptune dan yang lain nya kemudian menuju ke tempat yang tinggi, dia sepertinya mempunyai rencana untuk menenangkan mereka.

''HEY KALIAN! KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI!'' teriak Luffy dengan sangat keras

Para penduduk kaget mendengar teriak yang begitu keras sekali, Neptune dan yang lain nya kaget juga mendengarnya

''Terima kasih Luffy bro, sekarang kita sudah tenang'' kata Neptune dengan kelelahan karena menghindari semua lemparan barang mereka

Noire kemudian maju ke depan menuju ke salah satu penduduk. Noire ingin bertanya sebenarnya ada apa ini.

''Ada apa ini?'' tanya Noire kepada salah satu penduduk

Salah satu penduduk itu yang di tanyai terlihat gugup di depan salah satu CPU, dia kemudian mengangkat mulutnya untuk mulai berbicara

 **BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN**

''jadi begitu'' Noire terlihat memejamkan matanya sambil mengolola perkataan orang di depan nya ini.

Terlihat Neptune dan yang lain nya sedang duduk di tempat seperti bar, Neptune duduk bersama Vert dan Noire bersama juga dengan Luffy yang sedang terlihat bosan mendengar kan perkataan orang itu. Noire kemudian melihat kearah Neptune dan yang lain nya

''Mereka sepertinya di serang oleh para monster, orang-orang di desa ini kebanyakan dari desa lain yang desa nya di serang oleh para monster sehingga mereka berlindung kesini'' kata Noire

Neptune dan yang lain nya mengangguk mengerti.

''Dan mereka pun ingin pergi ke salah satu Nation kita untuk mencari tempat tinggal namun ada beberapa prajurit seperti prajurit kita menghadang mereka tidak memperbolehkan mereka masuk dan mengusir mereka'' kata Noire

Para CPU yang lain kaget mendengarnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau ada prajurit yang melakukan hal yang sekejam itu. Ini benar-benar begitu aneh sekali.

''Itu bukanlah prajuritku, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada perajurit ku'' kata Vert

''Begitu juga aku, aku menerima siapa saja yang mau tinggal di Nation ku'' kata Blanc

''Itu juga bukan prajuriku, apakah kalian percaya kalau karakter utama melakukan seperti itu?'' kata Neptune dengan percaya diri

Ketiga CPU itu kemudian melihat kearah Noire yang berpikir kalah itu adalah prajurit nya, Noire kaget di tatap oleh mereka seperti itu

''I-Itu juga bukan prajuritku, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu!'' kesal Noire

Salah satu penduduk itu kemudian heran melihat mereka yang sekarang saling menuduh, ini membuatnya bingung

''Jadi itu bukan prajurit kalian?'' tanya nya

''Tentu saja bukan!'' teriak keempat CPU

Dia kemudian kaget mendengar mereka bereempat berteriak. Luffy terlihat tertawa melihat mereka. Keempat CPU kemudian menenangkan diri mereka dan kemudian memikirkan masalah ini

''Baiklah, saatnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini'' kata Vert

''Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal di Planeptune karena cukup dekat disini'' kata Neptune mempersilahkan mereka

''Terima kasih, apakah itu tidak apa-apa?'' tanya nya

''Itu tidak apa-apa, aku senang saat penduduk ku semakin banyak'' kata Neptune dengan senang

''Kau senang karena energi share akan semakin bertambah kan'' kata Noire

Neptune hanya tersenyum gugup dengan perkataan dari Noire namun sebenarnya dia memang ingin menerima siapa saja yang ingin menjadi penduduk nya, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan energi share yang mereka katakan.

''Hey apa itu?!''

''Apakah itu monster?!''

Luffy dan para CPU kemudian mendengar ada beberapa orang berteriak. Luffy, Neptune dan yang lain nya kemudian keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka kemudian kaget melihat kalau ada banyak sekali monster di luar desa. Ini benar-benar aneh sekali karena monster kali ini tiba-tiba saja ganas, mereka benar-benar terlihat begitu ganas

''Banyak sekali'' kata Neptune melihat banyak sekali monster seperti Dogoo, Ancient Dragon dan beberapa monster lain nya

''Mereka terlalu banyak untuk kita'' kata Vert melihat para monster itu

''Kita harus bagaimana?''

''Ibu''

Terlihat para anak-anak ketakutan, Luffy yang melihat nya hanya merasa kasihan karena mereka sudah kehilangan tempat tinggal dan tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, bahkan desa ini tidak aman lagi.

''Kita harus mengevakusai semua orang ini'' kata Blanc

''Ke Planeptune, mereka harus ke Planeptune karena tempat itu cukup dekat dari sini'' kata Neptune

''Baiklah tapi sebelum itu kita harus menahan mereka, kau harus menghubungi Planeptune untuk membawa alat transportasi'' kata Vert

''Baiklah, tunggu sebentar'' kata Neptune

Neptune kemudian mengeluarkan alat komunikasinya. Para CPU lain terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk melawan para monster itu. Mungkin mereka bisa menghabisi mereka semua namun mereka tidak bisa menjamin kalau para penduduk akan aman karena sepertinya para monster akan menyerang secara acak

''Luffy bantulah kami'' kata Blanc

''Tentu saja, aku sudah bersiap-siap'' kata Luffy dengan percaya diri

''Luffy, ngomong-ngomong level mu sudah berapa?'' tanya Noire

''Aku sudah level 20'' jawab Luffy

Noire, Blanc dan Vert kaget mendengarnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau level Luffy begitu tinggi dengan sangat cepat. Luffy terlihat bersiap-siap untuk melawan para monster

''Sebaiknya kalian berubah'' kata Luffy

''Kau benar, baiklah...'' Vert kemudian berubah menjadi mode HDD nya, dia terlihat memakai pakaian putih, dia sekarang berambut hijau, memiliki sayap, dan dia terlihat memegang sebuah tombak.

''Aku juga'' kata Noire

Noire kemudian berubah menjadi mode HDD nya, dia terlihat sekarang berambut putih tidak di ikat lagi, dia memakai pakaian hitam seperti pakaian renang, dan terlihat dia memegang sebuah pedang

''Kalian seperti bernafsu sekali ingin melawan monster itu'' kata Blanc yang kemudian berubah juga menuju ke mode HDD nya. Blanc terlihat cukup berbeda juga, dia berambut biru muda, memakai pakaian putih seperti Noire, dia memegang sebuah kapak

''Hey aku seharusnya lebih dulu'' Neptune juga berubah tidak mau kalah, dia terlihat paling berbeda, rambutnya terlihat memanjang berkepang dua, rambut nya ungu gelap, dia menjadi tinggi, memakai pakaian hitam bercampur ungu, dia memegang sebuah pedang

 **Neptune, Blanc, Noire dan Vert sebelum HDD**

 **SESUDAH HDD: PURPLE HEART(NEPTUNE), BLACK HEART(NOIRE), WHITE HEART(BLANC) DAN GREEN HEART(VERT)**

 **GAMBAR DI ATAS BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA**

Luffy terlihat tambah bersemangat saat mereka berubah, Luffy kemudian sedang bersiap-siap untuk melawan mereka

''Luffy, jangan terlalu terburu-buru, mereka terlalu banyak untuk mu'' kata Purple memberit tahu

''Hmm kau terlalu menghawatirkan dia Neptune, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri lagian dia itu pria yang kuat'' kata Black

Purple terlihat hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar perkataan dari Black, Green terlihat hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy yang tidak sabaran untuk bertarung. White terlihat mendukung Luffy yang juga ingin sekali menghajar para monster itu

''Ayo Luffy! Kita habisi mereka semua!'' kata Blanc dengan semangat

''Yeah, aku juga berpikirkan sepert itu'' kata Luffy

Luffy dan Blanc kemudian menuju ke depan dengan sangat cepat mengagetkan yang lain nya. Purple dan CPU yang lain nya kaget melihat mereka begitu cepat, Purple mendesah melihat mereka yang haus akan pertarungan, Blanc adalah orang pendiam namun saat dia ke HDD maka sifat nya terbalik, dia menjadi sangat brutal dan pemarah

''Apakah kita harus bantu?'' tanya Green

''Mungkin saja, Luffy masihlah manusia, dia masih bisa mati'' kata Black dengan nada ego

''Kau selalu saja merendahkan Luffy Noire, kenapa kau tidak pernah memujinya?'' tanya Purple kearah Noire

''Memujinya? Kenapa aku harus memuji nya?'' tanya Noire balik

''Menurutmu apa, karena dia adalah laki-laki yang mau berteman dengan mu'' kata Green

Noire terlihat sedikit marah dan memerah wajahnya mendengar perkataan dari Green, dia senang karena memiliki teman selain Neptune dan yang lain nya. Noire hanya terlihat khawatir dengan Luffy juga

''Sebaiknya kita membantu mereka juga'' kata Green

''Baiklah, ayo'' kata Black

Mereka bertiga kemudian terbang ke arah para monster itu untuk melawan mereka semua, sedangkan para penduduk terlihat sedang bersembunyi di rumah mereka masing-masing.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol!** ' teriak Luffy memukul salah satu monster itu

Beberapa monster kemudian kena dengan serangan dari Luffy, Luffy melihat kesampingnya dan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menyerang lagi

'' **Skill Combo: Gatling and Rifle** '' Luffy kemudian menggunakan serangan Bazzoka dan Rifle dengan bergantian

Para monster itu terlihat tidak berdaya melawan Luffy, Noire, Blanc dan Vert kaget karena Luffy sepertinya sudah memiliki skill combo nya

''Jadi dia sudah mempunyai skill combo? Itu bagus'' kata Noire cukup senang Luffy memiliki kemajuan yang sangat cepat.

Purple terlihat hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy. ''Dia selalu saja berlatih dengan sangat giat, terkadang dia sering ingin sekali melawan monster yang lebih besar levelnya namun untung saja aku bisa menghadang nya'' kata Purple mengingat saat Luffy bersikeras ingin melawan monster yang kuat

Green mengangguk mengerti, tapi tetap saja dia kaget karena perkembangan Luffy yang sangat cepat. Green masih belum mendengar dari mana Luffy, apakah benar dia dari Gamindustri?

'' **Zerstorung!** '' teriak White dengan marah. Beberapa monster terpental dengan sangat jauh ke sana kemari. Blanc kemudian melihat kearah ketgia CPU lain nya

''Hey kalian, apakah kalian tidak mau bertarung? Kalau tidak sebaiknya kalian mundur, aku tidak mau kalian terkena seranganku'' kata White dengan nada tinggi

Neptune dan CPU yang lain nya kaget mendengar perkataan dari White namun kemudian mereka terlihat kesal dengan perkataan nya.

''Baiklah kami akan bertarung'' kata Black(Noire)

Noire kemudian maju ke depan dengan sangat cepat sambil sudah menyiapkan pedang nya untuk melawan para monster itu.

'' **Lace Ribbons!** '' Noire menyerang dengan menebas salah satu dari mereka dan kemudian dia menendang ke depan namun dia terlihat lagi salto. ''Mari kita selesai kan ini'' kata Noire

''Aku mengerti'' kata Vert

Vert menyerang para monster dengan tombak nya, Vert sangat handal menggunakan tombak nya. Vert melihat kearah Luffy yang masih menyerang mereka

''Shishishis, baiklah rasakan ini'' Luffy menendang banyak monster dengan kaki nya, Luffy kemudian melihat masih banyak sekali monster disini

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi!** '' teriak Luffy. Luffy menendang mereka lagi untuk sekian kalinya

Para monster itu terpental lagi dan kemudian lenyap karena di kalahkan oleh Luffy, Luffy melihat kalau bagian nya sudah selesai, dia kemudian melihat kearah Neptune dan yang lain nya

'' **Cross Combo** '' Neptune menyerang dengan beberapa tebasan yang membuat banyak musuh nya kemudian lenyap kalah dengan sangat mudah. Neptune melihat kalau dia juga sudah selesai mengalahkan banyak sekali monster

'' **Sylhet Spear** ''

'' **Tranzerin Trombe** ''

Vert dan Blanc terlihat juga sudah banyak mengalahkan mereka semua, mereka kedua melihat kalau mereka semua sudah benar-benar kalah tidak tersisah. Mereka kemudian berkumpul satu sama lain bersama Luffy yang kelihatan kelelahan.

''Kau tidak apa-apa Luffy?'' tanya Neptune

''Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa'' jawab Luffy

''Apakah para penduduk sudah aman?'' tanya Blanc

Mereka kemudian melihat kearah desa dan mereka tidak melihat siapa-siapa lagi di desa itu. Neptune senang karena sepertinya tim penyelamat di Nation nya berhasil membawa mereka semua.

''Mereka sudah aman'' kata Neptune

''Baiklah, sekarang kita harus kembali'' kata Noire

''Kau benar, kita tidak punya urusan lagi disini'' kata Blanc

Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk terbang pulang namun mereka ingat kalau ternyata Luffy tidak bisa terbang, mereka kemudian terlihat bingung untuk melakukan apa terhadap Luffy

''Hey gendong aku, aku juga ingin merasakan terbang'' kata Luffy. Luffy bisa terbang namun dia tidak bisa menggunakan Gear keempat nya, jadi dia tidak bisa terbang sekarang

''Itu sama sekali tidak bisa!'' kata Noire kesal

''Terus aku harus bagaimana?'' tanya Luffy

''Kita semua akan mengangkat Luffy, kita tidak akan sanggup jika hanya mengangkat nya dengan dua orang saja'' kata Neptune

''Baiklah, aku dan Neptune akan memegang tangan nya, Blanc dan Vert akan memegang lengan nya sehingga kita bisa mengangkat nya bersamaan'' kata Noire

''Itu tidak masalah'' kata Vert

''Cih itu tidak masalah sama sekali'' kata Blanc

Mereka kemudian sudah memegang Luffy, dan kemudian terlihat Luffy pun di bawa terbang oleh mereka pulang ke Planeptune. Luffy terlihat senang karena kali ini dia pun akhirnya bisa terbang dan kemudian bisa melihat pemandangan dari atas

''Wohoooo, ini seru sekali'' kata Luffy dengan sedikit kesenangan sambil menggoyangkan badan nya sehingga para CPU terlihat kesusahan saat memegangnya

''Hey jangan bergerak Luffy'' kata Neptune terlihat kesulitan

''Anak ini terlalu banyak bergerak, aku jadi kesulitan'' kata Noire

''Tenanglah Luffy'' kata Vert

''Cih aku akan melepas kau jika kau tidak diam'' kata Blanc

Luffy kemudian terlihat terdiam mendengar mereka terlihat marah, Luffy masih tersenyum dengan senang bisa melihat pemandangan dari atas

 **SKIPTIME-PLANEPTUNE**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy dan yang lain nya sudah sampai ke Planeptune dan kemudian menceritakan semua kejadian di desa kepada Histoire, Histoire terlihat mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan dari mereka semua

''Baiklah, aku mengerti'' kata Histoire

''Jadi bagaimana dengan para penduduk itu?'' tanya Neptune

''Tenang Neptune-san, mereka baik-baik saja'' kata Histoire

Neptune dan para CPU terlihat begitu senang mendengarnya, mereka akhirnya bisa memiliki tempat tinggal juga. Histoire kemudian melihat kearah Luffy yang sedang memakan sebuah puding

''Aku kaget mendengar kalau kau sudah sangat cepat sekali kuat, Luffy-san'' kata Histoire

''Therima khashi HIsto'' kata Luffy sambil terlihat memakan puding itu. Mulutnya penuh dengan puding.

Neptune yang melihatnya kemudian kaget bercampur dengan marah karena memakan puding nya seenak nya. Vert kemudian mendapatkan sebuah telepon

''Halo, disini Vert'' kata Vert menjawab telepon itu

Neptune dan yang lain nya hanya melihat Vert berbicara dengan siapa yang menelepon, Vert terlihat kaget kemudian mengangguk seperti mengerti akan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Vert pun mengakhiri telepon itu

''Ada apa Vert?'' tanya Neptune

''Sepertinya aku sekarang tahu kenapa energi share kalian berkurang dan kenapa penduduk itu tidak bisa masuk ke dalam Nation kita'' kata Vert

''Benarkah, apa itu?'' tanya Blanc penasaran

''Ternyata ada beberapa kelompok yang sepertinya berencana mencuri energi share dengan sebuah alat, mereka tahu kalau energi share itu di jaga oleh para CPU jadi mereka memiliki rencana, mereka memancing kita ke desa itu dengan menggunakan pemberontakan palsu sehingga mereka bisa ke basilicom kita untuk mencuri energi share namun untungnya, mereka di tangkap oleh perajurit ku saat ingin masuk ke dalam basilicom ku, mereka juga adalah pelaku prajurit palsu itu'' kata Vert

Neptune dan yang lain nya kaget mendengarnya, akhirnya misteri ini terpecahkan. Noire terlihat lega karena energi share nya ternyata baik-baik saja, dia takut akan ada terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Nation nya

''Baiklah, sepertinya tugas kita sudah selesai'' kata Blanc

''Itu benar, terima kasih kalian berdua dan kau juga Luffy'' kata Noire berterima kasih

Luffy kemudian membalas Noire dengan acungan jempol sambil tersenyum. Noire hanya membalas senyuman Luffy dengan senyuman nya. Mereka terlihat tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi

''Bagaimana kita bermain game?'' ajak Luffy

''Itu ide yang sangat bagus'' kata Neptune

''Kalau begitu ayo, aku tidak sabar untuk mengalahkan kalian'' kata Noire

''Jangan sombong dulu Noire, kau seharusnya menyimpan itu saat kau menang nanti, itu pun kalau kau bisa'' kata Vert

''Aku tahu kalau dia hanya bermulut besar'' kata Blanc

Noire terlihat kesal mendengar perkataan dari mereka semua, mereka semua terlihat mengambil bagian mereka, Luffy yang terlihat tidak dapat karena dia sedikit lambat dari Noire. Noire tersenyum dengan kemenangan, Luffy hanya cemberut karena harus menunggu untuk bermain juga

''Onee-chan, aku membawa cemilan'' kata Nepgear yang membawa cemilan

''Terima kasih Nep-jr, ayo kau ikut bermain juga'' ajak Neptune

Nepgear terlihat senang mendengar ajakan dari kakak perempuan nya itu, mereka terlihat bersenang-senang satu sama lain, Luffy masih saja bersikeras untuk merebut stick console milik Noire namun Noire bisa menghadang tangan Luffy dengan cepat, Vert dan Blanc hanya terlihat tersenyum melihat mereka yang satu sama lain tidak bisa akur satu sama lain

''Tidak terasa kalau Luffy-san sudah tinggal disini setengah tahun'' kata Histoire

''Ya, aku sudah terbiasa dia ada disini tapi aku tambah senang dia ada disini'' kata Nepgear melihat Luffy. Dia menganggumi Luffy karena sesuatu, dia hanya punya kakak nya yang tinggal bersama nya namun sekarang di tambah dengan seorang laki-laki yang keras kepala. Histoire tersenyum melihat mereka bersenang-senang

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini Luffy sudah tinggal setengah tahun, di bab berikutnya akan disingkat lagi mungkin satu atau dua tahun. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Luffy.**

 **Luffy disini memiliki skill yang sama dengan kekuatan nya yang dulu namun tergantung dari levelnya, semakin tinggi level Luffy maka akan semakin banyak kekuatan nya akan kembali**

 **Dan untuk pasangan kalian bisa memutuskan nya sendiri, di anime atau game Neptunia kita hanya bisa melihat mereka semua adalah perempuannamun akan laki-laki(yang ikutin game rebirth 3 pasti tahu)**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review  
**

 **Neptune: Sampai jumpa lagi di bab berikutnya!**

 **Salam Author**


	9. Novel

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

 **Neptune: Selamat datang di Nepstation, aku adalah Neptune karakter utama di Fanfic ini, kalian bisa lihat kalau Fanfic ini begitu lama updatenya karena Author yang begitu malas**

 **Author: Pssst berisik!**

 **Neptune: Baiklah akhirnya Fanfic ini pun di lanjutkan, di bab kemarin Luffy bro sudah tinggal di Planeptune selama setengah tahun, itu bukanlah waktu yang sedikit, seperti yang yang kalian lihat sekarang  
**

 **Luffy: Hey Neptune, aku mau pudingmu lagi**

 **Neptune: Tidak, tidak boleh, kau harus membeli punyamu mu sendiri, sudah cukup kau menghabiskan semua persediaaan pudingku**

 **Luffy: Ayolah, aku sangat lapar, lagian pudingmu itu enak**

 **Neptunel: Tidak boleh**

 **Luffy terlihat murung dan kemudian pergi. Neptune tersenyum dengan bangga**

 **Author: Baiklah kita mulai saja ceritanya  
**

 **Note: Ada beberapa gambar di cerita ini dan semua gambar itu bukan milik saya.**

* * *

 ** **Sebuah Novel dan hubungan****

 **PLANEPTUNE  
**

Luffy terlihat sekarnag berjalan di jalan Planeptune, dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan melihat Nation ini yang begitu luas. Luffy melihat sebuah bangunan yang sepert toko, tertulis di depan toko itu 'Nep Novel Shop'.

Karena penasaran, Luffy pun masuk ke dalam toko itu, di dalam toko itu terlihat banyak sekali orang di dalam nya. Luffy kemudian melihat kalau ternyata toko ini sepertinya menjual buku terlihat banyak sekali buku. Luffy kemudian mengambil salah satu buku itu dan kemudian membuka nya, Luffy melihat kalau ternyata isi buku itu ternyata seperti sebuah cerita.

Luffy kemudian membaca sedikit novel itu(disini Luffy bisa membaca :V). Luffy kemudian merasa tertarik dengan ceritanya, walaupun dia terlihat bodoh Luffy adalah orang yang tertarik juga dengan buku cerita seperti Novel

Luffy kemudian membawa buku itu dan kemudian ke tempat mesin kasir, penjaga kasir melihat Luffy kemudian tersenyum. Luffy kemudian menunjukan Novel itu kepada penjaga kasir itu

''Berapa buku ini?'' tanya Luffy

''Oh Luffy-sama, itu 1.000 Credit'' kata penjaga itu

Luffy kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan kemudian memberikan nya kepada penjaga kasir itu. Kertas itu adalah kertas seperti Atm, Histoire memberikan ini kepada Luffy agar dia bisa membeli barang yang dia mau tapi Histoire mengatakan jangan membeli barang terlalu banyak.

Penjaga kasir itu kemudian memberi kertas itu dan Novel Luffy dengan di bungkus. Setelah membeli buku itu, Luffy kemudian ingin pulang untuk membaca buku itu yang begitu menarik, Luffy berjalan ke Planeptune Tower. Luffy melihat kalau kota ini semakin damai saja setelah dia tinggal di sini selama satu tahun. Itu adalah waktu yang lama bagi manusia namun tidak untuk Luffy

Luffy sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk basilicom Neptune, para penjaga memberi hormat kepada Luffy. Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Disini Luffy sudah sangat di hormati oleh para penduduk Planeptune karena dia melawan para monster dan menjaga para penduduk, tidak hanya di Planeptune namun juga di Lastation, Lowee dan Leanbox. Orang-Orang menyebut Luffy sebagai Guardian Of CPU.

Luffy naik lift untuk naik keatas. Setelah di atas Luffy melihat kalau Neptune sedang berbicara dengan Nepgear, Luffy kaget karena ada Blanc di sana. Luffy kemudian duduk di dekat mereka.

Blanc melihat Luffy yang sepertinya membeli sesuatu. Luffy kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan. Blanc bertanya-tanya apa itu

''Hey Blanc, kemana Vert dan Noire?'' tanya Neptune kepada Blanc

''Oh mereka, mereka sepertinya sedang sibuk karena sesuatu'' jawab Blanc

Neptune mengangguk mengerti. Nepgear terlihat sedang mencuci piring, Histoire sedang melakukan tugas nya. Luffy terlihat membaca sebuah buku. Neptune dan Blanc kemudian melihat kearah Luffy dan kemudian kaget melihat apa yang dia lakukan, Nepgear kemudian membawa cemilan untuk Neptune dan Blanc. Nepgear melihat Neptune dan Blanc terbengong kaget seperti melihat hantu, Nepgear kemudian melihat apa yang mereka lihat

Nepgear terlihat juga kaget melihat apa yang dia lihat, terlihat Luffy sedang membaca sebuah buku. Ini tentu saja mengagetkan mereka karena mereka tidak tahu kalau Luffy ternyata bisa membaca sebuah buku dan menikmatinya. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang langkah bagi mereka.

''Luffy, kau membaca buku?'' Tanya Neptune masih terlihat tidak percaya.

Luffy kemudian melihat kearah Neptune.

''Ya, aku bisa membaca buku'' kata Luffy

Neptune, Nepgear dan Blanc benar-benar kaget melihat ini, kemudian mereka pun menenangkan pikirkan mereka.

''Baguslah kalau dia bisa membaca buku'' kata Blanc

Neptune dan Nepgear terlihat mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan dari Blanc. Blanc kemudian melihat buku apa yang di baca.

''Luffy, buku apa yang kau baca itu?'' Tanya Blanc

''Oh'' Luffy kemudian menunjukan buku nya kepada ketiga CPU itu.

''The Advanture of Devil and Heroine'' kata Neptune membaca buku itu

''Judul yang bagus'' kata Nepgear

''Benar, aku tidak tahu kalau sangat suka genre petualangan dan Romance, Luffy bro'' kata Neptune melihat Luffy

Luffy tersenyum melihat Neptune. ''Aku sangat menyukai genre yang ada petualangan nya'' kata Luffy.

Neptune dan Nepgear mengangguk mengerti kecuali Blanc yang terlihat menganga dan novel yang di baca oleh Luffy. Neptune terlihat heran melihat reaksi Blanc.

''Ada apa Blanc?'' Tanya Neptune.

Blanc terlihat tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya melihat novel yang di baca oleh Luffy. Blanc kemudian berjalan mendekati Luffy. Luffy yang terlihat senang membaca cerita novel itu, dia benar-benar merasakan petualangan nyata yang di sajikan oleh novel itu, Luffy kemudian merasakan kalau ada seseorang di sampingnya, dia kemudian melihat kalau ada Blanc di samping nya, Luffy kaget melihat Blanc

''Blanc!'' kaget Luffy

''Apakah kau menyukai novel ini?'' Tanya Blanc langsung

Luffy heran mendengar perkataan dari Blanc.

''Ya cerita nya keren, aku suka'' kata Luffy dengan jujur

Blanc terlihat senang mendengarnya, Luffy bingungkarena Blanc tiba-tiba saja senang. Neptune dan Nepgear sama sekali tidakmengerti apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Blanc bertanya kepada Luffy apakah

dia menyukai novel itu, Luffy menjawan kalau dia menyukainya dan kemudian Blanc senang mendengarnya.

''Memangnya ada apa?'' Tanya Luffy penasaran.

''Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, kira-kira apakah kau memiliki saran untuk penulis novel ini?'' Tanya Blanc

''Saran?'' Luffy terlihat bingung mendengarnya, dia hanya menyukai buku ini namun dia tidak tahu saran apa yang harus di berikan. Luffy kemudian terlihat berpikir tentang hal ini. Luffy kemudian tahu

''Ya, mungkin penulis bisa menambah tempat berpetualang mereka dan lagian mereka hanya berdua, mungkin penulis juga bisa mendapatkan teman baru untuk mereka'' kata Luffy

Blanc terlihat mengangguk mendengarnya. Neptune dan Nepgear heran melihat reaksi Blanc, Nepgear kemudian mendekati Luffy untuk melihat buku apa yang dia baca, dia juga terlihat tertarik dengan buku itu. Nepgear kemudian membaca sedikit buku itu

''Wah buku ini menarik'' kata Nepgear

''Benarkan? Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu'' kata Luffy

Nepgear terlihat mengangguk mengerti dengan Luffy. Blanc terlihat tambah senang karena sesuatu. Neptune yang melihat Blanc hanya heran karena dia begitu senang saat Luffy dan Nepgear memuji novel itu. Neptune masih melihat Blanc, Blanc yang merasa di tatap oleh Neptune

''Ada apa Neptune?'' tanya Blanc

''Kenapa kau begitu senang saat mereka memuji novel itu?'' tanya Neptune

''Tidak ada apa-apa, aku mau kembali dulu'' kata Blanc yang kemudian bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Lowee.

Neptune hanya terlihat tingkah Blanc yang begitu aneh. Luffy dan Nepgear terlihat membaca novel itu bersama-sama. Histoire kemudian menemui mereka dan membawa beberapa teh.

''Kemana Blanc-san?'' tanya Histoire tidak melihat adanya Blanc

''Dia sudah kembali'' kata Neptune

''Oh, padahal aku membuatkan dia teh'' kata Histoire

''Hey Histy aku mau tehnya'' kata Luffy yang merasa haus

''Baiklah'' Histoire kemudian menuju kearah Luffy dan Nepgear yang sepertinya membaca sebuah buku. Histoire melihat buku itu dan terlihat mengenal Novel itu

Luffy melihat Histoire yang sepertinya tertarik dengan buku, Luffy kemudian memberikan buku ini kepada Histoire

''Apakah kau tertarik, Histy?'' tanya Luffy

''Oh, ya dan aku tahu siapa pengarang buku ini'' kata Histoire

''Siapa?'' tanya Nepgear

''Di novel itu tertulis nama pengarangnya adalah 'White''' kata Histoire memberitahu

Nepgear dan Luffy terlihat penasaran mendengarnya, nama itu seperti sebuah nickname namun mereka berdua tidak tahu siapa. Neptune juga terlihat penasaran dengan nama 'White'ini, ini benar-benar sangat aneh karena seorang penulis hanya memiliki nama seperti itu

''Baiklah, saatnya bermain game!'' kata Neptune yang merasa bosan tidak bermain game

Neptune kemudian mengambil consolenya dan kemudian terlihat mulai bermain, Luffy dan Nepgear terlihat malah masih membaca novel itu. Histoire mendesah melihat reaksi Neptune yang hanya memikirkan bersenang-senang.

 **LEANBOX**

 **LEANBOX BASILICOM**

 **RUANGAN VERT**

Terlihat sekarang di Leanbox dan dalam basilicom milik Vert, terlihat sekarang Vert sedang memakai laptop nya sambil meminum sebuah teh. Vert terlihat sedang melihat-lihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik baginya, dia melihat banyak beberapa teknologi

'''Wah, sepertinya aku akan membuat ini'' kata Vert melihat ke salah satu

Vert meminum teh nya, dia sekarang benar-benar sedang santai, sudah banyak masalah mereka lalu beberapa tahun ini, namun semua itu bisa tertuntas karena ada orang baru yang membantu mereka yaitu Luffy.

''Aku bertanya-tanya kabar Luffy'' kata Vert bertanya-tanya.

Kemudian dia pun mendapatkan sebuah pesan di laptop nya, dia kemudian membuat pesan itu yang ternyata ada video call. Vert melihat kalau Noire yang mengirim pesan itu.

''Oh Noire, ada apa?'' tanya Vert penasaran karena Noire menghubungi nya

''Vert, aku hanya menghubungi mu karena sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting'' kata Noire

''Tidak apa-apa, apa itu?'' tanya Vert

''Vert, bukankah di Nation ada sebuah toko baju baru?'' tanya Noire

''Ya itu benar, memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Vert

''Bisakah kau mengirim beberapa pakaian itu ke Nation ku'' pinta Noire

Vert kemudian terlihat bingung mendengarnya, Vert kemudian menaruh tehnya dan kemudian melihat Noire yang sepertinya sedang terlihat gelisah atau malu. Vert benar-benar heran melihat nya.

''Kalau boleh tahu kenapa?'' tanya Vert

''Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mau menjual baju itu juga di Nation ku, bisa di katakan kalau kita ini berkerja sama'' kata Noire menjelaskan.

Vert kemudian terlihat tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari Noire, kalau mereka ingin berkerja sama kenapa harus bekerja sama dalam bidang pakaian. Ini benar-benar sangat aneh.

''Jadi, apakah kau bisa?'' tanya Noire

''Ya aku rasa aku bisa'' kata Vert

Noire kemudian terlihat sangat senang mendengarnya namun dia menahan dirinya. Noire kemudian melihat kearah Vert lagi.

''Terima kasih Vert, kalau begitu aku permisi'' kata Noire yang kemudian mematikan video call nya.

Vert terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ini benar-benar begitu membingungkan bagi Vert. Kenapa Noire sangat ingin membeli pakaian di Nation nya.

''Ini benar-benar aneh'' kata Vert dengan penasaran

Vert kemudian melanjutkan melihat-lihat teknologi lagi. Dia masih berpikir tentang apa yang di pikirkan oleh Noire.

Vert kemudian melihat sebuah buku di samping nya, dia membeli buku itu di sebuah toko novel, dia merasa benar-benar tertarik dengan novel ini namun Vert merasa tertarik karena sepertinya dia kenal dengan tulisan dan gaya penulisan di novel ini.

''Hmmm siapa sebenarnya sih White ini? Aku benar-benar merasa tertarik'' kata Vert

Vert berpikir tugasnya sudah selesai disini, dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Vert berpikir untuk menuju ke Planeptune untuk bermain bersama Neptune dan yang lain nya. Vert kemudian memanggil penjaga

''Ada apa Vert-sama?'' tanya penjaga itu

''Aku akan menuju ke Planeptune, jadi kalian jaga dulu Leanbox'' kata Vert

''Baiklah'' patuh penjaga itu

Vert kemudian pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan nya.

 **KEMBALI KE PLANEPTUNE  
**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy sedang tertidur sambil terlihat novelnya menutupi wajahnya. Luffy tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak seperti tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Neptune terlihat masih saja bermain game, Nepgear sedang mengambil sebuah cemilan lagi untuk kakak perempuan nya.

''Onee-chan, ini kue nya'' kata Nepgear menaruh kue itu di sebelah Neptune

''Terima kasih Nep-jr'' kata Neptune

Neptune kemudian mengambil salah satu kue itu, Nepgear kemudian melihat Luffy yang sekarang sepertinya tertidur dengan cukup pulas. Nepgear kemudian menuju kearah Luffy dan kemudian mengambil novel yang ada di wajah nya, terlihat Luffy tertidur dengan mendengkur. Nepgear hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy tertidur

Nepgear kemudian menaruh novel itu di salah lemari buku. Nepgear kemudian duduk di samping Neptune

''Dia sudah satu tahun disini, apakah dia akan pergi, onee-chan?'' tanya Nepgear

Neptune kemudian melihat kearah Nepgear.

''Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal disini, jadi dia akan tinggal disini'' kata Neptune dengan simple

Nepgear mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan dari kakak nya itu.

''Namun bukankah dia adalah manusia, dan kakak tahu kan manusia akan termakan oleh umur'' kata Nepgear menjelaskan

''Tenang saja Nepgear, kita tidak perlu memikirkan itu sekarang, lagian kau senang kan dia tinggal disini'' kata Neptune

Nepgear terlihat tersenyum mendengarnya, memang benar Luffy adalah pria yang sangat ceria dan begitu bersemangat. Itu sama sekali sangat menyenangkan tinggal bersama dia menurut Nepgear. Nepgear adalah seorang CPU walaupun masih candidate namun tetap saja dia CPU, dia harus melindungi Nation nya namun dia tidak bisa sendiri, kakak nya dan para CPU yang lain nya tidak mungkin bisa sering membantu nya karena mereka memiliki tugas masing-masing. Nepgear berpikir kalau Luffy adalah orang yang bisa membantu nya.

''Kau menyukai Luffy bro, Nepgear?'' tanya Neptune tiba-tiba saja

Nepgear kemudian kaget mendengar perkataan dari kakak perempuan nya itu. ''Apa maksud mu onee-chan?!'' kaget Nepgear sambil terlihat memerah pipinya

''Hahahahah lihat wajah mu itu Nepgear!'' tawa Neptune dengan terbahak-bahak.

Nepgear terlihat hanya kesal dengan kakak perempuan nya itu sedangkan Neptune tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sangat keras. Neptune kemudian melihat game nya dan kaget karena dia tiba-tiba saja kalah.

''Sial, aku lupa gameku'' kata Neptune dengan memakai wajah sedih nya.

Nepgear kemudian terlihat tersenyum melihat kakak nya sekarang sedih, Neptune terlihat di ranking paling bawah karena di kalah. Neptune terlihat merasa kesal sekali sambil murung. Nepgear kemudian mendengar kalau ada seseorang yang datang, suara lift terdengar kalau dia akan menuju ke atas.

''Halo semua nya'' terlihat kalau yang datang adalah Vert

Neptune dan Nepgear kaget melihat siapa yang datang, terlihat Vert sedang melambaikan tangan menyapa mereka.

''Vert-san, kenapa kau disini?'' tanya Nepgear kaget melihat Vert

''Ara, memangnya kenapa aku kesini Nepgear-chan?'' tanya Vert

''Tidak apa-apa hanya saja kau datang tidak memberitahu dulu'' kata Nepgear

Vert tersenyum mendengarnya, Vert melihat Neptune yang sedang bermain game, dia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat Neptune yang sangat menyukai game. Vert kemudian melihat kearah Luffy yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

''Jadi sedang apa kalian?'' tanya Vert, Vert padahal sudah melihat apa yang mereka lakukan

''Ya kau lihat sendiri, kami hanya melakukan perkerjaan biasa kami'' kata Nepgear

Vert hanya mengangguk mengerti. Nepgear kemudian ingin menanyai kenapa Vert ada disini

''Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kesini Vert-san, apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' tanya Nepgear

''Ya ada, ayo kita duduk dulu'' kata Vert

Nepgear dan Vert kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi, di sebelah kiri mereka ada Neptune yang sedang bermain game sedangkan di sebelah kanan mereka ada Luffy yang tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak

''Jadi ada apa Vert-san?'' tanya Nepgear

''Sebenarnya aku hanya mau jalan-jalan dan ingin mengobrol denganmu Nepgear-chan'' kata Vert

Nepgear kemudian terlihat mendesah, dia berpikir kalau Vert akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting sehingga dia memakai wajah serius nya, tapi Vert malah ingin mengobrol dengan nya.

''Tidak apa-apa kan?'' tanya Vert

''Oh itu tidak masalah lagian aku juga merasa bosan'' kata Nepgear

Vert terlihat senang mendengar perkataan dari Nepgear yang sama sepertinya yang merasa bosan, Vert kemudian melihat kearah Luffy yang masih tertidur

''Jadi apakah kalian sudah tahu dari mana dia berasal?'' tanya Vert melihat kearah Luffy.

''Ya dia sebenarnya?'' tanya Vert

Neptune dan Nepgear kemudian terlihat berkeringat untuk menceritakan Luffy kepada Vert, Vert belum mengerti dari mana Luffy berasal. Nepgear kemudian mencoba untuk menjelaskan

''Dia sepertinya dari dimensi lain'' kata Nepgear

''Dimensi lain?'' Vert kemudian merasa tertarik

Nepgear terlihat sedikit kesusahan untuk menjelaskan nya kepada Vert.

''Biar aku yang menjelaskan nya Nepgear-san'' kemudian datang Histoire tiba-tiba

Vert kaget melihat Histoire yang datang tiba-tiba sekali, Nepgear terlihat lega karena Histoire membantu nya menjelaskan asal-usul Luffy, Histoire sudah tahu asal-usul Luffy dari Nepgear

'''Luffy-san berasal dari negara yang bernama desa Fusha, dia di besarkan seperti anak Manusia biasa'' kata Histoire

Vert terlihat mengangguk mengerti, Luffy adalah seorang Manusia jadi pasti dia memiliki orang tua.

''Dia di besarkan oleh kakek nya'' tambah Nepgear

Vert kemudian kaget karena dia berpikir kalau Luffy di besarkan oleh orang tua nya

''Lalu dimana orang tua Luffy?'' tanya Vert

''Entahlah, Luffy hanya tahu kalau ayah nya adalah seorang penjahat sedangkan ibu nya dia tidak tahu sama sekali'' kata Nepgear memberitahu.

Vert kaget mendengarnya, dia tidak tahu kalau Luffy memiliki orang tua yang begitu kacau, Vert melihat kearah Luffy yang masin mendengkut karena begitu nyenyak nya tidur.

''Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan dengan nya'' kata Vert melihat Luffy

Nepgear hanya merasa setuju dengan Vert. Histoire kemudian menceritakan banyak hal kepada Vert. Vert yang mendengarnya begitu takjub dan kaget karena tidak tahu kalau dunia Luffy seperti itu, raja bajak laut, marinir, buah iblis, grandline dan teman-teman Luffy. Vert merasa kalau itu benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya, dia juga merasa sedih mendengar kalau Luffy memiliki kakak angkat yang telah meninggal dunia karena dia adalah bajak laut. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Luffy abadi karena Luffy belum menjelaskan nya kepada mereka

''Aku benar-benar kaget mendengarnya'' kata Vert kaget

''Bukankah dia laki-laki yang hebat'' kata Neptune melihat Luffy yang sekarang berhenti bermain game karena sudah 5 jam bermain.

Luffy kemudian terlihat terbangun karena mendengar ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara. Luffy melihat Neptune, Nepgear dan Histoire, Luffy kemudian kaget karena ada Vert ada di sini.

''Vert, kau disini'' kata Luffy mengucek-ucek matanya

''Selamat pagi Luffy'' kata Vert

''Pagi? Ini sudah malam'' kata Neptune melihat ke luar jendela.

Luffy kemudian melihat keluar untuk melihat Planeptune di malam hari, dia bisa melihat kota Planeptune di tengah malam begitu indah dari towernya Neptune.

Luffy benar-benar kagum melihat Planeptune di malam hari, dia belum melihat di malam hari karena dia selalu tertidur saat menjelang malam harus dan kemudian terbangun di pagi hari. Luffy kemudian terlihat merasa bersemangat ingin jalan-jalan di malam hari.

''Hey kalian, ayo kita jalan-jalan'' kata Luffy dengan terlihat bersemangat.

Neptune dan Nepgear mendesah melihat Luffy yang sekarang begitu ingin jalan-jalan di malam hari, Vert terlihat menahan tawa melihat Luffy yang begitu bersemangat. Histoire terlihat tersenyum dan mengerti dengan Luffy yang sangat ingin jalan-jalan

''Ayo, aku sudah tidak merasa mengantuk'' kata Luffy yang begitu bersemangat.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah dua orang yang familiar, terlihat IF dan Compa datang ke basiliom milik Neptune. Neptune yang melihat mereka terlihat senang.

''Iffy, Compa'' kata Neptune menyapa mereka

''Halo Nep-Nep'' sapa balik Compa

IF hanya tersenyum melihat Neptune menyapa mereka, IF melihat kalau disini cukup ramai juga. Dia bisa melihat kalau ada Vert disini.

''Eh Vert-sama, sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya IF

''Ara memangnya kenapa IF-chan'' kata Vert yang kemudian mendekati IF dan kemudiam memeluk nya.

IF yang di peluk oleh Vert terlihat memerah wajah nya, dia merasakan wajah nya ada di tengah kedua payudara milik Vert.

Semua orang disitu yang melihat mereka berdua hanya mendesah mengetahui perilaku Vert itu. Luffy terlihat hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, Luffy kemudian memiliki ide kalau dia juga akan mengajak IF dan Compa untuk jalan-jalan

''Hey Compa, IF'' panggil Luffy

Compa kemudian melihat kearah Luffy. ''Ada apa Luf-san?'' tanya Compa

''Apakah kalian mau jalan-jalan?'' tanya Luffy

Compa dan IF terlihat heran mendengar perkataan dari Luffy. Neptune terlihat mengerti dengan Luffy yang akan mengajak mereka berdua, Nepgear hanya membiarkan ini karena ini sepertinya bukanlah ide yang buruk.

''Ya...kami...'' IF mencoba untuk melepas pelukan dari Vert dan kemudian berhasil juga.

''Aku mau desu!'' kata Compa tiba-tiba

IF mendesah melihat teman nya itu, Neptune terlihat senang mendengarnya begitu juga Nepgear. Histoire terlihat ingin ikut namun dia masih memiliki pekerjaan.

''Bagaimana dengan mu, IF?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya aku...rasa itu tidak masalah'' kata IF

''Bagus! Ayo kita jalan-jalan'' kata Luffy dengan semangat.

Luffy kemudian berpikir kalau jalan-jalan di planeptune akan sangat menyenangkan bersama teman-teman baru nya.

''Baiklah, kalian pergilah aku mengizinkan kalian'' kata Histoire

''Terima kasih Histy'' kata Neptune

Histoire hanya terlihat tersenyum membalas terima kasih Neptune.

''Baiklah, saatnya berangkat!" teriak Neptune

''Tunggu, apakah kalian tidak mau mengajak Noire-san, Uni, Blanc-san, Ram-chan dan Rom-chan?'' kata Nepgear memberitahu

''Wah kau benar Nep-jr'' kata Neptune.

''Aku akan menghubungi mereka'' kata Histoire yang kemudian mencoba untuk menghubungi mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun berhasil menghubungi Noire dan Blanc.

''Ada apa Histoire?'' tanya Noire

''Ya, kenapa kau menghubungi kami?'' tanya Blanc dengan nada datarnya.

''Neptune ingin kalian berdua kesini'' kata Histoire

''Ha, memangnya ada apa?'' tanya Noire

''Dia bilang kalian datang saja kesini'' kata Histoire

Noire dan Blanc terlihat heran mendengar perkataan dari Histoire yang terlihat begitu serius.

''Baiklah, aku akan datang kesana'' kata Noire

''Aku juga'' kata Blanc juga

''Oh, bawa juga Uni-san, Ram-san dan Rom-san'' kata Histoire

''Baiklah aku akan membawa Uni, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi sepertinya ini serius'' kata Noire

''Aku akan membawa mereka berdua'' kata Blanc

''Terima kasih, kami akan menunggu kalian'' kata Histoire yang kemudian mematikan komunikasi mereka.

Neptune terlihat senang mendengarnya, IF heran karena Histoire tidak menjelaskan kalau mereka hanya akan jalan-jalan. IF merasa kalau Noire dan Blanc pasti akan marah nanti. Nepgear mendesah mendengar Histoire tadi.

''Ayo kita tunggu mereka di luar basilicom'' kata Neptune

Mereka semua kecuali Histoire pun keluar, Histoire hanya mendesah berharap kalau mereka baik-baik saja dan bisa bersenang-senang.

 **30 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

''Apa maksud nya ini Neptune?''

Terlihat sekarang Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram dan Rom sudah sampai. Noire terlihat kesal karena apa yang melihat apa yang terjadi. Blanc juga terlihat kesal namun dia menahan amarah nya, Uni terlihat cukup senang namun memakai wajah cemberut melihat Luffy yang tersenyum kearah nya, dia tidak terlalu menyukai sifat bodoh Luffy namun senyuman nya itu membuat nya berkata lain. Ram dan Rom kemudian berlari ke arah Luffy

''Luffy onii-chan, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu'' kata Ram

''Áku senang bertemu dengan mu lagi'' kata Rom dengan nada bicaranya.

Luffy tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, sudah Luffy tidak melihat mereka berdua. Mereka tidak bertemu kira-kira 4 bulan karena kesibukan Luffy yang terus berlatih.

''Áda apa ini Neptune?'' tanya Blanc

''Maaf mengajak kalian seperti ini, kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini!'' kata Neptune dengan semangat.

Noire dan Blanc terlihat kaget mendengarnya. Uni juga kaget mendengarnya namun saat melihat Nepgear dia hanya senang karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

''Apa, Histoire mengajak kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang, aku kira ada masalah serius!'' kata Noire terlihat kesal mendengar perkataan Neptune.

Neptune terlihat hanya tersenyum saja, IF dan Compa hanya tersenyum kaku melihat Noire marah dan kesal. Nepgear juga tersenyum kaku namun dia mencoba untuk menjelaskan ini kepada Noire

''Noire-san, maaf kami tidak mengatakan ini, sebenarnya onee-chan ingin kita bersenang-senang karena Luffy ingin jalan-jalan sehingga membuat onee-chan berpikiran untuk bersenang-senang agar bisa menghilangkan rasa kebosanan nya'' kata Nepgear menjelaskan.

Noire kemudian masih kesal dan kemudian tenang. Blanc kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Luffy kemudian melihat kearah Blanc yang sepertinya kelelahan karena sesuatu.

''Kenapa dengan Blanc, kenapa dia terlihat kelelahan?'' tanya Luffy kepada Ram dan Rom

''Entahlah, onee-chan selalu mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan tidak pernah keluar minggu ini'' kata Ram

Luffy terlihat mengangguk mengerti, dia berpikir kalau Blanc sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang begitu penting. Luffy merasa bersalah karena dia sepertinya menganggu pekerjaan nya. Luffy kemudian mendekati Blanc

''Maaf Blanc, ini adalah ide ku mengajak kalian kesini, kau pasti sedang melakukan pekerjaan yang berat'' kata Luffy

Blanc hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy. ''Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku'' kata Blanc.

Luffy kemudian terlihat senang mendengarnya.

''Hey apakah kau sudah membaca novel itu hingga habis?'' tanya Blanc

''Hmmm ya, aku baru selesai membaca nya dan aku menyukai nya, aku suka saat Iblis itu mengalahkan semua musuh-musuh nya dengan kekuatan nya'' kata Luffy dengan semangat sambil menunjukan gerakan tangan mencontohkan apa yang di lakukan oleh Iblis dalam novel itu

''Syukurlah kau menyukai nya'' kata Blanc yang terlihat senang mendengarnya.

''Baiklah, saatnya bersenang-senang!'' kata Neptune

''Tunggu! Aku belum setuju dengan ini'' kata Noire

''Sudahlah Noire, itu tidak akan berhasil'' kata Blanc

''Blanc benar, onee-chan itu tidak akan berhasil'' kata Uni setuju dengan Blanc

''Uni kenapa kau tidak mendukungku?'' tanya Noire

''Ini bukan aku tidak mendukungmu tapi aku hanya...mengatakan yang sebenarnya'' kata Uni terlihat gugup.

Noire terlihat kesal karena tidak ada yang mendukungnya. Dia benar-benar merasa di abaikan seperti tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Noire kemudian sadar kalau dia sudah di tinggal pergi oleh mereka.

''Hey tunggu aku!'' teriak Noire kesal di tinggal.

Noire kemudian mengejar mereka semua.

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam Arcade Game, mereka memesan beberapa tempat untuk main. Luffy terlihat paling antusias untuk memenangkan semua game itu. Nepgear dan Uni yang selalu kesusahan mengajar Luffy bagaimana cara memainkan nya, Neptune, Vert, Blanc dan Noire terlihat sedang bermain game 4 player. Vert memenangkan ranking pertama, Neptune kedua, Blanc ketiga dan Noire yang paling akhir

''Kenapa aku yang paling bawah?!'' kesal Noire dengan frustasi.

''Ara, itu karena kau payah Noire-san'' kata Vert mengejek Noire

''Itu benar'' setuju Neptune.

Blanc mengangguk setuju. Noire benar-benar begitu kesal melihat mereka merendahkan nya. Ini benar-benar memalukan bagi CPU Lastation.

Setelah itu mereka pun jalan-jalan di taman di malam hari. Ram dan Rom terlihat ingin sekali di di gendong oleh Luffy. Luffy tidak masalah dengan itu, Luffy kemudian menggendong Rom pertama kali di bahu nya. Ram terlihat tidak mau kalah, dia ingin juga seperti itu namun Luffy tidak bisa karena sudah ada Rom.

Nepgear mencoba untuk menenangkan Ram namun terlihat Ram sangat ingin sekali di gendong. Uni mendesah melihat nya.

''Hey karet bodoh, kenapa kau tidak menggendong Ram juga?'' tanya Uni kepada Luffy

''Aku tidak bisa, karena masih ada Rom'' kata Luffy menjelaskan

Uni mendesah mendengarnya, dia kemudian mendekati Ram dan kemudian jongkok di depan nya.

''Kalau begitu biar aku yang menggendongmu'' kata Uni

Ram kemudian terlihat senang mendengarnya, Uni kemudian menggendong Ram di punggung nya. Ram terlihat senang di gendong oleh Uni, Nepgear senang karena Ram akhirnya tenang juga sejak dari tadi terlihat kesal dan marah.

''Uni benar-benar orang baik'' kata Neptune melihat mereka.

''Dia benar-benar adik impian'' kata Vert melihat mereka dari belakang.

Noire hanya terlihat senang mendengarnya namun di wajahnya hanya terlihat kesombongan.

''Tentu saja, dia itu adalah adik perempuanku'' kata Noire dengan nada ego nya

Neptune, Blanc dan Vert hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya namun di dalam pikiran mereka hanya membiarkan ini karena percuma membalas perkataan dari Noire. Luffy terlihat mengendong Rom sedangkan di samping kanan nya ada Uni yang menggendong Ram, Nepgear ada di sebelah kiri Luffy.

Mereka terus jalan-jalan di taman cukup lama, setelah jalan-jalan di taman mereka pun masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Para pelayan di restoran itu mempersilahkan mereka semua. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang cukup besar, Luffy langsung memesan semua makanan di restoran ini, setelah makanan nya datang dia pun langsung memakan semua nya. Neptune dan lain nya hanya terbengong melihat Luffy

''Cara makan mu tidak berubah, Luffy'' kata Blanc melihat Luffy makan

''Jeez, dia membuatku mual'' kata Uni dengan kesal melihat Luffy

''Hehe Luffy memang selalu seperti itu Uni-chan'' kata Nepgear

Uni terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkataan dari Nepgear, dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan Luffy. Noire juga terlihat juga merasa terganggu melihat Luffy, Neptune, Ram dan Rom tidak terlihat terganggu dengan cara makan Luffy. Blanc hanya mendesah pasrah, Vert tersenyum, Compa terhibur dengan cara makan Luffy dan malah kagum, IF juga mendesah pasrah melihat nya.

Luffy pun berhasil memakan semua makanan di atas meja, Neptune dan yang lain nya juga sudah makan jadi mereka juga sudah terlihat kenyang walaupun Luffy lah yang paling banyak makan. Setelah itu mereka pun memutuskan untu segera kembali ke basilicom milik Neptune.

''Hey, kenapa kalian tidak menginap dulu di basilicom milik ku?'' ajak Neptune

''Maaf Neptune, aku masih memiliki urusan dan tugas'' kata Noire dengan jujur

''Aku juga'' kata Vert yang sepertinya sekarang dia harus kembali ke Leanbox

Neptune terlihat hanya sedikit sedih mendengarnya namun dia mengerti. Neptune kemudian tidak melihat Luffy dan Blanc, terlihat di belakang ada Luffy dan Blanc yang sepertinya sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Terlihat Blanc seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

''Luffy, ingat jangan lupa untuk datang ke Lowee besok, karena di sana banyak sekali novel yang bagus dan ada novel baru'' kata Blanc memberitahu kepada Luffy sambil tersenyum

''Ya aku mengerti, aku akan datang besok'' kata Luffy dengan semangat.

Blanc terlihat senang mendengarnya, mereka berdoa kemudian bergabung ke kelompok Neptune dan yang lain nya. Neptune yang lain nya hanya menatap mereka berdua

''Kenapa kalian menatap kami seperti itu?'' tanya Blanc heran

''Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang kalian bicarakan?'' tanya Neptune dengan penasaran melihat mereka berdua.

''Oh Blanc hanya mengatakan aku akan menuju ke Lowee besok'' kata Luffy

''Ya kami dengar itu maksudku sebelum itu, apakah Blanc mengatakan sesuatu?'' tanya Noire penasaran

''Oh kalau itu-''

''Tidak ada-apa'' kata Blanc menutup mulut Luffy sehingga Luffy tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata nya.

Neptune dan yang lain nya merasa curiga dengan mereka berdua, Blanc kemudian membisikan sesuatu kepada Luffy dan kemudiam membuka mulutnya.

''Tidak ada-apa, aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, gak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan'' kata Luffy dengan sifat polosnya.

'' _Justru itu terlihat mencurigakan'_ '' pikir Neptune dan yang lain nya.

Mereka semua kemudian mendesah karena sepertinya Blanc dan Luffy tidak akan mengatakan nya.

''Baiklah, ayo kita kembali'' kata Neptune

''Ya'' kata mereka berdua.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan kembali ke basilicom milik Neptune, Ram dan Rom kemudian lompat kearah Luffy. Luffy kaget karena mereka tiba-tiba saja lompat, Luffy kemudian tahu kalau mereka mau di gendong. Luffy kemudian menggendong mereka berdua, Ram di bahu kiri Luffy sedangkan Rom di bahu kanan nya.

''Ram, Rom tidak baik seperti itu'' kata Blanc

''Tapi ini sangat menyenangkan!'' kata Ram dengan semangat

Blanc mendesah melihat kedua saudari kecil nya itu, mereka benar-benar sangat nakal walaupun terutama Ram tapi dia selalu menyayangi mereka berdua. Uni melihat Luffy dari tadi seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dia menahan nya, Nepgear hanya heran melihat reaksi Uni. Noire melihat ke belakang melihat Luffy yang tersenyum, Neptune melihat Noire

''Wah apakah kau juga suka dengan Luffy bro, Noire?'' tanya Neptune

Wajah Noire kemudian tiba-tiba saja memerah, Uni kaget mendengarnya begitu juga yang lain nya.

''A-Apa maksud mu Neptune? Dan apa maksud mu juga?'' tanya Noire sambil berwajah merah.

''Nepgear juga menyukai Luffy bro'' kata Neptune dengan jujur.

Wajah Nepgear yang sekarang tiba-tiba saja memerah, dia benar-benar kaget tidak tahu kalau kakak perempuan nya akan mengatakan itu. Uni kaget mendengarnya kalau Nepgear menyukai Luffy

''T-Tidak, Bukan itu maksud ku onee-chan'' kata Nepgear mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

''Wah semua orang menyukai Luffy onee-chan, kalau begitu Ram juga menyukai nya'' kata Ram

''Hm benar, aku sangat ingin Luffy onee-chan menjadi kakak laki-laki ku'' kata Rom

Wajah Blanc yang sekarang tiba-tiba saja memerah mendengar perkataan dari Rom yang mengatakan kalau dia mau menjadikan Luffy menjadi kakak laki-laki nya. Vert tersenyum melihat mereka yang wajah nya memerah.

''Ara, aku rasa ini akan menjadi sangat menarik untuk kita semua'' kata Vert melihat kelompok nya yang sekarang terlihat saling menuduh menyukai dan menolak mengakui menyukai Luffy. Vert melihat kearah Luffy

''Itu karena kau Luffy-kun'' kata Vert melihat Luffy yang hanya tertawa

''Shishishi'' tawa Luffy

 **Bersambung**

 **Akhir bab**

 **Bab ini sepertinya akan jalan ke cerita Rebirth 3 atau aku akan memasukan jalan cerita seperti di anime nya dulu? Entahlah aku bingung namun cerita ini akan mendekati ke cerita Rebirth 3**

 **Maaf kalau lama karena tugas saya masihlah banyak.**

 **Kalau masih ada pertanyaan atau saran kalian bisa Review  
**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**


	10. Festival

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Festival di Lowee**

 **LOWEE**

Terlihat Luffy sekarang sedang jalan di jalan Lowee, dia memakai baju hangat untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari cuaca dingin dari tubuhnya. Luffy melihat banyak sekali anak-anak bermain boneka salju, Luffy tersenyum melihat mereka begitu bahagia

Luffy kemudian melihat kalau di Lowee kali ini sangat ramai karena sesuatu, Luffy melihat beberapa desa sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap dengan sesuatu. Luffy menuju ke Basilicom miliki Blanc karena janji nya yang akan mengunjungi Lowee.

''Lihat, itu Luffy-sama'' kata seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain lempar bola salju

Luffy melihat kalau banyak anak-anak yang kemudian menuju kearahnya seperti ingin mengajak nya bermain.

''Luffy-sama, ayo main bola salju'' kata salah satu anak

''Baiklah, namun hanya sebentar'' kata Luffy

Luffy kemudian membuat bola saljunya dan kemudian melihat kalau semua anak-anak sedang bersembunyi agar tidak di serang oleh Luffy. Luffy kemudian terlihat mencari mereka dengan berjalan dengan mengendap-endap, Luffy melempar salah satu anak yang bersembunyi di balik pohon, kemudian Luffy melempar salah satu anak lagi dari jauh. Luffy berhasil mengenai tiga anak, Luffy kemudian melihat kalau ada 5 anak yang akan melemparnya

''Skill: Snowball Gatling Gun!'' Luffy kemudian melempar banyak sekali bola salju ke arah para anak-anak itu.

Semua anak itu langsung kena karena skill Luffy, Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat mereka semua kena. Luffy pun menjadi pemenangnya

''Ow, itu tadi menyenangkan, seperti yang aku harapkan dari Luffy-sama'' kata salah satu anak kecil itu

''Shishishi kalian masih terlalu muda untuk mengalahkanku'' kata Luffy dengan nada bangga nya

''Kami akan mengalahkanmu'' kata seorang anak dengan bangga juga

''Kalau begitu cobalah'' tantang Luffy

Luffy kemudian merasa kalau dia harus segera ke Basilicom miliki Blanc karena Blanc pasti sudah menunggu untuk segera ke festival.

''Kalau begitu sampai jumpa'' kata Luffy melambaikan tangan nya kepada para anak-anak

Luffy hanya melambaikan tangan nya dengan senyuman nya khas nya. Luffy kemudian berjalan lagi menuju ke Basilicom milik Blanc yang mirip seperti kastil, Luffy kemudian masuk ke dalam Basilicom dan kemudian menuju kearah penjaga

''Hmm permisi, apakah Blanc ada?'' tanya Luffy kepada penjaga itu

''Hm apakah anda ada perlu dengannya?'' tanya penjaga itu

''Ya, dia mengatakan kalau ada festival disini dan dia mengajakku untuk melihat festival itu'' kata Luffy dengan jujur

Penjaga itu masih melihat Luffy berpikir apakah dia berkata dengan jujur? Penjaga itu hanya terlihat kalau Luffy sepertinya berbicara dengan jujur.

''Baiklah aku percaya, Lady Blanc ada di ruangan nya'' kata penjaga itu

''Terima kasih'' Luffy kemudian berjalan ke tangga untuk naik lantai atas

Luffy masih berjalan dengan santai untuk naik ke lantas atas tempat Blanc berada, Luffy kemudian melihat pintu besar di depan nya dan kemudian membuka pintu itu tanpa pamit dulu. Luffy kemudian melihat kalau ada Financier

''Oh halo Fina'' sapa Luffy dengan ramah

Financier kemudian melihat Luffy hanya tersenyum karena sudah menunggu nya.

''Aku sudah menunggu mu, '' kata Financier dengan hormat

''Kau bisa memanggilku Luffy, tidak perlu seformal itu'' kata Luffy

''Oh baiklah Luffy, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat Blanc-sama'' kata Financier

Financier dan Luffy kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat Blanc, Luffy melihat kalau tempat ini lebih bisa di bilang kastil dari pada tower karena tempat ini benar-benar seperti kastil. Mereka berjalan dengan cukup lama dan kemudian Luffy pun sampai di sebuah pintu yang sangat besar

''Disini adalah tempat Blanc-sama, aku akan masuk dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah datang'' kata Financier yang kemudian membuka pintu itu

Financier dan Luffy kemudian melihat kalau ada seorang gadis kecil yaitu Blanc sedang memakai sebuah gaun sependek lutut, dia tidak memakai jaketnya. Blanc terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku di tangan nya

Blanc kemudian melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan nya tanpa mengatakan permisi dulu. Blanc kemudian melihat kalau itu adalah Financier, Blanc kemudian melihat yang ada di belakang Financier dan kaget karena itu adalah Luffy yang tersenyum ke arahnya

''Blanc-sama, Luffy sudah datang'' kata Fiancier memberitahu

''Aku sudah tahu, aku sudah lihat di belakangmu ada Luffy'' kata Blanc yang kemudian memakai jaketnya dan kemudian berdiri.

''Seharusnya aku membiarkan Luffy masuk saja dari tadi'' kata Financier dengan murung.

Luffy kemudian masuk dan kemudian menyapa Blanc, Blanc hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy sudah datang.

''Jadi apakah kau sudah siap?'' tanya Blanc

''Ya! Tunggu, aku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya festival apa ini?'' tanya Luffy

''Festival novel dan beberapa cerita seperti fanfic'' kata Blanc memberitahu.

Luffy kemudian hanya mengangguk mengerti, Luffy cukup tertarik dengan novel, mungkin dia bisa menemukan beberapa novel atau buku tentang petulangan. Luffy kemudian berpikir tidak melihat Ram dan Rom.

''Dimana Ram dan Rom?'' tanya Luffy

''Mereka sedang pergi keluar bermain'' kata Blanc

Luffy mengangguk mengerti.

''Baiklah, kita harus berangkat sekarang, festivalnya sudah dimulai'' kata Blanc

''Baiklah, saatnya berangkat'' kata Luffy dengan semangat.

''Financier, kami akan berangkat'' kata Blanc

''Baiklah, saya akan menjaga Basilicom'' kata Financier dengan patuh

Mereka berdua kemudian jalan keluar menuju ke festival, Luffy terlihat hanya tersenyum dengan senang karena memikirkan festival itu, dia ingin tahu apakah disana sangat ramai. Mereka sudah keluar dari Basilicom milik Blanc dan kemudian menuju kearah festival

Luffy bisa melihat kalau ternyata ada beberapa dari penduduk yang sepertinya ingin menuju ke festival juga, ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat bersemangat.

''Apakah kau senang?'' tanya Blanc

''Tentu saja, ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Blanc hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Luffy. Luffy masih melihat kalau banyak sekali penduduk disini bersemangat juga. Tak lama kemudian Luffy pun melihat di depan nya ada banyak sekali orang dan kemudian Luffy sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai

''Baiklah, kita sudah sampai'' kata Blanc

''Wah ramai sekali!'' kata Luffy dengan senang melihat para penduduk.

Luffy melihat kalau banyak sekali orang disitu, dia bisa melihat kalau ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbaris untuk membeli sebuah novel. Luffy dan Blanc kemudian berjalan-jalan untuk melihat apa yang ada disitu, Luffy melihat-lihat ke kanan kiri dan tertarik untuk membeli beberapa novel

''Apakah kau ingin membeli satu novel?'' tanya Blanc

''Ya kurasa, aku ingin membaca sebuah novel yang ada petualangan nya'' kata Luffy dengan bersemangat

''Baiklah, aku akan mencarikan nya untukmu'' kata Blanc

''Terima kasih Blanc'' Luffy terlihat berterima kasih

Blanc hanya tersenyum mendengar terima kasih Luffy, mereka kemudian melihat ke salah satu tempat stand salah satu penjual novel.

''Oh Blanc-sama, aku tidak tahu anda akan mengunjungi festival ini'' kata penjual itu.

''Ya, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan, novel apa yang kau jual?'' tanya Blanc

''Hanya novel advanture'' kata penjual itu

''Benarkah? Aku mau beli satu, ada berapa volume?'' tanya Luffy

''Masih ada 2 volume'' jawab penjual itu

''Baiklah, aku akan beli kedua nya'' kata Luffy

Penjulal itu kemudian membungkus dua novel dan kemudian memberikan nya kepada Luffy, Luffy memberikan beberapa credit ke penjual itu, penjulal itu kemudian berterima kasih kepada Luffy. Luffy kemudian melihat novel yang dia beli dan kemudian tersenyum

''Jadi, apakah kau masih mau jalan-jalan?'' tanya Blanc

''Ya, kita harus jalan-jalan sebentar'' kata Luffy

Blanc mengangguk mengerti, mereka berjalan-jalan untuk sementar waktu. Mereka terkadang berhenti untuk duduk beristirahat, Luffy membeli ice cream. Mereka memakan ice cream mereka masing-masing. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka, beberapa lama kemudian Luffy dan Blanc kemudian merasa puas jalan-jalan

''Baiklah, saatnya pulang karena ini sudah sore'' kata Blanc

''Baiklah, aku akan pulang ke Planeptune'' kata Luffy yang bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke Planeptune

''Tunggu Luffy! Kenapa kau tidak menginap di Basilicom milik ku?'' saran Blanc

Luffy kemudian berpikir, Neptune dan Nepgear pasti sudah khawatir karena dia mengatakan kalau akan pulang tidak sampai sore hari namun malah dia kesorean saat ini. Luffy kemudian berpikir harus menghubungi Neptune dulu

''Baiklah tapi aku harus menghubungi-''

''Luffy! Disini kau rupanya!''

Luffy kemudian melihat ke belakang nya kalau ada seseorang yang memanggil nya, terlihat Neptune dan Nepgear yang terbang menuju kearah nya, mereka memakai mode HDD mereka. Neptune terlihat lebih dewasa sedangkan Nepgear terlihat lebih imut.

Luffy melihat mereka hanya tersenyum karena dia tidak perlu menghubungi Neptune dan Nepgear. Luffy melihat kalau Neptune terlihat marah, Luffy merasa kalau dia telah membuat Neptune marah

''Luffy! Kemana saja kau? Aku dan Nepgear sudah menunggumu di Basilicom, kau bilang kalau kau akan pulang pada sore hari namun ini sudah mau malam dan kenapa kau tidak pulang?'' tanya Neptune dengan kesal

''Maaf Neptune, aku dan Blanc melakukan jalan-jalan namun aku tidak tahu kalau hari sudah sore tapi aku membeli dua novel baru'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum sambil menunjukkan bungkusan kepada Neptune

Neptune terlihat hanya mendesah pasrah melihat Luffy yang begitu polos dan sangat ceria

''Baiklah aku mengerti'' Neptune kemudian melihat ke arah Blanc

''Blanc, terima kasih sudah membuat Luffy senang'' kata Neptune berterima kasih

''Ya aku juga berterima kasih kepadanya, aku juga bersenang-senang'' kata Blanc

Neptune mengangguk mengerti

''Jadi apakah kita harus pulang?'' tanya Luffy kepada Neptune

''Entahlah, ini sudah malam'' kata Neptune melihat kalau hari sudah malam

''Sebaiknya kita menginap di Lowee, onee-chan'' kata Nepgear memberi saran

Neptune kemudian terlihat setuju dengan perkataan dari Nepgear begitu juga Luffy. Neptune kemudian melihat kearah Blanc yang sepertinya masih melihat mereka.

''Blanc, apakah tidak masalah kalau kami menginap di sini?'' tanya Neptune

''Tentu saja tidak, aku sangat senang kalau kalian bisa menginap'' kata Blanc dengan tersenyum. ''Ayo, kita ke Basilicom milik ku'' ajak Blanc

''Baiklah'' kata Neptune yang kemudian berubah menjadi mode manusia nya begitu juga Nepgear

Sekarang terlihat Nepgear lebih tinggi dari Neptune, Neptune kembali ke mode happy going nya. Dia terlihat tersenyum

''Ayo Nep-jr'' kata Neptune dengan semangat

Nepgear mendesah melihat sifat kakak nya itu, mereka kemudian bersama-sama jalan menuju ke Basilicom milik Blanc.

Mereka kemudian sampai ke Basilicom Blanc, mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam. Para penjaga di Basilicom Blanc memberi hormat kepada Blanc namun kemudian ada salah satu penjaga memanggil Blanc

''Blanc-sama!'' panggil penjaga itu

Blanc kemudian melihat kearah penjaga yang memanggil dan kemudian menuju ke arah nya

''Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah?'' tanya Blanc

''Tidak, maksudku tidak terlalu...'' penjaga itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terlihat kesulitan

Blanc heran melihat penjaga itu. ''Ada apa? Cepat katakan'' tanya Blanc

''Baik, ada CPU yang datang kesini yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, mereka mengatakan kalau mereka berasal dari Lastation dan Leanbox dan kemudian mereka langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan anda untuk bertemu dengan anda, aku sudah mengatakan ini kepada Financier dan dia mengatakan tidak apa-apa'' kata panjaga itu

''CPU? Lastation dan Leanbox? Pasti Noire dan Vert'' kata Neptune

Blanc mengangguk setuju dengan Neptune, Blanc kemudian melihat kearah penjaga itu

''Terima kasih atas informasi nya, aku akan menuju ke ruanganku'' kata Blanc

Penjaga itu mengangguk mengerti, Blanc dan yang lain nya kemudian menuju ke ruangan nya. Blanc berpikir kenapa Noire dan Vert datang ke Nation nya. Apakah ada masalah sehingga mereka kesini, ini benar-benar sangat membuatnya penasaran

Blanc sudah sampai di depan ruangan nya, dia kemudian membuka pintu di ruangan nya itu. Blanc kemudian melihat kalau ada banyak orang di ruangan nya. Dia melihat ada Noire, Uni, Vert, Financier dan kedua adik perempuan nya

''Noire, Vert, kenapa kalian kesini?'' tanya Blanc dengan langsung

''Duduklah Blanc'' kata Vert

Blanc kemudian merasa kesal karena ini adalah ruangan nya namun kenapa Vert merasa seperti bos disini. Blanc kemudian mendesah dan kemudian berjalan menuju kearah mereka dan kemudian duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan oleh Vert. Noire kemudian melihat kalau ada Neptune, Nepgear dan Luffy.

''Oh kalian ada disini, kalian bertiga duduk juga'' kata Noire

Kedua CPU dan bajak laut itu kemudian merasa bingung melihat sifat mereka yang sepertinya sangat serius. Nepgear duduk di samping Uni, Nepgear terlihat senang melihat Uni baik-baik saja setelah sudah lama tidak bertemu, Uni terlihat hanya memakai wajah tsundere nya.

''Jadi ada apa ini?'' tanya Blanc

''Ya, aku hanya ingin tahu tentang Luffy lagi, aku sudah menceritakan tentang Luffy kepada Noire dan Uni'' kata Vert

Neptune kemudian melihat kearah Noire yang terlihat hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Luffy hanya terdiam dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia sudah lelah menjelaskan tentang dirinya kepada Vert dan sekarang dia harus menjelaskan penjelasan lain kepada mereka.

''Memangnya kalian ingin tahu apa?'' tanya Luffy.

''Kami melihat kalau kau adalah Manusia namun kami melihat kalau kau tidak terlihat berubah setelah tinggal disini selamat satu tahun, apakah ada suatu hal yang kau sembunyikan, Luffy?'' tanya Vert

Luffy kemudian hanya terdiam tidak tahu apa maksud dari mereka, setelah beberapa menit berpikir Luffy pun tahu apa maksud dari mereka

''Oh aku mengerti, pasti kalian tertanya kenapa aku masih terlihat muda kan?'' tanya Luffy balik

''Ya, itu maksud dari kami'' kata Vert

''Oh, apakah kalian ingat kalau temanku Law memiliki kemampuan membuat seseorang menjadi abadi kan, dia menggunakan kekuatan nya untuk membuat diriku abadi'' kata Luffy

Neptune dan yang lain nya disitu kemudian kaget mendengarnya, mereka kemudian tahu kenapa Luffy terlihat muda-muda saja.

''Jadi temanmu kemudian meninggal?'' tanya Uni yang sekarang bertanya kepada Luffy

''Ya begitulah, dia sendiri yang mau melakukan ini, dia mengatakan kalau aku harus hidup sampai akhir'' kata Luffy mengingat Law.

Neptune dan para CPU yang lain nya terlihat sedih mendengarnya, teman Luffy yang satu ini benar-benar sangat mempercayakan Luffy sebagai seorang teman sehingga rela menggunakan kemampuan yang bisa membunuhnya untuk membuat Luffy abadi.

''Jadi begitu, aku mengerti sekarang'' kata Noire yang sekarang berbicara

Neptune dan Nepgear terlihat masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Luffy kalau teman nya mati untuk dirinya. Vert hanya terdiam dan kemudiam meminum teh nya yang sudah di sediakan oleh Financier, Financier yang mendengar cerita Luffy juga ikutan kaget.

''Jadi, kau akan hidup selamanya seperti kami?'' tanya Neptune memastikan

''Yup itu benar sekali'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum ceria

Semua orang disitu hanya terlihat tersenyum karena Luffy akan tinggal di Gamindustri selama nya namun mereka tahu kalau Luffy masih bisa mati kalau dia di bunuh oleh para monster namun dia abadi dalam umur

''Baiklah, saatnya makan!'' kata Luffy

Semua orang disitu mendesah melihat Luffy ingin memakan makanan, Blanc kemudian memanggil Financier

''Financier, bisakah kau bawa beberapa makanan untuk kami'' pinta Blanc

''Baiklah Blanc-sama'' kata Financier dengan patuh.

Financier kemudian menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan untuk mereka semua. Luffy terlihat tidak sabar untuk makan, Neptune berharap kalau di makanan nanti tidak ada terong karena dia sangat membenci terong dari apa pun.

''Kau selalu saja merasa lapar, apakah perutnya terbuat dari karet?'' tanya Uni

''Ya, perutku terbuat dari karet'' kata Luffy dengan polos

Uni kemudian mendesah karena sudah tahu akan itu namun maksud dia adalah untuk membuat joke untuk Luffy. Nepgear hanya tertawa kecil mengerti dengan maksud dari Uni yang ingin membuat Joke namun tidak berhasil

''Percuma kau membuat joke dengan nya Uni, dia sama sekali tidak akan mengerti'' kata Noire memberitahu sambil terlihat meminum teh nya.

Uni hanya terlihat menangguk mengerti, Neptune terlihat hanya menatap kearah Noire yang sepertinya merasa tsundere dengan Luffy terlihat dari wajahnya yang seperti tidak peduli sama sekali.

''Jadi setelah ini apakah kalian akan pulang?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya begitulah, kami masih memiliki urusan'' kata Vert

''Itu sangat payah kau tahu, kita hanya berkumpul sebulan sekali'' kata Luffy.

''Itu benar'' setuju Neptune

Semua orang disitu mengerti maksud dari Luffy, mereka selalu saja sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka sendiri sehingga mereka hampir melupakan kalau mereka berteman. Neptune terlihat setuju, Vert juga setuju begitu juga dengan Blanc, Noire yang terlihat hanya terdiam terlihat setuju walaupun tidak menunjukan ke setujuan nya.

''Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus bersenang-senang lagi, aku sekarang sudah bebas karena masalahku sudah selesai'' kata Noire

Luffy tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Noire, Noire hanya terlihat tidak melihat ke arah berlawan dengan menggunakan sifat tsundere nya itu. Neptune hanya terlihat terbengong melihat Noire

''Tsundere mu itu membuat semua orang kesal, Noire'' kata Neptune

''Apa maksudmu Neptune, aku tidak tsundere'' kata Noire membela dirinya

'' _Ya aku melihat itu_ '' pikir mereka semua kecuali Luffy yang hanya tersenyum

Luffy terlihat tersenyum melihat Noire yang memakai sifat tsundere nya itu. Tak lama kemudian Financier kemudian datang membawa beberapa makanan, Luffy yang melihat semua makanan itu kemudian sangat senang dan ingin memakan semuanya.

''Akhirnya'' kata Noire melihat Financier

Financier kemudian menaruh semua makanan itu di atas meja, Luffy kemudian mengambil beberapa makanan dengan sangat banyak di piring nya. Semua orang hanya mendesah melihat kelakukan nya itu

''Baiklah, saatnya makan'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Luffy kemudian memakan makanan nya dengan sangat lahap, Noire melihatnya hanya mendesah karena nafsu makannya benar-benar tidak bisa di bendung. Mereka kemudian memakan makanan mereka masing-masing, terkadang mereka menjaga makanan mereka dari Luffy yang ingin mengambil makanan mereka

Mereka pun seesai memakan makanan mereka, Luffy memegang perutnya yang buncit karena dia yang paling banyak memakan makanan di atas meja.

''Hey apakah kalian mau bermain game besok?'' tanya Neptune kepada para CPU yang lain nya

''Hmmm entahlah, mungkin aku bisa'' kata Vert

''Aku juga sepertinya bisa'' kata Blanc yang merasa kalau memiliki waktu luang besok

Neptune kemudian melihat kearah Noire yang sepertinya merasa kalau dia tidak akan bisa datang besok. Neptune menatap kearah Noire dengan tatapan memohon layaknya seorang anak kecil meminta permen, Noire mendesah melihat tatapan dari Neptune

''Baiklah, aku akan datang besok, Uni bisakah kau menggantikanku besok?'' tanya Noire

''Oh tentu saja aku bisa, onee-chan'' kata Uni berpikir kalau kakak perempuan nya kali ini pasti akan memujinya karena dia akan membuat pekerjaan nya berjalan dengan sangat baik.

''Baiklah,besok kita akan pergi ke Planeptune'' kata Neptune dengan semangat

Semua CPU disitu hanya mendesah melihat semangat Neptune yang membara. Blanc kemudian memanggil Financier untuk mempersiapkan kamar Noire, Uni dan Vert. Financier mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian keluar untuk menyiapkan itu semua.

Semua orang di meja makan masih terlihat mengobrol satu sama lain, Luffy yang paling banyak menceritakan tentang petualangan nya di setiap negeri-negeri di dunia nya dulu One Piece. Tak lama kemudian Financier kemudian kembali

''Semua nya sudah siapa Blanc-sama'' kata Financier

''Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus tidur sekarang'' kata Blanc

''Itu benar, aku mengantuk sekali'' kata Luffy.

''Baiklah, ayo Uni'' ajak Noire kepada adik perempuan nya itu

Uni mengangguk mengerti, Uni kemudian terlihat melihat kearah Luffy sebelum pergi. Dia merasa senang karena Luffy bisa hidup bersama mereka untuk selama nya.

''Ayo Nepgear!'' ajak Neptune

''Baik onee-chan'' kata Nepgear yang kemudian pergi ke tempat tidur mereka

''Tunggu, Luffy tidur dimana?'' tanya Neptune sebelum pergi

''Dia akan tidur di tempat yang berbeda dari para wanita'' kata Blanc

''Itu tidak masalah'' kata Luffy

Mereka semua kemudian ke tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Luffy yang terakhir yang kemudian pergi ke tempat tidur nya, namun saat menuju ke kamarnya terlihat ada Uni di depan kamarnya

''Oh Uni, ada apa?'' tanya Luffy.

''Aku ingin berbicara denganmu'' kata Uni

''Oh baiklah'' kata Luffy

''Kita ke halaman belakang'' kata Uni

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke halaman belakang. Luffy berpikir apa yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Uni. Luffy benar-benar penasaran, mereka kemudian sampai di halaman belakang.

''Hmm apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Uni?"' tanya Luffy

''Sebenarnya kau ini senang tinggal disini?'' tanya Uni

Luffy heran mendengarnya.

''Tentu saja aku senang, aku memiliki teman-teman baru'' kata Luffy dengan senang sekali.

Uni tersenyum mendengarnya, Luffy heran sekarang, dia berpikir kalau Uni tidak menyukainya namun dia terlihat sekarang kalau dia terlihat cukup menyukai dirinya

''Kau tidak membenciku?'' tanya Luffy

''Membencimu, tentu saja tidak'' kata Uni

''Oh kalau begitu baguslah, ku pikir kau akan membenciku'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Uni kemudian sadar dengan perkataan nya.

''B-B-Bukan B-Berarti aku Menyukaimu!'' Uni kemudian telrihat memakai bahasa tsundere.

Luffy hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan dari Uni yang memakai bahasa tsundere nya. Uni hanya cemberut melihat Luffy tertawa.

''Baiklah, aku akan tidur, aku mengantuk sekali'' kata Luffy yang kemudian pamit kepada Uni. Uni hanya melihat Luffy pergi hanya tersenyum, dia sudah mengenal dirinya selamat satu tahun jadi dia sudah percaya dengan Luffy, dan kemudian dia pun pergi juga menuju ke kamarnya.

Luffy berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dengan rasa mengantuk yang sangat berat. Luffy kemudian melihat di depan nya ada Nepgear di depan nya pintunya yang sepertinya sedang ingin mengetuk pintunya.

''Ada apa Neg?'' tanya Luffy

Nepgear kemudian kaget ada yang memanggil di belakang, dia kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya. Terlihat Luffy lah yang memanggil nya

''Luffy-san! Kupikir kau ada di dalam'' kata Nepgear kaget melihat Luffy

''Oh maaf kalau aku mengejutkanmu, memangnya ada apa yang datang ke kamarku?'' tanya Luffy

''Onee-chan memanggilmu'' kata jawab Nepgear

''Neptune memanggilku? Kenapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia ingin bermain game bersama mu'' kata Nepgear

''Oh kalau begitu ayo'' kata Luffy dengan semangat, dia merasa mengantuk namun dia sangat menyukai bermain game.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke kamar Neptune dan Nepgear, setelah sampai mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam. Terlihat di dalam ada Neptune yang sudah menunggu mereka.

''Yoo Neptune'' sapa Luffy

''Akhirnya kau datang, ayo kita bermain game'' kata Neptune

''Aku mau tapi aku sekarang mengantuk, mungkin aku bisa tertidur di sini nanti'' kata Luffy

''Itu tidak masalah'' kata Neptune

Nepgear mendesah mendengar perkataan dari kakak perempuan nya. Luffy kemudian duduk di samping Neptune, Neptune kemudian menghidupkan layar untuk segera memainkan game mereka. Nepgear duduk di belakang mereka untuk melihat mereka bermain.

''Baiklah, ayo kita mulai'' kata Neptune dengan senang

Mereka terlihat bermain game Racing. Neptune terlihat paling di depan sedangkan Luffy paling belakang karena terlihat kesulitan mengerakan stick console nya. Neptune akhirnya pun menang, Luffy hanya terlihat kesal karena kalah

Mereka bermain game itu hingga tengah malam sehingga membuat Luffy benar-benar mengantuk dan kemudian tertidur di lantai.

''Onee-chan, Luffy sudah tertidur'' kata Nepgear

''Itu payah sekali, aku masih ingin bermain game'' kata Neptune

''Tapi dia sudah tertidur'' kata Nepgear

''Ya sudah, cepat naikan di ke kasur ku'' kata Neptune

Nepgear kaget mendengarnya

''Ke kasur mu?'' Nepgear bingung

''Ya, memang nya ada apa?'' tanya Neptune

''Jadi onee-chan akan tidur bersama nya?'' tanya Nepgear

''Ya, apakah ada salah nya dengan itu?'' tanya Neptune

''Tentu saja ada, Luffy adalah laki-laki dan kau seorang perempuan'' kata Nepgear

''Ayolah Nep-jr, Luffy bukanlah laki-laki yang seperti kau pikirkan'' kata Neptune kepada Nepgear

Nepgear mendesah dan kemudian pasrah, dia kemudian menggendong Luffy dan kemudian menaruh nya di kasur milik kakak nya, Neptune masih bermain game.

Nepgear tidur di sebelah kasur Luffy. Neptune kemudian merasa mengantuk dan kemudian menuju ke kasurnya dan kemudian tidur. Luffy di sebelah kanan Neptune sedangkan Neptune ada di sisi kiri. Nepgear ada di kasur di sebelah kanan Neptune dan Luffy. Sehingga Luffy terlihat tertidur di tengah mereka berdua.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Akhirnya di chapter besok jalan cerita Re birth 3 akan di mulai.**

 **Neptune dan Luffy akan berpetualang di dimensi lain di dunia Gamindustri, dan level mereka akan di ulang. Luffy yang sudah memiliki skill akan di ulang tapi jangan khawatir karena dia akan mendapatkan segera skill nya bersama Neptune.**

 **Kenal dengan Plutia? Yup dia akan segera hadir di bab berikutnya.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	11. Dimensi Lain

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

 **Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan Fanfic ini. Disini saya Luffy mungkin akan memiliki harem karena dia tinggal disini laki-laki dan dia adalah abadi, yup CPU abadi dalam umur dan Luffy juga abadi dalam umur sehingga mungkin mereka akan bahagia selama nya :V. Baiklah kita mulai saja cerita nya**

* * *

 **SEBUAH KEMAJUAN DAN DIMENSI LAIN**

Terlihat Luffy tertidur di kasurnya, dia merasakan kalau dia tidak tidur sendirian karena dia terlihat tidur dengan dua wanita. Luffy melihat kalau Neptune dan Nepgear tidur dengan nya dalam satu kasur.

''Wuah sepertinya aku tertidur saat main game tadi'' kata Luffy yang terlihat mengucek-ucek mata nya.

Luffy kemudian bangun dari kasurnya dan kemudian terlihat keluar dari ruangan dan melihat kalau matahari sudah terlihat dari luar. Luffy tersenyum karena sudah merasakan ada nya udara segar yang masuk dari jendela, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan Lowee dari sini.

''Aku bisa melihat semua nya dari sini'' kata Luffy melihat banyak sekali orang-orang dan bangunan di depan nya dengan jelas.

''Selamat pagi Luffy''

Luffy kemudian terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggil nya dari belakang, dia kemudian melihat Vert yang terlihat barusan bangun pagi dan terlihat menguap. Luffy tersenyum ke arah Vert karena dia bangun pagi sama dengan nya

''Selamat pagi, Vert'' sapa Luffy juga

Vert tersenyum dan kemudian dia pun melihat ke arah pemandangan Lowee yang tidak kalah juga dengan keindahaan Nation nya.

''Lumayan, aku merasa tenang melihat pemandangan seperti ini'' kata Vert dengan tersenyum.

Luffy terlihat setuju dengan Vert, kemudian terlihat kalau Blanc dan Noire juga terbangun dan melihat Vert dan Luffy yang sedang melihat pemandangan Lowee.

''Oh kalian sudah bangun, ini sangat unik bagimu, Luffy'' kata Noire melihat ke arah Luffy yang terlihat bangun pagi sekali.

Luffy hanya berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua, Luffy kemudian berpikir tentang apa yang akan mereka makan nanti nya. Apakah mereka akan memakan daging? Itu pasti sangat enak sekali menurut Luffy.

''Apakah sarapan nanti ada daging?'' tanya Luffy dengan begitu semangat sekali

Semua CPU disitu terlihat menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian mendesah karena sifat Luffy yang penggila makanan benar-benar tidak bisa di bendung oleh apa pun. Noire tersenyum dan kemudian terlihat memilik ide

''Kalau begitu, aku memiliki ide'' kata Noire

Semua CPU dan Luffy kemudian melihat ke arah Noire dengan rasa penasaran dengan ide yang akan dia buat. Noire hanya tersenyum dan kemudian masuk ke dalam Basilicom lagi, semua orang terlihat heran dengan pemikiran Noire itu.

''Sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan?'' tanya Blanc dengan heran melihat Noire tadi

''Entahlah tapi dia seperti begitu bersemangat dengan ide nya'' kata Vert merasa penasaran

Mereka semua terlihat hanya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam Basilicom, mereka kemudian menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sedang memasak. Luffy dan para CPU lain nya kemudian terlihat menuju ke dapur untuk melihat siapa yang memasak makanan untuk nya

Terlihat kalau Noire lah yang sedang memasak di dapur, dia terlihat menggunakan sebuah celemek di depan nya. Noire kemudian melihat ke belakang dan melihat Luffy dan kedua CPU itu

''Kalian tunggu saja, masakanku akan pasti sangat enak'' kata Noire dengan begitu semangat

Luffy terlihat senang sekali melihat kalau Noire sedang memasak, tak lama kemudian datanglah Neptune yang terlihat baru bangun tidur dan kemudian melihat ke arah mereka semua

''Yoo sedang apa kalian?'' tanya Neptune melihat mereka semua

''Noire sedang memasak dan kami sedang menunggu masakan nya selesai'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

''Noire memasak? Itu cukup bagus. Aku tidak tahu kalau orang seperti Noire bisa memasak'' kata Neptune terlihat mengejek Noire

Noire terlihat kesal mendengar perkataan dari Neptune tadi namun dia terlihat mempertahankan kesabaran nya untuk tidak marah, dia memutuskan untuk lebih fokus dalam masakan nya. Noire menaruh beberapa bumbu dan terlihat bumbu itu memiliki keharuman yang sangat kuat sekali

Vert dan yang lain nya mencium bau rempah-rempah ini dan kemudian berpikir kalau sepertinya Noire benar-benar sangat pandai dalam memasak, Noire kemudian menaruh masakan nya di piring dan kemudian menyajikan nya kepada Luffy dan yang lain nya.

''Silahkan, rasakan kelezatan masakan dari CPU Lastation'' kata Noire dengan bangga sambil terlihat membuka celemek nya dengan gagah

Luffy hanya tersenyum dan kemudian terlihat mengambil makanan itu dengan tangan sehingga membuat semua CPU kaget dengan kelakuan Luffy , Luffy merasakan kalau masakan dari Noire benar-benar sangatlah enak.

''Woah masakanmu enak, Noire'' kata Luffy dengan senang sekali

Noire terlihat hanya merasa bangga karena berhasil menyenangkan lidah Luffy yang penggila makanan itu, CPU lain nya kemudian mencoba mencicipi masakan dari Noire dan terlihat setuju dengan Luffy yang mengatakan kalau masakan Noire benar-benar enak.

''Ini enak'' kata Vert dengan jujur

''Benar, aku akui itu'' kata Blanc juga

''Waaah aku tidak menyangka kalau makanan ini enak, aku tadinya berpikir kalau masakan ini tidak enak'' kata Neptune

''Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam seperti itu'' kata Noire dengan kesal melihat Neptune yang kembali memakan masakan nya.

Mereka semua kemudian memakan masakan dari Noire dan terlihat kalau masakan itu tidak hanya enak tapi juga banyak sekali, Blanc merasa kalau Noire menggunakan semua bahan makanan di Basilicom nya untuk membuat masakan nya ini.

''Baiklah, sekarang saatnya bermain game'' kata Neptune dengan semangat

''Itu benar, aku merasa bosan sekarang'' kata Blanc

''Bolehkah aku main juga?'' tanya Luffy

''Maaf Luffy bro, hanya bisa di mainkan oleh empat player'' kata Neptune

Luffy kemudian terlihat sedih karena dia tidak bisa bermain bersama mereka

''Namun kita akan bermain di Basilicomku'' kata Neptune

Semua orang terlihat heran mendengar perkataan dari Luffy tadi, mereka berpikir kenapa tidak bermain di tempat Blanc saja

''Aku memiliki game baru untuk kita semua'' kata Neptune

Semua orang terlihat tersenyum karena perkataan dari Neptune sepertinya sangat menyenangkan jika dia bermain dengan mereka di sana. Luffy kemudian terlihat memakan semua makanan nya untuk segera bersiap-siap ke Planeptune

''Baiklah, ayo kita ke Planeptune'' kata Neptune

 **BEBERAPA SAAT NAMUN SEBENARNYA BEBERAPA JAM-PLANEPTUNE**

Terlihat mereka sekarang sedang bermain game akan tetapi terlihat kalau sepertinya mereka mengalami masalah dalam bermain game, pertama adalah game mereka crash karena sesuatu yang ternyata adalah ulah virus(saya singkat cerita nya, pokok nya masih dalam canon Rebirth 3)

Neptune masuk ke dalam game nya dengan bantuan alat Nepgear, Neptune menyelidiki dari mana virus itu berasal dan kemudian berhasil mengalahkan nya. Neptune pun kembali ke dunia nyata namun dia mengetahui kalau game nya telah rusak, para CPU yang lain nya menawarkan game mereka kepada Neptune dan Neptune terlihat menyukai game mereka semua namun

''Hey aku juga ingin main!'' teriak Luffy yang ingin sekali bermain dengan mereka

''Ini, aku memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu'' kata Blanc

''Oh terima kasih Blanc'' kata Luffy terlihat senang

Mereka berempat kemudian terlihat bermain game balap dengan begitu asik nya, Luffy terlihat kesal karena dia yang paling belakang dan membuatnya merasa paling lemah dalam bermain game dari mereka semua.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Histoire, Histoire marah kepada mereka karena mereka tidak melakukan tugas mereka dengan benar, tak lama kemudian Neptune, Nepgear dan Luffy melakukan tugas mereka dan terlihat kalau Luffy dan Neptune bersama Nepgear mengerjakan quest hingga pada akhirnya mereka pun kembali pulang

Luffy terlihat sudah merasa senang tinggal disini memiliki teman dan terlihat kalau dia sangat suka bertarung dengan para monster, Neptune dan Nepgear menerima dirinya dengan sangat baik. Mereka terkadang bermain game, makan bersama bahkan mengerjakan quest bersama-sama. Luffy terlihat sekarang sedang menonton tv melihat apakah ada acara yang menarik bagi dirinya

''Luffy-san, apakah kau sudah mandi?'' tanya Nepgear terlihat membawa handuk nya

''Belum, kau duluan saja'' kata Luffy

Nepgear mengangguk mengerti, Nepgear kemudian terlihat menuju ke kamar mandi dan kemudian mandi. Neptune kemudian datang secara tiba-tiba hingga mengagetkan Luffy

''Lihat ini Luffy bro! Aku menemukan game baru'' kata Neptune yang terlihat memegang sebuah sebuah CD game.

''Kalau begitu ayo kita mainkan'' kata Luffy

Mereka kemudian terlihat memainkan game itu, terlihat kalau game itu ternyata adalah game balapan. Mereka bermain terlihat begitu senang sekali, Neptune kemudian merasakan kalau perutnya kosong

''Luffy bro, bisakah kau ambilkan beberapa puding'' pinta Neptune

''Tapi aku sedang bermain'' kata Luffy terlihat bermain juga

''Aku akan memberikan satu untukmu'' kata Neptune

Luffy yang mendengarnya terlihat senang sekali, dia kemudian terlihat langsung berlari ke kulkas untuk mengambil puding. Luffy pun kembali dengan membawa banyak sekali puding di tangan nya

''Baiklah, aku satu dan kau satu'' kata Luffy memberikan Neptune satu dan satu untuk dirinya

Mereka kemudian terlihat makan bersama dengan santai, tak lama kemudian mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada Histoire di belakang mereka, dia terlihat menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tajam

''Neptune-san, Luffy-san, apakah kalian lupa lagi tentang pekerjaan kalian?'' tanya Histoire menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam

Luffy dan Neptune terlihat terdiam kaku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena mereka benar-benar lupa tentang pekerjaan mereka, Histoire masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Luffy dan Neptune berbalik melihat Histoire di belakang mereka.

''Hmm Histy, maaf kami lupa tentang itu'' kata Neptune

''Bisakah besok saja'' pinta Luffy

Mereka berdua tersenyum dengan kaku melihat wajah Histoire yang benar-benar marah sekali, Histoire mendesah dan kemudian melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan tersenyum lemah lembut.

''Baiklah'' kata Histoire dengan tersenyum

Luffy dan Neptune terlihat senang karena ternyata Histoire mengerti dengan mereka

''Tapi semua tentang pengeluaran uang, aku yang pegang'' kata Histoire

Luffy dan Neptune kemudian melebarkan mata mereka dengan kaget karena mendengar perkataan dari Histoire

''Tapi itu berarti aku tidak bisa membeli game?'' tanya Neptune

''Kau bisa membeli game namun aku yang akan membatasinya dan kau Luffy-san, aku juga akan membatasi pengeluaran mu untuk membeli beberapa makanan'' kata Histoire

Luffy kemudian terlihat memegang kepalanya dengan kaget karena dia tidak akan bisa memakan banyak daging lagi, Neptune juga terlihat terkejut karena dia tidak bisa seenaknya membeli beberapa game sekarang

Mereka berdua kemudian berdiri dengan tegap dan kemudian menuju ke pintu keluar, Luffy dan Neptune kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat sekali menuju ke pintu keluar

''Kami pergi dulu!'' teriak mereka berdua

Histoire tersenyum melihat mereka berdua akhirnya pergi juga untuk menuntaskan tugas mereka, Histoire kemudian membereskan ruangan itu yang penuh dengan bungkusan makanan karena Luffy dan Neptune tadi

 **SKIPTIME**

''Dasar Histy, dia selalu saja membuat kita sibuk'' kata Neptune dengan kesal

Mereka berdua terlihat sedang berjalan dengan lemas di sebuah hutan di dekat Planeptune, mereka memiliki tugas untuk memusnahkan beberapa Dogoo yang di katakan menyerang beberapa pemukiman.

Mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan dan terkadang di cegah oleh beberapa monster namun mereka berhasil mengalahkan nya, mereka terus masuk ke dalam hutan untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka namun kemudian mereka pun bertemu dengan seseorang.

''Woah, siapa itu?'' tanya Luffy menunjuk ke seorang wanita yang sepertinya tersesat

Wanita itu memakai sebuah baju tertutup, berambut putih panjang dan terlihat memakai sepatu boot berwarna hitam, dia terlihat kebingungan melihat ada di mana mereka

''Hey bukankah itu wanita yang aku temui waktu itu'' kata Neptune mengenali wanita itu

''Kau mengenalnya?'' tanya Luffy

''Benar, aku bertemu dengan nya. Dia adalah salah satu pendemo yang waktu itu namun sebenarnya dia hanya sendirian, dia terlihat sangat depresi waktu itu karena sendirian'' kata Neptune mengingat waktu itu

''Kalau begitu ayo kita temui dia, aku penasaran kenapa dia bisa ada disini'' kata Luffy

Neptune mengangguk, mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke wanita itu. Wanita itu terlihat gelisah sekarang

''Hey!'' panggil Neptune

Wanita itu kemudian melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya, dia kemudian melihat ada dua orang yang sedang menuju kearahnya, dia sangat senang karena akhirnya bertem dengan seseorang

''Hey, senang sekali aku bertemu dengan kalian, tolong aku aku terses- kyaa! Ada CPU!'' teriak wanita itu melihat kalau ada Neptune

Neptune hanya tersenyum melihat wanita itu karena dia berpikir kalau dia berteriak karena senang bertemu dengan dirinya ini, Luffy terlihat kaget melihat kalau wanita itu teriak dengan cukup keras

''Kenapa CPU ada disini? Apakah kau sekarang memburuku?!'' tanya wanita itu dengan ketakutan

''Apa maksudmu, aku tidak memburumu. Aku barusan bertemu dengan mu'' kata Neptune

''Kenapa kau ada disini?'' tanya Luffy heran melihat wanita itu

''Aku-Aku tersesat'' kata wanita itu dengan gugup

''Kau tersesat? Bagaimana bisa?'' tanya Luffy dengan heran

''Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau tersesat hingga kemarin?'' tanya Neptune dengan kaget

''Ya sebenarnya seperti itu'' kata wanita itu

''Ffft bagaimana bisa kau tersesat hingga kemarin?'' tanya Neptune dengan heran sambil menahan tawa

Wanita itu terlihat gugup mendengar pertanyaan dari Neptune, dia benar-benar sangat kesal namun bercampur dengan sedih karena dia benar-benar sangat seperti seorang pecundang. Wanita itu terlihat ingin menangis namun pada akhirnya dia pun menangis

''Hiks...Hiks...Kenapa aku bisa bernasib seperti ini?'' tangis wanita itu

Luffy dan Neptune terlihat kaget mendengar tangisan wanita itu, Luffy kemudian terlihat mencoba untuk menenangkan wanita itu menangis akan tetapi terlihat kalau dia masih saja menangis. Luffy dan Neptune terlihat bingung sekarang karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan wanita di depan mereka ini

''Seharusnya CPU lenyap saja dan tidak ada di dunia ini!'' tangis wanita itu dan terlihat berteriak cukup keras

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah portal gelap yang menyelimuti Luffy dan Neptune, Luffy dan Neptune kaget melihat portal gelap itu yang kemudian terlihat menyerap mereka masul kedalam, Luffy mencoba menggapai salah satu pohon akan tetapi terlihat kalau dia tidak bisa dan kemudian masuk ke dalam portal

Wanita itu terlihat kaget melihat kalau Luffy dan Neptune tiba-tiba saja menghilang di depan nya

''Bagus, kau hebat'' kata salah satu wanita

Wanita itu kemudian melihat ke atas nya

''Kau kan?'' kaget wanita itu

 **DI LASTATION**

Terlihat kalau Noire sedang memasak lagi karena ternyata makanan yang saat di Lowee, Noire sangat senang kalau Luffy menyukai masakan nya, dia tahu kalau Luffy adalah orang yang sangat menyukai makanan dan mengatakan semua makanan itu enak namun dia berharap kalau bisa membuat Luffy benar-benar merasa kalau makanan nya ini berbeda dengan makanan lain.

''Onee-chan, sedang apa kau?'' tanya seorang gadis di belakangnya yaitu Uni

''Oh Uni, aku sedang memasak'' kata Noire

''Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?'' tanya Uni

''Aku sudah memasak sejak dulu'' kata Noire dengan kesal melihat adik perempuan nya karena tidak mempercayai nya

Uni hanya terlihat tertawa kaku melihat kakak perempuan nya itu kesal, dia kemudian melihat kalau Noire memasak banyak sekali makanan

''Untuk siapa semua ini?'' tanya Uni

''Hmmm untuk Neptune dan yang lain nya'' jawab Noire

Uni terlihat mengangguk mengerti namun kemudian dia menyadari dan berpikir apakah kakak nya akan mengundang pria itu juga

''Apakah onee-chan akan mengundang pria itu juga?'' tanya Uni

''Oh maksudmu Luffy, ya aku akan mengundang nya juga'' kata Noire

''Oh'' Terlihat Uni mengerti

Noire sekarang terlihat menyediakan beberapa piring di atas meja, dia kemudian menaruh semua makanan di atas meja.

''Baiklah, sudah selesai. Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu'' kata Noire yang terlihat pergi menuju ke kamar mandi

Uni melihat semua makanan itu dan kemudian berpikir kalau kakak nya itu benar-benar memasak makanan yang sangat banyak sekali, Uni mendesah melihat semua makanan itu yang sepertinya akan di habiskan oleh Luffy nantinya.

''Hmmm dasar pria itu, selalu saja membuat suasana berubah sejak kedatangan nya'' kata Uni

Uni kemudian terlihat berbalik dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar nya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

 **DENGAN LUFFY DAN NEPTUNE**

Terlihat di sebuah hutan terlihat ada dua orang gadis sedang berjalan di tengah hutan, salah satu wanita terlihat berambut hitam panjang berkepang dua, dia memakai pakaian hitam dan satu lagi terlihat ada wanita berambut ungu gelap panjang, dan terlihat dia memakai pakaian biru dan putih bercampur dengan ungu

''Tunggu Noire-chan...'' panggil wanita belakang dengan suara yang terlihat mengantuk

Wanita yang bernama Noire di depan nya itu terlihat hanya kesal mendengar wanita di belakangnya itu memanggil nya, dia kemudian berbalik dan melihat wanita itu

''Sudah aku bilang, kau tidak perlu ikut denganku'' kata Noire dengan kesal

Gadis itu terlihat sedih mendengar perkataan dari Noire

''Aku hanya ingin ikut denganmu, mungkin aku bisa membantumu...'' kata gadis itu

''Kau tidak perlu, aku bisa menjaga diriku'' kata Noire dengan kesal

''Tapi aku merasa kalau kau pasti akan mengalami masalah'' kata gadis itu lagi

''Plutia, aku sudah mengatakan ini kepadamu kalau aku akan baik-baik saja! Aku bisa bertarung kau tahu'' kata Noire dengan kesal

Gadis bernama Plutia itu terlihat mengangguk mengerti namun dia masih saja terlihat ingin bersama wanita di depan nya ini. Noire kemudian terlihat berjalan kedepan lagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

Plutia mengikutinya dari belakang namun dia kemudian melihat ke atas dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, Plutia kemudian melihat ke arah Noire lagi.

''Hmmm Noire-chan, aku melihat sesuatu'' kata Plutia

Noire kemudian melihat ke arah teman nya itu

''Melihat apa?'' tanya Noire

''Hmmmm melihat sesuatu yang...'' terlihat Plutia bingung

Noire terlihat sabar menunggu apa yang akan di katakan oleh Plutia

''Hmmmm aaa...Bagaimana cara menyampaikan nya ya'' kata Plutia yang kemudian terlihat malah bingung

''Sudah katakan saja!'' teriak Noire

''Baiklah... Ada orang jatuh'' kata Plutia

''Orang jatuh? Baiklah sekarang kau terlihat seperti seorang yang mengigau sekarang'' kata Noire

''Tidak, aku mengatakan nya bersungguh-sungguh'' kata Plutia

''Tidak apa-apa Plutia, aku mengerti dengan mu dan aku tahu kalau kau-''

''Minggir!''

Noire: Ah? Uwaaah!

 **BOM!**

Plutia kemudian melihat di depan mata nya sendiri kalau teman nya bernama Noire itu kemudian tertimpa oleh seseorang yang terlihat dua orang, yang satu adalah seorang gadis kecil yang berambut ungu dan memakai sebuah pakaian berwarna ungu dan putih dan satu lagi adalah seorang pria yang lebih tinggi dari mereka semua

''Aduh, hey aku tidak merasakan sakit'' kata gadis kecil itu

''Ya, aku merasakan kalau kita mendarat di tempat yang aman, aku kira aku akan mati hahahahaha'' tawa pria dengan terlihat senang sekali berpikir kalau dia akan mati

Plutia terlihat heran melihat mereka berdua, Plutia kemudian mendekati mereka berdua

''Kalian siapa?'' tanya Plutia

Luffy dan Neptune kemudian melihat kalau ada seorang gadis di depan mereka itu

''Oh perkenalkan namaku, aku Neptune'' kata Neptune memperkenalkan diri nya

''Aku Luffy'' kata Luffy memperkenalkan nama nya juga

Plutia terlihat mengangguk mengerti dengan nama mereka berdua, dia hanya terlihat khawatir dengan Noire yang ada di bawah mereka itu.

''Hmm Noire-''

''Noire? Oh dia adalah teman ku'' kata Neptune

''Temanmu? Benarkah?...'' tanya Plutia lagi

''Ya benar, dia adalah temanku'' kata Neptune sekali lagi

Luffy hanya terlihat tersenyum melihat kedua gadis itu mengatakan itu berulang-ulang, Luffy kemudian melihat kalau mereka ada di sebuah hutan yang sangat mirip dengan hutan di tempat mereka yang tadi nya.

''Hmmm dari mana kalian?'' tanya Plutia

''Oh kami berasal dari Planeptune dan dengar baik-baik, aku adalah CPU Planeptune Purple Heart'' kata Neptune dengan bangga memperkenalkan nama nya

Plutia terlihat kaget dan kemudian tersenyum senang sekali mendengarnya, Neptune tersenyum bangga karena berpikir kalau Plutia tersenyum karena dia kagum dengan dirinya itu

''Woah kau CPU Planeptune juga? Aku juga CPU Planeptune'' kata Plutia dengan senang

''Oh itu bagus-tunggu, kau CPU Planeptune?!'' kaget Neptune

''Yup benar sekali...'' kata Plutia

Neptune terlihat kaget mendengarnya, Luffy juga terlihat kaget mendengarnya. Luffy kemudian terlihat mencoba mengingat dengan perkataan dari Histoire yang menceritakan tentang CPU di dunia mereka, pertama CPU memiliki satu Nation dan setiap satu Nation pasti memiliki CPU, Luffy kemudian berpikir kalau Plutia pasti CPU Candidate

''Heheh itu tidak mungkin karena hanya ada aku dan Nepgear sebagai CPU Planeptune'' kata Neptune

''Tidak, aku tidak berbohong, aku adalah CPU Planeptune'' kata Plutia dengan mencoba untuk meyakinkan mereka

''Ya sudahlah, pasti ini adalah acara show prank ku kan'' kata Neptune

Noire yang ada di bawah mereka berdua terlihat kesal karena mereka masih menimpa dirinya itu, Noire kemudian dengan marah berdiri dengan semua kekuatan nya. Luffy dan Neptune kemudian terlempar ke depan, Neptune terlihat terlempar ke depan sedangkan Luffy terlihat menuju ke arah Plutia, Plutia kaget melihat Luffy yang akan menimpahi nya sekarang

''Aduh, kenapa dengan mu...Noire?'' tanya Neptune kaget melihat kalau itu tadi adalah Noire

''Kenapa kepala mu, kau pikir berapa lama lagi kalian menduduki ku?'' tanya Noire dengan kesal

''Maaf-maaf, lagian semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah tempat mendarat yang bagus'' kata Neptune

Noire terlihat kesal, Noire kemudian melihat ke arah teman nya dan kaget melihat kalau ada seorang pria sedang menindihi nya sekarang, Plutia terlihat ada di bawah sedangkan Luffy di atas

''Aduh, apa tadi itu?'' tanya Luffy

Luffy kemudian melihat di depan nya ada Plutia, Plutia terlihat kaget melihat Luffy ada di atasnya. Mereka terlihat saling menatap satu sama lain

''Oh maaf'' kata Luffy yang kemudian berdiri

Plutia juga kemudian berdiri sambil terlihat tersenyum tidak menyalahkan Luffy. Luffy kemudian melihat ke belakang melihat kalau ada Noire

''Noire, ternyata itu tadi kau'' kata Luffy melihat Noire

Noire melihat pria itu sepertinya mengenal nya akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mendengar pria itu

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Noire

''Kau tidak kenal aku? Apakah kau lupa?'' tanya Luffy heran

''Bagaimana denganku, apakah kau mengenalku?'' tanya Neptune berharap kalau dia mengenal dirinya

''Tidak, kau dan kau di dalam otak ku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu'' kata Noire

Neptune dan Luffy terlihat heran sekarang, Plutia heran melihat kalau kedua orang yang jatuh dari langit itu mengenal Noire namun Noire sepertinya tidak mengenal mereka berdua.

''Tidak mungkin, apakah kepalamu terbentur? Noire?'' tanya Neptune

''Tidak, aku masih sehat. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalian'' kata Noire

Neptune dan Luffy kemudian berbisik satu sama lain sesekali Luffy melihat ke arah Noire, Noire terlihat heran melihat pria dan gadis itu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan kemudian mereka pun berhenti dan menatap Noire lagi

''Sudahlah Noire, aku tahu kalau kau mengenal kami jadi jangan malu dan katakanlah'' kata Neptune dengan tersenyum

''Terserah, aku tidak mengenal kalian oke?'' kata Noire yang kemudian terlihat berjalan pergi

''Tunggu Noire-chan!" kata Plutia melihat kalau Noire tiba-tiba saja pergi

''Ayo Luffy bro, kita harus mengikuti mereka'' kata Neptune

Luffy mengangguk mengerti, mereka berdua kemudian berlari mengejar mereka.

 **SKIP TIME**

Luffy dan Neptune ternyata mengikuti Noire dan Plutia, Noire dan Plutia kaget karena ternyata mereka berdua mengikuti mereka sampai sini. Noire terlihat kesal karena kedua orang ini ternyata masih mengikuti mereka

Neptune dan Luffy sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat sama dengan Planeptune namun terlihat lebih canggih, dan ternyata Plutia benar-benar seorang CPU membuat Luffy dan Neptune kaget

''Tidak mungkin, akulah CPU Planeptune'' kata Neptune dengan kesal

''Jangan berbohong, Plutia adalah CPU Planeptune, kau sudah melihatnya kan'' kata Noire

''Tidak, itu aku'' kata Neptune

Luffy terlihat hanya terdiam melihat mereka berkelahi satu sama lain, Luffy terkadang mengambil makanan di kulkas Plutia dan kemudian memakan nya dengan santai. Plutia merasa tidak keberatan saat Luffy mengambil makanan nya.

Neptune dan Noire terlihat beradu mulut satu sama lain, Neptune berusaha untuk mengingat Noire namun Noire tetap saja mengatakan kalau dia tidak mengenal mereka berdua.

''Noire, sudah aku katakan kalau aku ini Neptune, teman mu, teman berhargamu'' kata Neptune

''Sudah aku katakan beribu-ribu kali kalau aku tidak mengenalmu'' kata Noire dengan kesal

Neptune kemudian cemberut tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Noire terlihat menang sekarang karena dia terdiam

''Baiklah, aku rasa aku akan melakukan kekerasan untuk mengingatkan mu'' kata Neptune

''Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau sudah gila?'' tanya Noire kesal

Plutia yang melihat mereka berdua yang akan berkelahi kemudian terlihat mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka namun terlihat kalau mereka akan benar-benar akan berkelahi

''Kalian berdua, kalau kalian bertengkar aku akan sangat marah!" kata Plutia kesal

Semua orang yang ada disitu terlihat merinding melihat Plutia marah, Neptune merasakan kalau mereka berkelahi maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Noire kemudian menuju ke arah Neptune

''Dengar, jangan membuat Plutia marah, jika kau membuatnya maka kita semua yang ada disini akan dalam bahaya'' kata Noire

Neptune terlihat mengangguk mengerti

''Tenanglah Plutia, kami tidak akan berkelahi'' kata Noire

''Benarkah?... itu bagus'' kata Plutia dengan suara mengantuk nya

Noire terlihat mendesah senang mendengarnya karena Plutia tidak jadi marah, Neptune dan Luffy merasa mereka akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk jika Plutia marah

''Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada mereka, Plutia?'' tanya Noire melihat Plutia

''Mereka akan tinggal sementara disini'' kata Plutia

''Terserah namun kau harus berhati-hati dengan mereka, mereka pun penjahat'' kata Noire

Neptune cemberut melihat sifat Noire itu, Luffy terlihat hanya makan dari tadi tanpa memikirkan hal yang penting namun dia merasa heran melihat kalau Neptune bukanlah CPU Planeptune dan malah gadis bernama Plutia lah yang seorang CPU Planeptune

''Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku masih memiliki urusan'' kata Noire

''Apakah kau akan menginap disini nanti malam?'' tanya Plutia

''Baiklah karena itu adalah permintanmu'' kata Noire tersenyum melihat Plutia

''Hehehehe'' Plutia terlihat tertawa senang mendengar perkataan dari Noire

Noire kemudian pergi untuk melakukan tugas nya sedangkan Luffy dan Neptune terlihat bingung melakukan apa sekarang, mereka berpikir kalau mereka ada di dimensi lain di Gamindustri

''Tinggal lah sesuka kalian, aku akan menjaga kalian dengan baik'' kata Plutia dengan tersenyum

''Apakah ada makanan lain lagi?'' tanya Luffy

''Oh aku rasa ada namun kita harus menunggu Histoire-chan'' kata Plutia

Luffy dan Neptune terlihat mengangguk mengerti namun kemudian mereka menyadari sesuatu yang aneh yaitu

''Tunggu! Histoire!" teriak Neptune dan Luffy

Plutia kaget melihat mereka berdua berteriak secara bersamaan

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Ini adalah fanfic pertama dalam One Piece dan Neptunia, mungkin kalian sudah membaca fanfic ku yang lain namun aku merasa kalau aku harus melanjutkan cerita ini karena setiap Fanfic saya itu merasa tanggung kalau dia biarkan :V**

 **Aku akan membuat cerita di sini sedikit berbeda dengan fanfic ku yang satu lagi jadi jangan khawatir dan disini Luffy akan memiliki pasangan atau pun harem seperti yang kita lihat di bab ini**

 **Maaf kalau saya tiba-tiba saja menghilang tidak ada nya berita tentang fanfic lain namun saya akan melanjutkan semua fanfic saya.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Tolong tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	12. Seven Sages

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **SEVEN SAGE DAN GADIS KECIL YANG CEREWET  
**

 **PLUTIA BASILICOM**

Terlihat sekarang ada dua orang yang sedang bermain game, ada satu gadis yang sedang menjahit dan satu lagi wanita yang terlihat duduk dengan santai sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

''Jadi kalian mengenal Histoire-chan, Luf-kun, Neppy-chan?'' tanya Plutia terlihat sambil menjahit

''Ya, Kami mengenalnya. Di dimensi kami juga ada dia'' kata Neptune sambil terlihat memainkan sebuah game

Plutia terlihat hanya mengangguk mengerti namun terlihat Noire hanya masih merasa tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari kedua orang itu

Plutia terlihat sedang menjahit topi jerami milik Luffy yang terlihat rusak karena dia terjatuh dari langit tadi, Plutia benar-benar begitu hati-hati menjahit topi jerami Plutia karena Luffy mengatakan kalau topi jerami ini begitu berarti bagi nya dan kenang-kenangan dari para teman-teman nya

Plutia tidak terlalu mengerti akan tetapi dia harus berhati-hati, Luffy begitu senang mendengar kalau Plutia bisa menjahit untuk menjahit topi jerami nya yang rusak. Noire melihat Plutia terlihat kesal karena membiarkan dua orang asing sedang memainkan console game nya.

''Kau tidak perlu menjahit topi jerami usang itu, topi jerami itu sudah rusak parah dan sangat tua'' kata Noire

''Tidak apa-apa...Aku senang menjahit sesuatu, itu membuatku tenang. Aku akan membenarkan topi jerami ini hingga seperti baru'' kata Plutia dengan tersenyum

Plutia kembali terlihat menjahit topi jerami Luffy, Noire hanya mendesah pasrah melihat sifat keras kepala teman nya itu. Noire kemudian menyadari kalau mereka hari ini harus melakukan misi di guild, Noire kemudian berdiri dan melihat mereka semua

''Baiklah, waktu bermain nya sudah selesai, sekarang kita harus menuju ke guild untuk melakukan quest'' kata Noire memerintah mereka.

Luffy dan Neptune terlihat tidak mendengarkan Noire karena mereka lebih fokus ke game mereka, Noire melihat mereka berdua yang tidak mendengarkan nya terlihat kesal dan kemudian berjalan menuju mereka dan kemudian memukul kepala mereka

''Aw! Itu sakit Noire'' kata Neptune memegang kepala nya

''Kalian pantas mendapatkan nya'' kata Noire kesal

''Bisakah quest nya nanti sore saja?'' pinta Luffy dengan malas

''Tidak, kita harus melakukan nya sekarang'' kata Noire

Neptune dan Luffy terlihat cemberut melihat Noire yang tidak bisa di aja berunding, Plutia terlihat selesai memperbaiki topi jerami walaupun tidak semua nya namun dia berpikir untuk mengambil beberapa jerami baru lagi untuk memperbaiki topi Luffy. Plutia kemudian menuju ke arah Luffy dan kemudian memakaikan nya di kepala Luffy, Plutia terlihat memposisikan topi jerami itu dengan sempurna

''Terima kasih Plut'' kata Luffy berterima kasih melihat kalau Plutia sudah memperbaiki topi jerami nya

Plutia terlihat tersenyum melihat Luffy. ''Sama-sama, aku senang membantu Luf-chan'' kata Plutia sambil tersenyum

Noire melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat sudah dekat sama sekali, Noire mendesah dan kemudian melihat ke arah mereka bertiga

''Plutia dan kalian berdua, kita harus ke guild sekarang juga!'' kata Noire dengan tegas

Luffy, Neptune dan Plutia yang kaget melihat kemarahan Noire kemudian terlihat berlari keluar dengan ketakutan

''Aku tadi nya ingin menunggu disini untuk melihat Histoire di dimensi ini pulang'' kata Luffy sambil berlari

''Aku juga Luffy bro, akan tetapi Noire begitu mengesalkan sekarang'' kata Neptune

Noire yang mendengar mereka dari belakang terlihat hanya kesal dan kemudian mendesah pasrah melihat mereka berdua.

 **GUILD**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang memiliki pekerjaan utama yaitu memberikan misi kepada para petualang untuk melawan monster atau memberikan misi dan memberikan hadiah jika mereka berhasil

Orang-orang terlihat mengambil misi disini, ada juga yang duduk-duduk ada juga yang terlihat makan di tempat ini. Mereka semua melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan kemudian terlihat ada beberapa orang datang

''Woah, tempat ini sedikit berbeda'' kata Luffy

''Hmm kau benar Luffy bro, aku berpikir juga seperti itu'' kata Neptune

''Apakah kalian juga seorang anggota guild?'' tanya Noire

''Woah, berarti kalian begitu hebat...'' kata Plutia dengan suara mengantuk

''Baiklah, kalau memang itu benar, ayo kita mengambil misi dan menyelesaikan nya dengan mudah'' kata Noire

''Aku sudah melakukan itu berkali-kali, aku selalu menyelesaikan quest'' kata Luffy dengan bangga

''Woah, benarkah itu Luf-kun?...Berarti kau adalah orang yang kuat'' kata Plutia dengan terkagum

''Jangan langsung percaya dengan perkataan nya'' kata Noire

''Tidak, dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya'' kata Neptune terlihat mendukung Luffy

''Kalian berdua membicarakan itu terus-menerus'' kata Noire

''Tapi memang itu benar, dan aku senang karena aku bisa bermalas-malasan sedangkan Luffy mengerjakan tugas ku'' kata Neptune dengan bangga

Noire hanya terlihat tidak percaya sama sekali, dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai perkataan dari Luffy dan Neptune tadi yang terlihat tidak meyakinkan karena memang dia masih tidak percaya dengan mereka. Mereka kemudian terlihat melihat banyak sekali orang di tempat ini

Luffy yang melihat makanan terlihat begitu bersemangat akan tetapi terlihat Neptune dengan cepat memegang kerah baju Luffy sehingga dia tidak bisa berlari menuju makanan itu

''Kenapa kau memegangku, Netun?'' tanya Luffy dengan heran

''Jika aku tidak memegangmu kau pasti akan langsung menerjang semua makanan itu dan memakan nya hingga habis, lalu siapa yang membayarnya?'' tanya Neptune dengan terlihat menyilangkan tangan nya di dada nya

Luffy menggaruk belakang kepala nya karena perkataan dari Neptune benar, dia mungkin sudah menghabiskan semua makanan itu kalau Neptune tidak memegangnya. Plutia merasa kalau Luffy sepertinya masih kelaparan dari tadi walaupun sudah makan di Basilicom nya

''Hmmm Luf-kun ingin makan? Aku bisa membayarmu'' kata Plutia dengan tersenyum lembut

''Benarkah?! Senangnya'' kata Luffy dengan terlihat senang sekali

''Jangan lakukan itu Plutia, mereka adalah orang yang barusan kita kenal, jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka seperti itu'' kata Noire

''Oh ayolah Noire, aku sangat lapar'' kata Luffy merengek

''Kalau kau lapar maka cari pekerjaan dan mendapatkan uang dari pekerjaan mu, dengan begitu kau tidak akan kelaparan lagi'' kata Noire yang terlihat berjalan menuju ke tempat mendapatkan quest

Luffy cemberut melihat Noire mengatakan seperti itu, dia memang benar tapi dia merasa malas untuk bekerja sekarang karena kelaparan nya itu. Mereka kemudian mengikuti Noire dari belakang, Noire terlihat berbicara dengan pemberi quest dan terlihat Noire mendapatkan sebuah kertas dari orang itu

''Hmmm mengalahkan beberapa monster di dekat desa Vannila? Hmmmm ini quest tidak terlalu buruk'' kata Noire dengan tersenyum

Noire kemudian terlihat menuju ke arah Luffy dan yang lain nya yang terlihat sedang duduk, mereka terlihat berbicara satu sama lain nya.

''Woah, apakah itu semua benar? Kalau begitu kalian memiliki petualangan yang hebat'' kata Plutia terlihat kagum dengan cerita mereka

''Shishishi, itu belum ada apa-apa nya dengan cerita di dunia ku'' kata Luffy dengan tertawa khas nya

''Apakah kau masih mempercayai perkataan mereka, Plutia?'' tiba-tiba terlihat datang Noire

''Oh Noire-san, aku rasa yang mereka katakan adalah benar'' kata Plutia terlihat percaya

''Jangan percaya mereka'' kata Noire

''Sudah aku bilang kalau aku ini CPU'' kata Neptune terlihat terus meyakinkan Noire

''Baiklah, jika kau CPU maka berubahlah'' kata Noire

''Oh kau benar, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan nya dari tadi'' kata Neptune terlihat sadar

Neptune kemudian berdiri dan kemudian terlihat tersenyum dan memposisikan dirinya untuk berubah, Neptune kemudian terlihat melompat untuk berubah namun terlihat dia tidak berubah sama sekali

''Heh? Kenapa aku tidak berubah?'' tanya Neptune melihat dirinya

''Sudah kuduga'' kata Noire tersenyum karena dugaan nya benar

''Kenapa kau tidak berubah Netun?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku mau berubah namun entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berubah'' kata Neptune terlihat panik

Neptune terlihat menggunakan posisi untuk berubah akan tetapi terlihat dia tidak berubah juga dari tadi, Plutia terlihat heran melihat Neptune yang terlihat ingin berubah akan tetapi tidak bisa sama sekali

''Sudahlah, akui saja kau berbohong. Itu tidak terlalu memalukan saat kau mengakui nya sekarang'' kata Noire dengan tersenyum

''Aku adalah CPU dan aku bisa berubah'' kata Neptune

''Namun lihatlah dirimu sekarang, kau terlihat tidak bisa berubah sama sekali'' kata Noire

Luffy terlihat bingung juga melihat Neptune tidak bisa berubah menjadi mode HDD nya

''Apakah mesin mu rusak?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku bukan mesin, Luffy bro!'' teriak Neptune kesal mendengar perkataan dari Luffy tadi

''Oh maaf shishishishi'' tawa Luffy

Neptune terlihat menyerah dan kelelahan karena tadi terus saja bergerak

''Kau lihatkan, Plutia'' kata Noire melihat Plutia

Plutia terlihat tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia mempercayai perkataan dari Neptune dan Luffy akan tetapi di sisi lain dia Neptune sama sekali tidak bisa membuktikan kalau dia adalah CPU sekarang, itu membuatnya benar-benar sangat bingung.

''Bagaimana denganmu, kenapa kau tidak berubah?'' tanya Neptune kepada Noire

''Tentu saja aku tidak bisa, karena aku bukan CPU, maksudku belum'' kata Noire

''Bagaimana dengan Plutia, bukankah dia CPU?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya, itu benar'' kata Neptune setuju dengan Luffy

''Oh kalau itu aku bisa berubah, apakah kau mau aku untuk berubah disini?'' tanya Plutia

Noire yang mendengar Plutia yang ingin berubah terlihat panik

''Tidak, jangan lakukan itu! Kau tidak perlu berubah'' kata Noire

''Oh tapi aku sangat ingin'' kata Plutia memohon

''Aku bilang jangan'' marah Noire

Plutia terlihat mengalah dan murung karena dia ingin sekali menunjukan perubahaan nya kepada Luffy dan Neptune, Luffy dan Neptune terlihat heran melihat Noire tidak memperbolehkan Plutia untuk berubah.

Noire lega melihat Plutia tidak jadi berubah

''Baiklah, saatnya untuk mengerjakan quest'' kata Noire

''Kita akan kemana?'' tanya Neptune

''Ke desa Vannila'' kata Noire

Luffy dan Neptune terlihat menatap satu sama lain, mereka tidak pernah mendengar nama desa itu

''Itu adalah desa di dekat Planeptune'' kata Plutia menjelaskan dengan suara mengantuk nya

''Oh baiklah, ayo kita kesana'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

 **SKIP TIME**

''Itu mereka, para monster nya'' kata salah satu penduduk menunjuk ke arah sebuah lapangan rumput yang sangat luas sekali dan terlihat ada banyak para monster di lapangan itu

Luffy dan ketiga wanita terlihat kaget melihat banyak monster itu, Noire terlihat yang di depan melihat para monster itu dan menjumlahkan mereka semua. Noire merasa kalau mereka bertipe paling banyak adalah slime dan beberapa monster serangga.

''Baiklah, kita lawan mereka'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

''Jangan terlalu gegabah, kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka dengan hanya sendiri'' kata Noire terlihat mengeluarkan pedang nya untuk membantu Luffy

''Baiklah, saatnya me nep-nep mereka'' kata Neptune dengan semangat mengeluarkan katana nya.

''Apakah Plutia akan bertarung juga?'' tanya Luffy melihat Plutia

''Oh, sudah waktunya untuk berubah Plutia'' kata Neptune

''Benarkah, aku boleh berubah sekarang?'' tanya Plutia terlihat senang

''Tidak jangan! Kau tidak boleh berubah sekarang'' kata Noire terlihat melarang Plutia

Plutia terlihat cemberut melihat Noire masih melarang Plutia untuk berubah karena sesuatu yang buruk, Luffy dan Neptune terlihat heran melihat Noire yang begitu keras melarang Plutia untuk berubah karena sesuatu

Mereka kemudian melihat kalau monster itu semakin banyak saja saja

''Baiklah, cukup basa-basi nya. Kita harus menyelesaikan quest kita'' kata Noire dengan tegas

Salah satu monster kemudian terlihat menyerang Noire namun Noire dengan mudah menebas dia dengan pedangnya, Noire kemudian melihat ada Dogoo di belakangnya namun dia berhasil menendang nya dengan santai

 **Slash!**

Noire menebas mereka semua dengan cukup handal dengan sebuah tebasan tarian yang begitu mudah, Luffy dan Neptune terlihat kagum melihat Noire mengalahkan mereka semua.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!''** Luffy terlihat memukul salah satu monster yang akan menyerang Noire

Noire kaget melihat kalau Luffy terlihat bisa memanjang lengan nya, Luffy menarik lengan dengan santai dan kemudian terlihat tersenyum dengan santai

''Tunggu, dia bisa memanjang lengan nya?!'' teriak Noire kaget melihat Luffy

''Dan terjadi lagi'' kata Neptune terlihat mendesah untuk menjelaskan ini semua kepada Plutia dan Noire

Plutia terlihat kagum melihat Luffy bisa memanjangkan lengan nya dan terlihat bisa menariknya lagi, Noire masih kaget melihat kekuatan Luffy itu hingga tidak menyadari kalau beberapa monster akan menyerang nya

''Noire menunduklah! **Gomu-Gomu no Muchi!** '' teriak Luffy menyerang para monster yang akan menyerang Noire

Noire menunduk seperti yang di suruh Luffy, Luffy menendang beberapa monster yang ada di belakang Noire dengan kuat sekali. Plutia terlihat kagum melihat kekuatan Luffy yang bisa memanjangkan kaki nya juga

''Woah, itu tadi hampir saja'' kata Luffy terlihat tersenyum santai

''Apa yang kau pikirkan?!'' teriak Noire kesal melihat ke arah Luffy karena hampir saja menendang nya

''Maaf tapi monster itu menyerangmu'' kata Luffy

Noire hanya kesal melihat Luffy, Noire mengangkat pedangnya dan kemudian menyerang monster yang akan menyerangnya dari samping dan kemudian monster itu musnah.

''Aku bisa menjaga diriku'' kata Noire

Luffy terlihat hanya mengangguk mengerti walaupun dia masih akan menjaga Noire dari serangan monster itu.

''Hey apakah kalian akan diam saja?'' Neptune terlihat menebas para monster itu dengan katana nya satu persatu saat Luffy dan Noire berbicara

Noire melihat ke arah Neptune dan kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy

''Kau akan menjelaskan kenapa tangan mu bisa memanjang nanti, saat ini kita harus melawan para monster ini'' kata Noire

Luffy mengangguk mengerti lagi, Luffy kemudian memukul dan menendang para monster itu dengan santai, Plutia hanya melihat mereka semua dari jarak jauh. Di kepala nya terlihat ada topi jerami milik Luffy, Luffy memberikan nya untuk menjaga topi jerami itu saat dia bertarung dengan semua monster itu, Plutia terlihat tertarik dengan kekuatan karet itu.

Plutia bisa bertarung dengan menggunakan boneka nya akan tetapi dia terlalu mengantuk untuk bertarung sekarang.

 **''Rush!''** Neptune menyerang lurus kearah para monster itu dengan begitu cepat

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Gatling Gun!''** Luffy memukul para monster dengan pukulan nya yang bertubi-tubi

Noire melompat dan menyerang para monster dengan cukup elegan dalam bertarung dengan monster, terkadang dia melihat Luffy bertarung dengan kekuatan aneh nya itu.

 **''Cross Combo''** kata Neptune terlihat menyerang para monster dengan beberapa tebasan yang begitu cepat seperti ahli pedang

Neptune berhasil mengalahkan beberapa monster, Noire terlihat mengalahkan beberapa monster sambil terlihat tersenyum karena berpikir kalau dia mengalahkan banyak monster yang lebih banyak namun dia melihat kalau Luffy mengalahkan lebih banyak monster bahkan dia melawan tipe yang kuat dengan mudah nya

Luffy melihat kalau dia sepertinya level up dengan melawan para monster itu, Luffy terlihat hanya bisa tersenyum sedangkan Noire hanya kaget melihat dia bisa mengalahkan para monster dengan begitu mudah nya.

 **''Lace Ribbons''** Noire terlihat menyerang dan kemudian menendang monster yang ada di depan nya dengan mudah nya

Noire kemudian melihat kalau monster yang ada di sekitarnya sudah tidak ada lagi, Noire kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy yang masih melawan lebih banyak monster

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Bullet''**

Luffy berhasil memukul salah satu monster, Luffy melihat ada monster lain di samping nya. Luffy menunduk dan kemudian menendang monster itu. Luffy menyadari kalau ada monster batu di belakangnya

Luffy melompat ke depan dan kemudian berbalik sambil memutarkan tangan nya ke belakang

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Rifle!''** Luffy menyerang monster itu dengan menggunakan tangan nya yang di putar

Monster batu itu kemudian hancur karena serangan Luffy yang begitu keras dan kuat sekali, Noire dan Plutia terlihat kagum dengan serangan Luffy itu yang mudah mengalahkan monster yang lebih tinggi level nya dari nya

''Baiklah, itu monster terakhir, sekarang kita bisa pulang'' kata Neptune bahagia karena akhirnya mereka bisa pulang sekarang

Noire menyimpan pedang nya dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke mereka untuk berkumpul

''Ini Luf-kun, topi mu'' kata Plutia memberikan topi Luffy

''Oh terima kasih Plut'' kata Luffy berterima kasih

Plutia terlihat menaruh topi itu di kepala Luffy, Plutia bisa menaruhnya karena Luffy mendudukan kepala nya agar tinggi nya sama dengan Plutia. Luffy tersenyum senang

''Apakah masih ada monster lagi?'' tanya Noire kepada penduduk

''Tidak, terima kasih. Sekarang kami sudah aman'' kata salah satu penduduk

''Baguslah, aku senang tugas kami sudah selesai'' kata Noire

Mereka kemudian berpamitan kepada para penduduk dan kemudian berjalan pulang ke Planeptune untuk melaporkan quest mereka.

 **KEMBALI KE GUILD**

Terlihat Noire mengambil hadiah yang mereka dapatkan dan kemudian membagikan nya kepada ketiga teman nya itu.

''Ini hadiah kalian'' kata Noire

''Bagus, sekarang kita bisa pulang sekarang'' kata Neptune dengan bahagia

Noire terlihat mendesah mengerti karena tugas mereka sekarang sudah selesai

''Hmm Noire, kenapa kau tadi tidak berubah menjadi mode HDD mu?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku sudah bilang kalau aku bukanlah CPU'' kata Noire kesal

''Hmmm benarkah?'' tanya Luffy lagi

''Ya'' jawab Noire

''Benarkah?''

''Ya''

''Benarkah?''

''Ya!'' teriak Noire kesal

Luffy terlihat hanya tertawa melihat Noire marah, Noire menenangkan dirinya

''Belum, aku akan menjadi CPU di masa depan'' kata Noire

''Tunggu! Menjadi CPU?'' kaget Neptune berpikir bagaimana caranya Manusia bisa menjadi CPU.

''Ya'' jawab Noire

''Bagaimana?'' tanya Neptune

Noire melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran karena tidak tahu cara nya menjadi seorang CPU, para masyarakat sudah tahu banyak untuk menjadi CPU di dunia ini namun kenapa kedua orang ini tidak tahu? Apakah mereka benar-benar bukan dari dimensi ini?

''Dengan CPU Memory'' kata Noire

''CPU Memo-apa?'' tanya Luffy lagi

''CPU Memory'' jelas Noire

Neptune terlihat kaget mendengarnya karena hanya menemukan benda itu, mereka di dunia ini bisa menjadi seorang CPU.

''Tunggu, hanya itu untuk menjadi CPU? Itu cukup mudah, aku dan Nepgear menjadi CPU dari lahir'' kata Neptune

''Wah itu begitu murni, aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang bisa menjadi CPU dari lahir'' kata Plutia kaget

''Jangan percaya perkataan nya, asal-usul mereka masih belum jelas'' kata Noire

Plutia terlihat mengangguk mengerti namun dia sedikit masih percaya dengan perkataan dari Neptune itu karena Neptune terlihat jujur dengan perkataan nya, Luffy terus mendengarkan cerita mereka.

''Jadi apakah benda ini Rare Item?'' tanya Neptune

''Tidak, ini melewati Rare Item. Ini Legendary Item yang muncul beberapa abad sekali'' kata Noire

''Woah benda itu benar-benar sangat lama sekali keluarnya walaupun satu benda saja, itu payah'' kata Neptune

''Ya dan lagian benda itu secara acak muncul nya dan kita tidak tahu kapan keluarnya'' kata Noire

Neptune terlihat hanya merasa tidak peduli sekarang, dia sekarang terlihat ingin bebas tidak menjadi CPU lagi karena dia benar-benar membutuhkan santai.

''Jika kau mau menjadi CPU kau pasti memiliki kesulitan karena banyak juga orang yang ingin menginginkan itu, dan aku harus menjadi CPU'' kata Noire

''Kenapa kau mau menjadi CPU?'' tanya Luffy

Noire mendesah dan kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy. ''Pada zaman dulu hanya ada satu CPU yang muncul, namun CPU itu memiliki masalah. CPU masih baik jika hanya beberapa orang yang mempercayai nya akan tetapi CPU ini sama sekali tidak memiliki kepercayaan para penduduk nya, dan sebab itu lah aku akan menjadi CPU dan membuat tempat kepada para penduduk ku nanti'' kata Noire

''Tunggu, kalian membuat Nation sendiri?'' tanya Neptune

''Ya'' jawab Plutia

''Jadi Plutia juga ingin menjadi CPU dan akhirnya berhasil menjadi CPU berkat benda itu?'' tanya Luffy melihat Plutia

''Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak mau menjadi CPU, itu terjadi karena unsur ketidaksengajaan'' kata Plutia melihat Luffy

''Tidak sengaja?'' tanya Luffy dan Neptune

''Saat itu aku sedang piknik dengan membawa keranjang makanan yang sangat banyak, saat itu aku sedang duduk dengan santai sambil memakan cemilanku'' kata Plutia

''Tidak! Jangan ingatkan itu lagi'' kata Noire terlihat kesal dan ketakutan

''Kenapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Saat itu lah muncul nya teror yang sangat mengerikan'' kata Noire sambil terlihat merinding

Luffy dan Neptune terlihat hanya bingung melihat tingkah Noire yang terlihat begitu ketakutan sama sekali, Noire kemudian menenangkan dirinya yang ketakutan

''Dan aku harus menjadi CPU karena itu cita-cita ku'' kata Noire dengan penuh percaya diri

Luffy yang melihat Noire terlihat tersenyum mengingatkan dirinya saat dia beberapa abad sebelum nya.

''Dan aku harus mendukung Noire'' kata Plutia tersenyum

''Ya aku juga marah kepadamu karena kenapa kau yang malah mendapatkan CPU Memory'' kata Noire

''Sudah aku katakan kalau aku minta maaf karena aku tidak sengaja, aku mengatakan maaf beribu-ribu kali'' kata Plutia

Noire terlihat hanya mendesah pasrah karena dia malah menyalahkan Plutia, Neptune yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum

''Ya sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak akan menjadi CPU lagi, aku lebih baik seperti ini yaitu bebas'' kata Neptune

''Terserahmu, aku akan tetap harus menjadi CPU sebelum aku tua'' kata Noire

''Yeah yeah, berusahalah Noire'' kata Neptune

Luffy terlihat hanya mendengarkan mereka sambil meminum jus jeruk yang dia beli, Neptune melihat Luffy yang minum terlihat merasa haus dan kemudian melihat ingin membeli satu jus jeruk akan tetapi dia kemudian terlihat mengingat sesuatu

''Tunggu!'' tiba-tiba Neptune terlihat berteriak dengan sangat keras

''Woah, kenapa kau berteriak?'' tanya Noire kaget

''Apa maksudmu kau menjadi tua, Noire?!'' tanya Neptune dengan panik

''Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja semua Manusia akan menjadi tua'' kata Noire

''Tidak maksudku Plutia akan seperti itu kan?'' tanya Neptune

''Ya, aku adalah CPU sekarang jadi aku akan tetap seperti ini'' kata Plutia

''Jadi sejak aku tidak menjadi CPU maka aku akan tua juga seperti yang lain nya'' kata Neptune dengan panik

''Ya, kau pasti akan menjadi orang tua yang manis'' kata Plutia tersenyum

''Tidak, aku memang senang untuk melihat tubuhku akan tumbuh dengan matang dan seksi akan tetapi aku bisa melakukan nya saat berubah'' kata Neptune

Noire terlihat heran dengan semua perkataan dari Neptune itu

''Apa yang kau katakan? Apa yang dia katakan?'' tanya Noire kepada Luffy

''Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya minum sambil mendengar kalian dari tadi'' kata Luffy

''Dasar, kau kerjaan mu hanya minum saja'' kata Noire kesal

''Aku memutuskan, untuk menjadi CPU! Lagi!'' teriak Neptune dengan semangat yang membara-bara.

Noire dan Plutia terlihat hanya bingung saja mendengar perkataan Neptune dari tadi, Noire kaget melihat kalau Neptune mau manjadi CPU sekarang

''Hey, aku juga ingin menjadi CPU'' kata Noire

''Oh itu tidak masalah, saat aku mendapatkan Memory itu kau bisa mengambil memory lain nya'' kata Neptune

''Tidak, itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, aku yang akan menjadi CPU yang pertama'' kata Noire

Neptune dan Noire terlihat beradu mulut satu sama lain tanpa ada hentinya, Plutia hanya melihat mereka berdua sambil menguap karena mengantuk. Plutia kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy yang hanya terlihat santai sambil meminum jus jeruk nya

''Hmmm apakah Luf-kun juga ingin menjadi CPU?'' tanya Plutia

''Tidak, aku akan tetap seperti ini'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Plutia terlihat hanya mengangguk mengerti saja, dia merasa sedih karena dia akan melihat Luffy menjadi tua dan akhirnya mati saat umur memakan nya namun si CPU satu ini tidak tahu tentang kekuatan Luffy yang memiliki keabadian abadi berkat kekuatan buah Iblis Law

''Kalau begitu semangatlah kalian semua'' kata Plutia memberi semangat kepada Neptune dan Noire yang terlihat masih bertengkar satu sama lain nya.

''Kita hentikan pertengkaran yang tidak berguna ini'' kata Noire

Neptune terlihat setuju

''Baiklah, saatnya melakukan quest lagi'' kata Noire

''Apa? Bukankah kita sudah melakukan nya'' kata Neptune kaget

''Ya dan kita akan melakukan nya sekali lagi'' kata Noire

Neptune terlihat cemberut melihat Noire yang sekarang seperti seorang pemimpin yang sering memerintahnya, Noire dan Neptune kemudian terlihat menuju ke tempat daftar quest, Neptune yang dari tadi memakai wajah cemberut sekarang terlihat malah memakai wajah senang melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya senang

''Woah, ada quest di dekat Lowee, hey Noire, kenapa kita tidak mengambil quest ini saja?'' tanya Neptune

''Quest di dekat Lowee?'' heran Noire, dia tahu Nation itu tapi dia heran melihat Neptune yang terlihat senang

''Benar, agar bisa bertemu dengan Blanc'' kata Neptune

''Blan-apa?'' tanya Plutia terlihat sulit menyebutkan

''Blanc, dia adalah CPU Lowee'' kata Luffy

''Woah, kau mengenalnya Neppy-chan?'' tanya Plutia

''Yup, aku sangat mengenalnya'' kata Neptune

''Ya aku akui kalau itu benar, Blanc adalah CPU Lowee'' kata Noire

Neptune terlihat senang karena dugaan nya ternyata benar sekali kalau Blanc tetap sebagai seorang CPU di tempat ini

''Kalau begitu aku akan kesana dan menyapa nya'' kata Neptune

Noire yang mendengarnya kemudian terlihat langsung memegang kerah baju Neptune sehingga terlihat Neptune tidak bisa berlari

''Tunggu dulu, kau tidak boleh kesana'' kata Noire

''Kenapa?'' tanya Neptune heran

''Karena di tempat sana kita tidak tahu seperti apa, Lowee adalah daerah isolasi yang sama sekali tidak di ketahui apa yang terjadi dengan Nation itu'' kata Noire

''Ya itu benar, aku ingin kesana tapi sepertinya tempat itu tidak memperbolehkan orang luar untuk masuk'' kata Plutia

Neptune yang mendengarnya terlihat masih tetap ingin bertemu dengan Blanc akan tetapi Noire terlihat tetap melarangnya.

''Sudahlah, kita harus menyelesaikan quest lain, setelah ini kau menceritakan tentang kekuatan anak itu'' kata Noire menunjuk ke arah Luffy yang terlihat memakan sebuah daging sekarang

Luffy terlihat hanya diam saja sambil memakan daging nya

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN YANG TIDAK DI KETAHUI**

Sekarang terlihat di sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti tempat pertemuan terlihat dari tempat itu yang begitu luas dan ada beberapa tempat duduk yang sedang di tempati oleh beberapa orang

''Apakah kalia-an s-uda ada di si-ni semua nya?'' tanya seorang wanita yang terlihat gerogi

''Ya-ya, sebenarnya ada apa, kenapa kau memanggil kami di tempat ini?'' tanya seorang wanita

''Ya, aku penasaran kenapa wanita kiku seperti kau memanggil kami, jika hanya masalah yang tidak penting maka aku akan pergi'' kata seorang pria

''Hmmm cukup unik Rei-chan mengumupulkan kita seperti ini, sebenarnya ada apa Rei-chan?'' tanya seorang pria namun terlihat seperti suara robot

''Hmmmmm sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang penting'' kata wanita itu dengan gerogi

''Katakanlah! Masalah apa? Jika itu ternyata masalah kecil, maka akan ada seseorang yang mati disini'' kata wanita itu dengan kesal

''Sudah biarkan Rei-chan melanjutkan informasi nya'' kata suara robot itu

''CPU baru tiba-tiba saja muncul di Planeptune'' kata Rei dengan berusaha untuk tegas

''Apa?!'' kaget mereka semua yang mendengar nya

''Apakah itu benar?'' tanya seorang pria dengan suara berat

''Benar, aku mendapatkan informasi itu dengan jelas, mungkin'' kata Rei dengan gerogi lagi

''Apa maksudmu 'mungkin'? Kau seharusnya meneliti informasi ini lebih jelas lagi!'' teriak seorang pria robot lagi namun terlihat lebih besar suara nya

''Whoaa maaf, seharusnya aku menelitinya lebih dalam lagi'' kata Rei dengan gerogi dan ketakutan

''Cih, Planeptune ya? Tempat yang benar-benar sangat aku benci'' kata wanita itu

''Hmmm ini jika itu benar maka ini akan sangat berbahaya bagi organisasi kita'' kata seorang pria gendut

''Ya seperti itu lah dan aku juga mendapatkan informasi kalau dia bersama salah satu pengikutnya'' kata Rei

''Apa? Pengikutnya?'' kaget mereka semua

''Hmmmm bagaimana ciri-ciri pengikutnya itu?''

''Dia berciri-ciri memakai pakaian ungu, bercelana pendek, memakai sandal, dan dia memakai sebuah topi jerami yang usang'' kata Rei memberitahu

Semua orang disitu terlihat mendengarkan kan perkataan dari Rei itu

''Hmph, dia sepertinya hanya manusia biasa terdengar dari ciri-ciri nya'' kata wanita itu

''Namun dia memiliki aneh yaitu memiliki kekuatan yang bisa memanjangkan lengan nya'' lanjut Rei

Semua orang kemudian terlihat kaget mendengarnya

''Itu menarik, apakah itu berkah dari CPU nya sehingga dia bisa melakukan itu?'' tanya salah laki-laki robot lain nya

''Aku tidak tahu, tapi informan kami hanya mengatakan seperti itu'' kata Rei

''Sebaiknya kita hati-hati dengan pengikutnya itu, jika dia begitu dekat dengan CPU nya maka dia pasti sangat kuat'' kata salah satu pria

''Ya seperti itulah'' kata Rei

''Hmmm ngomong-ngomong kemana si kecil itu?'' tanya seorang pria gendut

''Oh dia, dia sepertinya sedang keluar lagi'' kata Rei

''Dasar bocah itu, seenaknya saja meninggalkan meeting'' kata wanita itu dengan kesal

''Ya, itu tidak masalah namun yang pasti kita harus memikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang'' kata pria robot yang lain

Semua orang yang ada disitu terlihat memikirkan nya apa yang akan mereka lakukan berikutnya

 **SKIP TIME-BASILICOM PLUTIA**

Noire dan Plutia terlihat kaget dengan perkataan dari Luffy yang menjelaskan tentang dunia nya, kekuatan nya, dan dirinya. Plutia terlihat benar-benar sangat kagum dan terlihat menganga namun Noire terlihat tidak percaya dengan cerita Luffy karena mereka berdua masih tidak bisa di percaya

''Jangan percaya dengan cerita itu, mereka mungkin berbohong'' kata Noire

''Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya'' kata Luffy

''Benar, jika kau tidak percaya maka kau pasti tidak percaya juga dengan tangan Luffy yang bisa memanjang itu'' kata Neptune

''Itu pasti menggunakan sebuah sihir atau yang lain nya, aku masih tidak percaya dengan kalian'' kata Noire dengan pendirian nya

Plutia yang sudah di katakan oleh Noire jangan percaya terlihat percaya karena Luffy terlihat tidak berbohong sama sekali.

''Terserah kau saja, jika kalian tidak percaya aku tidak masalah'' kata Luffy dengan santai

Luffy kemudian kembali santai meminum jus jeruknya lagi yang ternyata dia beli dengan banyak, Noire hanya melihat kalau Luffy sepertinya hanya santai tanpa mencoba berusaha untuk meyakinkan mereka lagi

''Hmmm Noire, sekarang kami bertanya. Apa itu Seven Sages?'' tanya Neptune dengan penasaran

''Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan'' kata Noire

Neptune kemudian terlihat menyesal menanyakan itu karena dia pasti akan mendengar kan cerita yang pasti sangat panjang.

''Mereka adalah organisasi yang tidak menyukai CPU dan mereka ingin Nation terbebas dari CPU, mereka bisa di sebut dengan Anti-CPU'' kata Noire

''Oke jadi mereka Villain, baiklah kami mengerti'' kata Neptune berusaha untuk membuat Noire menyelesaikan cerita nya

''Tidak, dengarkan dulu'' kata Noire

Neptune terlihat cemberut, Plutia terlihat hanya bisa menguap dan Luffy terlihat duduk dengan santai namun dia bisa saja tertidur

''Mereka memang sepertinya memiliki catatan kriminal akan tetapi tidak ada bukti tentang itu semua, mereka memiliki tujuh orang seperti nama nya dan mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan kontak kekerasan kepada CPU maupun masyarakat'' kata Noire

''Sudahlah, mereka tetap saja penjahat'' kata Neptune

''Tidak, mereka belum tentu seorang penjahat. Mereka masih bersih di mata masyarakat'' kata Noire menjelaskan

Neptune dan Plutia terlihat hanya bisa terbengong mendengarkan cerita Noire yang begitu berbelit-belit mengatakan kalau mereka bukan penjahat namun terlihat mereka seperti penjahat, Luffy terlihat santai dan sekarang memakan makanan yang ada di kulkas Plutia

Noire melihat Luffy memakan makanan Plutia terlihat kesal karena seenaknya saja memakan makanan orang lain

''Hey jangan memakan makanan orang lain dengan seenaknya!'' kata Noire kesal

''Oh maaf, aku lapar'' kata Luffy

Luffy kemudian kembali duduk dan makan dengan santai, Plutia hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy. Plutia kemudian menuju ke arah Luffy

''Luf-kun, aku akan memperbaiki topi mu lagi, tadi belum selesai'' kata Plutia

''Oh, baiklah'' kata Luffy mempersilahkan Plutia

Plutia kemudian mengambil topi jerami Luffy, Plutia kemudian mengambil jarum dan beberapa jerami untuk segera memperbaiki topi jerami Luffy.

''Baiklah, aku rasa aku sudah selesai menjelaskan Seven Sages seperti kalian'' kata Noire

''Mereka adalah penjahat di fanfic ini, aku sudah tahu itu. Lagian kenapa kita harus melakukan plot membosankan ini mendengarkan cerita Noire'' kata Neptune

''Berisik, berterima kasihlah'' kata Noire kesal

Noire dan Neptune terlihat berkelahi lagi dengan beradu suara mereka, Plutia terlihat hanya menjahit topi jerami Luffy sedangkan Luffy hanya tertawa melihat mereka berkelahi namun kemudian

 **Bang!**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan keras sekali sehingga mengagetkan mereka semua, terlihat kalau ada seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning yang memakai pinta di rambutnya, memakai pakaian gothic berwarna merah muda, dan terlihat memakai sepatu berwarna pink

''Di sana kalian rupa nya'' kata gadis kecil itu

Gadis kecil itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke arah mereka semua, Neptune dan Luffy terlihat heran melihat gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune dengan tatapan tajam dan menyelediki Neptune

''Woah, dia sepertinya hanya ingin mengganggu Neptune, itu bagus'' kata Noire terlihat mundur ke belakang bersama Plutia

''Hey kalian berdua, tolong aku'' kata Neptune meminta tolong

''Maaf, kami tidak mau terlibat dengan hal ini'' kata Noire

''Benar'' ucap Plutia

''Apa, mengabaikan ku yang dalam kesulitan ini?'' rengek Neptune

Neptune melihat ke arah Luffy berpikir kalau dia akan menolongnya namun terlihat kalau Luffy malah masih makan dengan santai tanpa ada masalah sama sekali

''Hmmmm seperti kelihatan nya tubuhmu masih terlihat seperti anak kecil dan tidak tumbuh sama sekali, jadi kau adalah anak kecil'' kata gadis kecil itu

''Tunggu, bukankah kau juga anak kecil?'' tanya Neptune

''Benar-benar kejam, menyakiti anak kecil untuk keperluan mereka. Planeptune benar-benar tempat yang mengerikan'' kata gadis kecil itu

''Hey apa maksudmu, gadis kecil?'' tanya Neptune

''Siapa yang kau panggil gadis kecil?'' tanya gadis kecil itu dengan marah

''Tentu saja kau'' jawab Neptune

Gadis kecil itu terlihat marah mendengar perkataan dari Neptune walaupun sebenarnya dia memang gadis kecil, Noire dan Plutia terlihat mengenal gadis ini

''Jangan katakan itu kepada ku, gadis kecil'' kata gadis kecil itu membalas Neptune

Neptune dan gadis kecil itu kemudian terlihat beradu perkataan satu sama lain dengan kesal satu sama lain, Luffy hanya heran melihat gadis kecil itu

''Apakah kalian mengenalnya?'' tanya Luffy kepada Noire dan Plutia

''Ya, dia selalu saja membuat masalah'' kata Noire

Plutia mengangguk membetulkan perkataan dari Noire.

''Siapa kau ini?'' tanya Neptune

''Baiklah kalau kau mau tahu nama ku, aku adalah salah satu anggota Seven Sages dan aku adalah seorang wanita yang melindungi para anak-anak di dunia, aku adalah Abnes'' kata Abnes memperkenalkan dirinya sambil terlihat ada lambang nama di depan nya

''Woah perkenalan yang unik, aku sama sekali belum pernah melakukan itu'' kata Neptune

''Baiklah Planeptune, kali ini aku akan membuat kebusukan kalian'' kata Abnes melihat ke arah Plutia

''Hmmm aku rasa aku tidak melakukan kebusukan'' kata Plutia

''Tidak tapi kau melakukan kemalasan'' kata Noire

Plutia terlihat hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan dari Noire

''Hey, jangan katakan anak kecil kepada yang lain nya'' kata Neptune

''Tidak kau memang anak kecil'' kata Neptune

''Baiklah, kau sudah melampui batas. Rasakan ini'' kata Neptune yang kemudian memukul Abnes

Abnes kemudian yang merasakan kepala nya di pukul kemudian memegang kepala nya dan kesal melihat ke arah Neptune

''Kau tidak seharusnya memukul seorang gadis kecil'' kata Abnes sambil terlihat ingin menangis

''Lihat, kau mengakui nya'' kata Neptune

Abnes terlihat kaget dengan perkataan dari Neptune, dia memang mengatakan dirinya sendiri seorang gadis kecil sehingga dia sekarang terlihat malu sekarang

''Huwaaaaaa!'' tangis Abnes

''Woah sepertinya kau sudah kelewatan'' kata Noire melihat Neptune

''Dia menangis, itu sangat kasar sekali Neppy'' kata Plutia

''Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena kalian tidak membantuku, jadi aku harus melindungi diriku'' kata Neptune kesal melihat kedua wanita itu

Luffy terlihat hanya santai dan terlihat banyak sekali bungkus makanan di sampingnya berserakan

''Hey! Sudah berapa makanan kau habiskan?!'' teriak Noire melihat Luffy dengan mata melotot

''Oh hmmmmmm aku tidak tahu'' jawab Luffy

Noire memegang jidatnya sedangkan Plutia terlihat hanya tertawa melihat Luffy menghabiskan persediaan makanan nya kira-kira 8 hari.

''Hey siapa nama mu?'' tanya Abnes kepada Neptune

''Kau sudah tahu kan, Neptune'' kata Neptune

''Aku tidak akan melupakan nama itu dan untuk mu, pengikut CPU'' Abnes kemudian melihat kearah Luffy

''Siapa nama mu?'' tanya Abnes lagi

''Aku? Aku Monkey D Luffy'' jawab Luffy memperkenalkan dirinya

Abnes terlihat mengangguk mengerti namun dia menyadari kalau dia tidak tahu yang mana nama panggil nya namun dia terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali.

''Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mundur dulu tapi ingat, aku akan kembali dan akan melenyapkan Planeptune dengan lahapan api yang membara'' kata Abnes

Abnes kemudian terlihat tiba-tiba saja berlari dengan cepat sekali meninggalkan mereka semua, Neptune hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat dia berlari dengan cepatnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi

''Baiklah, sepertinya aku menang karena dia lari'' kata Neptune

''Woah Neppy hebat bisa membuatnya lari'' kata Plutia memuji Neptune

''Aku akui kau cukup hebat bisa mengusirnya'' kata Noire

Neptune terlihat hanya bisa tersenyum saja mendengar pujian mereka semua

''Baiklah, apakah sekarang kita bisa bermain game?'' tanya Neptune

Noire hanya mendesah karena mereka sudah melakukan tugas mereka sehingga mereka sekarang boleh bermain game sekarang.

''Baiklah'' kata Noire

''Yeah, kita bermain game'' kata Plutia

''Kita berjumlah 4 jadi kita bisa bermain bersama'' kata Neptune

Noire cukup senang mendengarnya karena dia bisa bermain dengan yang lain nya, Neptune kemudian mengambil stick console nya dan terlihat bersiap-siap bermain. Luffy dan yang lain nya terlihat juga ingin bermain **  
**

**DI DIMENSI NEPTUNE  
**

''Apa maksudmu Neptune tidak ada, Histoire?'' tanya Noire melihat Histoire

''Dia sedang melakukan misi bersama Luffy-san'' kata Histoire

''Oh begitu, kalau begitu kita hanya perlu menunggu nya'' kata Noire

Terlihat kalau Noire sudah mengundang Vert dan Blanc bersama para adik-adik nya dan juga Nepgear bersama teman-teman di Planeptune

''Apakah ada masalah?'' tanya Nepgear

''Tidak, Neptune dan Luffy sedang melakukan misi jadi kita hanya perlu menunggu mereka pulang'' kata Noire

Nepgear terlihat tenang namun di hatinya terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan kedua nya.

''Aku berharap mereka tidak apa-apa'' kata Nepgear

Uni hanya terlihat melihat Nepgear yang khawatir, dia berpikir juga khawatir dengan mereka

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini terlihat kalau Luffy dan Neptune menyesuaikan diri mereka di dimensi lagi, dan Noire dan Plutia terlihat kaget dengan kisah Luffy namun Noire terlihat tidak percaya sama sekali, namun dia pasti nya akan percaya di akhirnya**

 **Sekarang saatnya membalas Review**

 **Austintristan16: Luffy akan memakai Gear 2, 3, 4 di masa depan nanti saat level nya sudah tinggi, dan untuk kencan akan saya buat jadi jangan khawatir**

 **Arif4342: Terima kasih, cerita ini akan saya lanjutkan jika tidak ada masalah**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	13. Histoire Kecil

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **SI KECIL HISTOIRE DAN MUSUH BARU**

 **PLUTIA BASILICOM**

''Ah kaki ku lemas sekali'' ucap Neptune terlihat lelah karena tadi bekerja dengan begitu giat sekali

''Jeeezz, kau ini benar-benar sangat lemah sekali, kau seharusnya bekerja lebih giat lagi dari ku'' kata Noire dengan terlihat cemberut melihat tingkah Neptune

Neptune terlihat sedang tergeletak di lantai sambil melihat ke atas langit, mereka sudah melakukan pekerjaan guild tadi sehingga dia sekarang benar-benar sangat lelah sekali. Luffy terlihat tertidur di kasur Plutia dan terlihat mendengkur dengan keras sekali, Plutia terlihat hanya tersenyum dan Noire hanya mendesah pasrah

Noire kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune

''Hey bangunlah, kau tidak perlu selemah itu'' kata Noire

Neptune kemudian terlihat memasang mode duduk nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Noire dengan tatapan kesal, dia benar-benar kelelahan karena dia bukan CPU lagi namun Neptune heran melihat kalau Plutia terlihat kelelahan juga walaupun dia CPU

''Noire, kau benar-benar gadis yang super sibuk, tidak bisakah kita bersantai dulu'' kata Neptune

''Santai hanya untuk orang malas'' jawab Noire

''Woah, kau sepertinya senang hidup penuh dengan kesibukan, ya kan Noire'' kata Plutia

''Hemm, ya seperti itu lah. Aku suka hidup dengan kesibukanku karena itu lebih baik dari pada tidak melakukan apa-apa'' kata Noire

Neptune dan Plutia terlihat heran mendengar perkataan dari Noire yang mengatakan kalau dia lebih senang sibuk dari pada santai, itu benar-benar sangat aneh sekali bagi mereka berdua. Noire kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy

''Dan berapa lama kau membiarkan orang itu tidur di tempatmu, Plutia?'' tanya Noire

''Aku tidak keberatan Luf-kun untuk tidur di tempat ku, dia sudah sangat kelelahan'' kata Plutia terlihat tersenyum

Noire hanya terlihat merasa terserah dengan Plutia, Noire kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune

''Noire, kau benar-benar seperti Histy'' kata Neptune

''Histy? Siapa dia?'' tanya Plutia

''Dia adalah Oracle Planeptune dan orang yang selalu menyuruhku untuk bekerja'' kata Neptune

Noire dan Plutia terlihat hanya mengangguk mengerti namun mereka sepertinya merasakan kalau dia memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Histoire.

''Woah itu seperti orang yang kami kenal dan orang itu ada di sini'' kata Noire

''Benarkah?'' tanya Neptune penasaran

Saat mereka berbicara kemudian terdengar sebuah suara

''Plutia! Plutia! Buka pintu nya''

Neptune terlihat kaget mendengar suara itu karena dia sangat mengenal suara itu, tak lama kemudian Plutia kemudian membuka pintu dan kemudian datanglah seorang gadis yang sangat kecil ukuran nya, dia terbang dengan menggunakan sayap nya dan terlihat menduduki sebuah buku.

''Huft huft, aku lelah sekali'' kata nya

''Oh kau sudah kembali Histoire, kemana saja kau?'' tanya Plutia

''Aku barusan pulang belanja'' kata Histoire

Histoire terlihat memberikan barang belanjaan nya kepada Plutia sambil terlihat kelelahan

''Astaga naga, apakah itu Histoire kecil?'' tanya Neptune dengan kaget melihat Histoire namun memiliki ukuran yang lebih kecil.

Neptune tidak tahu kalau Histoire di dimensi ini ternyata berukuran yang lebih kecil, terlihat Plutia menyimpan barang belanjaan nya Histoire dan kemudian melihat ke arah Histoire

''Aku kembali kesini selama tiga hari'' kata Histoire

''Woah itu sangat lama sekali'' kata Neptune kaget mendengar nya

''Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan dirimu'' kata Plutia terlihat perhatian dengan Histoire

Histoire terlihat hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, Histoire melihat kalau ternyata ada dua orang baru di tempat ini. Neptune kemudian terlihat menghampiri Histoire dan juga Plutia. Histoire melihat gadis kecil di depan nya ini

Neptune kemudian dengan cepat terlihat memeluk Histoire tanpa di sadari oleh Histoire, Histoire terlihat kaget melihat gadis itu memeluk nya. Plutia dan Noire terlihat heran melihat Neptune memeluk Histoire

''Woah aku tidak tahu kalau Histy di dimensi ini begitu kecil dan juga imut'' kata Neptune terlihat memeluk Histoire

''Hmmfft hey hentikan, jangan memeluk ku begitu tiba-tiba'' kata Histoire terlihat sesak nafas karena Neptune memeluk nya

Neptune kemudian melepaskan Histoire dan terlihat tersenyum dengan senang melihat Histoire

''Jadi Histy adalah Histoire'' kata Plutia mendengar Neptune memanggil Histoire dengan sebutan Histy

''Sepertinya begitu dan dia terlihat begitu kenal dengan Histoire'' kata Noire heran

Plutia kemudian merasakan kalau sepertinya panggilan Histy terlihat begitu imut, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memanggil nya juga seperti itu

''Hmmm siapa kau?'' tanya Histoire kepada Neptune

''Sudah kuduga kalau kau juga tidak mengenalku'' kata Neptune

''Hmmm aku tidak mengenalmu tapi aku sepertinya merasakan kalau system ku mengenalmu'' kata Histoire dengan penasaran

''Ya semua orang tidak mempercayai kami'' kata Neptune

''Kami?'' tanya Histoire

''Benar, aku dan Luffy bro'' kata Neptune menunjuk ke arah Luffy yang sedang tidur dengan mendengkur dengan sangat keras

Histoire melihat seorang laki-laki yang terlihat memakai pakaian jaket berwarna ungu, celana pendek berwarna ungu dan terlihat memakai topi jerami yang terlihat sangat tua sekali. Histoire hanya heran karena ternyata ada karakter laki-laki di game mencari waifu ini

''Hmmm jadi kalian berasal dari dimensi lain?'' tanya Histoire

''Ya seperti itu lah, aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang dimensi'' kata Neptune terlihat hanya tersenyum kaku

Histoire terlihat hanya memejamkan mata nya dan kemudian memikirkan hal ini, Neptune, Noire dan juga Plutia terlihat hanya bingung melihat Histoire sedang berpikir

''Hmmmm apakah kau baik-baik saja, Histy?... tanya Plutia heran melihat Histoire

''Aku hanya memikirkan ini dan berpikir apakah aku bisa mempulangkan mu ke dimensi mu'' kata Histoire

''Benarkah, kau bisa memulangkan kami?'' tanya Neptune dengan terlihat senang.

''Ya seperti itu lah, mungkin aku bisa membuka gerbang ke dimensi lagi'' kata Histoire

Neptune terlihat senang karena sepertinya dia bisa pulang ke Planeptune milik nya, Histoire kemudian terlihat berpikir kalau mungkin dia bisa

''Apakah kau yakin bisa, Histoire?'' tanya Noire

''Ya, apakah kau bisa?'' tanya Plutia juga

''Aku bisa dengan mencari koordinat dimensi mu, dan juga kau benar maka aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan Histoire di dunia mu'' kata Histoire

Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat kagum mendengarnya, ternyata Histoire bisa melakukan itu. Histoire kemudian terlihat fokus dan kemudian mata nya tiba-tiba saja berwarna biru

''Beeef, mass, beeef'' terdengar suara Histoire yang sepertinya sedang mencari ada di mana dimensi Neptune

''Apa yang dia lakukan?'' tanya Neptune dengan heran

''Hmmm'' Plutia terlihat ingin menyentuh Histoire

Histoire kemudian terlihat kaget karena ada yang sedang menyentuh nya, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Plutia.

''Hey jangan menyentuhkan saat aku sedang me searching'' kata Histoire dengan kesal kepada Plutia

''Jadi, berapa lama untuk terhubung?'' tanya Neptune

''Karena hubungan ini sampai antar dimensi itu pasti akan memakai waktu selama tiga hari'' kata Histoire

''Apa! Itu lama sekali'' kata Neptune

Neptune berpikir kalau itu akan sangat lama sekali, Plutia dan Noire hanya terlihat mengerti dengan program Histoire

''Kenapa?'' tanya Neptune

''Karena...'' terlihat Histoire memikirkan kenapa dia bisa begitu lambat memproses suatu pekerjaan

Kemudian terlihat kepala Histoire tiba-tiba saja berasap dengan begitu banyak sekali, Neptune, Plutia dan Noire terlihat kaget melihat asap yang ada di kepala Histoire

''Woah Histoire, kepala mu mengeluarkan asap, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu berpikir begitu keras'' kata Noire

Histoire kemudian terlihat menenangkan dirinya sambil mengolah nafas dan kemudian melihat ke arah mereka bertiga, Neptune hanya kaget menyadari sesuatu

''Apakah Histy disini memiliki spek yang lebih rendah dari Histoire di dimensiku?'' sadar Neptune melihat Histoire

Histoire kemudian terlihat untuk melanjutkan pencarian server Histoire di dimensi Neptune

''Kalau begitu aku permisi, aku akan melanjutkan pencarian'' kata Histoire

Histoire kemudian terlihat kembali mencari Histoire di dimensi Neptune, terlihat mata nya kembali menjadi biru dan ada terlihat angka dan huruf di mata Histoire yang terlihat sedang mencari server Histoire lain.

Neptune hanya mendesah pasrah melihat Histoire kembali lagi ke mode pencarian

''Aku tidak tahu kalau akan selama itu'' kata Neptune

''Oh dia hanya diam saja'' kata Plutia terlihat menyentuh dan menyegol Histoire

''Sudah biarkan saja dia'' kata Noire

Plutia kemudian terlihat berpikir apakah dia mungkin bisa memakaikan beberapa pakaian kepada Histoire saat di mode itu. Noire terlihat merasa terserah karena dia sepertinya memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting sekarang

Mereka sekarang memiliki dua orang baru yang mengaku berasal dari dimensi lain namun dia masih saja terlihat tidak percaya, apa lagi dia mengaku sebagai CPU Planeptune yang sudah jelas di dunia ini CPU Planeptune adalah Plutia.

''Aku pergi dulu, aku ada urusan'' kata Noire yang kemudian terlihat pergi meninggalkan mereka semua

Neptune dan Plutia terlihat hanya diam melihat Noire begitu saja pergi, mereka juga bertanya-tanya kemana mereka pergi

''Menurutmu kemana dia pergi, Plut?'' tanya Neptune

''Entahlah'' kata Plutia

''Hmmm aku pikir dia akan sepertinya akan bertemu dengan protagonis laki-laki dan kemudian berkencan dengan nya'' kata Neptune terlihat menduga-duga

''Aku rasa dia tidak akan melakukan itu'' kata Plutia

''Oh kau benar, karena Luffy sudah menjadi karakter laki-laki di tempat ini, kira-kira kemana dia pergi?'' tanya Neptune lagi

''Aku rasa dia akan mencarinya lagi, dia akan mencari CPU Memory'' kata Plutia

''Hmmm sepertinya itu akan sangat menarik, hey Luffy bro! Bangun!'' teriak Neptune terlihat membangunkan Luffy

Luffy yang mendengar suara kemudian terlihat bangun sambil mengucek-ucek mata nya, dia melihat Neptune yang terlihat membangunkan nya

''Ada apa Nepun?'' tanya Luffy heran

''Noire sedang mencari CPU Memory, apakah kau mau ikut?'' tanya Neptune

''Oh kalau itu aku akan ikut'' kata Luffy terlihat berdiri bersemangat karena berpikir kalau itu akan sangat menyenangkan sekali

Luffy melihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang terbang sambil berdiam diri, dia kemudian menyadari siapa gadis kecil itu

''Histo? Kenapa kau disini?'' tanya Luffy

''Itu adalah Histy di dimensi ini'' kata Neptune memberitahu

Luffy hanya terlihat mengangguk mengerti namun dia merasa tertarik karena Histoire disini bertubuh lebih kecil dari Histoire di dimensi Neptune

''Ayo, kita harus mengejar Noire!" kata Neptune

Luffy dan Plutia terlihat mengangguk mengerti, mereka semua kemudian berlari untuk mengejar Noire walaupun Luffy tidak tahu kemana Noire pergi

 **DI PERTEMUAN SEVEN SAGES**

Terlihat sekarang di sebuah tempat yang cukup luas dan terlihat ada tuju orang yang sedang duduk di tempat duduk mereka

''Menyebalkan, dasar gadis aneh itu'' kata seorang gadis bernama Abnes dengan kesal

''Jadi, a-apakah itu benar, dia adalah CPU?'' tanya gadis yang mirip dengan Rei

''Tidak, dia hanya gadis biasa yang menyebalkan'' kata Abnes dengan cemberut

''Apa? Apakah itu benar?'' tanya Rei dengan tidak percaya

''Benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah, aku kira kita akan mengalami masalah yang serius'' kata salah satu anggota terlihat berbadan besar

Semua orang terlihat lega mendengar laporan Abnes itu namun terlihat Rei masih tidak percaya karena informasi yang dia berikan, dia sudah yakin kalau ada CPU yang muncul di CPU.

''Bagaimana dengan ciri-ciri nya?'' tanya Rei

''Dia sangat menyebalkan, berisik dan juga sangat menyebalkan'' kata Abnes mengulangi kata menyebalkan yang sepertinya sangat marah dengan Neptune

''Hmmm bukan itu maksudku, maksudku adalah bagaimana ciri-ciri tubuh nya?'' tanya Rei lagi

''Dia berambut ungu, memakai pakaian ungu dan putih dan juga dia hanya gadis kecil'' kata Abnes memberitahu

Rei kaget karena semua ciri-ciri Neptune sama dengan informasi yang dia dapat tapi kenapa Abnes mengatakan kalau Neptune bukanlah CPU yang dia beritahu

''Seharusnya kau berhati-hati dalam mencari informasi, lihat kau salah, dia bukanlah CPU'' kata salah satu orang yang berbadan sangat besar

Rei terlihat termenung mendengarnya karena sudah salah dalam mendapatkan informasi, padahal dia sudah yakin kalau informasi nya itu benar kalau ada CPU baru datang ke di tempat ini.

''Sudah-sudah, itu tidak apa-apa. Semua orang mengalami kesalahan dalam mendapatkan informasi'' kata suara robot disitu

Rei terlihat mulai tenang karena ada yang ingin membantunya, dia kemudian melihat ke arah mereka semua lagi

''Siapa nama nya?'' tanya salah satu wanita disitu

''Oh kalau tidak salah nama si wanita menyebalkan itu adalah Neptune'' kata Abnes

Semua orang terlihat mengangguk mengerti terutama wanita yang bertanya tadi

''Hmmm Neptune, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu dengan orang itu, sepertinya aku harus menemui nya'' kata wanita itu dengan nada tertarik

''Hmmm bagaimana dengan pengikutnya?'' tanya salah satu orang disitu

''Aku melihat dia memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan yang di katakan oleh wanita kiku ini, dan aku melihat kalau dia hanyalah orang yang suka bersantai dan juga dia hanya suka memakan makanan apa pun'' kata Abnes memberitahu

Semua orang hanya heran mendengarnya karena sepertinya pengikut CPU yang satu ini tidak terlihat seperti orang yang kuat atau pun tegas untuk melindungi CPU nya. Semua orang berpikir kalau sepertinya Neptune bukanlah CPU yang mereka takutkan sekarang ini

''Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan bertemu dengan mereka. Hey tikus, ikut aku'' kata salah satu wanita tadi

''Apa? Kenapa aku harus ikut dengan mu?'' tanya makhluk seperti tikus itu

''Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Kau mungkin bisa berguna sekarang'' kata wanita itu yang kemudian berdiri dan sepertinya akan pergi

''Cih, kenapa aku harus mengikuti wanita tua itu'' kata tikus itu dengan kesal

Mereka berdua kemudian terlihat berjalan keluar dari tempat itu dengan santai, anggota yang lain nya hanya melihat mereka pergi

''Baguslah kalau mereka pergi, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan mereka berdua'' kata Abnes dengan sedang memegang salah satu rambutnya

Semua orang hanya tersenyum setuju dengan perkataan dari Abnes, mereka sepertinya tidak saling menyukai wanita itu dan tikus itu juga atau mereka sepertinya tidak menyukai satu sama lain nya.

''Baiklah, sekarang kita akan membicarakan sesuatu yang lain'' kata Rei

Mereka semua terlihat hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengarkan Rei

''Aku lupa, siapa nama pengikut nya?'' tanya salah satu robot disitu

''Oh nama nya kalau tidak salah Monkey D Luffy'' kata Abnes memberitahu

Mereka semua terlihat tertarik dengan nama nya itu, mereka tidak tahu kalau ada nama seperti itu yang begitu panjang

 **KEMBALI BERSAMA PARA KARAKTER UTAMA DI FANFIC INI**

''Noire tunggu kami!'' teriak Neptune memanggil Noire

Noire kemudian berbalik dan kemudian melihat kalau tiga orang itu sepertinya mengejarnya sampai ke tempat ini, Noire mendesah melihat mereka berlari menuju ke arah nya

''Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?'' tanya Noire

''Kami ingin membantumu, mungkin saja kami bisa membantu'' kata Plutia

''Hah, kau terlalu muda beberapa abad untuk bisa lebih mudah mendapatkan Memory itu untuk dirimu sendiri'' kata Neptune dengan santai dan bersemangat

Luffy hanya terlihat tersenyum karena ternyata Noire tidak terlalu jauh dari Planeptune, dia merasa kalau sepertinya dia bisa membantu nya untuk mendapatkan Memory itu untuk nya dan mungkin saja ada satu untuk Neptune juga

Dia juga berharap kalau mereka berdua bisa menjadi CPU bersama Plutia

''Baiklah, ayo'' kata Noire

Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat heran melihat kalau Noire sepertinya tidak mencegah mereka untuk ikut bersama nya

''Hmm kau tidak marah?'' tanya Plutia

''Tidak, kenapa aku marah. Lagian tidak masalah jika kita bersama seperti ini'' kata Noire

Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat senang mendengarnya namun terlihat Neptune tidak mau kalah dengan Noire untuk mendapatkan CPU Memory itu.

''Baiklah, ayo'' kata Luffy yang kemudian memimpin

''Tunggu Luffy bro, aku seharusnya yang memimpin'' kata Neptune terlihat tidak mau kalah karena dia adalah karakter protagonis disini

Mereka kemudian terlihat berjalan bersama-sama masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya sudah lama di tinggalkan, terlihat kalau ada reruntuhan juga di bangunan itu. Mereka

Mereka melihat kalau di reruntuhan terlihat ada monster yang terlihat di bawah situ yang terlihat sudah melakukan aktivitas mereka namun terlihat kalau mereka kaget kalau ada Neptune dan yang lain nya masuk ke dalam tempat ini

''Hey kalian, sepertinya monster disini tidak senang melihat kita'' kata Luffy

''Aku sudah tahu itu maka nya aku sudah bersiap-siap'' kata Noire terlihat sudah mengeluarkan pedang nya

Mereka melihat kalau salah satu dari monster terlihat akan menyerang mereka, Luffy kemudian dengan cepat menyerang monster itu dengan tinju nya, Noire menebas yang ada di sebelah Luffy dengan menggunakan pedang nya

''Hati-hati, mereka banyak sekali'' kata Noire

Neptune menggunakan pedang nya menebas beberapa dari mereka dan terlihat mengindar dengan cukup handal, Plutia terlihat hanya berdiam diri saja di belakang melihat mereka namun kemudian terlihat ada salah satu dari monster yang akan menyerang nya.

Plutia terlihat bingung karena monster itu sepertinya benar-benar akan menyerang nya, monster itu kemudian menerjang ke arah Plutia, Plutia kemudian dengan cepat menyerang monster itu dengan menggunakan boneka nya dan terlihat kalau dia berhasil. Monster itu kemudian langsung kalah

''Woah, sepertinya aku tidak perlu takut kalau mereka menyerangku. Aku bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dengan boneka ku'' kata Plutia dengan tersenyum senang

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Muchi!''** teriak Luffy mendendang secara horizontal ke samping dengan begitu cepat sekali

Luffy tersenyum melihat kalau sudah banyak monster yang dia kalahkan, Noire menebas mereka dengan pedangnya dengan keahlian pedang nya itu. Noire terkadang khawatir dengan Plutia di belakang mereka namun dia melihat kalau Plutia baik-baik saja, dia pun lega.

Neptune dengan semangat terlihat mengalahkan beberapa monster dengan begitu mudah nya, Neptune melihat ada monster di belakangnya, dia kemudian menghindari serangan monster yang ada di belakang nya dan kemudian terlihat menebas tepat di lehernya. Neptune tersenyum melihat monster itu sudah kalah

''Jangan terlalu berharap mengalahkan karakter protagonis dari belakang'' kata Neptune dengan bersemangat

Neptune melihat kalau ada monster yang akan menyerang nya dari depan, Neptune menebas mereka dengan beberapa ayunan pedang yang begitu cepat walaupun dia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Luffy sudah mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka dan kemudian melihat ada monster di belakang Plutia. Luffy kemudian dengan cepat memanjang lengan nya dan kemudian menyerang monster yang akan menyerang Plutia dari belakang.

 **Buak!**

Terlihat Luffy berhasil menghantamkan tangan nya tepat di wajah monster itu, monster itu kemudian dengan cepat terpental ke belakang dan kemudian menabrak dinding dan kemudian lenyap.

Plutia menyadari kalau Luffy sudah menyelamatkan nya, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy yang terlihat menarik lengan nya.

''Terima kasih Luf-kun'' kata Pluta terlihat berterima kasih

''Yo sama-sama'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Luffy tidak menyadari kalau ada monster di belakang nya, Noire dengan cepa terlihat melindungi Luffy dari monster itu dengan sangat cepat sekali dan kemudian terlihat menebasnya. Luffy terlihat senang melihat Noire menyelamatkan nya

''Terima kasih Noire'' kata Luffy

''Jangan terlalu berterima kasih, lain kali hati-hatilah'' kata Noire dengan terlihat santai

Luffy hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dingin dari Noire. Mereka kemudian terlihat berjalan dengan santai setelah mengalahkan semua monster itu. Luffy kemudian melihat kalau ada sesuatu yang berkilau di depan mereka

''Hey lihat, ada benda berkilau'' kata Luffy

Luffy kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke depan untuk melihat benda apa itu, Noire mencoba untuk menghentikan nya akan tetapi dia terlambat. Luffy menuju ke benda berkilau itu dan kemudian kaget melihat kalau ternyata benda itu hanya batu berkilau

''Hanya batu berkilau, aku kira sesuatu yang lebih menarik'' kata Luffy terlihat kecewa

Namun kemudian tempat yang di pinjak Luffy kemudian terlihat tiba-tiba saja runtuh dan kemudian bersama dirinya, Luffy terjatuh ke sebuah lubang yang sangat dalam dan kemudian tertimbun

''Luffy bro!/Luf-kun!/Luffy!'' teriak ketiga gadis itu melihat Luffy tertimbun oleh tanah dan bebetuan

Mereka kemudian menghampiri tempat Luffy berharap kalau dia baik-baik saja namun terlihat kalau Luffy sepertinya sudah tertimbun oleh reruntuhan itu, terlihat para wanita panik melihat apakah Luffy masih hidup

''Luffy bro! Apakah kau masih hidup? Jika ya katakan tidak'' kata Neptune

''Kenapa kau bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini!" Noire kesal melihat Neptune masih saja bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini.

''Luf-kun! Apakah dia tidak apa-apa? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?'' tanya Plutia terlihat panik dan ingin menangis berpikir kalau Luffy sudah mati

Semua gadis terlihat panik sekarang dan terlihat tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan melihat teman mereka yang sudah tertimbun oleh tanah

''Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa karakter utama di fanfic ini begitu cepat nya mati?'' tanya Neptune dengan panik

''Aku tidak apa-apa, teman-teman!''

Kemudian terdengar suara Luffy yang berasal dari bawah tanah, mereka semua kaget mendengarnya dan terlihat lega karena masih bisa mendengar suara Luffy itu.

''Apakah kau terluka?!'' tanya Neptune

''Tidak, aku tidak terluka. Aku baik-baik saja, tubuh ku masih sehat dan masih bisa berguna di setiap organ nya'' kata Luffy

Noire dan kedua gadis nya kemudian mendesah lega karena ternyata Luffy baik-baik saja tanpa ada sesuatu yang buruk kepada nya. Noire melihat kalau sepertinya mereka tidak akan bisa mengangkat semua bebatuan ini untuk mengeluarkan Luffy

''Apakah kau bisa keluar dari sana?!'' tanya Noire

''Hmmmmm aku melihat kalau ada jalan lain di tempat ini, dan karena bebatuan nya begitu padat dan besar, aku harus mencari jalan lain'' kata Luffy

''Oh kalau begitu carilah! Usahakan untuk menemukan jalan untuk naik ke atas!'' teriak Noire

Luffy terlihat mengerti dengan Noire

''Baiklah, sampai jumpa di atas'' kata Luffy yang kemudian terlihat berlari untuk mencari jalan lain

Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat lega dan tenang karena Luffy baik-baik saja

''Kenapa kita tidak mencari nya, Noire?'' tanya Neptune

''Kita masih memilik tugas yaitu mencari CPU Memory dan Luffy akan baik-baik saja, bukankah kau bilang dia itu kuat?'' tanya Noire

Neptune mengangguk mengerti, dia juga tahu kalau Luffy itu kuat dan tidak hanya kuat, dia juga begitu hebat dalam bertarung. Dia juga membutuhkan CPU Memory untuk menjadi CPU lagi, dia tidak mau Luffy melihat nya menjadi tua dan kemudian mati, dia juga tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman nya lagi

Mereka kemudian kembali terlihat mencari benda bernama CPU Memory itu, mereka melihat ke sana kemari terkadang mereka melawan para monster dan mencari lagi, Plutia terlihat begitu lelah karena sudah mencari ke sana kemari

''Jadi sudah berapa lama kita mencari?'' tanya Neptune

''Aku rasa dua jam, tapi kita harus terus mencari'' kata Noire dengan penuh semangat

Neptune hanya terlihat cemberut melihat Noire yang begitu bersemangat sekali, namun mereka sekarang tidak tahu harus mencari ke mana. Noire kemudian menyandari kalau ada satu tempat yang sepertinya belum mereka cari

''Di tempat ini sepertinya adalah istana pada dulu nya, pasti ada ruang tempat raja nya. Aku rasa ke sana jalan nya'' kata Noire

Neptune dan Plutia melihat ada jalan lurus yang begitu panjang sekali untuk di lalui, mereka merasa lelah sekali dan kemudian mereka harus jalan lagi sekarang.

''Ayo, jangan malas'' kata Noire dengan begitu keras

''Baik'' kata Neptune dan Plutia secara bersamaan

Mereka kemudian berjalan dengan santai dan kemudian Plutia terlihat menyadari sesuatu yang aneh di tempat ini, di tempat ini benar-benar sangat aneh karena begitu banyak sekali monster dari pada tempat lain.

''Ada apa Plutia?'' tanya Noire melihat Plutia

''Apakah kalian tidak menyadari kalau jumlah monster di tempat ini begitu banyak sekali, bukankah tempat ini tidak terlalu banyak monster dari dulu?'' tanya Plutia sambil berpikir

''Woah kau ternyata menyadarinya, memang benar tempat ini lebih banyak monster sejak sekarang, itu membuatku heran'' kata Noire

''Apakah kita sudah sampai?'' tanya Neptune lagi terlihat kelelahan

Noire hanya mendesah melihat Neptune yang terlihat murung sekali dan sudah terlihat kelelahan, Noire kemudian melihat kalau tujuan mereka ternyata sudah ada di depan mata. Noire senang melihat nya

''Hey sepertinya tempat nya di depan sana'' kata Noire

''Benarkah, kalau begitu aku duluan!'' teriak Neptune dengan cepat sekali berlari ke depan

Noire dan Plutia kaget melihat kecepatan lari Neptune yang begitu cepat sekali, Noire tidak mau kalah, dia kemudian berlari untuk mengejar Neptune, Plutia yang tertinggal di belakang kemudian terlihat berlari juga untuk mengejar mereka namun sepertinya lari tidak cocok untuk dirinya yang begitu pemalas.

Neptune begitu bersemangat karena berpikir sudah menemukan CPU Memory namun kemudian terlihat Neptune di tahan oleh seseorang di belakangnya yaitu Noire yang ternyata berhasil mengejarnya

''Nep! Kau cepat sekali Noire'' kata Neptune

''Sssst diamlah, ada seseorang di depan'' kata Noire

''Tunggu aku...kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?'' tanya Plutia terlihat kelelahan

''Diam, ada seseorang disini'' kata Noire

Plutia terdiam dan kemudian melihat ke depan

Terlihat di depan mereka ada dua orang aneh, yang satu sepertinya adalah seorang wanita berkulit pucat, dan memakai pakaian hitam dan yang satu nya terlihat adalah seekor tikus namun terlihat tikus humanoid. Mereka terlihat sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu satu sama lain

''Hey tikus, apakah kau sadar kalau kita tidak sendirian disini?'' tanya wanita itu

''Jangan memanggilku tikus, chu'' kata tikus itu

''Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau itu tikus'' kata wanita itu mengejek

''Aku memang tikus tapi aku adalah tikus lebih dari tikus'' kata tikus itu dengan terlihat sok gagah

''Tetap saja kau itu tikus'' kata wanita itu

Mereka terlihat berkelahi satu sama lain nya tanpa mengetahui kalau Neptune dan yang lain nya sedang melihat mereka berdua

''Wah ada dua orang pelawak'' kata Neptune

Noire terlihat hanya melihat sesuatu yang di pegang oleh tikus itu dan kemudian kaget

''Itu dia!" teriak Noire

''Ada apa Noire?'' tanya Neptune heran

Noire kemudian tanpa ada kata lagi kemudian langsung berlari menuju ke kedua orang itu tanpa peduli kalau mereka akan ketahuan, Neptune dan Plutia kemudian mengikuti Neptune dari belakang

''Hey kalian berdua, serahkan benda itu'' kata Noire mengancam mereka dengan meminta benda yang di pegang oleh tikus itu

Kedua orang itu kemudian kaget melihat kalau tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang berteriak kepada mereka

''Hmmm siapa kau ini? Datang dan langsung membentak kami'' kata wanita itu

''Kau tidak perlu tahu, cepat serahkan benda itu'' kata Noire dengan bersikeras

''Hey Noire, kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja mendantangi mereka?'' tanya Neptune

''Tikus itu memegang benda yang kita cari, yaitu CPU Memory'' kata Noire

Neptune kaget mendengarnya, dia kemudian melihat tikus itu yang memegang dua benda yang berbentuk seperti CD kecil.

''Jadi itu CPU Memory'' kata Neptune

''Hmmm jangan seenakanya meminta barang orang lain'' kata tikus itu dengan kesal

''Kalau tidak aku terpaksa menggunakan cara kekerasan'' kata Noire

''Hah, sungguh wanita yang keras kepala'' kata wanita itu yang melihat ke arah Noire

Wanita itu kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune dan kemudian merasakan kalau dia sepertinya pernah melihat Neptune

''Hmmm apakah kau Neptune?'' tanya wanita itu

''Woah benar, aku Neptune. Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku wanita tua, apakah aku sudah sangat terkenal di dunia ini?'' tanya Neptune dengan senang

''Aku merasakan kalau aku sepertinya pernah bertemu denganmu namun itu tidak masalah, aku merasakan kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat aku benci dan hancurkan!'' teriak wanita itu dengan marah

''Woow, kenapa wanita ini marah, apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan?'' tanya Neptune

''Akan ku perkenalkan namaku, aku adalah Arfoire salah satu dari Seven Sages dan orang yang akan mengasai dunia ini'' kata Arfoire dengan lambang perkenalan dan juga sebuah musik soundtrack

''Wow, orang ini sepertinya benar-benar sesuatu'' kata Neptune

''Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menyerahkan benda itu'' kata Noire yang kemudian mengeluarkan pedang nya

''Cih baiklah, hey tikus cepat bawa pergi benda itu'' kata Arfoire

''Apakah kau benar-benar akan melawan mereka berdua?'' tanya tikus itu

''Diamlah, kau banyak bicara. Mereka hanyalah bocah'' kata Arfoire

''Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi'' kata tikus itu yang kemudian pergi berlari

''Plutia, cepat kejar dia'' perintah Noire

''Oh baiklah, aku akan mengejarnya'' kata Plutia

Plutia kemudian terlihat berlari untuk mengejar tikus itu akan tetapi terlihat dia benar-benar sudah kelelahan dan hampir tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berlari. Arfoire terlihat membiarkan Plutia mengejar tikus itu

''Baiklah, sekarang kita bisa berkelahi disini'' kata Noire dengan semangat

''Kalau begitu aku akan menunjukan kepada kalian kekuatan ku'' ucap Arfoire

Arfoire kemudian terlihat berubah menjadi sesuatu yang besar dan juga terlihat ada sayap di belakang nya

''Woah, apakah dia akan berubah menjadi naga atau sesuatu?'' tanya Neptune kaget melihat Arfoire

Arfoire kemudian terlihat sudah berubah menjadi kelinci humanoid yang terlihat memiliki sayap di belakangnya, dia juga terlihat memiliki tombak yang sangat besar dan juga panjang.

''Bersiaplah untuk kalah'' kata Arfoire

''Ayo kita pasti bisa mengalahkan nya'' kata Noire

''Entahlah Noire tapi sepertinya dia terlalu kuat untuk kita berdua, sebaiknya kita menunggu karakter protagonis laki-laki disini'' kata Neptune memikirkan Luffy

''Jangan terlalu berharap kepada nya, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan nya'' kata Noire

Noire kemudian dengan cepat terlihat maju ke depan untuk menyerang Arfoire, Arfoire kemudian terlihat menggunakan tombak nya menahan serangan pedang Noire namun terlihat Noire dengan cepat lompat ke atas dan kemudian menyerangnya dari atas, Arfoire terlihat hanya menghindari serangan itu dengan terbang ke samping.

 **''Cross Combo!''** Neptune kemudian dengan langsung menggunakan skill nya

Arfoire menahan serangan Neptune dengan menggunakan tombak nya dan terlihat Neptune kemudian terpental ke belakang karena kekuatan Arfoire sepertinya terlalu kuat untuk nya

''Woah dia kuat sekali'' kata Neptune melihat Arfoire

''Jangan takut, pasti kita bisa mengalahkan nya'' kata Noire

Noire kemudian maju ke depan untuk menyerang Arfoire lagi namun terlihat Arfoire dengan cepat menggunakan tombak nya menyerang Noire, Noire mencoba untuk menahan serangan itu akan tetapi terlihat terpental dengan sangat jauh sekali ke belakang

''Noire!'' teriak Neptune takut melihat apakah Noire akan baik-baik saja.

Noire kemudian terlihat mencoba menyerang lagi dengan pedang nya akan tetapi terlihat Arfoire terbang ke atas dan kemudian menggunakan pedangnya untuk menyerang Noire. Neptune kemudian tidak membiarkan itu, dia dengan cepat melompat dan kemudian menyerang Arfoire

Arfoire yang mengetahui serangan Neptune kemudian menangkisnya dan kemudian terlihat membalas serangan Neptune dengan menyerangnya, Neptune terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat. Noire menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Arfoire namun terlihat kalau Arfoire dengan cepat menggunakan tangan nya untuk memukul Noire

Mereka berdua terlihat benar-benar kewalahan untuk mengalahkan Arfoire dalam bentuk nya yang seperti itu.

''Sial, aku benar-benar lemah sekali'' kata Noire

Neptune terlihat mencoba untuk berdiri namun terlihat kesusahan

''Yang benar saja, kenapa karakter protagonis mati sekarang'' kata Neptune

''Bersiap-siaplah kalian untuk mati'' kata Arfoire

Neptune dan Noire terlihat hanya kelelahan karena tidak bisa mengalahkan Arfoire dengan mudah

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Luffy terlihat sekarang sedang berlari untuk mencari jalan untuk menuju ke lantai atas karena dia tadi terjatuh ke bawah karena sebuah lubang. Luffy melihat kalau ada tangga yang terlihat menuju ke atas.

Dia kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke tangga itu untuk segera bertemu dengan Neptune dan yang lain nya, dia kemudian melihat kalau ternyata di tempat ini ternyata masih memiliki banyak monster

''Sial, sepertinya aku akan terlambat untuk menyusul'' kata Luffy yang terlihat bersiap-siap dengan mode bertarung nya

Salah satu monster kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang Luffy dan Luffy terlihat menghindari serangan monster itu dan kemudian menyerang nya kembali.

''Baiklah, akan aku kalahkan kalian semua'' kata Luffy dengan semangat nya seperti biasa.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Seperti biasa tanggung seperti fanfic saya yang lain nya, disini kita lihat kalau Neptune dan para gadis lain nya terlihat tidak kuat untuk melawan Arfoire, apakah Luffy akan membantu mereka atau ada seseorang yang lain yang membantu mereka**

 **Saat nya membalas Review**

 **austintristan16: Pertanyaan pertama. Yup mereka akan mencari nya akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang cukup unik disini yaitu tentang perbedaan waktu di dimensi Neptune dan Plutia, kau pasti akan tahu, kedua, mereka akan bertemu tapi sepertinya itu akan cukup lama**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review, jangan lupa tinggalkan review**

 **Salam Author**


	14. Iris Heart

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **SI SADIS-CHAN**

 **DENGAN PLUTIA**

''Tuan tikus...tunggu aku...'' terdengar ada suara mengantuk dari belakang tikus itu yang sedang berlari

Tikus yang sedang berlari itu kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dia melihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang berlari begitu kesusahan dan terlihat kelelahan mengejarnya. Wanita itu sampai di depan tikus itu sambil menarik nafas karena kelelahan

Tikus itu merasa terganggu dengan gadis di depan nya yang terus mengejarnya dan berteriak kepada nya dari tadi.

''Huft Huft, itu tadi lelah sekali'' kata Plutia terlihat kelelahan

''Kenapa kau mengejarku, nyu'' kata tikus itu

''Hmm tuan tikus, kau terlihat begitu imut di lihat dari dekat'' kata Plutia melihat tikus itu

''Jangan memanggil tikus, nyu'' kata tikus itu kesal

''Tapi kau memang tikus'' kata Plutia

''Aku punya nama, namaku Warechu, nyu'' kata Warechu dengan tersenyum bangga

Plutia terlihat termenung mendengarkan nama Warechu yang sepertinya tidak cocok sama sekali dengan nya. Warechu hanya heran melihat Plutia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu tentang nya

''Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, nyu?'' tanya Warechu heran.

''Aku rasa nama mu itu tidak imut sama sekali'' kata Plutia begitu jujur dan juga polos.

''Jangan mengatakan seperti itu, aku ini tikus yang pemberani, nyu'' kata Warechu

''Hmmm apakah pakaianmu bisa di buka?'' tanya Plutia kepada Warechu

''Apa maksudmu pakaian? Ini adalah kulitku, nyu'' kata Warechu kesal

Plutia terlihat terdiam sambil melihat Warechu dengan tatapan menyelidiki dan kemudian terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh. Warechu terlihat heran melihat Plutia bersifat sepert itu.

''Kenapa kau, nyu?'' tanya Warechu

''Hmmmm itu sangat menjijikan'' kata Plutia dengan jujur

''Apa maksudmu, nyu?!'' tanya Warechu dengan kesal dan terlihat marah

''Ya kau tahu, tikus sering bermain di tempat kotor dan dia selalu saja di tinggal di selokan'' kata Plutia dengan terlihat merasa jijik

Warechu kemudian terlihat marah dan terlihat kesal kepada Plutia

''Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak mempunyai urusan dengan wanita lambat seperti mu nyu'' kata Warechu yang kemudian berlari dengan cepat

''Hey tunggu'' kata Plutia

Plutia kemudian mencoba untuk mengajar Warechu, Warechu melihat belakangnya dan kemudian kaget melihat Plutia terlihat bersikeras sekali mengejar dirinya. Warechu terus berlari akan tetapi terlihat kalau Plutia berusaha mengejar dirinya walaupun dia terlihat begitu kelelahan mengejar nya

Warechu kemudian berhenti berlari dan kemudian melihat ke arah Plutia dengan tatapan kesal karena terus mengejarnya dari tadi, Plutia terlihat menarik nafasnya karena kelelahan karena mengejarnya dari tadi

''Bisakah kau berhenti mengejarku?! Apakah kau memiliki kegiatan lain selain mengejarku?! nyu" kata Warechu dengan marah kepada Plutia

''Hmmm bisakah kau memberikan...hmmmmm..benda itu'' kata Plutia menunju ke cd yang pegang oleh Warechu

Warechu melihat benda itu dan kemudian melihat ke arah Plutia

''Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dan lagian berhentilah mengejarkan, wanita bodoh, nyu'' kata Warechu mengejek Plutia

''Hey jangan mengatakan bodoh kepada orang lain'' kata Plutia terlihat marah kepada Warechu

''Aku tidak peduli, dan lagian teman-temanmu itu pasti akan mati, nyu'' kata Warechu

Plutia kemudian terlihat terkejut mendengarnya, mendengar kalau Neptune dan Noire akan mati, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Warechu dengan tatapan kesal

''Hey...jangan katakan itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Neppy-chan dan Noire-chan mati'' kata Plutia terlihat kesal

''Terserah, lagian wanita tua itu sepertinya akan membunuh mereka segera, nyu'' kata Warechu masih saja mengejek Plutia

Plutia kemudian terlihat menutup mata nya dan berpikir dengan cukup keras

''Hmmmm mungkin tidak apa-apa jika aku marah sekarang...tapi Noire bilang aku harus jangan marah apa pun yang terjadi'' kata Plutia terlihat berbicara sendiri

''Sekarang gadis ini terlihat sudah gila dengan berbicara sendiri, aku tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang kekerasan akan tetapi sepertinya gadis ini harus di beri pelajaran, nyu'' kata Warechu

Plutia terlihat masih saja berpikir dan kemudian membuka matanya dan kemudian tersenyum dengan percaya diri

''Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa melakukan nya untuk saat ini. Aku akan marah'' kata Plutia dengan tersenyum percaya diri.

Warechu hanya bingung melihat apa yang di katakan oleh gadis di depan nya ini. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa gadis di depan nya ini malah terlihat berbicara sendiri

''Baiklah, rasakan ini gadis aneh, nyu'' kata Warechu yang kemudian terlihat ingin memukul Plutia

Saat Warechu ingin mengenai Plutia, tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya putih yang begitu terangnya sehingga Warechu mundur dan menutup mata nya karena cahaya itu begitu silau

''Apa ini? nyu'' tanya Warechu terlihat menahan mata nya

Warechu kemudian membuka matanya dan kemudian melihat ke arah depan nya

''Kau makhluk kecil yang begitu menjijikan'' terdengar sebuah suara wanita

''Siapa itu? nyu'' Warechu kemudian melihat di depan nya dan kemudian kaget melihat kalau ada wanita dewasa di depan nya. Dia mencari ada di mana Plutia akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak melihat nya

''Siapa kau dan di mana gadis bodoh tadi? nyu'' tanya Warechu heran

''Mulutmu sepertinya perlu di beri pelajaran, sepertinya aku harus menginjak-injak mu'' kata wanita itu dengan tatapan sadis

''Tunggu! Apakah kau gadis tadi? Apakah kau CPU, nyu?!'' tanya Warechu dengan ketakutan

''Hmmm kau benar-benar makhluk yang berisik, baiklah saatnya hukuman'' kata wanita itu

Warechu sekarang terlihat benar-benar ketakutan sekarang melihat wanita itu

''Hyaaaaa!'' teriak Warechu dengan semua suara nya

 **DENGAN NEPTUNE DAN NOIRE**

Terlihat sekarang kita bersama Neptune dan Noire yang terlihat dikalahkan oleh Arfoire dengan mudah nya dengan perubahaan nya, Arfoire melihat Neptune dan Noire sambil tersenyum dengan bangga karena berhasil mengalahkan mereka berdua.

''Hahahaha, kau lihat. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, aku lebih kuat dari pada sampah seperti kalian'' kata Arfoire dengan bangga

Neptune dan Noire terlihat di tanah sambil kelelahan karena melawan Arfoire dari tadi dan tetap saja mereka kalah karena perbedaan kekuatan yang begitu besar, Arfoire kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Neptune

''Hmmm aku tidak tahu tapi sepertinya aku sangat membencimu'' kata Arfoire yang kemudian menendang Neptune

''Kyaaa!'' teriak Neptune kesakitan

''Neptune!'' teriak Noire terlihat khawatir dengan Neptune

''Hahahahaha kalian benar-benar begitu lemah dan berpikir kalian bisa mengalahkanku'' kata Arfoire dengan tawa nya yang menggema itu.

Noire kemudian mencoba untuk bangun namun kesulitan karena luka dan stamina nya sudah habis melawan Arfoire dari tadi, dia kemudian terlihat berharap kalau seseorang akan datang untuk membantu mereka namun siapa?

Noire berharap kalau Luffy akan datang ke sini untuk menolong mereka, Neptune terlihat ingin berdiri namun dia merasakan sakit di perutnya. Neptune terlihat mencoba untuk berdiri lagi akan tetapi terjatuh lagi

''Baiklah, sepertinya ini adalah akhir kalian'' kata Arfoire terlihat akan melempar tombak ke arah Neptune

Neptune benar-benar panik sekarang karena tombak itu akan menyerangnya dan akan menusuknya, Noire khawatir sekarang melihat tombak itu yang akan menusuk Neptune

''Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa protagonis akan mati secepat ini'' kata Neptune terlihat panik sekarang

Saat Arfoire melempar tombak nya dan ingin mengenai Neptune tapi kemudian terlihat di tahan oleh sebuah serangan pedang sehingga tombak itu terlihat tidak mengenai Neptune.

 **Ctang!**

Semua orang terlihat kaget terutama Neptune karena sepertinya dia selamat dari serangan tadi entah di bantu oleh siapa

''Hmmm sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu'' kata seorang wanita dengan suara yang terlihat mengancam

''Siapa disana?!'' tanya Arfoire

Kemudian terlihat muncul seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dan juga ungu, dia berambut panjang ungu gelap, bermata ungu dan juga terlihat memegang makhluk yang seperti tikus yang terlihat habis di hajar. Neptune kaget melihat wanita itu

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Arfoire

''Hmmmm langsung pada intinya, kau memang wanita yang tidak sabaran ya, aku ingin tahu apakah kau tidak sabar untuk aku memukul bokongmu dengan cambuk besi'' kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum sadis

''Woah, siapa ini? Apakah dia villain baru? Yang benar saja! Kenapa bisa ada villain baru di saat seperti ini'' kata Neptune terlihat tambah panik melihat wanita itu walaupun dia sudah selamat dari serangan tadi.

''Kenapa kau berubah, Plutia?'' tanya Noire dengan terlihat depresi

''Oh benar, dimana Plutia? Apakah dia sudah pergi? Ya itu bagus karena dia terlalu lembek untuk mengalahkan wanita tua ini. Selamat jalan teman, semoga kau mendapatkan hidup yang baik...tunggu, Plutia!'' teriak Neptune kemudian sadar

''Hmmm kenapa kau mengatakan itu, Noire, apakah kau tidak senang aku menolongmu ataukah kau lebih senang tombak itu menusuk Neppy-chan?'' tanya wanita itu yang sebenarnya adalah Plutia

Neptune kaget menyadari sesuatu yaitu adalah kalau wanita yang terlihat sadis ini adalah Plutia yang memiliki sifat mengantuk, lembut dan juga sering tersenyum dengan lembut namun sekarang terlihat dia tersenyum dengan tatapan sadis seperti ini membuat nya merasa terkejut.

''Tunggu, Plutia! Apakah itu perubahan HDD mu? Aku tahu setiap CPU saat berubah menjadi mode HDD nya akan berubah sifat nya dengan drastis akan tetapi ini di level yang berbeda!'' kata Neptune dengan terkejut sekali

''Apakah kau CPU Planeptune?'' tanya Arfoire

''Ya, aku terkejut mengetahui kalau wanita pucat sepertimu sepertinya memiliki pengetahuan yang tinggi, aku pikir kau hanya wanita pucat berpikiran pendek. Aku adalah CPU Planeptune, Iris Heart'' Iris Heart tersenyum dengan sadis melihat Arfoire

''Hemm kau sepertinya memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi ya'' kata Arfoire melihat Iris Heart

''Ya begitulah, dan kau memiliki sepertinya bukanlah wanita yang baik, atau bisa di bilang seperti pelacur'' kata Iris Heart

''Woah bahasa nya begitu vulgar sekali, apakah ini benar-benar cocok untuk pembaca muda kita?'' tanya Neptune

Arfoire terlihat hanya terdiam saja mendengar perkataan dari Iris Heart yang begitu tajam menghina nya. Iris Heart kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune dan juga Noire yang benar-benar di hajar habis-habisan

''Ohhhh sayangku Noire, kenapa kau bisa di hajar seperti itu? Bukankah kau ingin menjadi CPU? Menjadi CPU itu tidak boleh lemah sepertimu'' kata Iris Heart tersenyum ke arah Noire

''Diamlah, kau selalu saja seperti itu'' kata Noire terlihat kesal dan frustasi juga mendengarnya

''Hey apakah kalian akan berdiskusi tentang kematian kalian?'' tanya Arfoire dengan tersenyum

''Diamlah, pelacur pucat sepertimu bisakah diam sebentar, aku sedang berbicara dengan dua gadis yang lembek dan lemah ini'' kata Iris Heart dengan marah melihat Arfoire

Arfoire hanya terdiam saja mendengar perkataan dari Iris Heart, Iris Heart kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune dan Noire lagi

''Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian~'' kata Iris Heart yang kemudian menunjukan dua CD

''Itukan...Hmm apa ya, aku lupa?'' kata Neptune

''CPU Memory!'' teriak Noire

''Nah itu'' kata Neptune

''Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat aku memilikinya'' kata Iris Heart

Neptune dan Noire terlihat senang sekali sekarang, mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka akhirnya akan menjadi CPU yang sudah tujuan mereka dari tadi.

''Berikan kepadaku!'' kata Noire

''Ya berikan-berikan!"' kata Neptune

''Oh baiklah, tapi setiap sesuatu pasti akan memiliki imbalan kan?'' kata Iris Heart menggoda mereka berdua

Noire terdiam karena ini akan sangat buruk sekali jika mereka salah bicara karena itu akan berakibat fatal kepada mereka berdua. Neptune terlihat bingung dengan perkataan dari Iris Heart yang ingin imbalan

''Imbalan? Hmmmmmmm apakah kau mau tubuhku? Ohhhhh kau begitu nakal sekali Plutia tapi jika kau mau, aku tidak keberatan hehehehe'' kata Neptune terlihat malah bercanda

''Bodoh! Kau seharusnya tidak bercanda saat ini, semua hal yang berbau bercanda tidak akan berefek kepada Plutia saat ini'' kata Noire terlihat kesal

''Apa? Apakah maksudmu dia akan benar-benar melakukan nya?'' tanya Neptune sekarang mulai ketakutan

Iris Heart terlihat berpikir tentang ini dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah Neptune

''Baiklah, aku rasa itu tidak terlalu buruk juga'' kata Iris Heart

Neptune merinding membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada dirinya itu, Iris Heart kemudian melihat ke arah Noire berpikir apa yang akan menjadi imbalan bagi nya

''Jadi Noire? Apakah kau mau CD ini?'' tanya Iris Heart

''Hmmmmm'' Noire terlihat bingung untuk melakukan apa

''Oh jadi kau tidak mau... kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkan CD ini dengan hancur lebur tanpa ada bekas lagi dan kemudian kau akan mencari benda ini selama satu abad lagi'' kata Iris Heart

''Tunggu!'' cegah Noire

''Apa? Apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?'' tanya Iris Heart

''Grrrrrrrrrrr baiklah, aku akan melakukan satu hal yang kau mau'' kata Noire

Neptune terlihat kagum dengan Noire yang merasa tidak mau mengatakan itu tapi sepertinya dia memaksakan itu. Iris Heart terlihat tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Noire

''Baiklah, aku akan meminta sesuatu kepadamu suatu saat nanti'' kata Iris Heart. ''Ambilah'' kata Iris Heart melempar CD itu kepada Neptune dan Noire

Neptune dan Noire melompat bersama-sama mengambil CD itu sebelum CD itu jatuh ke tanah dan kemudian rusak, mereka berhasil mendapatkan kedua CD itu masing-masing. Neptune dan Noire benar-benar begitu senang.

''Akhirnya, aku akan menjadi CPU!" kata Noire dengan senang sekali

''Baiklah, aku duluan Noire'' kata Neptune yang terlihat akan berubah

''Hey aku semestinya yang duluan'' kata Noire

Neptune dan Noire terlihat bertengkar satu sama lain ingin berubah duluan, sedangkan Iris Heart kemudian berbalik dan kemudian melihat Arfoire

''Maaf sudah menunggu lama, kau penjahat yang memiliki sopan santun ternyata karena menunggu kami'' kata Iris Heart

''Ya itu tidak masalah, aku tidak bermasalah membiarkan kalian berbicara satu sama lain karena setelah ini adalah kematian kalian'' kata Arfoire dengan cukup sombong

Arfoire kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune dan Noire yang terlihat masih berkelahi kecil menentukan siapa yang akan berubah duluan.

''Hmmmmmm kalian benar-benar naif, apakah kalian tahu kalau CPU Memory itu tidak cocok dengan pengguna nya maka dia akan menjadi monster'' kata Arfoire dengan tersenyum

''Ah jika itu terjadi aku akan melakukan apa yang akan aku lakukan'' kata Iris Heart

Noire sekarang terlihat terdiam dan memikirkan apa yang di katakan oleh Arfoire tadi, apakah dia akan menjadi monster, jika dia akan menjadi monster maka semua impian nya menjadi CPU akan sia-sia di tambah dia akan hidup sebagai monster selama nya.

''Aku duluan Noire'' kata Neptune

''Apa? Sudah aku bilang aku duluan'' kata Noire yang kemudian terlihat menggenggam CD itu dengan keras dan kemudian tubuh mereka bercahaya.

''Tidak mungkin! CD itu beraksi kepada mereka berdua?!'' kaget Arfoire melihat mereka berdua bercahaya

''Seperti yang kuduga dari mereka berdua'' kata Iris Heart terlihat tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Setelah cahaya menghilang, terlihat kalau ada dua orang wanita dewasa. Yang satu adalah wanita cantik berambut pink panjang memakai pakaian hitam, dia terlihat memegang pedang dan satu lagi terlihat kalau yang satunya terlihat adalah wanita cantik juga dengan memakai pakaian hitam juga namun berambut putih.

Mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum dengan senang melihat perubahaan mereka

''Oh akhirnya...akhirnya...akhirnya aku menjadi CPU!'' kata Noire dengan senang

''Aku kembali lagi'' kata Neptune dengan suara dewasa nya sambil terlihat tersenyum senang

Iris Heart hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua sedangkan Arfoire hanya terdam melihat mereka berdua

''Baiklah, sepertinya kematian kalian akan segera datang'' kata Arfoire yang kemudian menyiapkan tombak nya

''Kau ingin melawan kami bertiga? Jangan remehkan kami'' kata Noire dengan terlihat angkuh sekarang

''Dengan begini aku bisa bertarung dengan serius'' kata Purple Heart

Ketiga CPU itu kemudian terlihat melihat Arfoire yang akan menyerang mereka, Arfoire melempar tombak itu ke arah mereka bertiga, Noire dan Neptune terlihat menghindari serangan dari Arfoire itu dengan menghindari ke samping.

Namun Iris Heart terlihat melompat ke atas dan kemudian mengeluarkan pedang nya dan mencoba untuk menyerang Arfoire

 **Ctang!**

Pedang Iris Heart dan tombak Arfoire terlihat beradu satu sama lain dan terlihat ada suara gesekan dari percikan di senjata mereka berdua

''Kau cukup kuat juga'' kata Arfoire melihat Iris Heart

''Ah kau sepertinya sekarang terlihat mulai memuji musuhmu, bersiap-siaplah untuk menjaga tubuhmu itu sebelum terkena sayatan pedangku'' kata Iris Heart

Arfoire mundur ke belakang dengan cepatnya dan menembakan bulu putih kepada Iris Heart, Iris Heart terlihat menangkis semua serangan itu dengan pedang nya dan kemudian maju ke depan dengan begitu cepatnya. Pedang Iris Heart tiba-tiba saja terlihat berubah menjadi seperti tombak.

Arfoire kaget melihat pedang Iris Heart dan kemudian menangkis tebasan Iris Heart akan tetapi terlihat kalau pedang Iris Heart terlihat menyerangnya dari belakang karena bentuk nya yang sekarang berbentuk cambuk. Arfoire menghindari serangan dari Iris Heart dengan terbang ke atas akan tetapi terlihat kalau Noire sudah ada di atas nya

''Kau terlalu naif'' kata Noire terlihat mengejek

Noire dengan cepat terlihat menebas Arfoire dengan pedang nya, Arfoire jatuh ke bawah dan kaget melihat Neptune/Purple Heart akan menyerang Arfoire dari bawah. Purple Heart kemudian menggunakan pedangnya dan kemudian menebas salah satu sayap Arfoire hingga putus, Arfoire mencoba menyerang balik Purple Heart namun Netpune sepertinya benar-benar ahli dalam bertarung sekarang

''Woah-woah, kau sepertinya sudah putus asa. Aku berharap kalau tidak mati dulu untuk mendapatkan hadiah ku nanti'' kata Iris Heart dengan tersenyum sadis

Iris Heart kemudian mencabuk Arfoire dengan pedang nya dengan begitu cepatnya, Arfoire merasakan kesakitan walaupun pedang itu terlihat mencambuk dengan pelan akan tetapi rasa sakitnya sepertinya di cambuk begitu kuat sekali

Arfoire kemudian melempar tombak nya ke arah Iris Heart, Iris Heart dengan mudah nya terlihat menghindari serangan dari Arfoire dan terlihat kalau Noire sudah ada di depan nya

''Rasakan ini'' kata Noire yang kemudian mencoba menebas Arfoire akan tetapi di tangkis oleh Arfoire dengan tombak nya yang lain

Purple Heart menyerang Arfoire dari belakang dengan pedang nya dan berhasil menebas punggung Arfoire dengan begitu kuat. Arfoire merasakan kesakitan dan kemudian terbang ke atas namun terlihat di atas ada Iris Heart yang terbang sambil tersenyum ke arah nya

''Hah, kau sepertinya kesulitan sekarang'' kata Iris Heart yang kemudian menyerang Arfoire dari atas dengan pedangnya

Arfoire terjatuh ke bawah dengan begitu cepat nya dan kemudian menabrak tanah dan terlihat kesakitan, Iris Heart kemudian masih ada di udara dan terlihat duduk dengan tempat duduk buatan nya sambil tersenyum sadis melihat Arfoire yang sepertinya tidak berdaya lagi untuk melawan mereka bertiga

''SIal, aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan di hajar seperti ini'' kata Arfoire dengan terlihat kesakitan karena di serang habis-habisan.

''Hahahahaha, kau lihat. Kau sekarang yang terlihat lemah sekali'' kata Noire dengan bangga karena sudah berhasil menghajar Arfoire yang sudah menghajar mereka berdua tadi.

''Kau lihat, kau sepertinya akan kalah, Arfoire'' kata Purple Heart terlihat tersenyum karena mereka sepertinya akan menang

Arfoire hanya terdiam saja dan terlihat kesakitan karena di hajar oleh mereka bertiga, Arfoire tersenyum karena mereka bertiga tidak tahu kalau ada satu tombak di belakang mereka bertiga, Arfoire kemudian menarik tombak itu dan terlihat akan menusuk mereka bertiga sekaligus.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang dengan cepat sekali menuju ke arah ketiga CPU itu dan kemudian memegang tombak itu sehingga terlihat tombak itu tidak menusuk mereka bertiga. Orang itu adalah Luffy yang akhirnya sampai untuk bertemu dengan mereka berdua, Luffy melihat kalau Neptune sepertinya sudah menjadi CPU lagi karena memakai mode HDD nya

''Akhirnya aku sampai'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum lebar

''Luffy-bro!'' kata Neptune/Purple Heart melihat Luffy

''Oh kau sudah menjadi CPU lagi, Nepun'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum senang melihat Neptune

Luffy kemudian melihat kalau ada dua orang yang salah satu nya dia sepertinya kenal, yang satu terlihat berambut berwarna putih dan memakai pakaian putih, Luffy berpikir kalau orang ini adalah Noire

''Apakah kau Noire?'' tanya Luffy

''Oh kau mengenalku rupanya walaupun aku sudah memakai mode Goddess ku'' kata Noire tersenyum melihat Luffy

Luffy kemudian melihat satu orang lagi yang tidak dia kenal, dia memakai pakaian berwarna ungu dan hitam, dia berambut panjang berwarna ungu gelap, bermata ungu dan terlihat memegang pedang yang terlihat seperti cambuk.

''Hmmmm siapa kau?'' tanya Luffy heran

Iris Heart hanya tersenyum karena akhirnya Luffy sampai di tempat mereka setelah berpisah karena reruntuhan saat itu.

''Ara, kau sepertinya tidak mengenalku. Monkey-chan~'' kata Iris Heart tersenyum sadis melihat Luffy

Luffy hanya merasa merinding dengan tatapan wanita di depan nya itu, tatapan nya benar-benar berbeda dengan tatapan Noire dan Neptune yang terlihat senang melihatnya datang.

''Hmm sial, jadi dia adalah sang pengikut CPU itu. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan datang di saat seperti ini'' kata Arfoire yang terlihat ingin mundur dulu. ''Aku tidak akan melupakan ini!'' kata Arfoire marah

Arfoire kemudian terbang membawa Warechu yang sepertinya terlihat tidak sadarkan diri karena sudah di apakan oleh Iris Heart. Mereka berdua pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, para CPU hanya melihat mereka pergi hanya tersenyum

''Hahahaha lihatlah pencundang itu'' kata Noire dengan angkuh sekarang

''Apakah kita tidak seharusnya menangkap mereka dan mengintrogasinya?'' tanya Purple Heart

''Itu tidak perlu, menyiksa orang sepertinya akan sangat membosankan. Dan mengintrogasi adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak aku suka'' kata Iris Heart dengan tersenyum merasa tidak perlu melakukan itu

Purple Heart hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar perkataan dari Plutia yang sama sekali berbeda sebelum dia berubah menjadi mode HDD nya. Neptune kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy yang hanya bingung karena sepertinya dia terlambat untuk bertarung

''Apakah aku terlambat?'' tanya Luffy menggaruk belakang kepala nya tidak gatal.

''Ya tapi kau menolong kami bertiga'' kata Purple Heart

''Oh itu tidak masalah, shishishishi'' tawa Luffy dengan tawa khas nya

Iris Heart hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy, melihat senyum nya itu walaupun dia menatap nya dengan senyuman sadis, Noire dan Neptune terlihat merasa curiga sekarang memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Plutia kepada Luffy

''Oh, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?'' tanya Luffy lagi kepada Iris Heart

''Hmmmmm dia adalah Plutia, Luffy-bro'' kata Neptune menjelaskan

Luffy memproses apa yang di katakan oleh Neptune tadi dan kemudian kaget, dia melihat kalau Plutia yang semestinya pendek dan tersenyum dengan ramah sekarang marah terlihat seperti wanita dewasa dengan senyuman sadis dan terlihat menatap dirinya sekarang dengan tatapan seperti ada mau

''Hmmm Monkey-chan, kemana saja kau?'' tanya Iris Heart

Luffy menelan ludah nya mendengar Plutia bertanya kepada nya

''Tentu saja aku mencari jalan untuk kesini'' jawab Luffy

Iris Heart hanya tersenyum saja mendengar jawaban dari Luffy, Iris Heart kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune dan Noire

''Terima kasih juga untukmu, Plutia'' kata Neptune

''Hmmm jangan terlalu melebihkan seperti itu, lagi pula kau pasti akan menuruti janjimu kan'' kata Iris Heart

Neptune dan Noire terlihat pucat sekarang melihat kalau mereka lupa berjanji kepada Plutia, Luffy hanya bingung melihat Neptune dan Noire terlihat ketakutan karena sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan.

''Hmmm aku rasa kita harus menepati janji itu, Noire'' kata Neptune

''Cih'' kata Noire terlihat memiliki perasaan yang mengerikan

Luffy hanya bingung melihat mereka berdua yang sepertinya akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sekali.

''Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus kembali. Bukankah kau lapar, Monkey-chan?'' tanya Iris Heart melihat kearah Luffy

Luffy yang mendengar perkataan dari Plutia terlihat tersenyum

''Ya benar, aku sangat lapar sekali. Apakah kau bisa memasak, Plut?'' tanya Luffy

Neptune dan Noire terlihat merasa kesal melihat Luffy seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu kepada Plutia di saat mode HDD nya, karena sesuatu yang di minta akan di kabulkan oleh Plutia dengan balasan yang tentu nya tidak enak.

''Oh kau memintaku? Apakah kau akan memakan apa yang aku masak?'' tanya Iris Heart

''Tentu saja, lagian Neptune dan Noire pasti akan menyukai semua masakan yang kau buat'' kata Luffy

Neptune dan Noire terlihat kaget dan terlihat kesal karena mereka malah di masukan dalam hal masakan ini, Noire sudah tahu kalau Plutia tidak bisa memasak

''Oh begitukah, apakah begitu?'' tanya Iris Heart kepada Neptune dan Noire

''Hmmmmmmmm ya seperti itulah'' kata Purple Heart terlihat gugup

Iris Heart tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Neptune

''Baiklah, kalian akan memakan masakanku apa pun yang terjadi'' kata Iris Heart

Neptune dan Noire hanya bisa pucat lagi setelah mendapat dua hal sial dan berbahaya lagi hari ini

''Saatnya pulang'' kata Iris Heart terlihat tersenyum

 **DI BASILICOM PLUTIA**

''Baiklah Neppy, saatnya melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi'' kata Plutia terlihat bersiap-siap melakukan sesuatu kepada Neptune

''Baiklah Plutie, aku akan melakukan apa yang telah aku janjikan'' kata Neptune terlihat pasrah

''Cyaaa!''

Terlihat kalau Plutia menggosok punggung Neptune dengan spons dengan lembut, Neptune terlihat malah keenakan saat Plutia menggosok punggungnya.

Mereka terlihat sekarang ada di kamar mandi Plutia dan terlihat mandi bersama, Plutia terlihat membilas Neptune dengan air dan menggosok punggungnya, sedangkan Noire terlihat ada di belakang Plutia menggosok punggung Plutia

''Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini'' kata Noire terlihat cemberut karena melakukan hal ini tapi dia terlihat senang karena mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

''Rasakan ini, air dingin'' kata Plutia terlihat menyiram Neptune dengan air dingin

''Hyaaa dingin!'' kata Neptune terlihat merasakan air dingin.

Plutia hanya tersenyum melihat Neptune merasakan kedinginan, Noire hanya merasakan kesal karena dia harus mengosok punggung Plutia dengan pelan-pelan sedangkan mereka berdua terlihat bermain bersama satu sama lain di depan nya

''Apakah sudah selesai?'' tanya Noire terlihat kesal

''Boooooo kau harus menggosok punggungku hingga bersih'' kata Plutia

''Apa? Yang benar saja, tubuhmu sudah bersih dari tadi'' kata Noire kesal

''Sampai berkilau'' kata Plutia

Noire hanya menyerah dan menggosok kembali punggung Noire

''Baiklah Neppy, saatnya menggosok di bagian ketiak'' kata Plutia terlihat menggosok bagian ketiak Neptune

Neptune terlihat merasa geli saat Plutia menggusuk bagian ketiak nya

''Hahahahahaha itu geli, Plutia'' kata Neptune dengan terlihat tertawa dengan terbaha-bahak.

Plutia terus menggosok ketiak Neptune dengan cepat dan lembut sehingga Neptune merasa geli. Mereka terlihat bermain di kamar mandi dengan riang

''Baiklah, saatnya berendam'' kata Plutia

''Aku rasa ini adalah hal yang buruk'' kata Noire merasakan kalau air itu sepertinya dingin.

''Hyaaa!'' teriak Plutia lompat masuk ke dalam bak mandi membawa Noire dan Neptune.

Neptune dan Noire kaget dan kemudian masuk ke dalam bak mandi yang besar itu sehingga sanggup menampung mereka semua. Dan benar saja, Noire merasakan air itu begitu dingin sekali, Neptune juga merasakan air itu begitu dingin sekali.

''Air ini dingin sekali'' kata Neptune

Di sebelah mereka terlihat ada kamar mandi pria, terlihat Luffy sedang bingung menatap shampo dan sabun karena dia begitu bingung untuk menggunakan yang mana, dia adalah orang yang jarang mandi, dia mandi seminggu sekali.

''Aku tidak terlalu yakin untuk menggunakan yang mana, bagaimana kalau yang ini'' kata Luffy terlihat mengambil sebuah shampo

Luffy mencoba untuk membaca tulisan yang ada di shampo itu, karena dia tidak terlalu bisa membaca sehingga dia tidak peduli. Dia kemudian menaruh semua shampo ke dalam bak mandinya dan kemudian menaruh semua sabun ke dalam.

Luffy mengaduk-aduk air di dalam bak mandi nya sehingga busa menjadi menumpuk karena shampo dan sabun itu, Luffy tersenyum melihat busa terus menumpuk di bak mandi nya sehingga dia terlihat kaget melihat busa itu semakin besar dan besar sehingga Luffy terlihat panik

''Woah busa nya semakin besar'' kata Luffy terlihat kaget

Kamar mandi Luffy kemudian di penuhi oleh busa yang begitu banyak sekali sehingga membuat Luffy di timbun oleh semua busa itu. Neptune, Noire dan Plutia melihat ke atas melihat kalau ada banyak sekali busa dari kamar mandi Luffy.

''Apa yang di lakukan oleh orang itu?'' tanya Noire heran.

''Sepertinya Luffy-bro melakukan hal yang bodoh lagi'' kata Neptune

''Hmmmm apakah dia tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Plutia

Luffy terlihat tertimbun dan kemudian terlihat mencoba untuk naik ke atas untuk meminta pertolongan kepada Neptune dan yang lain nya. Luffy berhasil naik ke atas dan melihat Neptune dan yang lain nya dari atas.

''Hey bisakah kalian membantuku?'' pinta Luffy

Noire yang merasakan kalau Luffy melihat mereka kemudian cepat mengambil sabun dan melemparnya ke arah Luffy sehingga Luffy terkena lemparan itu, Luffy terjatuh ke bawah dan menuju ke arah bak mandi nya

''Dasar bodoh!'' teriak Noire

Neptune terbengong melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Luffy sedangkan Plutia terlihat hanya tersenyum saja.

Mereka pun selesai mandi dan terlihat sudah bersih dan juga berkilauan dan terlihat segar

''Wow, itu cukup menyenangkan'' kata Neptune

Luffy terlihat hanya murung, dia sekarang terlihat bersih dan wangi sekali karena memakai shampo dan sabun begitu banyak sekali.

''Kau wangi sekali, Luf-kun'' kata Plutia

''Tentu saja, dia memakai banyak sekali sabun dan shampo tadi'' kata Noire

Luffy hanya diam saja mendengar mereka semua.

''Neptune-san! Kemarilah!'' kemudian terdengar suara Histoire yang memanggil Neptune

''Apakah itu suara Histy?'' tanya Neptune

''Ya kau benar, tapi Histy mengatakan kalau dia butuh beberapa hari untuk bersambung, itu artinya'' mereka semua terlihat menyadari sesuatu

''Ayo kita harus menemui Histy'' kata Neptune yang kemudian berlari menuju ke ruangan Plutia

Luffy dan kedua CPU lain nya kemudian mengikuti Neptune dari belakang

Mereka semua kemudian sudah sampai di ruangan Plutia dan kemudian melihat ke arah Histoire yang terlihat sudah bisa bergerak dan berbicara

''Ada apa Histy?'' tanya Neptune

''Sudah tersambung, aku sudah tersambung dengan Histoire di dimensimu'' kata Histoire

''Oh benarkah, aku ingin berbicara dengan nya'' kata Neptune

''Tenanglah, aku akan membuat nya menjadi layar agar kau bisa melihatnya'' kata Histoire

Terlihat ada layar cukup besar muncul di depan Neptune dan yang lain nya

''Halo, Histoire! Apakah kau ada disana?'' panggil Neptune

''Oh Neptune-san, kau benar-benar Neptune-san'' kata Histoire dari dimensi Neptune

''Oh benar, ini aku Neptune sang protagonis sejati'' kata Neptune

''Senangnya, sudah kuduga kalau kau terlempat ke dimensi lain'' kata Histoire

''Benar, kau sangat benar. Apakah kau tahu untuk memulangkan kami'' kata Neptune

Noire dan Plutia kaget melihat kalau ternyata Neptune dan Luffy tidak berbohong kalau mereka berasal dari dimensi lain.

''Jadi ternyata dia tidak bohong'' kata Noire

''Dan lagi Histy di sana ternyata lebih besar'' kata Plutia

''Luffy-san juga ada disana? Sudah kuduga juga'' kata Histoire

Histoire kemudian mencoba untuk memberitahu bagaimana cara untuk memulangkan mereka akan tetapi terlihat tidak tahu, di saat dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja muncul Nepgear yang terlihat ingin melihat kakak perempuan nya

''Hey Nepgear-san, jangan langsung menggeserku seperti itu'' kata Histoire kesal

''Kakak, apakah itu kau...apakah kau disana?!'' tanya Nepgear

''Aku disini Nep-jr, tenanglah'' kata Neptune

''Aku pikir kau meninggalkan ku lagi '' kata Nepgear terlihat sedih

''Tenang saja, aku akan kembali'' kata Neptune

Nepgear terlihat tenang sekarang, dia tidak mau kakak nya menghilang lagi dan dia akan di tinggalkan sendirian. Nepgear kemudian melihat kalau ada Luffy juga di sana

''Luffy-san, kau juga ada disana'' kata Nepgear

''Oh hey Gear'' kata Luffy terlihat mengambil makanan

Noire hanya terdiam melihat Luffy seenaknya saja memakan makanan Plutia, sedangkan Plutia hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum saja melihat Luffy.

Nepgear terlihat senang melihat mereka berdua baik-baik saja, kemudian tiba-tiba saja layar terlihat di ambil oleh Ram yang terlihat ingin melihat Neptune

''Jadi benar kalau mereka berdua terjebak di dimensi lain'' kata Ram melihat Neptune dari layar itu

''Hey ini sempit'' kata Nepgear

''Aku juga mau lihat'' kata Rom

''Hey aku juga, tunggu. Apakah itu kakak ku?'' tanya Uni melihat kalau ada Noire di dimensi itu

Nepgear terlihat kesulitan untuk melihat kakak nya sekarang

''Hey jika kau pulang nanti, tolong belikan satu keranjang permen yang enak'' kata Ram

''Dan juga buku bergambar'' kata Rom

''Jika aku kesana berarti aku akan mempunyai dua kakak'' kata Uni melihat Noire di sana

Histoire benar-benar kesal karena melihat semua CPU Candidate ini ingin melihat Neptune, tiba-tiba saja terlihat mereka ingin melihat satu sama lain sehingga kamera nya terlihat berputar -putar dan kemudian buffering

''Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Histy, apakah koneksi nya di sana bagus ?'' tanya Neptune

''Huft huft akhirnya'' kata Histoire muncul lagi di layar

''Apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Luffy heran

''Mereka begitu mengesalkan, aku mengunci mereka di ruangan lain'' kata Histoire

''Woah itu cukup bagus'' kata Luffy

''Dengar Neptune-san, aku akan mencari cara untuk memulangka kalian jadi aku mohon untuk tunggu sebentar'' kata Histoire

''Apa, yang benar saja'' kata Neptune

''Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi'' kata Histoire yang kemudian mematikan komunikasi

''Tunggu, Histy, jangan lari dari tanggung jawabmu'' kata Neptune kesal

Luffy hanya tersenyum saja karena sepertinya dia bisa tinggal disini dan mendapatkan makanan gratis, dan dia juga tidak akan pernah di marahi oleh Histoire di sana lagi karena sudah menghabiskan makanan.

Neptune hanya kesal dan kemudian mendesah pasrah melihat situasi ini yang begitu rumit dan juga butuh proses.

''Dia mematikan koneksi'' kata Histoire

''Dasar dia itu , di saat aku membutuhkanya dia malah menghilang'' kata Neptune

''Tenanglah, dia pasti punya jalan'' kata Histoire kecil

''Oh semangatlah Neppy, seperti Luf-kun'' kata Plutia

Luffy hanya terlihat terdiam saja

''Ya dia memang selalu seperti itu'' kata Neptune

Neptune kemudian tersenyum lagi dan kemudian melihat mereka berdua

''Baiklah, aku akan bersemangat lagi dan lagian menunggu tidak terlalu masalah besar'' kata Neptune

''Yeah, itu baru Neppy'' kata Plutia

''Kita bisa bermain bersama, Luffy, Plut dan si tsundere Noire'' kata Neptune

''Hey, jangan panggil aku itu'' kata Noire kesal

''Kenapa? Bukankah kau memang begitu'' kata Neptune

''Apakah berarti kita tidak berteman?'' tanya Luffy

''Oh kalau itu tentu saja kita berteman'' kata Noire terlihat pipinya memerah karena senang memiliki teman

''Nah itu dia'' kata Neptune melihat Noire

Mereka bertiga terlihat tertawa melihat Noire dan Noire hanya mendesah pasrah

''Dengan begini kita bisa hidup selama nya'' kata Plutia

Neptune kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy

''Hey Luffy-bro, tidakah kau bosan selalu makan, minum dan tidur selama ratusan tahun?'' tanya Neptune

Noire dan Plutia kemudian kaget mendengar perkataan dari Neptune tadi

''Apa maksudnya, ratusan tahun?'' tanya Noire

''Oh aku sepertinya harus menceritakan ini'' kata Neptune

Luffy hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua bingung dan kemudian melihat dirinya

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini Plutia akhirnya berubah menjadi sang Sadis-sama, Iris Heart-sama :V. Ya mungkin hanya sedikik obrolan mereka namun di masa depan akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik dengan Luffy.**

 **Di bab berikut akan skip time selama tiga tahun sama seperti di canon game yaitu skip tiga tahun Neptune dan Luffy tinggal di dimensi Plutia dan tentu saja Noire akan membangun Nation nya karena sudah menjadi CPU.**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Austintristan16: 1. Yup dia bisa karena menggunakan CPU Memory  
2\. Tidak juga, Luffy abadi dalam umur saja yaitu kemudaan, dia akan tetap  
selama nya  
3\. Ya sedikit, di Neptunia game mereka memiliki hubungan sedikit  
Permintaan: Saya tidak terlalu tahu dengan anime olahraga :V **

**Roronoa Sayyid: Oke bro :V**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review dan juga baca , jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	15. Rindu

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **RINDU**

 **PLANEPTUNE**

Tiba-tiba saja muncul Plutia yang melihat ke arah kamera dengan tersenyum dengan lembutnya

''Halo semua nya...bersama aku Plutia sang karakter di dimensi ini. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi setelah chapter sebelumnya'' kata Plutia

''Baiklah akan aku jelaskan, pertama Luf-kun dan Neppy-chan menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat mengagetkan dari cerita Luf-kun yang lain nya. Neppy-chan menceritakan kalau Luf-kun memiliki keabadian. Wah begitu mengagetkan kan?'' ucap Plutia dengan wajah kaget nya

''Luf-kun di ceritakan sudah hidup selama satu abad lebih, dia memiliki keabadian karena teman nya yang mengorbankan diri nya untuk membuatnya abadi, Luf-kun menjadi abadi secara alami dari umur, hehehehe itu artinya dia akan terus hidup selamanya, selama dia tidak terluka parah dari serangan musuh. Kami akan bermain selama...lama nya'' kata Plutia dengan terlihat senang sekali menjelaskan penjelasan

''Oh satu lagi, di bab ini Neppy-chan dan Luf-kun sudah tinggal di selama 3 tahun di dimensiku, dan Noire sudah menjadi seorang CPU. Dia begitu bekerja keras untuk membangun Nation nya sendiri, hmmm aku ingin lihat bagaimana Nation nya dan juga selamat berjuang Noire'' kata Plutia terlihat memberi semangat.

''Apakah aku terlihat baik, Neppy?'' tanya Plutia terlihat di balik kamera

''Wah kau tidak terlalu ahli sebagai narator, Plut?'' kata Neptune

''Tapi ini sangat membuatku gugup'' kata Plutia

''Sudahlah'' kata Neptune

 **LOWEE- LOWEE BASILICOM**

Terlihat sekarang di sebuah tempat yang memiliki unsur budaya Jepang di struktur rumah itu, terlihat ada seorang wanita yang bertubuh kecil yang memakai pakaian merah dan putih, dia memiliki topi dengan warna yang sama, berambut abu abu pendek dan terlihat memakai sendal khas Jepang

Kemudian datanglah seorang yang terlihat memiliki badan gemuk, dia berambut putih, memakai kacamata, dia terlihat berumur tiga puluhan lebih.

''Blanc-sama, aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu'' kata orang itu

Wanita bernama Blanc itu kemudian melihat ke arah orang itu

''Laporkan?'' kata Blanc

''Aku menyelidiki kalau energi share kita berkurang dengan drastis hingga kita benar-benar mengalami situasi yang kritis, sedangkan aku mendengar kalau energi Nation Lastation meningkat dengan pesatnya tanpa kita sadari'' kata orang itu

''Hmmmm'' Blanc terlihat memikirkan hal ini

''Nation Lastation yang barusan muncul benar-benar membuat Nation kita ketinggalan, kita harus membuat cara untuk meningkatkan energi Share kita, para rakyat kita berpindah ke Lastation karena dia sana sepertinya membuat banyak rakyat kita tertarik'' kata orang itu

Blanc terlihat hanya diam saja mendengarkan perkataan dari orang itu

''Dan lagi, mereka sepertinya sedang melakukan sesuatu. Jika kita tidak melakukan sesuatu kita bisa-bisa tertinggal dari mereka'' lanjut orang itu

Blanc masih diam dan memejamkan matanya mendengarkan semua perakataan nya

''Kita harus segera bergerak Blanc-sama, jika tidak maka kita akan tertinggal-''

''Menteri'' kata Blanc

''Ya Blanc sama, apakah kau sudah memutuskan melakukan sesuatu? Aku dengan senang hati akan mengikuti semua perintahmu tanpa ragu'' kata orang itu dengan tersenyum

''Diam, kau terlalu banyak bicara'' kata Blanc dengan tatapan kesal

Orang itu terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari nyonyanya itu, dia kemudian membersihkan tenggorokan nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Blanc lagi

''Maaf Blanc-sama, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu pusing ataupun stress karena ini akan tetapi aku hanya memberitahumu agar kita harus melakukan sesuatu'' kata Menteri Blanc

''Aku tahu itu'' kata Blanc

''Kalau begitu aku permisi'' kata Menteri yang kemudian pergi

Blanc hanya melihat Menteri nya pergi dan kemudian dia terlihat mendesah pasrah, dia kemudian kembali ke meja nya dan melihat dokumen-dokumen nya. Dia melihat kalau ada dokumen tentang Planeptune, dia membacanya dan kemudian kaget

''Hmmm ini aneh, aku melihat Planeptune sekarang memiliki energi share yang bertambah banyak juga dan aku dengar kalau para monster di sana begitu sedikit karena selalu di bersihkan oleh para anggota Guildnya, hmmmm aku mendengar kalau CPU Planeptune begitu malas tapi sekarang terlihat dia benar-benar mengatasi Nation nya, ini benar-benar aneh'' kata Blanc melihat dokumen itu sambil berpikir

Blanc kemudian melihat keluar jendela

''Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'' kata Blanc yang kemudian meminum teh hijau nya

 **Sementara Itu Di Planeptune**

Terlihat di jalan raya ada dua orang sedang berjalan, mereka tidak lain adalah karakter utama kita yaitu Luffy dan Plutia. Terlihat kalau Luffy membawa barang belanjaan yang begitu banyaknya namun dengan mudah di angkut semuanya

Plutia hanya kagum melihat kekuatan Luffy yang benar-benar sangat kuat hingga mengangkat barang belanjaan yang begitu banyak nya dengan sangat mudah.

''Apakah kau tidak merasa berat, Luf-kun?...'' tanya Plutia

''Oh ini, tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merasa berat, aku sangat kuat kok'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

''Oh kau benar-benar kuat, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekuat ini'' kata Plutia sambil memegang boneka nya

Mereka berjalan dengan santai, melewati rumah penduduk, menyebrang jalan, melewati para penduduk, bahkan ada yang ingin bermain dengan CPU mereka yaitu Plutia. Mereka terus berjalan dengan santai sampai terlihat hari sudah sore

''Sepertinya sudah sore, kita harus segera kembali'' kata Luffy

''Tenang, Basilicom ku sudah terlihat'' kata Plutia

Luffy tersenyum melihat Basilicom milik Plutia, mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya pun sampai di Basiliom milik Plutia. Penjaga mempersilahkan mereka masuk, Luffy dan Plutia sekarang ada di dalam Elevator menunggu sampai tingka teratas.

Mereka sudah sampai di atas dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan Plutia, saat Luffy dan Plutia masuk ke dalam dapur kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk Plutia dengan cepat nya hingga membuat Plutia dan dia terjatuh

''Wuah akhirnya kalian sudah pulang! Aku sangat keleparan!'' terlihat orang itu adalah Neptune terlihat merasa kelaparan

''Ara, maaf membuatmu menunggu, Neppy-chan'' kata Plutia mengelus rambut Neptune

Neptune hanya terlihat senang melihat mereka sudah kembali, Luffy berjalan dan membawa bahan masakan dan sayuran di atas meja. Dia melihat keluar jendela kalau hari sudah malam yang artinya mereka akan makan malam.

''Baiklah, mana Histo?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku disini Luffy-san'' kemudian datanglah Histoire kecil

Histoire melihat kalau Luffy dan Plutia sudah pulang, dia melihat kalau mereka sudah selesai berbelanja. Luffy tersenyum melihat Histoire

''Baiklah, siapa yang memasak?'' tanya Neptune

''Tentu saja aku!...'' kata Plutia dengan suara mengantuknya

Semua orang kemudian mengingat nya kalau selama 3 tahun disini Plutia selalu membuat masakan untuk mereka, apakah itu masalah? Tidak jika dia benar-benar bisa memasak dengan ahli akan tetapi selama 3 tahun ini Plutia masih belajar memasak dan belum ahli hingga sekarang, Plutia selalu saja mengantuk saat mendengarkan cara untuk memasak.

Dan selama 3 tahun Neptune harus merasakan makanan yang tidak enak berbeda dengan Luffy yang selalu saja memakan makanan Plutia tanpa merasakan masakan nya yang tidak enak atau gosong, yup lidah Luffy adalah lidah yang paling aneh

''Baiklah, aku akan memasak'' kata Plutia

Plutia kemudian mengambil wortel dan kemudian kubis, Plutia mengambil pisau dan kemudian terlihat ingin memotong kedua sayur itu. Namun Plutia terlihat kebingungan untuk memotong nya secara sempurna, sudah tiga tahun dia tidak bisa memotong secara sempurna, Plutia mencoba memotong bagian bawah akan tetapi terlihat malah berbelok hingga wortel itu berbentuk lonjong.

''Hmmmm ini sangat sulit'' kata Plutia

''Hmmmm Plutia-san, biar aku saja yang memasak'' kata Histoire

''Tidak, Luf-kun sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan memasak untuk kalian setiap hari'' Plutia dengan terlihat tersenyum

Plutia melihat sayuran nya lagi dan mencoba untuk memotong sayuran lain akan tetapi hasil tetap saja nihil. Plutia selalu mendapat potongan yang tidak rapi dan jelek.

''Hmmmmmmmmm ini sangat sulit'' kata Plutia

''Fokus Plut, hanya fokus'' kata Neptune memberi semangat.

Plutia menutup matanya dan kemudian melihat ke arah sayuranya lagi, dengan percaya diri dia memotong sayuran itu dengan semangat.

 **3 Jam Kemudian**

Plutia terlihat sudah memotong semua sayuan itu dan tetap saja, dia sama sekali tidak bisa memotong sayuan dengan sempurna, Luffy dan Neptune terlihat sudah merasa benar-benar kelaparan, mereka menaruh kepala mereka di atas meja makan menunggu masakan datang. Histoire hanya kesal dan bingung melihat Plutia masih saja tidak mau menyerah

Plutia terlihat melihat ke sayuran nya menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, dia sudah memotong semua sayuran dan terlihat tidak ada yang berhasil

''Ini...Ini...Ini'' Plutia menatap ke arah semua sayuran nya

Ketiga orang yang melihat Plutia terlihat heran melihat tingkah Plutia sekarang terlihat berubah.

''Ini...Ini...Ini membuatku benar-benar marah'' kata Plutia yang sekarang menatap semua sayuran nya dengan tatapan tajam

''T-Tunggu Plut, kau tidak harus-''

Belum sempat Neptune mengatakan perkataan nya, terlihat tubuh Plutia bersinar dan kemudian berubah menjadi mode HDD nya. Ketiga orang itu terlihat kaget melihat Plutia berubah menjadi mode HDD nya hanya karena marah tidak bisa memotong sayuran.

''G-G-Gawat'' kata Neptune

''Kenapa dia berubah'' ucap Luffy terlihat ketakutan juga

Iris Heart kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune dan yang lain nya, Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat ketakutan melihat Iris Heart melihat mereka.

''Hmmmmm apakah ada masalah?~'' tanya Iris Heart

''T-T-Tidak Nona'' kata Neptune

Iris Heart tersenyum dengan senyuman sadisnya dan kemudian melihat ke salah satu sayuran nya, dengan pedangnya kemudian terlihat mencoba memotong nya.

''Kenapa benda hijau menjijikan sepertimu tidak bisa terbelah dengan sempurna!'' Iris Heart kemudian dengan sangat kuat memotong sayuran itu dengan pedang nya.

Bukan hanya sayuran nya saja terpotong tapi juga meja dan lantai terlihat terpotong dengan sempurna. Iris Heart tersenyum melihat nya karena akhirnya dia pun berhasil memotong sayuran dengan sempurna.

''Baiklah, saatnya memotong kalian semua'' kata Iris Heart melihat ke arah sayuran lain nya

Iris Heart kemudian dengan pedangnya memotong semua sayuran itu dengan ayunan nya yang begitu santai namun mematikan, Neptunem Luffy dan Histoire terlihat melihat dari belakang dengan rasa panik karena berpikir kalau Plutia akan melakukan itu kepada mereka. Iris Heart terlihat selesai memotong semua sayuran itu dan terlihat dia juga memotong benda-benda di sekitarnya.

Iris Heart berbalik melihat kalau Neptune dan yang lain nya sedang berlindung di belakang meja sambil melihat nya menghancurkan meja untuk memotong sayuran.

''Ada apa? Apakah kalian tidak mau makanan dan akhirnya mati kelaparan'' kata Iris Heart dengan tersenyum sadis

Luffy merasa kalau perkataan Iris Heart hampir sama dengan Robin yang selalu saja mengatakan hal yang mengerikan.

Neptune dan yang lain nya hanya terdiam tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mereka benar-benar takut melihat Plutia terlihat berubah menjadi mode HDD nya

"Baiklah, saatnya memasak" ucap Iris Heart

Iris Heart kemudian mengambil sayuran dan bumbu-bumbu, dengan percaya diri dia memasak dengan santai

"Hmmmmmmm aku penasaran jika aku memasukan banyak cabai, apakah itu membuat masakan nya jadi enak?" ucap Iris Heart dengan penasaran sambil tersenyum sadis

"Tidak, tidak! Itu akan membuat masakan nya menjadi sangat pedas" ucap Neptune dengan khawatir dengan masakan yang akan mereka makan

"Opss terlambat, aku memasukan banyak sekali cabai" kata Iris Heart tersenyum

Neptune dan yang lain nya menganga melihat Iris Heart benar-benar memasukan banyak cabai, ini benar-benar akan menjadi masakan yang begitu menyeramkan pikir mereka. Iris Heart sambil terlihat bernyanyi dan kemudian terlihat dia sudah selesai menyediakan masakan nya

Dia dengan cepat menaruh masakan nya di atas piring-piring, dia kemudian menaruh semua nya di atas meja tempat Luffy dan yang lain nya sedang menunggu makanan. Neptune melihat kalau makanan nya terlihat berbuih berwarna merah, melihatnya benar-benar membuat Neptune tidak selera makan, Histoire juga terlihat sama.

Luffy sebaliknya, dia terlihat senang melihat makanan itu tapi dia berpikir apakah tidak apa-apa memakan semua makanan itu.

''Ara, apakah kalian tidak mau memakan nya? Hmmmmm'' Iris Heart terlihat tajam melihat mereka bertiga

''Oh tidak, kami akan m-memakannya'' kata Neptune dengan ketakutan.

Iris Heart tersenyum lembut melihat Neptune tapi terlihat Neptune hanya merasa ketakutan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Neptune mencoba mencicipi masakan itu namun terlihat ragu-ragu.

''Selamat makan!'' teriak Luffy dan kemudian dengan cepat mengambil sendok dan memakan makanan nya dengan satu sendok dan kemudian...

''Buaaaak!'' terlihat mulut Luffy mengeluarkan api yang sangat besar karena memakan masakan milik Plutia, Neptune dan Histoire terlihat kaget melihat semburan api milik Luffy yang begitu besar sekali.

''Wah cepat ambil air! Siapa saja cepat padamkan api ini!'' teriak Neptune dengan kaget melihat Luffy

Histoire dengan cepat terbang mengambil air dengan sebuab baskom dan kemudian menyiramnya ke arah Luffy, Luffy terjatuh sambil terlihat mulutnya mengeluarkan asap. Neptune terlihat lega melihatnya sedangkan Iris Heart hanya tersenyum

''Wah sepertinya kalian menikmati masakanku'' kata Iris Heart

''Hmmmm tidak, itu bisa membunuh kami'' kata Neptune dengan gugup

''Oh jadi kalian ingin mengatakan kalau masakanku tidak enak?'' tanya Iris Heart melihat mereka bertiga

Neptune dan Histoire terlihat gugup melihat Plutia, Luffy hanya masih tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri karena masakan dari Plutia

''Jadi'' Iris Heart kemudian memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan nya, ''Apakah kalian benar-benar tidak mau memakan makananku?'' tanya Iris Heart dengan tersenyum sadis melihat mereka berdua

Neptune dan Histoire dengan cepat kembali ke kursi mereka, mereka melihat makanan mereka dan menelan ludah mereka berharap kalau makanan itu tidak membuat mereka sama seperti Luffy. Neptune mengambil sesendok makanan itu dan terlihat ingin memakan nya.

Mereka berdua kemudian memakan nya, dan sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan pun terjadi.

Terlihat kalau Neptune dan Histoire berhasil memakan makanan Plutia akan tetapi terlihat bibir mereka menjadi membesar dan memerah karena begitu pedasnya masakan dari Plutia. Iris Heart terlihat tersenyum dengan puas.

''Bagus, aku senang kalian sudah menghabiskan masakanku'' kata Iris Heart

Luffy kemudian sadar dari pingsan nya, dia melihat kalau Neptune dan Histoire terlihat merasa kepedasan dan sedang meminum banyak sekali air. Luffy hanya heran melihat mereka berdua, Luffy melihat makanan nya lagi dan kemudian memakan nya dengan ceria lupa kalau makanan itu begitu pedas

Luffy mengalami hal yang sama dengan Neptune dan Histoire, dia kemudian terlihat mencari iar untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas di mulutnya itu. Iris Heart hanya tersenyum melihat mereka semua dengan

 **BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN  
**

Terlihat sekarang hari sudah benar-benar malam, mereka semua terlihat masih di ruangan makan. Neptune, Luffy dan Histoire terlihat lega sekarang karena rasa pedasnya sudah menghilang. Plutia sudah kembali menjadi mode manusia nya, Neptune berbisik kepada Histoire

''Histy, apakah kau benar-benar sanggup tinggal disini?'' bisik Neptune

''Ya sebenarnya itu tidak masalah kalau dia tidak berubah, aku hanya berharap kalau dia tidak terlalu marah karena sesuatu'' kata Histoire

Neptune terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Luffy terlihat sangat mengantuk sekali, dia sudah menahan matanya untuk tidak menutup akan tetapi tetap saja mata nya ingin istirahat.

''Kalau begitu aku tidur'' kata Luffy yang kemudian berjalan pergi menuju ke ruangan kamar tidur

Neptune dan Plutia bersama Histoire terlihat hanya melihat Luffy pergi.

''Dasar, selama tiga tahun dia selalu tidur, makan, tidur dan makan lagi'' kata Histoire

''Hehehehe dia memang seperti itu'' kata Neptune

''Apakah kau mau tidur bersamaku, Neppy?'' tanya Plutia

''Hmmm tidak masalah'' kata Neptune

Histoire hanya terlihat mendesah pasrah mendengarnya.

''Hmmm bukankah kamarku dan Luffy-bro sama'' kata Neptune baru mengingat

Neptune dan Luffy tidur di satu ruangan yang sama, Plutia terlihat tersenyum

''Makanya aku mau kita tidur bersama'' kata Plutia

''Baiklah, ayo kita tidur, hoam aku sudah mengantuk sekali'' kata Neptune

Plutia terlihat mengangguk mengerti, mereka kemudian terlihat masuk ke dalam kamar tidur. Histoire hanya melihat mereka hanya tersenyum

''Hmmmm ini benar-benar sangat menarik melihat kalau dua orang dimensi lain bisa datang kesini dan merubah Plutia, tapi aku sangat tertarik dengan Luffy-san. Dia memiliki cerita aneh dan menarik, Neptune-san mengatakan kalau dia abadi dalam umur, hmmmmm ini menarik'' kata Histoire kecil memikirkan Luffy

''Sebaiknya aku menyelidiki tubuh Luffy-san'' kata Histoire

Histoire kemudian pergi ke ruangan nya.

 **PAGINYA**

Hari pun sudah pagi dengan matahari menyinari Planeptune, para penduduk kita terbangun dari tidur mereka dan bersiap-siap melakukan kegiatan mereka, jalan raya menjadi lebih ramai di pagi hari untuk para penduduk membeli sesuatu atau melakukan aktivitas mereka

Di pagi hari ini, cahaya matahari menembus garden sebuah ruangan di Basilicom milik Plutia, terlihat ada seorang laki-laki tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, ada air liur keluar dari mulutnya menandakan kalau dia memiliki mimpi yang indah, sinar matahari menyinari matanya. Laki-laki itu kemudian terbangun dan melihat kalau hari sudah pagi, laki-laki itu adalah Luffy.

''Sudah pagi? Cepat sekali'' kata Luffy

Luffy mengucek-ucek matanya, Luffy menyadari kalau sepertinya dia tidak tidur sendiri. Dia melihat kalau Neptune dan Plutia terlihat malah tidur bersama di kasurnya, itu membuatnya bingung karena kasur Neptune ada di depan Luffy.

''Hmmm aneh'' kata Luffy dengan heran.

Luffy mencoba untuk bangun akan tetapi Plutia terlihat memeluk nya dan terlihat tidak mau melepasnya, Luffy mencoba melepas pegangan Plutia dengan cukup usaha namun terlihat genggaman Plutia benar-benar sangat kuat.

''Hmmm'' Luffy sekarang terlihat Neptune memeluk nya.

Luffy benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dengan cukup kekuatan fisiknya yang kuat, dia kemudian langsung berdiri dan berharap kalau mereka tidak bangun namun terlihat malah Neptune dan Plutia terjatuh dari kasur

''Aw!'' Neptune terlihat kesakitan saat wajah nya menabrak lantai.

''Awwww...''Plutia terlihat kesakitan juga

''Oh kalian bangun, maaf'' kata Luffy terlihat tersenyum melihat mereka berdua

Neptune terlihat cemberut melihat Luffy yang tiba-tiba saja lompat dari kasur, Plutia memegang kepala nya sambil melihat ke arah Luffy

''Selamat pagi Luf-kun, Neppy-chan'' kata Plutia terlihat menguap

''Pagi'' kata Neptune

''Selamat pagi, aku lapar'' kata Luffy

''Kalau begitu kita harus sarapan'' kata Plutia

Neptune dan Luffy terlihat merinding mengingat masakan dari Plutia semalam, mereka berharap kalau Plutia tidak akan memasak makanan itu lagi.

''Baiklah, ayo kita ke meja makan'' kata Plutia

Mereka berjalan menuju ke ruang makan namun mereka semua kaget melihat kalau ternyata sudah ada banyak sekali makanan di atas meja, terlihat Histoire sudah memasak untuk mereka semua

''Oh kalian sudah bangun, baguslah'' kata Histoire

''Kau memasak semua ini, Histy?'' tanya Neptune

''Ya seperti yang kau lihat, aku memesak semua ini'' tanya Neptune

''Ya, aku merasa kalau aku akan membuat masakan untuk kalian, karena kalian sudah kesiangan'' kata Histoire

Plutia terlihat cemberut melihat Histoire karena membuat masakan untuk mereka, padahal dia lah yang ingin membuat masakan untuk mereka semua. Luffy dengan cepat duduk di meja dan melihat semua makanan itu.

''Saatnya makan'' kata Luffy

Luffy memakan semua makanan di atas meja dengan cepat

''Hey Luffy-bro, sisakan untuk kami'' Neptune kemudian bergabung dengan Luffy memakan makanan itu

Plutia juga duduk dan kemudian mengambil makanan nya, Histoire tersenyum melihat mereka semua yang akhirnya bisa makan dengan santai.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun selesai makan, Luffy memegang perutnya dengan merasa kenyang, Neptune juga merasa kenyang. Plutia terlihat kenyang juga namun terlihat dia merasa kehilangan sesuatu

''Ada apa Plut?'' tanya Neptune

''Aku rindu dengan Noire, dia biasanya makan bersama kita'' kata Plutia

Luffy dan Neptune terlihat mengangguk setuju dengan Plutia, Noire terlihat sudah memiliki Nation sendiri dan dia harus mengurusnya, sehingga Plutia merasa sendirian dan merasa kalau Luffy dan Neptune juga akan pergi

''Hmmm kenapa kita tidak mengunjungi dia saja?'' tanya Neptune

''Ya itu benar'' kata Luffy

Plutia terlihat bersemangat kembali

''Bolehkan kami mengunjungi Noire, Histy'' pinta Plutia

Histoire terlihat mendesah pasrah

''Baiklah, kalian boleh tapi ingat, jangan mengganggu pekerjaan nya'' kata Histoire

''Ay ay kapten'' kata Neptune

Plutia terlihat senang juga karena Histoire mengijinkan nya untuk mengunjungi teman nya

''Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat'' kata Luffy berdiri dengan semangat

''Yaaaa'' kata Neptune dan Plutia

''Hati-hatilah, perjalanan kalian akan sulit karena kalian akan melawan para monster yang berkeliaran di alam luar'' kata Histoire

Ketiga orang itu mengangguk mengerti

''Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat''

''Sampai jumpa'' kata Histoire

''Jaga Planeptune sebentar, Histy'' kata Neptune

''Tunggu'' Histoire kemudian menuju ke arah Luffy, Luffy hanya bingung melihat Histoire menuju ke arahnya

Histoire kemudian mengambil sehelai rambut Luffy membuat Neptune, Plutia dan Luffy bingung.

''Itu untuk apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Untuk sesuatu yang penting'' kata Histoire

''Oh baiklah'' ucap Neptune terlihat heran.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar dari Basilicom, Histoire hanya tersenyum saja. Histoire melihat sehelai rambut Luffy

''Dengan begini aku bisa tahu apakah dia benar manusia atau tidak'' kata Histoire dengan tersenyum

 **Di Dimensi Neptune**

Terlihat di Planeptune ada Nepgear terlihat sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil membawa barang bawaan, dia terlihat khawtir dengan nasib kakak perempuan nya dan Luffy. Kakak perempuan nya dan Luffy sudah ada di dimensi lain selama beberapa hari

Itu benar-benar membuatnya khawatir walaupun hanya beberapa hari. Nepgear berjalan menuju ke Basilicom nya, namun dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Nepgear melihat kalau dia menabrak seorang gadis kecil.

''Oh maaf, aku tidak melihatmu'' kata Nepgear meminta maaf.

''Oh tidak apa-apa'' kata gadis kecil itu tersenyum dengan senang.

Nepgear melihat gadis kecil itu berambut hitam, dia memiliki mata berwarna hitam, rambut nya di samping kiri dan kanan di ingat berkepang, dia memakai pakaian gothic berwarna hitam. Nepgear merasa kalau sepertinya anak ini barasal dari Lastation dari pakaian nya

''Hmmm siapa namamu?'' gadis kecil itu kepada Nepgear.

''Oh aku Nepgear'' jawab Nepgear

''Oh nama yang bagus'' kata gadis kecil itu dengan senang.

''Hmmm siapa namamu?'' tanya Nepgear

''Hmmmm aku hmmmmmmm aku-aku tidak memiliki nama'' kata gadis kecil itu

Nepgear terlihat heran dengan perkataan dari gadis kecil itu

''Kau tidak memiliki nama?'' tanya Nepgear dengan heran

''Ya, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki nama karena aku tidak memiliki orang tua'' kata gadis kecil itu

Nepgear merasa sedih karena berpikir kalau orang tua gadis kecil ini sudah meninggal, gadis kecil itu kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Nepgear ke kerumunan para pejalan kaki

''Aku terlahir tanpa mereka'' tambah gadis itu

Nepgear kaget dan melihat gadis kecil itu namun terlihat kalau gadis kecil itu sudah pergi menghilang. Itu benar-benar sangat aneh, dia melihat kemana gadis itu akan tetapi terlihat dia sudah menghilang ke kerumunan orang berjalan.

Nepgear benar-benar merasa penasaran dengan perkataan dari anak itu tadi, dia kemudian pergi melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke Basilicom nya lagi.

''Ini benar-benar sangat aneh'' kata Nepgear

 **Kembali Ke Dimensi Plutia  
**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy dan yang lain nya sedang berjalan santai di sebuah hutan, mereka melihat kalau hutan itu begitu lebatnya sehingga mereka hanya bisa melihat hutan saja tanpa melihat apa pun

''Hmmmm hutan ini sangat menyeramkan'' kata Plutia

''Ya aku lihat itu, ini benar-benar hutan yang sangat aneh'' kata Neptune

Luffy hanya melihat hutan itu dengan santai, jika ada monster dia akan melawan mereka semua. Luffy menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang akan menyerang mereka, Luffy kemudian dengan cepat memegang tangan Neptune dan Plutia dan menarik nya, Luffy menarik mereka ke belakang sehingga serangan itu tidak mengenai mereka.

''Woah apa itu?'' tanya Neptune

Neptune dan Plutia melihat kalau ada serangan seperti laser menyerang mereka dan hampir mengenai mereka, untung saja Luffy menarik mereka berdua sehingga mereka tidak terkena serangan itu.

Mereka melihat ada seekor monster yang seperti kupu-kupu yang sangat besar sekali, dia sepertinya bisa menembakan laser di sayap nya. Luffy terlihat bersiap-siap

''Woah monster itu memiliki sayap yang besar'' kata Plutia

Neptune kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan katana nya untuk membantu Luffy

''Sebaiknya kau mundur, Plut'' kata Neptune

''Hmmm apakah kalian tidak mau aku berubah untuk melawan mereka semua?'' tanya Plutia

''Tidak'' ucap Luffy dan Neptune secara bersamaan.

Plutia terlihat terdiam mendengarkan jawaban dari mereka berdua namun dia benar-benar sangat ingin membantu Neptune dan Luffy.

''Baiklah, ayo Nep!'' kata Luffy yang kemudian melompat ke atas

''Dengan senang hati Luffy-bro'' kata Neptune terlihat melompat juga melawan monster itu

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini seperti biasa Luffy melakukan kegiatan nya di Dimensi Plutia, di dimensi Neptune terlihat Nepgear bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat mencurigakan. Gadis kecil itu adalah OC saya ciptakan di cerita ini untuk masa depan.**

 **Saat nya membalas Review**

 **Uzukaze: Terima kasih sudah memberi semangat!**

 **Austintristan16: Untuk karakter yang lain saya tidak tahu karena di cerita ini mereka semua sudah meninggal dan hanya ada Luffy yang tidak mati karena memiliki keabadian oleh Law. Karakter dimensi semula akan menuju ke dimensi baru namun tidak saat nya, kalau hubungan Luffy dan Plutia kita lihat di masa depan.  
**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review  
**

 **Salam Author**


	16. Bertemu Noire Lagi

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Bertemu Kembali Dengan Tsundere Girl**

''Aku lelah sekali'' ucap seorang gadis kecil rambut berwarna lavender.

''Aku juga'' kata seorang gadis kecil juga yang kali ini berambut ungu

Seorang laki-laki di depan mereka terlihat berbalik melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung, dia menundukan kepalanya ke samping mereka mereka

''Ada apa Luffy-bro?'' tanya Neptune dengan bingung melihat Luffy

''Hmmm kalian memiliki fisik yang lemah ya'' kata Luffy dengan secara jujur dan langsung

''Moooooo~ Jangan mengatakan seperti itu, Luf-kun'' kata Plutia terlihat marah akan tetapi karena sifat nya yang mengantuk nampak tidak terlihat marah sama sekali

''Sepertinya kau ingin di hajar'' kata Neptune dengan bersiap-siap dengan tinjunya

''Shishishishi, maaf'' kata Luffy meminta maaf

Neptune memaafkan Luffy walaupun masih terlihat dia cemberut sedangkan Plutia merasa kalau Luffy tidak perlu meminta maaf karena perkataan nya adalah kebenaran.

Mereka berjalan melewati pohon demi pohon, mereka juga terkadang melawan para monster liar yang ingin menyerang mereka. Kekuatan Luffy benar-benar melindungi Neptune dan Plutia, kekuatanya yang lama semakin lama terlihat akan kembali sesuai dengan level nya, pertama dia merasakan kalau Haki pengamatan nya kembali sedikit demi sedikit namun dia hanya bisa merasakan beberapa prediksi serangan atau bisa di katakan kalau Haki pengamatan nya masih biasa.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga melihat kalau sepertinya mereka sudah dekat dengan Lastation karena melihat ada papan petunjuk di depan nya

''Hey lihat! Kita sudah dekat!'' kata Luffy

''Baguslah, tapi aku lelah sekali...'' kata Plutia dengan terlihat kelelahan

''Aku juga, ini benar-benar perjalanan yang sangat panjang'' kata Neptune juga

''Kenapa kalian tidak berubah saja dan terbang?'' tanya Luffy melihat mereka

''Itu butuh tenaga dan lagi apakah kau ingin melihat Plutia berubah?'' tanya Neptune

Luffy terlihat merinding dan kemudian menolak dengan menggerakan tangan nya, Plutia hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Luffy yang terlihat ketakutan dengan mode HDD nya.

''Begitulah, sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan'' kata Neptune

Mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mereka kemudian terlihat mendengar kalau tiba-tiba smartphone milik Neptune berbunyi mengagetkan mereka. Neptune melihat smartphone nya dan melihat kalau Histoire menghubungi mereka

''Yooo Histy, ada apa?'' tanya Neptune

''Neptune-san dan yang lain nya, apakah kalian sudah sampai di Lastation?'' tanya Histoire

''Tentu saja belum, kau tidak bilang kalah jarak nya begitu jauh'' kata Neptune cemberut

''Maaf tapi jika aku memberitahu kalian maka kalian pasti tidak akan mau pergi'' kata Histoire memejamkan matanya

Neptune tambah cemberut mendengarnya bersama dengan Plutia juga karena tidak memberitahu mereka, Luffy hanya tersenyum saja tidak masalah sama sekali dan malah senang karena bisa berpetualang.

''Namun sebentar lagi kalian akan sampai dan ingat, jangan mengganggu Noire-san saat dia sedang sibuk'' kata Histoire terlihat seperti seorang ibu

''Ya ya ya tenang saja Histy, kami akan hanya tidur di sana'' kata Neptune

''Jadi kalian kesana ternyata hanya ingin tidur?! Aku menyuruh kalian kesana untuk melihat cara kerja Noire-san sebagai seorang CPU kepadamu agar kau bisa mengerti'' kata Histoire terlihat kesal

Neptune dan Plutia terlihat malah tersenyum saja seperti tidak peduli sama sekali, Luffy hanya melihat-lihat ke arah dungeon merasakan kalau sepertinya masih ada banyak sekali monster yang berkeliaran, dia memiliki satu tugas yang penting sekarang yaitu menjaga kedua CPU ini dari para monster itu

''Tenanglah Histy, kami mengerti'' kata Neptune dengan santai.

''Sampai jumpa Histy'' kata Plutia

Neptune kemudian mematikan komunikasi, Histoire terlihat mendesah pasrah melihat sifat mereka semua, dia sekarang terlihat ada di ruangan seperti laboratorium.

''Aneh...'' Histoire memegang sehelai rambut yang pemiliknya ternyata adalah Luffy, ''Aku menyadari kalau rambutnya ini memiliki DNA yang aneh, DNA nya melentur seperti karet, sama halnya dengan tubuh Luffy-san'' kata Histoire dengan rasa penasaran

Histoire menarik rambut Luffy, rambut itu terlihat tertarik layak nya sebuah karet yang memanjang. Histoire terlihat benar-benar sangat tertarik sekali dengan ini.

''Hmmmm sepertinya perkataan dari Luffy-san adalah benar, aku ingin tahu apa itu buah iblis'' kata Histoire dengan tertarik.

Kembali ke ketiga karakter utama yang tentu saja Neptune yang paling merasa karakter utama yang paling utama, mereka berjalan melewati hutan lagi, tiba-tiba kemudian Luffy terlihat berhenti dan menyuruh Neptune dan Plutia berhenti

''Ada apa, Luf-kun?'' tanya Plutia

''Aku merasakan kalau ada monster di depan'' kata Luffy dengan terlihat serius.

Neptune dan Plutia percaya dengan Luffy karena wajah nya yang serius itu, mereka tahu kalau saat Luffy serius maka memang ada sesuatu yang serius walaupun dia jarang serius sama sekali.

Roar!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aungan monster di depan mereka, ketiga orang itu melihat kalau ada monster yang begitu besar di depan mereka. Monster itu terlihat adalah seekor humanoid kadal yang memakai armor, dia berwarna merah dan terlihat memegang senjata

''Woah sepertinya dia adalah boss di dungeon ini'' kata Neptune melihat kadal itu

Luffy kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap akan melawan monster itu tetapi terlihat kalau dia sudah kehabisan SP dan juga kehabisan item.

''Sepertinya kita kehabisan perlengkapan'' kata Luffy menyadari itu

''Sepertinya aku harus berubah'' kata Neptune dengan wajah terpaksa

''Hmmm apakah kalian ingin aku berubah juga?...'' tanya Plutia

''Tidak!'' teriak Neptune dan Luffy secara bersamaan

Namun Neptune merasa kalau itu ada benar nya, Luffy sepertinya sudah cukup kelelahan dan mereka kehabisan item, dia juga tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan monster itu sendirian karena energi Share nya mulai berkurang drastis saat datang ke dimensi ini

''Baiklah, kau boleh berubah'' kata Neptune

Plutia memasang wajah ceria nya sedangkan Luffy terlihat heran melihat Neptune

''Hmmm kau yakin, Nep?'' tanya Luffy

''Hey ini bukan berarti aku mau tapi kita terpaksa'' kata Neptune

Luffy hanya setuju saja kalau seperti itu walaupun dia merasa kalau dia masih bisa mengalahkan monster ini sendirian.

''Baiklah! Berubah!'' teriak Neptune

Cahaya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Neptune, dia kemudian terlihat bertambah tinggi, rambutnya berwarna ungu. Neptune selesai berubah menjadi mode HDD nya

''Baiklah, saatnya menunjukan kepadamu kekuatan dari CPU'' kata Neptune mengeluarkan katana nya berwarna ungu

Plutia kemudian terlihat berubah juga, sama seperti Neptune, dia juga tumbuh dari rambut hingga tubuh nya yang lebih dewasa dan kemudian nona sadis chan pun kembali

''Woah aku tidak mengira kalau aku akan melawan monster menjijikan lagi, apakah kau terlalu takut hinggam menyuruhku untuk berubah, Neppy-chan?'' tanya Iris Heart

''Hey aku terpaksa, mungkin aku masih bisa mengalahkan monster itu'' kata Neptune

Iris Heart hanya tersenyum saja dengan senyuman sadis nya

''Baiklah, saatnya melawan monster itu'' Luffy kemudian maju duluan, **''Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!''** teriak Luffy menyerang kadal itu

Namun terlihat monster itu menahan serangan Luffy dengan perisai nya, monster itu kemudian memegang tangan Luffy dan menarik nya dan kemudian dia menggunakan perisai nya memukul tepat di wajah Luffy, Luffy kemudian terpental ke belakang dengan cepat sekali dan terlihat HP nya menurun dengan drastis

''Luffy-bro!'' teriak Purple Heart melihat Luffy menabrak batu di belakang nya.

Neptune kemudian menuju ke arah Luffy untuk melihat keadaan nya, Luffy terlihat tidak terlalu parah dan hanya memiliki luka kecil, Neptune lega akan tetapi dia benar-benar sangat khawatir dengan Luffy

Monster itu melihat mereka berdua dan kemudian terlihat tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang menyerangnya dari atas, terlihat Plutia menyerang monster itu tepat di kepala nya dengan pedangnya, monster itu tertebas namun terlihat masih sempat menyerang Plutia akan tetapi terlihat Plutia bisa menghindari serangan pedang dari monster itu.

Plutia menatap monster itu, ''Kau tahu, aku membenci banyak hal yang aku tidak suka dan salah satunya adalah...'' Plutia merubah pedangnya menjadi cambuk, ''Melukai seseorang yang aku seharusnya yang menyakitinya'' kata Plutia menyerang monster itu

Plutia menggunak cambuknya menyerang monster itu tapi dia menangkisnya dengan perisai nya, Plutia tidak berhenti begitu saja, dia kemudian maju ke depan dan menyerangnya dari jarak dekat dan berhasil mengenai nya.

''Hmmm ini benar-benar seru sekali, aku ingin mencambukmu lebih kuat lagi'' kata Iris Heart dengan semangat

Neptune kemudian terlihat bergabung dengan Plutia melawan monster itu, dia kemudian menebas monster itu tapi monster itu terlihat menangkis serangan dari Neptune namun perisainya kemudian hancur, Neptune membalikan katana dan kemudian menebas sekali lagi monster itu, monster itu terkena dan terlihat mundur kebelakang.

''Bagus, sepertinya dia terluka parah, ayo Plut kita selesaikan ini'' kata Neptune

Neptune kemudian maju mencoba menebas monster itu, monster itu mencoba menebas Neptune duluan akan tetapi terlihat Neptune menghindarinya, Neptune memutar pedangnya dan kemudian menebas monster itu, Plutia datang dari depan lagi dan kemudian menebasnya juga tepat di perutnya saat cambutnya menjadi pedang lagi

Neptune berbalik dengan cepat dan kemudian dengan katana nya dia kemudian menebas monster itu tepat di kepala nya dan terlihat monster itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping

''Akhirnya kita berhasil'' kata Neptune melihat kalau mereka berhasil

''Itu tidak terlalu sulit'' kata Plutia dengan santai

''Entah kenapa aku begitu semangat dan begitu marah kepada monster itu'' kata Neptune

Plutia tersenyum, dia terlihat mengerti kenapa Neptune begitu marah.

''Aku tahu kenapa kau marah'' kata Plutia

''Luffy-bro!'' Neptune menyadari kalau mereka melupakan Luffy

Mereka berbalik dan melihat kalau Luffy terlihat masih ada di dekat batu itu, kedua CPU itu menghampiri Luffy dan mereka menyadari kalau dia terlihat sedang tertidur

''Dia hanya tertidur, sepertinya dia kelelahan karena pertarungan dari tadi, ya dari tadi dia melawan para monster dan kita hanya melihat nya saja, sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan Plut?'' tanya Neptune

Plutia melihat ke arah Neptune terlihat sedang memikirkan satu hal dan menyadari nya, Neptune terlihat memikirkan sesuatu

''Kita terlalu bersenang-senang Plutia, sampai kita lupa dengan tugas kita menjadi CPU'' kata Neptune

Plutia menatap ke arah Neptune dengan tatapan penasaran namun dia mengerti dengan perkataan dari Neptune.

''Dan malah Luffy yang melindungi kita, bukankah kita para CPU harus melindungi rakyat dan orang yang kita cintai namun sekarang kita malah dilindungi'' kata Neptune dengan suara pelan tapi memiliki rasa bersalah.

Plutia hanya terdiam saja sambil melihat Neptune, ''Hmmmm kau sepertinya terlihat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi ya kan, Neppy'' kata Plutia

Neptune menatap ke arah Plutia

''Kau tahu, ini juga salahnya'' kata Plutia

''Apa maksudmu Plut?'' tanya Neptune dengan terlihat kesal

Plutia melihat ke arah Luffy, ''Dia sendiri yang ingin melindungi kita dan dia harusnya tahu perkataan melindungi itu bukan main-main'' kata Plutia

Neptune masih mendengarkan Plutia dengan rasa penasaran

''Dia ingin sendiri melakukan tugas itu yang ingin melindungi kita dan kenapa dia harus menyalahkan dengan apa yang terjadi? Ingat kalau memang kita akan mengalami yang buruk dan dia harus melindungi kita karena itu adalah tugasnya, dia harus tahu kalau tugas itu berat melindungi kita sebagai seorang CPU dari para musuh-musuh kita'' kata Iris Heart dengan suara yang tegas

Purple Heart atau Neptune terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari Plutia yang terlihat pemalas namun saat mode HDD nya dia terlihat mengerti apa yang terjadi, walaupun dalam mode HDD nya dia terlihat hanya seorang wanita sadis namun dia memiliki kebijaksanaan yang begitu terlihat sekarang.

''Aku mengerti Plut'' kata Neptune, Plutia terlihat tersenyum melihat Neptune

''Dan lagi, jika kau tidak mau dia merasakan hal lebih berat maka buatlah dirimu bisa berguna di sampingnya'' kata Plutia

Neptune terkejut sekali lagi mendengar perkataan Plutia yang begitu berarti dan memiliki arti yang banyak, Neptune kemudian mengangkat tubuh Luffy dan terlihat menggendongnya di punggung belakangnya

''Kita harus segera menuju ke Lastation, dia benar-benar sudah kelelahan'' kata Neptune

''Ara sepertinya aku sudah kelelahan dan mungkin tidak bisa terbang sekarang dan'' kata Plutia dengan nada main-main

''Plut, ini bukan saatnya bermain-main, kita harus segera membawa Luffy-bro'' kata Neptune

Plutia hanya tersenyum saja melihat Neptune cemberut ke arah nya, mereka kemudian terlihat terbang ke angkasa untuk segera menuju ke Lastation. Luffy yang ada di punggung sang Purple Heart hanya bisa mendengkur dengan keras dan terlihat nyaman, Luffy kemudian memegang Neptune dari belakang berpikir kalau dia adalah bantal, Neptune kaget merasakan kalau Luffy memeluk perutnya dengan cukup erat

''Hmhmm'' Neptune hanya bisa menahan pelukan itu, ''Luffy-bro kau memeluku terlalu kuat'' Neptune menyadari kalau tangan Luffy di dekat dada nya dan jika sampai tangan itu memegang dada nya maka mereka berdua akan terjatuh karena itu akan berefek bagi Neptune

''Hmmm sepertnya kau menikmati nya, Neppy-chan~'' goda Plutia melihat nya

''J-Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku tidak bisa fokus terbang kalau seperti ini'' kata Neptune dengan terlihat memerah wajah nya

''Ara fufufufufu'' tawa Plutia

 **Tempat Seven Sages**

''Astaga! Sepertinya kita memiliki masalah!'' teriak seorang pria yang terbuat dari suara seperti robot.

Semua orang yang ada disitu terlihat kaget melihat robot itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak seperti itu

''Hey kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?'' tanya seorang tikus yang seperti kita kenal Warechu

Semua orang terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan nya dan kenapa dia berteriak

''Sepertinya monster yang aku kirim di dekat Planeptune dan Lastation tiba-tiba saja hilang'' kata pria robot itu.

Semua orang terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari orang itu

''Apa?! Apakah dia di kalahkan? Tapi oleh siapa?'' tanya seorang wanita yang kita kenal adalah Rei

''Pasti tentu nya oleh CPU'' kata seorang pria gendut

''Hmmmm apakah ini buruk?'' tanyat Rei dengan gugup sambil ketakutan

''Tenanglah wanita kiku, ini tidak terlalu buruk jika hanya satu monster di kalahkan'' kata seorang robot tapi terlihat lebih besar

''Belum tahu CPU mana yang melakukan nya'' kata pria gendut

''Hmmmmmm aku yakin kalau itu berasal dari CPU Planeptune dan pengikutnya, mereka satu-satu nya yang membuat masalah bagi kita'' kata wanita berkulit pucat yaitu Arfoire.

''Entahlah tapi kita harus tetap di rencana'' kata robot lebih kecil

''Bisakah kita ganti topik pembicaraan nya, ku dengar kalau Lastation berkembang dengan begitu cepatnya'' kata pria gendut.

''Benar, ini sangat tidak di sangka kalau Nation baru itu bisa begitu cepatnya berkembang'' kata pria gendut itu

''Hmmm bagaimana dengan Lowee?'' tanya Arfoire kepada pria gendut itu

''Seperti yang di rencanakan, CPU Lowee mulai panik mendengar kalau Lastation mengalami perkembangan yang pesat'' kata pria gendu itu

''Itu bagus, sekarang hanya menunggu waktu dan sekarang kita harus fokus ke Lastation'' kata Arfoire

''Ini gara-gara kau, jika saja kau tidak kalah saat itu pasti Lastation tidak akan ada'' kata Warechu mengejek Arfoire

''Grrr apakah sekarang kau akan menceritakan kejadian itu lagi?!'' tanya Arfoire dengan marah

''H-Harap tenang kalian berdua, i-ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar'' kata Rei mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua

Arfoire dan Warechu kemudian terdiam menenangkan diri mereka namun terlihat masih kesal satu sama lain

''Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk menyerang Lastation'' kata robot pria itu

''Yeah, aku tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan Nation itu!'' teriak robot lain yang begitu semangat

''Hmmmm aku tidak terlalu suka mendengar kalau ingin menghajar seorang wanita tapi karena CPU Lastation bukan anak kecil maka itu tidak masalah'' kata Abnes

''Dasar anak kecil'' kata Arfoire kepada Abnes

''Apa kau bilang?!'' teriak Abnes marah

''Sudahlah kalian berdua''

 **Lastation**

''Akhirnya kita sampai'' Neptune dan yang lain nya akhirnya pun sampai di Lastation

Neptune melihat kalau Lastation disini terlihat berbeda dengan Lastation di dimensi nya, disini terlihat mereka lebih membangun mesin tenaga surya dari pada tenaga pabrik. Neptune melihat kalau Luffy masih tertidur karena begitu kelalahan

''Baiklah, saatnya kita menuju ke Basilicom milik Noire'' kata Neptune

''Hmmm aku cukup kagum dengan pekerjaan Noire-chan hingga bisa membuat Nation seperti ini'' kata Plutia yang masih memakai mode HDD nya

''Ayo Plut'' kata Neptune mencoba terbang lagi

Plutia hanya mengikuti Neptune dari belakang, mereka melihat kalau penduduk Lastation ternyata cukup banyak.

 **Basilicom Noire**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat ada gadis yang kita kenal yaitu Noire, dia terliaht kelelahan mengatasi dokumen yang begitu banyak di meja nya. Dia lalu meregangkan tubuh nya karena merasa pegal

''Baiklah, sudah banyak dokumen yang akhirnya selesai, tinggal beberapa lagi'' kata Noire melihat dokumen yang ada di sebelah kiri nya yang belum selesai

''Hmmm aku merasa rindu dengan mereka, temanku'' kata Noire sekarang melihat ke atas sambil memikirkan Plutia, Neptune dan juga Luffy, ''Aku penasaran apakah Plutia baik-baik saja? Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja karena dia bersama Neptune dan Luffy'' kata Noire dengan terlihat merasa kesepian

''Aku merindukan mereka...'' kata Noire dengan termenung

''Hey Noire''

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar ada seseorang yang memanggil Noire dari belakang, Noire berbalik dan melihat kalau orang yang memanggil nya adalah Neptune dan terlihat juga ada Plutia. Mereka terlihat tidak memakai mode HDD nya lagi.

''Neptune, Plutia'' kata Noire dengan kaget

''Heeeey Noire'' kata Plutia

''Kenapa denganmu Noire, kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Apakah kau merasa kesepian?'' tanya Neptune dengan terlihat mengejek sedikit

''Diam kau!'' kata Noire terlihat kesal

''Hehehehehe'' tawa Neptune dan Plutia

Noire melihat mereka berdua terlihat senang dan dia heran melihat kalau sepertinya Luffy tidak ikut

''Kemana pria itu?'' tanya Noire

''Maksudmu Luffy? Dia disana'' Neptune menunjuk ke arah sofa

Terlihat kalau Luffy tertidur dengan pulas nya di sana, Noire mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya mereka mengalami hal yang begitu berat hingga sampai disini, di tambah Luffy adalah seorang Manusia yang memiliki batas.

''Jadi kenapa kalian kesini?'' tanya Noire

''Tentu saja kami memiliki alasan kenapa kami disini'' kata Neptune

''Dan itu adalah...'' Noire terlihat seperti mengetahui apa yang akan mereka katakan

''Kami kesini untuk tidur...'' kata Plutia

Noire langsung berubah wajah nya, dari wajah berharap menjadi wajah bengong melihat mereka berdua.

''Jadi kalian kesini hanya mau tidur?'' tanya Noire

''Yup benar sekali, bolehkan Noire?'' tanya Plutia

''Pasti di bolehkan untuk kita, dia adalah teman kita'' kata Neptune terlihat mencoba menggoda Noire

Noire terlihat sedikit senang mendengar perkataan dari Neptune akan tetapi dia kemudian tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

''Jadi apakah Histoire menyuruh kalian kesini?'' tanya Noire

''Ya benar sekali, kau benar sekali! Histy memang begitu menyebalkan, dia memarahi kami karena kami hanya tidur'' kata Neptune dengan terlihat protes

Noire memejamkan mata nya mendengar penjelasan mereka berdua

''Itu benar, Histy kejam sekali karena tidak memberi kami tidur jadi kami memutuskan untuk tidur disini'' kata Plutia

Noire tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari mereka dan kemudian dia membuka mata nya melihat mereka berdua.

''Aku mengerti, jadi sebenarnya kalian kesini karena Histoire menyuruh kalian untuk melihatku bekerja kan dan mengajari kalian'' kata Noire

Neptune dan Plutia kemudian terlihat kaget dan terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Noire yang sepertinya sudah tahu alasan yang sebenarnya mereka kesini.

''Dan lagi...itu salah kalian sendiri karena sudah tidak becus dalam menjadi CPU, jadi kalian memang pantas untuk mendapatkanya!'' kata Noire dengan marah

''Woah Noire marah'' kata Plutia dengan ketakutan dan kaget

Neptune dan Plutia terlihat tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi sedangkan Noire kemudian menatap ke arah mereka berdua

''Baiklah, karena ini adalah permintaan dari Histoire, maka aku akan melakukan nya, yaitu mengajari kalian'' kata Noire

''Oh tidak, dia mulai'' kata Plutia

Neptune juga merasakan kalau mereka akan mengalami hal yang begitu membosankan mendengarkan Noire akan mengajari mereka dalam satu hal yang penting untuk menjadi CPU. Luffy terlihat masih saja tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya dan terlihat sedang memimpikan sesuatu yang begitu menyenangkan terlihat kalau dia tersenyum.

''Baiklah kita akan mulai belajaranya, kita akan sambil berjalan-jalan'' kata Noire

''Tunggu, kenapa?'' tanya Neptune

''Tentu saja menunjukan cara kerja dan hasil ku sebagai seorang CPU untuk membuat kalian mengerti dan terinspirasi'' kata Noire dengan nada bangga nya

''Ya terserah, karena ini kehendak author kami hanya pasrah saja'' kata Neptune dengan gaya Break Fourth wall nya

Noire hanya tersenyum saja karena mereka akhirnya patuh, mereka kemudian berjalan keluar Basilicom untuk melihat Nation Noire yang begitu berkembang. Noire mengajari mereka sambil terlihat berjalan-jalan, bagaimana mengatasi monster di dungeon, membangun tenaga listrik, dan mengatasi para penduduk, tentu saja Neptune dan Plutia hanya mendengarkan sedikit saja dari apa yang di katakan oleh Noire

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di taman dan terlihat mereka duduk di bangku taman

''Jadi seperti itulah beberapa penjasan dan pembelajaran bagi kalian'' kata Noire

''Aduh kepalaku'' ucap Neptune terlihat pusing menyimpan semua informasi itu

''Neppy-chan aku merasakan kalau aku mengalami pusing'' kata Plutia

''Aku juga Plut, informasi ini terlalu berlebihan untuk memori di otak ku'' kata Neptune

''Hey apakah kalian mendengarkan apa yang ku bicarakan?'' tanya Noire

''Oh ya-ya, kami mendengarkan nya, Noire'' kata Neptune

Noire hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyelidiki dan tahu kalau mereka hanya mengingat beberapa informasi yang keluar dari mulutnya selama beberapa jam tadi. Noire mendesah pasrah dan melihat mereka

''Aku berharap kalau itu akan membantu kalian'' kata Noire

''Tentu saja itu akan membantu, terima kasih Noire'' kata Neptune berterima kasih.

''Benar, terima kasih, Noireee'' kata Plutia

Noire kemudian tersenyum mendengar perkataan terima kasih mereka, pipi nya langsung mengeluarkan warna kemerahan

''Kenapa dengan pipimu, Noire?'' tanya Neptune

''T-Tidak apa-apa, a-ayo kita kembali, Luffy pasti sudah menunggu kita'' kata Noire dengan gagap

Neptune dan Plutia mengangguk mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah, Noire masuk ke dalam ruangan nya dan melihat kalau ternyata Luffy masih mendengkur di sofa nya dengan begitu nyenyaknya.

''Bagaimana dia masih bisa tertidur?!'' teriak Noire kaget melihat Luffy

''Dia sepertinya begitu kelelahan, dia memang sudah melawan banyak sekali monster saat menuju kesini'' kata Plutia

''Yup itu benar sekali, Luffy bro seperti memiliki kekuatan MC yang Overpower, aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat di saat level nya sudah tinggi'' kata Neptune

''Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan dulu'' kata Noire

''Yaaaa!'' teriak Neptune dan Plutia

Noire menuju ke dapurnya dan kemudian membawa banyak sekali makanan, dia juga mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan juga minuman di kulkas. Neptune dan Plutia terlihat senang melihat semua makanan itu

''Silahkan makan'' Noire mempersilahkan mereka

Neptune dan Plutia langsung memakan makanan itu, perbedaan nya Neptune memiliki cara makan yang rakus sedangkan Plutia terlihat makan dengan begitu santai nya, Noire hanya melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum sambil makan bersama mereka.

''Setelah ini kami akan kembali'' kata Neptune

Noire kaget mendengarnya, ''Kalian akan kembali setelah ini?'' tanya Noire dengan kaget

''Ya benar sekali, tugas kami sudah selesai dan setelah ini Histy akan memuji kami'' kata Plutia

Noire menatap mereka dengan mata berwarna ruby nya seperti terlihat cemberut

''Jadi kalian akan pulang setelah ini dengan begitu saja?'' tanya Noire lagi

''Tentu saja'' ucap Neptune

Noire menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemberut sekarang

''Hmmm kau kenapa, Noire?...'' tanya Plutia

Noire hanya terdiam saja saat Plutia bertanya kepada nya

''Hmmm apakah kau sedang terbengong? Apakah sedang memikirkan nasibmu yang menyebalkan karena akan mengerjakan banyak sekali kertas-kertas ini'' kata Neptune sambil menunjuk kearah semua dokumen

Noire sekali lagi hanya terdiam mendengarkan mereka

''Hmmmm apakah marah, Noire?'' tanya Plutia

''Tentu saja kau marah!'' teriak Noire

Neptune: Nepuuu!

Plutia: Waaaaa!

Kaget kedua CPU itu melihat kalau Noire berteriak marah kepada mereka berdua

''Kau benar-benar marah, Noire?'' tanyua Plutia lagi

''Tentu saja aku marah! Bagaimana bisa kalian akan pergi lagi setelah 3 tahun kita tidak bertemu?!'' tanya Noire

''Woah, Noire benar-benar marah'' kata Plutia

''Hmmmmm kau berlebihan Noire, kau tahu kau tidak perlu semarah itu, kau seperti wanita pemarah yang muda terpancing layak nya ikan'' ejek Neptune

''Diamlah Neptune!'' teriak Noire marah

''Noire, apakah kau benar-benar marah, hiks'' Plutia kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan air mata nya

Noire yang melihat Plutia yang menangis terlihat merasa bersalah

''Lihat itu, Noire membuat Plutia menangis, dasar wanita pembully'' kata Neptune terlihat mengejek Noire

''P-Plutia tenanglah, aku tidak akan marah kok'' kata Noire

''Benarkah?'' tanya Plutia

''Ya tentu saja'' kata Noire

Plutia kemudian berhenti menangis dan kemudian menatap ke arah Noire dengan tersenyum lembut, Noire lega karena Plutia tidak jadi menangis, dia memang benci membuat Plutia marah dan membuatnya menjadi Iris Heart namun dia lebih benci saat dia membuatnya menangis.

''Baiklah, setelah ini kita akan pergi ke dungeon untuk melawan monster'' kata Noire

''Kenapa?'' tanya Plutia

''Karena kau mendengar kalau ada masalah di dekat Nationku dan ini akan menjadi pelajaran kalian berikutnya'' kata Noire

''Apa?! Kami masih akan belajar?'' tanya Neptune

''Tentu saja, kalian pikir Histoire akan senang melihat kalian hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan tadi'' kata Noire

Neptune dan Plutia hanya terdiam saja dan setuju dengan Noire, mereka berpikir kalau Histoire tidak akan senang dan memuji mereka setelah mempelajari hal basic seperti yang di bicarakan oleh Noire tadi

''Baiklah, kami mengerti'' kata Neptune

Noire tersenyum dengan senang. Luffy yang ada di sofa kemudian terlihat terbangun, dia melihat kalau ada tiga wanita di depan nya yang sedang makan bersama.

''Hoaaam, apakah kita sudah sampai di Lastation?'' tanya Luffy mengucek-ucek mata nya

''Oh kau sudah bangun, Luffy-bro'' kata Neptune

Luffy melihat kalau Neptune memanggil nya, dia melihat kalau dia sekarang ada di tempat seperti kantor, dinding terlihat berwarna hitam dan putih, dia melihat juga ada PC dan beberapa tumpukan kertas, Luffy kemudian melihat kalau di dekat Neptune dan Plutia ada Noire

''Oh Noire! Apa kabar? Aku senan bertemu denganmu lagi'' kata Luffy melihat Noire dengan senangnya

Noire melihat Luffy yang menanyai kabarnya hanya tersenyum dengan malu karena sepertinya dia sangat menghawatirkan nya

''A-Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menanyai kabarku'' kata Noire dengan tersenyum

''Syukurlah kalau begitu'' kata Luffy

Luffy kemudian berdiri dan menuju ke arah mereka, dia melihat kalau ada banyak sekali makanan di atas meja

''Baiklah saatnya makan'' kata Luffy dengan terlihat senang sekali

''Sial, aku lupa kalau Luffy-bro begitu rakus kalau soal makanan'' kata Neptune menyadari nya

''Hey jangan makan semua nya!'' teriak Noire

''Tolong sisa kan aku'' kata Plutia terlihat hanya kebingungan dan panik melihat mereka berembut makanan

 **Dimensi Neptune**

''Hmmmmm aku penasaran apakah onee-sama baik-baik saja ya?'' tanya gadis berambut pink muda

''Tenang saja, mereka akan baik-baik saja'' kata seorang gadis kecil yang terbang yang bernama Histoire yang kali ini lebih besar

''Aku berharap seperti itu'' kata Nepgear

''Hey Nepgear, apakah kau tidak mau bermain bersama kami?'' tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam twin tall

''Oh tentu saja aku akan main'' kata Nepgear

''Hehehehe aku tidak akan kalah denganmu, karena aku lebih baik darimu, Nepgear'' kata seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang

''Ya, hajar mereka Ram'' kata seorang gadis kecil lagi yang berambut pendek namun terlihat kembar dengan gadis tadi

''Hmmmm apakah kau sedang memikirkan kakakmu dan juga Luffy?'' tanya Uni

''Ya begitulah, aku khawatir dengan mereka'' kata Nepgear

''Jangan di pikirkan, kakakmu akan baik-baik saja dan begitu juga dengan Manusia karet bodoh itu'' kata Ram dengan nada mengejek

''Ram, kau tidak baik mengatakan seperti itu'' kata Rom

''Kenapa? Bukankah dia memang bodoh?'' tanya Ram

Para CPU candidate lain tidak bisa membalas perkataan dari Ram dan terlihat Ram hanya tersenyum saja

''Aku rasa Luffy-san adalah orang yang tidak terlalu bodoh'' kata Nepgear

''Terserah kepadamu tapi dia memang seperti itu, memangnya dia orang yang penting?'' tanya Ram

''Ram, tuan Luffy begitu baik kepada kita, kau lupa kalau dia pernah menolong Nation dan nee-chan kita?'' tanya Rom

Ram berhenti sebentar dan kemudian terlihat termenung, lalu kemudian dia terlihat terbangun dan menatap ke arah Rom

''Itu karena kita terlalu lemah!'' kata Ram dengan pelan

Rom, Nepgear dan Uni terlihat heran melihat Rom yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat marah

''Kita begitu lemah karena kita tidak bisa melindungi Nation kita, aku juga tidak mau merasa tertolong dengan orang seperti dia!'' kata Ram dengan terlihat kesal

Para CPU candidate terlihat kaget dengan Ram yang berteriak seperti itu, mereka tidak tahu kalau Ram akan mengatakan hal tiba-tiba seperti itu.

''Aku tidak suka dia'' kata Ram yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga

''Ram tunggu!'' panggil Rom tapi terlihat kalau Ram sudah pergi duluan

''Ada apa dengan nya?'' tanya Uni

Nepgear hanya terdiam saja melihat Ram tadi yang sepertinya marah karena sesuatu.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau dari jauh mereka sedang di pantau oleh seorang gadis kecil dari salah satu banguna, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Nepgear dan yang lain nya di Basilicom Planeptune

''Woah sepertinya kita mengalami masalah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini'' kata gadis kecil itu dengan sifat kanak-kanak nya

''Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan tugasku'' kata gadis kecil itu lagi dan kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan berubah dengan cahaya menyelimutinya, dia tersenyum dengan ada pita berbentuk plus satu di samping rambutnya dan kemudian terlihat dia terbang

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Yup di bab ini seperti biasa bertarung dan juga santai, yup di bab ini Luffy dan Neptune terus berpetualang dan mereka sepertinya akan bertemu dengan Blanc di dimensi sana dan apakah yang akan terjadi?**

 **Dan kenapa Ram memiliki sifat benci terhadap Luffy dan siapakah gadis kecil itu yang terlihat bisa berubah dan terlihat memiliki ciri-ciri?**

 **Saatnya menjawab Review**

 **Austintristan16: di gabungkan, 2. Di cannon game Neptunia Rebirth 3 memang begitu, yup Neptune terjebak di dimensi Plutia selama tiga tahun,3. Hmmmm mungkin, 4. Yup, seperti yang kalian baca kalau Luffy hanya awet muda atau abadi dari umur tapi dia tetap manusia, tapi sepertinya dia bukan manusia biasa :V**

 **Roronoa Sayyid: Hmmmmm kita lihat saja, selama 100 tahun Luffy gak pernah berinteraksi dengan wanita :V, dan untuk ff triple Xover ane, akan saya hiatus sementara**

 **Yup sampai begitu dulu dan sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam author**


	17. Pertemuan Dua CPU

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Pertemuan CPU Lowee dan CPU Lastation**

 **-Planeptune-**

Kota di Nation Planeptune terlihat begitu cerah, matahari menembus awan yang tipis dan kemudian menyinari Planeptune. Penududuk terlihat melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasanya, dan ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, dia memakai pakaian seperti pakaian penghangat berwarna pink dan putih, dia juga memakai topi berbentuk bulat, dia adalah CPU candidate Lowee yaitu Ram

Dia memandang ke tanah dengan tatapan kosong seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Cih, si topi jerami itu sudah cukup terkenal sekarang, tidak hanya kepada Nepgear dan Uni tapi onee-chan juga" Ram kemudian mengingat sesuatu

 _-Flashback_

"Onee-chan! Ayo kita bermain"

CPU candidate Lowee sedang mengajak kakak perempuan nya untuk bermain dengan nya, tapi terlihat kalau sang CPU Lowee sedang mengetik sesuatu di komputernya

"Maaf Ram, aku lagi sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, coba bermain dengan Rom sana" Blanc terus mengetik sesuatu di keyboard nya tapi henti

Ram terlihat tidak senang dengan jawaban kakak perempuan nya itu, dia tadinya berpikir kalau big sister nya akan mengatakan ' _y_ a'. Ram mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sedang di ketik oleh Blanc, dia melihat kalau kakak perempuan nya ini sedang mengetik novel

"(Menguap), tinggal dua chapter lagi, setelah ini aku akan menunjukan ini kepada Luffy" ucap Blanc dengan mata mengantuk sambil menguap lagi

Ram menggenggam tongkatnya lebih kuat dan rambutnya kemudian menutupi matanya, dia terlihat menahan sebuah kemarahan yang akan meledak

''Kenapa...kenapa..."

Blanc berbalik melihat adik perempuanya itu, dia merasa kalau Ram marah kepadanya karena sesuatu. Apakah karena perkataan nya?

"Ada apa Ram? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Blanc sedikit khawatir melihat saudari kecilnya

"KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA BEGITU PEDULI KEPADANYA SEKARANG!" Ram tiba-tiba berteriak dengan semua suaranya

Blanc langsung melebarkan matanya yang mengantuk, dia tidak tahu kalau Ram akan berteriak seperti itu. Ram memakai wajah marahnya melihat kearah Blanc

"K-Kenapa denganmu Ram?" tanya Blanc dengan heran

"Kenapa kau sekarang begitu peduli kepada si bodoh itu?" tanya Ram dengan air mata mulai keluar dari matanya

Blanc bingung mendengar perkataan sang adik perempuan, dia berpikir sementara untuk memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Ram

"Aku tidak mengerti" kata Blanc

"Aku benci onee-chan..."

Ram kemudian berlari ke pintu keluar meninggalkan Blanc yang kaget mendengar perkataan terakhirnya tadi, Blanc menatap ke pintu keluar tempat Ram keluar tadi. Dia masih berpikir apakah dia sedang melakukan sesuatu atau perkataan yang salah?

Ram berlari terus berlari dengan terisak-isak, dia kemudian melihat ada Rom di depan nya yang merasa kebingungan melihatnya menangis.

"Ada apa Ram? Kenapa kau menangis?" Rom kebingungan melihat Ram menangis

Ram mengelap air matanya dengan tangannya untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya kepada saudari kembarnya, Ram menunjukan senyuman palsunya

''Tidak ada apa-apa, apakah kau mau bermain ke Planeptune?''

Rom memiringkan kepalanya heran melihat Ram yang tiba-tiba saja mengajak dirinya ke Planeptune, bukankah dia tidak suka dengan Nepgear, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menuju ke Planeptune? Rom hanya merasa heran dan penasaran tapi dia merasa mau untuk ke sana

''Hmmmm baiklah, ayo'' kata Rom dengan tersenyum membalas senyuman palsu Ram

Ram tersenyum dan kemudian mereka pun berjalan ke pintu keluar, Ram mengingat kalau dia harus memberitahu seseorang kalau mereka pergi.

''Financier! Kami pergi dulu!'' teriak Ram

''Hah? Eh! Tunggu kalian berdua!'' Financier terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi terlihat kalau mereka berdua sudah terlalu jauh.

Financier mendesah pasrah melihat mereka berdua yang langsung begitu saja pergi, Financier berpikir bagaimana memberitahu Blanc, apakah dia akan marah atau hanya merasa tidak masalah dan membiarkan mereka.

''Hmmm aku berharap kalau Blanc-sama tidak akan terganggu pekerjaan nya karena hal ini'' Financier melanjutkan kegiatan nya yaitu ingin mencuci pakaian

 _-End Flashback_

Ram kembali ke kenyataan nya, dia sedang melihat taman di Planeptune untuk menenangkan dirinya yang telah marah tadi, dia melihat banyak sekali orang-orang disini melakukan kegiatan mereka. Ram merasa benar-benar sendirian sekarang

''Hey, apakah sedang sedih?''

Ram kemudian melihat ke arah sampingnya melihat kalau ada yang memanggilnya, dia melihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dirinya dalam fisiknya, dia memiliki pita berbentuk plus di sisi rambut kirinya.

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Ram dengan rasa penasaran melihat gadis kecil ini tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya

''Hmmm aku hanya bertanya, apakah kau sedih?'' tanya ulang gadis itu lagi

Ram terlihat kesal melihat gadis kecil itu malah mengulangi pertanyaan nya lagi, terlihat gadis kecil ini begitu familiar entah kenapa. Gadis kecil itu masih terlihat menunggu jawab dari Ram

''Hmmmm tidak, aku tidak sedih'' Ram pun menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu

Dia hanya terus menatap Ram dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan perkataannya

''Kau berbohong'' katanya dengan tatapan datar.

''A-Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak bohong, kau siapa hah?! tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal itu kepadaku!'' teriak Ram dengan kesal.

Ram marah melihat gadis kecil yang begitu menyebalkan di depan nya ini, namun malah terlihat gadis itu tersenyum melihat Ram

''Kau tidak perlu bohong, yang pasti aku akan membantumu dalam hal apa pun''

Ram menaikan alisnya melihat perkataan nya, apa yang membuatnya bisa berkata seperti itu? Apakah mereka sudah pernah bertemu? Tapi Ram sudah yakin kalau dia baru pertama kalinya melihat gadis kecil ini.

''A-Aku...''

Ram mencoba berbicara namun terlihat kesulitan, dia memiliki perasaan berat untuk mengatakan keadaan nya kepada gadis asing di depannya ini.

''Oh aku sudah tahu!'' tiba-tiba gadis itu memotong perkataan dari Ram

''Hah?! Apa?'' Ram kaget dan bingung mendengar perkataan gadis itu tadi

''Aku tahu kalau kau sedang sedih, jadi apa itu, apakah kau di abaikan temanmu? apakah kau disakiti orang lain? apakah kau di buang oleh keluargamu? Apakah kau melakukan kejahatan yang begitu jahat? Apakah...''

Kepala Ram langsung pusing mendengar semua perkataan anehnya, dia menatap dengan mata lebar melihat kalau gadis itu masih melanjutkan perkataan nya yang sepertinya tanpa henti.

''Apakah-''

''Cukup!''

Ram kemudian menghentikan dia berbicara lagi, gadis kecil itu kemudian melihat ke aranya dengan tatapan heran.

''Kau terlalu berlebihan, apakah semua pemikiranmu begitu jelek sekali sehingga bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu?'' tanya Ram

''Hehehehe maaf, aku hanya menebak-nebak'' kata gadis itu

Ram cemberut melihat gadis itu

''Hmmmm jadi apa yang membuatmu begitu sedih?''

Ram menghela nafas dan kemudian melihat ke arah gadis kecil itu, dia memang merasa berat untuk membicarakan hal privasi nya namun dia merasa kalau dia harus mencurahkan semua perasaan nya, terutama kepada orang yang mengerti dengannya.

''Aku, aku di abaikan oleh kakak perempuanku'' kata Ram

Gadis kecil itu terlihat terdiam dan kemudian kaget mendengarnya

''A-Apa? Kenapa?'' tanya nya

''Tunggu dulu! Kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu!'' teriak Ram

Gadis itu kemudian tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena sepertinya lupa memperkenalkan nama nya. Ram cemberut lagi melihat gadis kecil itu.

''Maaf-maaf, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku'' kata gadis kecil itu, ''Namaku adalah...hmmmmmm'' terlihat dia malah terlihat bingung sendiri.

Ram melihat gadis itu dengan kebingungan, apakah begitu sulitnya memberitahu namanya?

Ram masih menunggu gadis itu menyebutkan namanya namun dia masih belum selesai memikirkan sesuatu

''Hey, apakah kau tidak apa-apa, kenapa denganmu?'' tanya Ram dengan bingung

''Hah oh, aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja memikirkan nama begitu sulit, apa lagi dengan keributan suara _berisik_ itu''

Ram bingung mendengar perkataan gadis itu tadi

''Apa maksudmu suara _berisik_ ?'' tanya Ram dengan penasaran

''Yup benar, suara yang membuatku takut'' kata gadis itu lagi

Ram sekali lagi terlihat bingung, suara _berisik_ membuat _takut?_

Ram benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari wanita itu, apakah ada suara yang begitu mengganggu baginya atau suara yang membuatnya takut

''Oh maaf, aku bicara aneh, hmmmm namaku Cylia, salam kenal'' kata gadis bernama Cylia itu.

Ram terlihat mengerti

''Oh kalau aku Ram'' kata Ram juga

''Oh senang berkenalan dengamu, Ram'' kata Cylia dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya

Ram tersenyum juga namun masih merasa heran dengan gadis bernama Cylia ini

''Jadi... katakan kepadaku kenapa kau bisa menangis seperti itu'' tanya Cylia lagi dengan wajah penasaran

Ram menghela nafasnya.

 **-(Dimensi V) Lowee-**

''Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Blanc-sama?''

Blanc sedang meminum sebuah teh hijau dan terlihat sedang bersama menterinya yang sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu, dia merasa benar-benar tidak berniat untuk membicarakan masalah Nation sekarang.

''Hmmmm aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?" tanya Blanc dan kemudian kembali meminum tehnya

"Hah, apakah Blanc-sama tidak mengerti kejadian sekarang, kita dilanda krisis Nation"

Blanc terlihat hanya merasa tidak mendengarkan itu, dia kembali meminum teh hijau nya lagi dengan.

Menteri Blanc terlihat menghela nafasnya melihat sifat CPU nya itu.

"Aku tahu itu, menteri" Blanc menaruh teh hijaunya dan kemudian melihat menterinya

"Hmmmmmm aku rasa ini karena kita masih memiliki hardware yang sudah lama, sedangkan Lastation terlihat memiliki sesuatu yang begitu menarik sehingga mengundang banyak orang" menteri itu terlihat menjelaskan situasi

Blanc mendengarkan semua perkataan menterinya itu

"Jadi maksudmu kita ketinggalan zaman?" tanya Blanc

"Oh maaf, saya tidak langsung memiliki kesan kesitu" kata menteri Blanc meminta maaf

Blanf memejamkan matanya memikirkan perkataan menterinya ini

"Begitu ya, baiklah" Blanc tersenyum

 **DAAA-Thunk!**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu di buka paksa oleh seseorang, Blanc dan menterinya kaget dan melihat siapa yang berani masuk ke Basilicom CPU

"Kita bertemu lagi, gadis kecil"

Terlihat yang datang adalah seorang gadis kecil yang di sebut-sebut sebagai pelindung para anak-anak, dia adalah Abnes.

Blanc terlihat menatap tajam Abnes seperti dia mengenal gadis itu dan terlihat tidak senang dia datang kesini, Abnes hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan sinis dari Blanc.

''Aku berharap kalau tidak melihat lagi wajahmu'' kata Blanc dengan tatapan tajam.

''Hah, memangnya kenapa? Apakah kau tidak mau mendengarkan saranku?'' tanya Abnes

''Cih, aku tidak perlu semua perkataanmu'' kata Blanc

''Dasar, kau memang CPU tapi sifatmu masih seperti anak-anak'' kata Abnes mengejek Blanc.

Blanc tambah menatap Abnes dengan tatapan ingin menghajarnya hingga babak belur, terlihat sang menteri juga tidak senang dengan perkataan dari Abnes.

''Hey jangan seenaknya mengatakan hal seperti itu!'' marah sang menteri.

Abnes terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali, dia tersenyum berpikir untuk memanasi Blanc agar dia begitu marah.

''Hey aku dengar kalau Nation Lastation begitu meningkat bahkan melebihi Nationmu'' kata Abnes sekali lagi memanasi.

''Cukup!''

Blanc kemudian dengan marah berubah menjadi mode HDD nya, rambutnya berubah menjadi putih, dia memiliki perubahan sama dengan Blanc di dimensi Hyper(Neptune). Blanc menatap ke arah Abnes dengan marah dan terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menyerangnya.

Sang menteri kaget melihat ini sedangkan Abnes tersenyum karena rencananya berhasil.

''T-Tenanglah, Blanc-sama'' kata sang menteri dengan gugup

''Diam kau! Kau seharusnya membantuku bukan sok memberikanku nasehat!'' kata Blanc dengan marah dan kesal

Sang menteri terlihat terdiam mendengar perkaaan Blanc yang marah itu. Blanc kemudian melihat ke arah Abnes dengan tatapan marah.

''Apakah kau mau keluar atau aku hajar?!'' teriak Blanc

''Oh tenanglah, kau hanya ingin memberikan informasi'' kata Abnes

Blanc dan menterinya tertarik dengan perkataan Abnes.

''Informasi? Informasi apa?'' tanya Blanc penasaran

Abnes menatap ke arah Blanc dengan tatapan tersenyum berhasil membuat CPU Lowee itu penasaran dengan informasi yang dia tahu, menterinya juga terlihat penasaran di sampingnya.

Blanc melihat Abnes yang begitu lama memberitahunya terlihat kesal

''Hey cepatlah katakan!'' teriak Blanc

''Oh baiklah, aku mendengar kalau CPU Planeptune sedang melakukan pergerakan'' kata Abnes

''CPU Planeptune? Cih mereka hanya CPU baru yang berpikir bisa mengalahkan Nationku'' kata Blanc dengan ada sombong

''Oh menurutmu seperti itu, aku dengar kalau dia menuju ke Lastation'' kata Abnes melanjutkan informasinya

''Memangnya aku peduli?'' Blanc terlihat tidak peduli

''Dengar dulu, mereka sedang bekerja sama dengan Lastation untuk membuat sesuatu yang begitu luar hebat yang akan membuat Nationmu akan di lupakan'' kata Abnes tersenyum ingin melihat reaksi Blanc

Blanc kemudian akhirnya merasa kaget dengan informasi itu, jadi kedua CPU itu akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyerang Nationnya. Blanc memasang wajah khawatir dan kesalnya sekarang sehingga membuat Abnes tersenyum melihat nya.

Blanc kemudian melihat ke arah Abnes

''Hey bocah! Cepat katakan kemana CPU Planeptune itu berada?'' tanya Blanc

''Dia ada di Lastation sekarang'' jawab Abnes

''Oh begitu, hey menteri! Kau jaga Nation ini, aku akan menuju kesana!'' kata Blanc yang kemudian keluar dari Basilicomnya

Abnes terlihat kaget sedikit karena sepertinya rencana yang dia pikirkan sepertinya berhasil

''Hmmm aku rasa aku terlalu berlebihan tapi sesuai rencana'' kata Abnes tersenyum.

 **-(Dimensi V) Planeptune-**

Noire sedang membereskan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya dengan terlihat tersenyum, dia terenyum karena terlihat kalau dia tidak sendirian membereskan kertas-kertas dan dokumen nya, terlihat kalau ada Luffy yang juga sedang mengangkat kertas-kertas dan barang-berang berat.

Noire melihat Luffy sekarang sedang mengangkat sebuah meja

''Hey Noire, kemana aku menaruh meja ini?'' tanya Luffy

''Hmmm taruh di depan meja ku, itu cocok untuk tempat para tamu'' kata Noire

Luffy mengangguk dan kemudian menaruh meja itu tepat di suruh oleh Noire, Luffy mengelap keringat di dahinya dan kemudian melihat kalau pekerjaan nya sudah selesai dari mengangkat barang-barang yang berat.

Noire kemudian melihat Plutia yang membereskan kertas-kertas yang begitu banyaknya, dia menguap karena mengantuk tidak tidur saat bekerja dari tadi.

''Lihat Noire... Aku sudah membereskan semua kertas-kertas ini...'' kata Plutia dengan suara mengantuknya.

''Bagus, terima kasih Plutia'' kata Noire

Plutia tersenyum senang Noire berterima kasih kepadanya, bagi nya itu adalah pujian yang membuat hatinya senang. Plutia melihat ke arah Luffy yang duduk dengan santai sekarang karena sepertinya sudah begitu kelelahan.

''Jadi sekarang kami bisa beristirahat, Noire?...'' tanya Plutia

''Oh tentu saja'' kata Noire sambil terlihat sedang menatap layar monitor komputernya.

Plutia kemudian duduk di samping Luffy, dia benar-benar merasa kelelahan dan juga mengantuk sudah bekerja dari tadi.

''Hmmm Luf-kun, apakah kau lapar?'' tanya Plutia

''Hah oh ya, aku lapar'' jawab Luffy sambil memegang perutnya

''Oh kalau kau mau, aku memiliki kue kalau kau mau'' kata Plutia memberikan sebuah kue

Luffy melihat kue itu dan kemudian tersenyum, dia kemudian mengambilnya dan kemudian memakannya

''Terima kasih Plutia'' kata Luffy

''Tidak masalah, aku senang kita bisa berbagi makanan'' kata Plutia dengan tersenyum dengan lembut.

Noire melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan senang, mereka memang sekarang memiliki ikatan yang cukup dekat sebagai seorang teman, tapi Noire merasa aneh melihat kalau mereka berbeda gender memiliki ikatan yang kuat hanya bisa berteman.

Noire berpikir kalau sepertinya mereka bisa memiliki hubungan lebih dekat dari itu

''Aku pulang!'' kemudian terdengar teriakan

Neptune terlihat sudah kembali dari tugas nya, Neptune melihat kalau ketiga teman-teman nya ada disini.

''Oh kalian semua disini, baguslah'' kata Neptune

Luffy dan Plutia tersenyum ke arah Neptune, Neptune melihat Noire yang masih menggunakan komputernya untuk bekerja

''Hey Noire, kau tidak perlu sampai bekerja sekeras itu, dan lihat! Aku berhasil menyesaikan 3 quest tanpa henti'' kata Neptune dengan bangga

Noire melihat ke arah Neptune dan terlihat merasa bangga juga

''Oh hmmm''

Neptune dan Plutia terlihat heran melihat sifat Noire

''Ada apa Noire? Apakah kau masih marah?'' tanya Plutia dengan heran.

''Hmmm aku kaget karena kalian ternyata bisa bekerja'' kata Noire

Neptune dan Plutia kemudian langsung memakai wajah cemberut melihat Noire, sedangkan Luffy terlihat hanya diam saja sambil merasa kelaparan.

''Jangan mengejek ku seperti itu, Noire!'' teriak Neptune dengan kesal

Noire terlihat tersenyum kaku merasa minta maaf dengan mereka dan terlihat bangga.

''Hey, aku membawa banyak pudding!'' kata Neptune

Luffy yang mendengarnya langsung senang wajahnya, dia berbalik dan melihat ke arah Neptune, Neptune yang merasa di tatap oleh Luffy merasa kalau dia mau dengan puddingnya. Neptune dengan perlahan-lahan menyembunyikan puddingnya namun Luffy dengan cepat menerjang Neptune karena perutnya tidak bisa menahan lapar lagi.

Noire melihat mereka berdua melakukan keributan di Basilicomnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah

 ***Ring* Ring***

Noire kemudian merasakan kalau ada yang memanggilnya, dia kemudian mengambil handphone nya d kantungnya.

''Hmmmm halo?''

 _''Noire''_

''Hah, Histoire?''

 _''Benar, ini aku''_

''Oh senang mendengar suaramu lagi''

 _''Hehehe ya begitu lama''_

Noire tersenyum akhirnya bisa mendengar suara dari Histoire lagi walaupun sudah begitu sangat lama sekali.

 _''Jadi bagaimana dengan mereka?''_

''Mereka baik-baik saja, mereka ternyata bisa melakukan sebuah pekerjaan''

 _''Oh syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya''_

''Hmmmm Histoire, terima kasih sudah mengirim mereka kesini''

 _''Hah oh, tidak masalah''_

''Jadi ada perlu apa lagi?'' tanya Noire

 _''Hmmm Noire-san, apakah kau dengar kalau ada beberapa anak kecil yang menghilang?''_

''Oh kau juga mendengarnya, aku juga mendengarnya, itu tambah mengerikan saat aku mendengar lagi kalau para anak-anak yang di culik akan di gunakan sebagai bahan eksperimen'' tambah Noire

 _''Wah itu sangat mengerikan, kita secepatnya harus membereskan kasus ini''_

''Kau benar, tenang saja, aku akan menugaskan ini kepada para tim penyelidiku''

 _''Terima kasih Noire-san''_

''Ada lagi?'' Noire terlihat begitu antusias mendengarkan semua perkataan Histoire.

 _''Oh tidak, aku hanya menanyakan kabar mereka dan kau'' kata Histoire_

''K-Kau menanyakan kabarku? Aku baik'' Noire tersenyum senang

 _''Oh syukurlah, baik-baik saja ya dan tolong jaga mereka''_

''Tidak masalah Histoire, sampai jumpa''

Noire mematikan handphone nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah ketiga teman nya. Neptune melihat Noire berpikir siapa yang dia ajak bicara di handphone nya tadi.

''Siapa yang menelpon tadi, Noire?'' tanya Neptune

''Oh tadi itu Histoire'' jawab Noire

''Histy?'' Neptune kaget mendengarnya karena tidak menyangka kalau Histoire akan menelpon Noire.

''Apakah dia masih marah kepada kami?...'' tanya Plutia

''Oh tidak, dia senang mendengar kalau kalian mengerjakan tugas kalian dengan benar'' kata Noire

''Oh senangnya~'' ucap Plutia

''Hey Luffy-bro, jangan ambil pudingku!''

Neptune melihat kalau Luffy sudah mengambil banyak sekali puding yang dia beli tadi, Luffy terlihat hanya tersenyum dan memakannya satu persatu sehingga membuat Neptune kesal. Plutia menunjukan senyumnya melihat mereka berdua kembali berkelahi kecil memberebutkan puding.

Plutia melihat ke arah Noire

''Hey Noire, apakah kau lapar?'' tanya Plutia

''Hmmm tidak, aku tidak lapar'' jawab Noire

''Oh begitu'' kata Plutia

Plutia merasa sangat lapar sekali namun dia tidak membawa makanan

''Hmmm kalian lapar? Baiklah, aku akan membawa makanan'' kata Noire yang kemudian berdiri dari kursinya

Dia berjalan menuju ke kulkas dan membuka pintunya, Noier melihat yang ada di dalam kulkas yang bisa mereka makan, Noire mengeluarkan buah-buahan, dia juga mengeluarkan beberapa jus.

''Tada~ ini makanan yang ada saat ini, aku belum belanja, aku minta maaf'' kata Noire

''Wah makanan!'' teriak Luffy melihat makanan yang di bawa oleh Noire tadi

''Tidak apa-apa Noire...Kami senang memiliki makanan...'' kata Plutia

Mereka kemudian terlihat mulai memakan buah-buahan itu, namun terlihat Luffy yang paling cepat memakan semua buah-buahan itu. Saat mereka makan dengan tenang dan senangnya, kemudian datanglah seorang perajurit Noire yang langsung masuk ke dalam Basilicomnya.

Prajurit itu mendobrak pintu dengan begitu tergesa-gesa sehingga membuat Noire dan yang lain nya kaget mendengar suara dobrakan pintu itu. Prajurit menatap ke arah Noire

''Black Heart-sama!'' teriak prajurit itu

''Aku disini! Kenapa kau masih berteriak kalau sudah melihatku!'' kesal Noire kepada prajurit itu

''Oh maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu'' kata prajurit itu meminta maaf

''Ya sudahlah'' kata Noire maafkan prajuritnya itu

''Terima kasih, saya belakangan ini lembur dan ada masalah-masalah kecil sehingga membuatku kesal'' kata prajurit itu yang malah menceritakan tentang dirinya

''Kau sekarang ini bicara apa? cepat beritahu laporan yang kau ingin laporkan!'' ucap Noire tambah kesal lagi

''Wah prajurit Noire ternyata ada yang seperti ini, orang ini sepertinya depresi'' kata Neptune

''Yup kau benar Neppy, dan lagi, kau tidak perlu sekasar itu Noire...'' kata Plutia

Noire berbalik melihat ke arah kedua CPU Planeptune itu dengan ada bentuk kesal di dahinya

''Kalian jangan sok menasehatiku!'' kata Noire dengan marah

''Woah!...Noire marah lagi...'' Plutia terlihat ketakutan

''Tenanglah Noire'' kata Luffy sambil masih makan

''Dan kau juga protagonis pria disini, kau seharusnya pintar dan cerdas'' kata Noire

Luffy tertawa dengan tawa khasnya sambil masih makan buah-buahan yang ada di meja, Noire mendesah parah dan kemudian kembali melihat ke arah perajuritnya.

''Jadi ada apa, cepat jelaskan'' perintah Noire kepadanya

''Oh ya, CPU Lowee datang kesini!'' kata prajurit itu dengan panik.

''Blanc?'' Neptune kaget mendengarnya

Luffy juga terlihat tertarik dan melihat ke arah prajurit itu lagi

''Blanc? Woah kalau begitu aku harus bertemu dengan nya...'' ucap Plutia dengan tidak sabar

Noire berpikir sekarang, kenapa CPU Lowee datang ke Nation nya, apakah dia ingin menyatakan perang dengan Nation ini? Noire sekarang terlihat khawatir dengan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Nation nya.

Noire kemudian merasakan kalau ada yang memegang bahunya, dia berbalik melihat Luffy yang memegang bahunya dan kemudian tersenyum

''Kenapa kau khawatir, Noire?'' tanya Luffy

Noire kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang sepertinya mengetahui kalau dia sedang khawatir

''Bagaimana kau...'' Noire masih kaget

''Shishishi aku tahu kalau kau sedang khawatir, tenang saja Blanc bukanlah orang jahat walaupun berbeda dimensi'' kata Luffy

Noire merasa aman saat Luffy mengatakan itu, dia adalah pria yang menolongnya selama ini, membantunya menjadi seorang CPU dan membangun Nation nya sendiri. Noire tersenyum dengan lega

''Terima kasih, Luffy'' ucap Noire dengan senyuman dan rona merah di pipinya menunjukan kalau dia senang

Noire kemudian melihat ke arah prajuritnya itu lagi

''Jadi ada di mana dia sekarang?'' tanya Noire

''Hmmm dia ada di luar Nation'' jawab sang prrajurit

''Hmmm apakah kau menjaga nya?'' tanya Noire

''Oh hmmmm tidak, aku terburu-buru sehingga tidak sampai terpikirkan hal itu'' kata prajurit dengan tertawa gugup

''D-Dasar kau ini, bisa saja dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk sekarang'' kata Noire

''Maafkan saya...'' kata prajurit itu dengan merasa menyesal

''Baiklah Luffy-bro, saatnya melihat Blanc'' kata Neptune

''Yup, aku ingin lihat apakah dia sama dengan Blanc di dimensi kita'' kata Luffy

''Ayo'' ucap Noire

Mereka berempat kemudian terlihat berlari menuju ke pintu keluar sedangkan sang prajurit terlihat hanya diam saja memikirkan kenapa dia tidak sampai terpikirkan untuk menjaga CPU Lowee itu

 **-Depan Nation Lastation**

''Cih, kenapa aku harus menunggu, bisa saja aku langsung masuk dan menghancurkan Nation nya ini''

Terlihat sekarang di hutan di depan Nation Lastation ada seorang gadis yang membawa kapak besar, dia memakai pakaian renang berwarna putih, berambut putih dan bermata merah. Terlihat dari wajah nya kalau dia terlihat sedang kesal. Dia adalah White Heart atau kita kenal Blanc di dimensi ini

Dia berdiri di dekat pohon yang besar, menggoyang-goyangkan kaki nya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan CPU Nation yang baru dia tahu ini.

''Kenapa dia lama sekali! Apakah dia tidak memiliki perasaan membiarkan seseorang menunggu!'' teriak wanita itu dengan kesal sendiri.

Dia menunggu disini sesuai yang di perintahkan oleh prajurit Lastation tadi dan anehnya kenapa dia mematahui hal itu, dia adalah CPU yang berarti tidak boleh ada makhluk yang boleh memerintahnya

''Apakah aku harus pulang saja?''

Blanc merasa bosan menunggu dari tadi namun di saat dia ingin bergerak, tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang dari langit. Blanc kaget dan berpikir kalau itu adalah CPU Lastation, Blanc melihat kalau dia memakai pakaian yang hampir sama dengan dirinya tapi berwarna hitam, dia berambut putih, dan bermata hijau

''Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama'' kata CPU itu mendarat dengan cepat ke tanah

''Cih akhirnya datang juga kau'' kata Blanc

''Oh apakah aku membuatmu kesal?'' tanya Black Heart dengan nada ego nya

''Ya, apakah kau tidak memiliki harga diri membiarkan CPU lain menunggu lama?!'' tanya Blanc dengan kesal

''Ara... maaf kalau begitu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tapi aku kaget kalau Nation itu memiliki CPU seorang gadis kecil'' kata Black Heart dengan nada ego nya sekali lagi

Sang White Heart terlihat kesal mendengar perkataan dari CPU baru di depan nya ini, dia merasa kalau Noire sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa sopan sedikitpun kepada senior nya.

''Hey hormat CPU yang lebih tua!''

''Hmmmm kenapa pula aku harus melakukan itu, kau lebih kecil dariku'' kata Black Heart

''Kau!...'' geram sang Nation Lowee

Di belakang Noire terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang bersembuyi di semak-semak, mereka yang tidak lain adalah Luffy, Neptune dan Plutia. Di kepala Luffy terlihat ada dedaunan berpikir kalau itu bisa menyembunyikan dirinya sedangkan Neptune dan Plutia memegang batang pohon kecil

Plutia melihat pertama kalinya CPU Lowee

''Jadi apakah itu Blanc?...'' tanya Plutia

''Yup, itu Blanc dan dia sangat mirip dengan Blanc di dimensi kami'' kata Neptune

''Aku ingin menyapa nya sekarang'' kata Plutia

''Hah eeh jangan! Saat dia berubah menjadi mode HDD nya, dia begitu mudah marah, dia juga akan sering memukul seseorang'' kata Neptune menjelaskan

''Woah benarkah?!'' teriak Plutia

''Ya, dia bahkan pernah membelah tanah menjadi dua dengan kapaknya itu'' lanjut Neptune

''Waaah itu benar-benar mengerikan...'' ucap Plutia dengan mata melek kaget

Luffy terus dari tadi hanya menatap para kedua CPU di depan mereka sedang melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

White Heart mengetahui kalau ada seseorang di belakang Noire

''Apa-apaan orang yang sembunyi di belakangmu itu?'' tanya Blanc

''Oh mereka, mereka adalah dua CPU Planeptune dan juga seorang pria pengikutnya'' kata Black Heart dengan tersenyum

''Oh jadi itu benar, kau sedang bekerja sama dengan kedua CPU aneh itu?'' tanya Blanc

''Yup dan kau tidak perlu tahu apa hubungan kami lebih jauh'' kata Noire

White Heart mendecih mendengar perkataan Noire yang begitu sombong sedangkan Noire tersenyum dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

''Jadi ada perlu apa kau kesini?'' tanya Black Heart

''Aku hanya melihat-lihat Nationmu, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah benar dengan rumor yang beredar kalau Nationmu benar-benar berkembang'' kata White Heart

''Oh kalau begitu, seperti yang kau lihat, Nationku benar-benar berkembang dengan pesat, aku berhasil mendapatkan pengikutku sendiri'' kata Noire

''Oh kalau begitu bagus untukmu, tapi jangan hanya sombong dengan hal seperti itu'' kata Noire

Ketiga orang di belakang Noire terlihat terus memerhatikan mereka berdua dari tadi, Luffy berpikir kalau tidak akan terjadi sebuah pertarungan terlihat dari situasi ini, dia juga merasakan kalau Blanc sama sekali tidak memiliki tujuan pasti ke Nation Noire

Neptune tersenyum mengetahui kalau Blanc disini memiliki sifat yang sama juga dengan Blanc di Nation nya, Plutia terlihat ingin sekali berteman dengan Blanc karena dari perkataan Luffy dan Neptune, dia adalah teman yang baik.

''Tunggu, mereka memiliki pengikut pribadi?'' tanya Blanc

''Yup, dia adalah seorang pria yang begitu tangguh, dia berhasil mengalahkan ratusan monster dengan sendirian'' kata Noire terlihat menghebatkan Luffy

Blanc terlihat terdiam namun dia cukup kaget mendengarnya, dia tidak pernah mendengar kalau ada seorang manusia bisa mengalahkan monster sebanyak itu.

''Oh begitu, aku rasa dia pria yang hebat'' kata Blanc

''Yup dia pria yang hebat dan dia...sangat peduli denganku'' kata Noire

Blanc menatap Noire dengan alis terangkat menunjukan kalau dia sedang heran, sedangkan Noire yang barus sadar dengan perkataan yang dia katakan terlihat panik.

''Lupakan yang terakhir itu!'' kata Noire

''Oh aku lihat, kau seorang CPU memiliki pasangan dengan manusia? Itu aneh'' kata Blanc

''Apa maksudmu aneh?! Apakah kau berpikir kalau Luffy itu aneh?!'' teriak Noire

Blanc kaget melihat Noire tiba-tiba saja marah

''Kenapa kau marah?'' tanya Blanc heran

''T-Tidak apa-apa, a-aku hanya kesal saja'' kata Noire memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk melupakan perkataan nya tadi

Blanc tambah heran dengan Noire

 _''Apakah wanita ini tsundere?''_ pikir Blanc

Blanc dan Noire terlihat menatap satu sama lain tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, saat Blanc ingin menanyakan perkataan nya tiba-tiba saja muncul prajurit Noire lagi

''Black Heart-sama!'' panggil prajurit itu

Luffy dan kedua CPU Planeptune melihat prajurit itu juga

''Woah prajurit itu lagi, dia sepertinya adalah orang yang sangat penting di Fanfic ini karena sering muncul'' kata Neptune

''Tapi namanya kenapa hanya 'prajurit'? Apakah tidak ada nama lain?'' tanya Plutia

Prajurit itu sampai di dekat Noire, Noire melihat prajurit itu lagi

''Ada apa?'' tanya Noire

''Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin menarik nafas dulu, aku sangat kelelahan'' kata prajurit itu

Noire jengkel melihat prajuritnya ini yang terlihat tidak memiliki sifat hormat kepada CPU nya sendiri.

''Apakah kau sudah baik? Kalau sudah cepat jelaskan'' kata Noire

''Oh iya, pabrik software kita di serang oleh seseorang'' kata prajurit itu

Noire langsung melebarkan matanya kaget mendengar laporan prajuritnya, dia tidak tahu kalau akan ada seseorang yang akan menyerang Nation nya di saat dia sedang berbicara dengan CPU Nation lain.

''Apa?!'' kaget Noire

''Woah, ada serangan'' kata Luffy terlihat kaget juga bersama kedua CPU Planeptune.

''Siapa menyerang?!'' tanya Noire

''Aku tidak tahu, makanya aku mengatakan'seseorang' '' kata prajurit itu

Noire tambah jengkel dengan sifat prajurit nya ini

''Aku tahu itu'' kata Noire

Noire kemudian melihat ke arah Blanc yang dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua, Noire merasa tidak enak untuk mengusir Blanc tetapi dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi Nation nya

''Hey maaf ya, bisakah kau datang besok lagi, aku mengalami hal tidak mengenakan'' kata Noire

''Oh baiklah, aku mengerti'' kata Blanc dengan terlihat setuju saja.

Blanc kemudian terlihat terbang pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, sedangkan Noire kembali melihat ke arah prajuritnya

''Hey bagaimana dengan prajurit lain nya? Apakah mereka sedang melawan para penyerang itu?'' tanya Noire

''Hmmm aku belum memberitahu mereka'' kata prajurit itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya

Noire sekali lagi sudah benar-benar jengkel dengan prajuritnya ini

''Dasar kau ini, aku akan memotong gajinya setelah ini, hey Luffy! Neptune! Plutia! Ayo kita harus segera kesana!" kata Noire dengan terlihat panik.

''Baik bos!" ucap Neptune

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Maaf kalau up nya sangat lama, biasalah ada kejadian RL yang begitu menyebalkan :V.**

 **Tapi saya aku mencoba up cerita lain saya juga dengan cepat.**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Austintristan16: Tentu saja mereka, hmmm kalau dimensi seingat saya ada 5. Super, Hyper(Dimensi Neptune), Ultra atau V( Dimensi Plutia), Zero dan terakhir Heart yang masih misteri.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan baca**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	18. Menuju Ke Lowee V

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Menuju Ke Lowee V**

 **-(Lastation) pabrik yang hancur**

Di sebuah pabrik terlihat ada dua makhluk aneh, yup bisa di bilang aneh, yang satu seperti sebuah robot berwarna orange yang besar, dia memiliki kaki seperti roda tank dan terlihat begitu bersemangat, yang satu lagi sudah pernah kita lihat. Yaitu seekor tikus bernama Warechu yang sedang duduk di sebuah batu dengan melihat tobot di depan nya sedang menghancurkan gudang itu

Robot itu terus melempar, memukul dan terus menghancurkan semua barang-barang disitu, sang tikus hanya bisa memerhatikan nya dengan tatapan cemberut. Dia terus menatap robot itu yang menghancurkan barang-barang ke sana kemari

''Hey kau tidak perlu berlebihan'' kata Warechu dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Robot itu berbalik menapat ke arah Warechu

''Diamlah, aku sedang bekerja disini, aku paling suka menghancurkan segala sesuatu'' kata robot itu dengan nada semangat yang membara-bara

''Kalau begitu coba hancurkan dirimu sendiri'' ucap Warechu dengan tidak bercanda sama sekali

''Hahaha tentu saja itu tidak bisa bodoh''

''Siapa kau bilang bodoh! Hah!?'' Warechu marah dengan urat nadi yang berbentuk kesal dahi nya

''Memangnya kenapa?! Kau mau berkelahi?!'' teriak robot itu menantang

''Jangan sok kuat hanya karena tubuhmu besar! Aku bisa mengigit semua kabel di dalam tubuhmu hingga kau tidak bisa nyala lagi!'' ucap Warechu dengan kesal

''Apa kau bilang?! Kau ingin aku injak sampai jadi gepeng!'' teriak robot itu membalas lagi dengan marah dan kesal

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan adanya aliran listrik menghubungkan mata mereka satu sama lain, mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang datang menuju ke arah mereka yaitu adalah sang kelompok MC yang akhirnya datang setelah kedua villain berdebat sesuatu yang spele

Mereka tidak lain adalah si wanita yang sering mengatakan dirinya Protagonis terbaik, Neptune, seorang karakter pembantu Plutia, setengah karakter utama Noire (dari dimensi V), dan karakter DLC atau tambahan bisa kita bilang utama juga di fanfic ini yaitu Luffy

Mereka sampai di gudang dengan kecepatan yang begitu cepatnya, ketiga CPU terlihat baik-baik saja kecuali Luffy yang sedikit kelelahan karena harus berlari mengejar mereka

''A-Apakah kalian tidak lelah sama sekali?'' tanya Luffy dengan kelelahan

''Hehehe jangan samakan kami dengan Manusia biasa, Luffy-bro'' kata Neptune dengan nada angkuh

''Ffff itu benar Neptune'' kata Noire juga yang ikutan

''Eh kalian jadi sombong?...'' Plutia melihat Neptune dan Noire

''Ya begitulah'' kata Neptune

Luffy hanya cemberut menatap ke arah Neptune dan Noire, dia harus bisa lebih berlatih untuk meningkatkan kekuatan nya di dunia ini, Noire kembali memfokuskan tatapan ke arah dua makhluk yang sepertinya adalah pelaku yang sudah menghancurkan pabrik nya ini. Dia menatap mereka dengan tajam dan berjalan melangkah ke depan

Dia berhenti beberapa meter dari mereka berdua, Noire melihat kedua pelaku ini terlihat malah sedang berkelahi satu sama lain sehingga membuatnya bingung

''Hey kalian berdua! Jadi kalian yang sudah menghancurkan pabrik ku!'' teriak Noire dengan kemarahan yang tidak bisa di bendung lagi

Kedua villain membelokan kepala mereka melihat siapa yang berteriak ke arah mereka berdua

''Ah CPU! Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah menunggumu!'' ucap robot itu dengan senang melihat Noire

Noire menaikan alisnya mendengar perkataan dari robot itu yang sepertinya sudah tahu kalau mereka akan datang. Warechu yang ada di samping nya melepar batu ke arah robot itu

''Hey apa yang kau lakukan!?'' teriak robot itu melihat Warechu

''Pssst hey, apakah kau sudah tahu rencananya?''

''Rencana? Rencana apa?''

''Dasar bodoh, tentu saja rencana kita berada disini''

Robot itu terdiam memikirkan perkataan Warechu dan tetap saja, dia sepertinya tidak ingat rencana mereka

''Cih sudah kuduga kalau kau lupa, ini aku membawa kertas rencana kita'' Warechu menyerahkan sebuah kertas

Noire menatap mereka dengan heran, mereka sepertinya berbisik-bisik tapi dia tetap saja bisa mendengar mereka berbicara satu sama lain tentang rencana, Neptune dan yang lain nya kemudian ada di sebelah Noire

''Siapa mereka?'' tanya Neptune

''Seven Sages'' jawab Noire

''Eh jadi mereka anggota Seven Sages?...'' tanya Plutia dengan suara mengantuk nya

''Yup benar sekali'' jawab Noire

Luffy terdiam sambil menatap pabrik yang sudah benar-benar hancur, melihat barang-barang yang hancur lebur seperti di pukul ataupun di injak oleh robot itu tadi. Noire menggeram marah hingga terdengar suara giginya yang bergesekan satu sama lain

Kedua villain itu kemudian sudah selesai berbisik-bisik sesuatu, mereka kembali menatap ke arah mereka lagi

''Jadi...ehem, kami melakukan ini karena si C-C-CPU L-L-Lowee!'' ucap robot itu dengan gagap seperti tidak mau mengatakan perkataan itu

''Hey cepat katakan saja, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan seperti'' kata Warechu tersenyum sambil ada rasa ketakutan melihat Plutia yang melambaikan tangan nya kearah nya

''CPU Lowee? Maksudmu Blanc?'' tanya Neptune

''Blanc? Siapa itu?'' tanya robot itu

''Itu CPU Lowee!'' teriak Warechu dengan gigi runcing kepada robot itu

''Diamlah! Jangan berteriak kepadaku''

Mereka kemudian terlihat bekelahi satu sama lain lagi membuat kelompok protagonis terdiam kaku dengan rasa heran di otak mereka masing-masing, mereka menatap kedua villain itu dengan cukup lama hingga mereka merasakan bosan

''Hey dua orang aneh! Siapa nama kalian?'' tanya Luffy dengan tiba-tiba

Kedua orang yang merasa terpanggil menghadap ke arah Luffy

''Ah kau lupa dengan namaku?'' tanya Warechu heran

''Hmmm begitulah'' kata Luffy

Warechu terdiam sementara dengan wajah mengatuk melihat Luffy

''Hahaha kau mau tahu namaku, baiklah'' robot itu kemudian terlihat tibat-tiba memposisikan tubuhnya ingin memperkenalkan namanya, ''namaku adalah Copypaste!'' teriaknya dengan begitu keras.

Sang kelompok protagonis menutupi telinga mereka masing-masing mendengar teriakan dari Copypaste, sedangkan Luffy hanya terdiam mendengarkan teriakan nya walaupun merasa terganggu sedikit.

Mereka kemudian membuka telinga nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah para villain lagi yang sekarang terlihat terdiam satu sama lain, Luffy yang juga dari tadi terdiam kemudian mulai bicara.

''Oh kalau begitu namaku Luffy, salam kenal'' kata Luffy dengan santai

''Kenapa kau memperkenalkan namamu kepada mereka dengan begitu santainya?'' tanya Noire melihat

''Noire benar'' kata Neptune setuju

''Aku rasa Luf-kun mencoba untuk sopan...'' kata Plutia terlihat tersenyum

Copypaster dan Warechu melihat Luffy memperkenalkan dirinya terlihat terbengong, mereka cukup kaget melihat Luffy malah memperkenalkan dirinya juga

''Jadi kau si pengikut CPU ya? Baguslah, aku sekarang bisa melawanmu, aku dengar kau kuat'' kata Copypaste

''Tentu saja, dan apakah kau kuat juga?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentu saja kau kuat, aku yang terkuat dari Seven Sages'' Copypaster menyombongkan dirinya

Luffy langsung percaya saja dan juga kagum mendengarnya sedangkan Noire di sampingnya memakai wajah heran melihat Luffy mudah sekali percaya dengan hal itu

''Aku yakin dia tidak terkuat'' kata Noire

''Tapi dia mengatakan kalau terkuat'' kata Plutia

''Entahlah, aku setuju dengan Noire'' kata Neptune

Copypaste tersenyum melihat Luffy percaya dengan dirinya, tapi dia memang seperti itu, dia berpikir kalau dialah yang terkuat dari Seven Sages. Luffy kemudian terlihat bersemangat sekarang sambil menyiapkan tinju nya.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, jika kau mengatakan kuat maka aku akan melawanmu dengan bersungguh-sungguh'' kata Luffy dengan bersiap-siap

''Hehe sepertinya kau kuat, baiklah'' kata Copypaste

Noire kemudian tiba-tiba saja berubah tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, Neptune dan Plutia kaget melihat Noire tiba-tiba saja berubah. Noire terlihat memakai wajah marah dan serius sekarang

Neptune kemudian berbisik kepada Plutia

''Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah'' bisik Neptune

''Kau benar, aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan semarah ini'' kata Plutia dengan suara pelan sekali

''Hey kalian berdua, kalian juga harus berubah'' perintah Noire

''Eh? Kau yakin mengijinkan Plutia untuk berubah?'' tanya Neptune

''Ya dan aku senang kalau dia akan berubah sekarang'' kata Noire tersenyum sadis

Neptune berpikir kalau sekarang wanita ini sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya, Plutia yang mendengar terlihat senang, dia kemudian tersenyum ke arah depan melihat para penjahat itu dan kemudian tiba-tiba sinar menyinari tubuhnya

''Baiklah, aku rasa aku akan bermain-main sekarang~'' kata Iris Heart yang sudah memegang pedangnya.

Neptune hanya mendesah pasrah melihat Plutia yang akhirnya berubah juga, Neptune kemudian juga memutuskan untuk berubah juga. Neptune sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Purple Heart seperti yang kita sudah tahu, dia menggunakan pedang berwarna ungu

''Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan terlibat dalam hal ini'' kata Neptune

''Sial, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, aku mundur!'' teriak Warechu yang kemudian lari

Warechu pun melarikan diri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, di pikiran nya hanya bisa menyuruhnya untuk lari.

Para CPU dan Luffy terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk melawan monster ini, Luffy tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi dia kemudian berlari ke depan untuk melawan robot di depan nya. Copypaste kemudian mencoba untuk mencakar Luffy dengan cakarnya, Luffy menghindarinya walaupun dia sedang terbang di angkasa, **''Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!''** tangan nya kemudian memanjang dan kemudian memukul Copypaste

Copypaste terlihat kaget dan kemudian terkena pukulan dan kemudian mundur kebelakang, Copypaste melihat tangan Luffy yang kembali seperti semula

''Wah kenapa tanganmu bisa seperti itu? Apakah itu keajaiban yang di berikankan oleh CPU mu?'' tanya Copypaste

''Tidak, ini kekuatanku sendiri'' jawab Luffy

Copypaste hanya terlihat terdiam namun tiba-tiba lagi datanglah Noire di depan yang begitu cepatnya kegerakan, ''Kau lengah'' ucapnya yang kemudian menggunakan pedangnya untuk menebas Copypaste.

Copypaste menghindari serangan dari Noire namun tidak menyadari kalau ada pedang lain lagi di belakangnya yaitu milik Neptune yang berhasil menebasnya, Copypaste kemudian terpental ke depan dan ada goresan di punggungnya.

''Wah kalian benar-benar mengeroyokku ya'' ucap Copypaste terlihat marah

''Fufufufu~ Kau sekarang protes?'' Plutia terlihat ada di atas dirinya yang sedang duduk dengan santai.

Iris Heart kemudian merubah pedangnya menjadi cambuk dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang robot itu, dan dengan cepat dia berhasil menyerangnya dirinya dan terkena sedikit rasa cambukan itu bagi Copypaste

Copypaste memegang dada nya yang rusak karena serangan dari Plutia tadi yang sekarang mereka melihat dirinya bersama CPU lain nya.

''Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?!'' Copypaste kemudian mengeluarkan banyak sekali roket dari bahunya

Neptune dan Noire kaget melihat roket itu yang begitu banyaknya, sedangkan Iris Heart hanya tersenyum saja. Ketiga CPU itu dengan cepat mencoba untuk menghindari semua roket itu, dan terkadang mereka menebas beberapa roket yang tidak bisa mereka hindari hingga mereka tidak kena, menghindari kesana-kemari dengan cepatnya membuat mata orang biasa akan terpana dengan kegesitan mereka dan begitu anggun nya mereka menghindari roket itu

Setelah beberap roket mereka hindari, mereka juga melihat Copypaste menggunakan tembakan laser yang begitu besarnya ke arah mereka bertiga, Neptune menghindari dengan backlip ke belakang, Noire menghindari ke samping dan Plutia terlihat hanya menggeser kepalanya melihat laser beam itu hanya ingin mengenai kepala nya

''Hmmmm~ robot itu benar-benar kuat juga'' kata Plutia melihat ke belakang melihat tembakan tadi sampai keluar pabrik hingga ke area penduduk

''Sial, kau bisa saja mengenai penduduk ku'' kata Noire marah dan kesal terlihat di wajah nya

''Memangnya aku peduli?''

Noire kemudian menggenggam pedangnya lagi dengan kuat dan kemudian menuju ke arah Copypaste yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menebasnya lagi hingga besi-besi di badan nya terkoyak-koyak, Copypaste hanya tersenyum licik melihat Noire sekali lagi datang ke arah nya namun dia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu di tangan kanan nya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah perisai besi yang cukup besar

Noire cukup kaget melihat perisai itu yang sangat besar sekali, tapi sifat ego nya tidak memikirkan itu, Noire kemudian mencoba menebes perisai itu perisai itu yang ternyata terlalu keras dari pada Noire pikirkan

''Apa!?'' kaget Noire melihat pedangnya tidak bisa menebasnya, Noire juga merasakan kalau pedangnya tidak bisa di tarik merasa pedangnya seperti tertempel

''Hahahaha kau kagetkan, perisai ini terbuat dari magnet yang begitu kuat, kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan nya'' kata Copypaste yang kemudian menggunakan tangan kiri nya yaitu cakar untuk menyerang Noire

 **[Slashhh!]**

''Kyaaaaa!'' Noire merasakan cakaran itu

''Noire!'' Neptune terlihat khawatir dan terbang menuju ke Noire

Neptune menangkap Noire agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah untuk menambah rasa sakitnya, Neptune melihat Noire yang terkena cakaran Copypaste tadi yang cukup kuat

''Kau tidak apa-apa Noire?'' tanya Neptune

''Aku tidak apa-apa'' jawab Noire dengan jelas dan padat

Noire kemudian kembali berdiri, dia melihat Copypaste sekarang yang sedang melawan Plutia sekarang, Plutia terlihat masih saja tersenyum dengan senyuman sadisnya sambil terlihat menghindari cakaran dan menggunakan pedang-cambuknya untuk menyerang Copypaste, sang Iris Heart sudah mengetahui kalau perisai Copypaste benar-benar sangat menyusahkan

Copypaste tertawa senang melihat mereka tidak ada CPU mana pun yang bisa menghancurkan perisai dan melukai dirinya. Namun tiba-tiba ada sesosok datang di depan Copypaste dan kemudian mencoba untuk memukul Copypaste, dia adalah Luffy yang akhirnya membantu CPU lain nya yang dari tadi melihat mereka

''Plut, aku akan menghancurkan perisai itu dulu lalu kau akan menyerangnya setelah itu'' kata Luffy

''Oh kau sepertinya memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan perisai itu, Monkey-chan~'' kata Iris Heart

Luffy kemudian memompa lengannya dan tiba-tiba saja kulit nya berubah menjadi pink dan mengeluarkan asap sehingga membuat mereka semua yang ada disitu terkejut

''Apa itu?'' tanya Neptune kaget melihat Luffy

''Seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu, bukankah kau sudah mengenalnya jadi kau sudah tahu apa itu'' kata Noire melihat Neptune

''Aku tidak pernah melihat yang ini, Luffy-bro sepertinya memiliki kekuatan lain'' kata Neptune

Kembali ke Luffy yang sekarang sedang mengeker Copypaster dengan tangan kirinya dan kemudian dengan cepat tangan kanan nya memukul ke depan, **''Jet Pistol!''**. Copypaste kemudian merasakan sebuah pukulan yang sangat kuat dan membuat perisai nya menjadi retak.

''C-Cepat sekali'' ucap Noire dengan kecepatan pukulan Luffy yang begitu cepat hingga tidak terlihat

Neptune juga melebarkan matanya dengan kaget dengan serangan tadi yang begitu cepat hingga bisa membuat gelombang kejut sangat kuat. Copypaste merasakan tangan yang memegang perisai nya terlihat bergetar dengan cukup kuat karena serangan tadi.

Plutia tersenyum melihat kekuatan baru Luffy yang terlihat begitu menarik dan kuat, kecepatan nya mungkin bisa melebihi para CPU sekarang. ''Aah kau memiliki kekuatan baru yang menarik, Monkey-chan'' Plutia terlihat masih tersenyum sambil menatap Luffy yang masih bertarung dengan Copypaste

 **''Jet Stamp!''**

Copypaste mencoba menggunakan periasinya namun sekali lagi dia merasakan sebuah dorongan yang begitu kuat sehingga membuat perisai nya tambah retak, Luffy menghilang lagi dengan cepat dan ada di belakang dirinya, dia berbalik dengan cepat dan menggunakan perisai nya lagi untuk melindungi dirnya lagi

 **''Jet Bazzoka!''**

Copypaste telat kaget melihat perisainya tiba-tiba saja hancur terkena serangan Luffy yang kali ini. Luffy yang sudah melihat kesempatan kemudian bersiaps-siap dengan kedua tangan nya untuk menyerang secara beruntun

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun!''**

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat kuat dari tangan Luffy membuat semua orang kaget, para CPU yang ada di belakang dari tadi hanya terdiam memerhatikan pertarungan ini yang sekarang benar-benar tidak imbang. Pukulan setiap pukulan mengenai tubuh besi Copypaste hingga kemudian hancur karena begitu kuat pukulan itu, akhirnya besi pelindung Copypaste pun hancur

''Sekarang Plut!'' ucap Luffy yang terlihat cukup kelelahan menggunakan kekuatan nya yang kali ini

Plutia yang sudah mendengar Luffy kemudian menyerang Copypaste dengan menggunakan cambuknya tapi kali ini cambuk nya di aliri oleh listrik berwarna ungu dan kemudian mengenai Copypaste, Copypaste merasakan sengatan listrik itu merusak system di dalam tubuhnya

Dia tidak bisa bergerak dan melihat lagi kalau ada Noire dan Neptune di atasnya bersama-sama terlihat akan menggunakan serangan gabungan mereka

 **[Slash!]**

Neptune dan Noire berhasil menebas Copypaste, terlihat ada banyak sekali bekas tebasan di tubuh Copypaste, dia tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk bisa berdiri lagi dan kemudian akhirnya jatuh.

''Tidak mungkin!...''

Copypaste tiba-tiba saja meledak dan akhirnya hanya bisa terlihat ada jenazah robotnya di tanah

''Wah ledakan yang begitu kuat'' ucap Neptune

''Aku suka ledakan ini~'' ucap Plutia dengan tersenyum sadis melihat kejadian itu

''Akhirnya selesai juga'' kata Noire yang kemudian kembali menjadi mode Manusia nya.

Luffy berjalan menuju ke arah mereka dengan senyuman di bibirnya

''Kita berhasil!'' ucap Luffy

Para CPU melihat ke arah Luffy yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan monster itu, mereka penasaran dengan kekuatan Luffy tadi yang bisa mengeluarkan asap di tubuh dan kulitnya berwarna pink

''Apa-apaan tadi itu?'' tanya Noire dengan masih kaget melihat Luffy

''Oh tadi itu kekuatan lama ku'' kata Luffy

''Jadi itu kekuatan lama mu, itu sangat kuat sekali'' kata Noire

''Ya dan itu belum semuanya'' kata Luffy meregangkan lengan nya mendinginkan otot-ototnya setelah pertarungan tadi

''Oh kau benar-benar kuat ya, Monkey-chan~'' kata Iris Heart terlihat tertarik

''Sudah aku katakan kepada kalian, aku ini kuat'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum dengan lebar

Iris Heart masih tersenyum tertarik dengan Luffy dan kemudian dia berubah kembali menjadi mode manusianya, sekarang terlihat Plutia yang menepuk-nepuk tangan nya dengan senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa pulang

Neptune juga kembali ke mode manusia nya, bibirnya berbentuk seperti orang cemberut melihat ke arah Luffy

''Kau tidak bilang kalau kau memiliki kekuatan seperti itu'' kata Neptune dengan merasa banyak sekali kekuatan Luffy yang di rahasiakan.

''Bagaimana kau melakukan nya?'' tanya Noire dengan penasaran kekuatan Luffy tadi, apakah itu berasal dari kekuatan karetnya, apakah tubuh manusia bisa mengeluarkan asap seperti tadi dari tubuhnya?

''Saatnya pulang!''

''Dengarkan aku!'' teriak Noire kesal

''Oh maaf Noire, tugas kami sudah selesai, kami akan kembali ke Planeptune'' kata Neptune yang kemudian memegang tangan Plutia dan Luffy dan menarik mereka untuk keluar dari pabrik

''Tunggu dulu!''

Noire mencoba menghentikan mereka namun mereka sudah pergi jauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi, Noire mendesah pasrah melihat mereka tidak memperdulikan dirinya

''Bagaimana mungkin aku membersihkan pabrik ini'' Noire melihat pabrik nya yang sudah hancur

 **-(Planeptune) Basilicom**

''Kami pulang!''

Mereka pun kembali ke tempat mereka setelah berada di Lastation beberapa hari, Neptune dan Plutia terlihat senang karena akhirnya pelajaran untuk mereka akhirnya selesai, tidak ada ocehan Noire dan juga mereka bebas dari tugas-tugas yang di berikan oleh Noire juga

''Selamat datang, wah kalian sudah pulang''

Mereka di sapa oleh sang Oracle Planeptune yaitu Little Histoire, Histoire melihat mereka yang cukup berantakan

''Hmmm apakah kalian baik-baik saja?'' tanya Histoire

''Ya kami hanya melawan penjahat'' jawab Luffy

Histoire penasaran dengan perkataan dari Luffy tadi tapi dia masih memiliki pertanyaan untuk Luffy tapi sebelum itu...

''Sebaiknya kalian mandi dulu'' kata Histoire

''Yup tentu saja'' Neptune dan Plutia kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama

Luffy juga ingin mandi di tempat namun di tahan oleh Histoire dengan tangan nya yang kecil itu

''Hmmm ada apa Histy?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku ingin berbicara dulu denganmu, Luffy-san'' kata Histoire

Luffy merasa heran dengan Histoire namun dia tahu kalau dia pasti menanyakan tentang dunia dan buah Iblis yang bisa memberikan kekuatan bagi penggunanya

''Oh baiklah''

Histoire tersenyum senang, dia kemudian menyiakan tempat duduk di lantai dan sebuah teh untuk mereka berdua berbicara. Luffy memegang teh nya sambil meminum teh itu dengan santai, Histoire memerhatikan tingkah Luffy

''Jadi bisakah kau menceritakan tentang buah Iblis?'' tanya Histoire

Luffy berhenti meminum tehnya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Histoire yang terlihat begitu tertarik dengan buah Iblis, Luffy menaruh tehnya di lantai dan kemudian melihat ke arah sang Oracle Planeptune yang sudah tidak sabar dengan jawaban nya

''Seperti yang kuat lihat, buah Iblis memberikan kekuatan kepada siapa saja yang memakan nya'' kata Luffy menjelaskan

''Maksudku adalah komposisi atau penjelasan yang lebih ditail tentang buah Iblis'' kata Histoire

''Oh kalau itu maaf Histoire, aku tidak terlalu tahu, aku hanya tahu kalau buah Iblis memberikanmu kekuatan kepada siapa saja yang memakannya'' Luffy terlihat menggaruk belakang kepala nya

Histoire merasa sedih karena dia tidak bisa mendengar lebih ditail lagi tentang buah Iblis, dia sudah memeriksa satu rambut Luffy dan cukup kaget kalau rambutnya benar-benar terbuat dari karet walaupun sudah di cabut dari kepala Luffy. Ini membuat Histoire merasa penasaran dan mungkin saja dia bisa membuat buah yang bernama buah Iblis, dia tidak mau menciptakan sesuatu yang aneh tapi dia berpikir kalau buah ini nantinya bisa membantu mereka

Histoire kembali melihat ke arah Luffy yang meminum tehnya

''Terima kasih Luffy-san, aku senang kau memberitahu ini'' kata Histoire

''Sama-sama tapi kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?'' tanya Luffy balik

''Oh itu karena mungkin bisa mempelajari buah Iblis dan mungkin juga bisa membuatnya'' jawab Histoire

Luffy menyemprotkan teh yang ada di dalam mulutnya karena kaget dengan perkataan Histoire

''Wah Luffy-san! Semprotanmu mengenai wajahku'' kata Histoire mengelap wajah nya

''Apa maksudmu Histy? Apakah kau ingin benar-benar ingin membuat buah iblis?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya, apakah itu masalah?'' tanya Histoire sambil membersikan wajah nya dari air teh Luffy

''Ya, ada orang di duniaku juga membuat buah iblis tapi itu sangat berbeda'' kata Luffy

''Apa maksudmu Luffy-san?'' tanya Histoire

''Ya biar ku jelaskan, buah Iblis memiliki beberapa tipe di duniaku, ada yang terbuat atau tercipta dan ada buatan manusia, buatan atau tercipta memberikan kekuatan dan hanya memiliki efek samping yaitu tidak bisa berenang, tapi untuk buah Iblis buatan atau bisa di bilang buah iblis 'smile' memiliki efek samping dari itu'' kata Luffy

Histoire mendengarkan penjelasan Luffy yang sangat membantu sekali, dia cukup kaget melihat Luffy bisa memberikan informasi yang bagus

''Oh begitukah, jadi maksudmu buah Iblis di duniamu di ciptakan berbeda-beda dan tidak berasal dari satu arah kan''

''Ya benar sekali, bisa di bilang aku memakan buah iblis yang memiliki satu efek samping saja'' kata Luffy

''Aku mengerti''

Histoire mengangguk-anggukkan kepala kecil nya mendengar penjelasan Luffy itu, dia mesti mempelajari lebih untuk membuat buah Iblis ini, mungkin dia malah membuat buah Iblis yang memiliki efek samping yang lebih parah dari kekuatan nya

''Terima kasih Luffy-san''

''Sama-sama lagi'' kata Luffy tersenyum

Tak lama kemudian datang Neptune dan Plutia yang ternyata sudah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian mereka yang bersih, Luffy menyadari kalau hanya tinggal dia yang belum mandi hingga sekarang

''Baiklah aku akan mandi sekarang'' kata Luffy yang kemudian berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi

''Hmmm apakah kalian tadi sedang membicarakan sesuatu, Histy?'' tanya Neptune

''Ya dan bisakah kalian menceritakan tentang pelajaran kalian di Lastation''

Neptune dan Plutia terlihat tersenyum dan kemudian menceritakan semua pekerjaan yang telah mereka lakukan, Histoire kaget dengan cerita mereka dan membuat dirinya tambah kaget mengetahui kalau ternyata Neptune dan Plutia benar-benar bisa bekerja

Histoire senang mendengar cerita mereka

''Wah tidak kusangka kalau kalian ternyata bisa bekerja'' kata Histoire

''Kau benar-benar meremehkan kami, Histy'' kata Neptune terlihat cemberut

Histoire tertawa mendengar cemberutan mereka berdua, kemudian datanglah Luffy yang sudah mandi, mereka kemudian membicarakan tentang pertarungan mereka di Lastation. Histoire terlihat mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan cerita mereka.

Mereka sedang asik-asiknya berbicara satu sama lain kemudian tiba-tiba datanglah seorang yang mereka kenal, dia terlihat menggeram sedang berdiri di dalam lift yang sedang naik ke lantai paling atas. Dia adalah Noire yang terlihat kesal karena di tinggal

''Neptune!''

Noire terlihat berteriak masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka sehingga membuat mereka kaget melihat dirinya

''Noire'' ucap Neptune kaget melihat Noire datang

''Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan, kalian tega nya meninggalkanku'' kata Noire dengan genggaman tangan nya sudah siap untuk memukul seseorang.

''Oh tenangkan dulu dirimu Noire'' kata Neptune

''Diamlah, apakah kalian tidak berpikir kalau aku benar-benar membersihkan semua itu'' kata Noire

''Tunggu, kau benar-benar membersihkan semua pabrik itu?'' tanya Neptune dengan kaget

''Ya!'' jawab Noire dengan amarah

Neptune memakai wajah bengong nya karena Noire benar-benar membersihkan pabriknya yang rusak

Noire kemudian mulai tenang dan kemudian duduk di samping Luffy, Luffy hanya heran kepada Noire, Noire dengan cepat menyambar teh itu dan meminumnya dengan rasa kehausan, Neptune dan Plutia terlihat heran melihat Noire langsung meminumnya tanpa menyadari kalau itu bekas Luffy

''Hmmmm jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?'' tanya Neptune

''Tentu saja kita akan ke Lowee" kata Noire

"Eh itu rencana yang bagus" setuju Plutia

"Kenapa?" tanya Luffy

"Tentu saja membalaskan apa yang dia telah lakukan kepada pabrik software ku" kata Noire dengan rasa dendam

"Tenangkan dirimu Noire, Blanc tidak mungkin melakukan itu" Neptune terlihat membela Blanc di dimensi ini

"Dengar, ku tahu di dimensimu dia baik, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau disini" kata Noire dengan masih marah

Neptune terdiam tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Noire, dia setuju kalau Blanc di dimensi ini sangat berbeda di dimensinya.

"Horay, kita akan ke Lowee" ucap Plutia dengan senangnya

"Baiklah, aku kira tidak masalah, tapi kalian harus ingat untuk tidak membuat masalah di sana" kata Histoire

Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman mereka masing-masing.

Noire sekali lagi meminum teh Luffy hingga habis

"Kau menghabiskan tehku, Noire" Luffy terlihat protes

"Dan lagi, kau meminum tepat di bibir Luf-kun minum juga" kata Plutia

Noire kemudian kaget mendengarnya, dia begitu kesalnya sehingga tidak sadar meminum teh milik Luffy, dan di tambah lagi, di posisi bibir yang sama.

"Artinya, itu adalah ciuman tidak langsung" kata Neptune

Wajah Noire memerah namun dia mencoba tenang.

"Hehehehe" tawa Histoire melihat mereka semua

 **Bersambung**

 **Akhirnya** **selesai** **juga, maaf** **kalau** **mungkin** **pendek**

 **Kalian** **pasti** **penasaran** **apa** **yang terjadi dengan** **dimensi** **Neptune kan? Baik-baik** **aja** **kok :v**

 **Dan** **di** **bab** **berikutnya** **mereka** **akan** **langsung** **berada** **di** **Lowee, bagaimanakah** **pertemuan** **mereka** **di** **sana?**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Austintristan16: Di bab berikutnya :)**

 **Arif4342: hehehehe sepertinya jarang up :V**

 **Terima** **kasih** **yang** **sudah** **vote, jangan** **lupa** **tinggalkan** **vote.**

 **Salam author**


	19. Si Rata Yang Tetap Sama

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory Eiichiro Oda**

 **Si rata yang tetap sama**

''Lari!''

Empat orang terlihat sedang berlari menuju ke sebuah kota di depan mereka, di belakang mereka terlihat ada seorang pria yang mengejar mereka

''Berhenti!''

Pria itu mengancam empat orang di depannya, dia bisa melihat ada tiga gadis dan satu lelaki. Dia berlari mencoba untuk mengejar mereka akan tetapi dia melihat kalau mereka begitu cepat sekali larinya

''Hey tunggu!''

''Lari, selamatkan diri kalian masing-masing!''

''Usahakan jangan sampai kalian tertangkap!''

''Hey Plut kelelehan!''

''Tunggu aku Neppy-chan! Noire! Luf-kun!''

Plutia terlihat kelelahan namun berusaha keras untuk mengejar mereka, dia bersusah payah dengan semua tenaga yang dia miliki akan tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengejar mereka. Di depan terlihat sudah terlihat kota yang tujuan mereka kemari.

''Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam!'' Teriak Neptune

Pintu gerbang Lowee sudah terbuka lebar membiarkan para masyarakat untuk keluar masuk dari Nation, ternyata begitu banyak sekali penduduk yang ada di depan pintu gerbang sehingga mempermudahkan mereka untuk menghilangkan jejak dari penjaga Lowee yang mengejar mereka

Penjaga itu kemudian kehilangan jejak mereka semua, dia tidak bisa mencari mereka dari para penduduk yang begitu padat sekali, dia mendecih kesal.

''Sial, Blanc-sama pasti akan marah''

 **-Di dalam kota Lowee**

Plutia terlihat kelelahan setelah berlari dari hutan ke kota hingga sampai sini, dia menarik nafasnya dengan berat untuk meringankan paru-paru yang begitu berat sekali.

''Heeeeh? Dimana yang lain nya?'' tanya Plutia kalau dia sendirian

Dia mencari kesana kemari tapi dia hanya bisa melihat para penduduk kota ini, dia langsung panik berpikir sekarang dia sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang akan menjaga nya.

Rasa panik nya sedikit menghilang melihat kota Lowee yang begitu indah, dia melihat kalau Lowee disini memiliki struktur bangunan yang lebih ke bangunan Jepang, kebanyakan bangunan berwarna merah, kebanyakan bangunan nya masih terbuat dari kayu dan ada banyak sekali pohon sakura namun daun nya berwarna lebih merah.

''Indahnya...'' ucap Plutia melihat tempat yang baru ini

Plutia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat bangunan, dia terlihat senang sekali karena akhirnya bisa ke Lowee yang di katakan Nation Isolasi. Sekarang dia bisa melihat Lowee seperti apa

''Banyak sekali bangunan mencolok...'' ucap Plutia

''Indah bukan, jalanan Lowee begitu mempesona''

Plutia mendengar suara seorang wanita, dia kemudian berbalik dan melihat ke sebuah kedai yang sepertinya tempat minum-minum. Dia melihat seorang wanita pirang, memakai gaun berwarna hijau dan memiliki dada yang begitu besar

Plutia hanya bisa menganggumi kecantikan wanita ini tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, dari pakaian nya dia terlihat begitu berbeda dari penduduk di tempat ini. Wanita itu terlihat kaku melihat Plutia memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu

 _''Apakah aku terlihat mencurigakan?''_

Wanita itu hanya terlihat kebingungan untuk mengatakan apa melihat tatapan Plutia yang dari tadi memandangnya

''Hmmmmmm? Apakah kau baru di tempat ini, nona?'' tanya Plutia

Wanita itu sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Plutia, dia tersenyum melihat Plutia yang masih melihatnya

''Hmmm ya, jadi apakah kau baru juga disini?'' tanya wanita itu

''Ya...sama halnya denganmu, tapi aku kehilangann temanku'' jawab Plutia

''Kau tersesat?''

''Ya, tadi kami bersama namun tersesat karena di kejar oleh penjaga Lowee...'' Plutia terlihat blak-blakan menceritakan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka

Wanita itu terdiam mendengar perkataan Plutia tadi, dia wajah nya terlihat kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia melihat ke arah bangunan yang lebih tinggi dari semua bangunan di kota ini, dia sepertinya memiliki tujuan kenapa dia melihat bangunan itu

Plutia terdiam sementara sambil melihat wanita itu memandang ke salah satu bangunan

''Apakah kau baik-baik saja, nona?'' tanya Plutia

''Aku baik-baik saja''

Plutia terdiam sekali lagi

''Hey Plutia rupa nya kau disini!''

Plutia berbalik dan melihat kalau dua dari tiga teman nya terlihat yaitu Neptune dan juga Noire di belakangnya.

''Neppy-chan! Noire!'' teriak Plutia senang

''Kemana saja kau ini?! Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau kami dari tadi mencarimu'' Noire terlihat marah ke arah Plutia

Plutia memakai wajah takutnya dan kebingungan

''Eeeeeeh, aku kira kalian yang tersesat''

''Itu kau, kau yang tersesat'' Neptune menjelaskan

Plutia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dengan memakai wajah kebingungan, dia tidak tahu kalau kalau dialah yang tersesat. Plutia melihat kalau tidak ada Luffy dengan mereka

''Kemana Luf-kun?''

''Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertnya dia tersesat'' jawab Noire

''Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang MC yang memiliki pemikiran otak di bawah rata-rata dan juga keras kepala'' ucap Neptune dengan nada 'ya sudahlah kalau sudah terjadi'

Wanita asing melihat mereka semua, dia terlihat ingin bersiap-siap pergi dengan agak keburuan-buruan. Dia merasakan kalau dia memiliki perasaan yang tidak baik jika terus berlama-lama dengan mereka

Neptune melihat seorang wanita di belakang Plutia, dia terkejut dengan senang karena sepertinya dia tahu siapa wanita itu.

''Oh Vert! Itu benar-benar Vert!''

Wanita asing itu terbeku badan nya melihat salah satu wanita itu memanggil dirinya, dia berbalik dan melihat ke arah wanita berambut ungu yang terlihat memakai wajah senangnya memanggil dirinya

Wanita asing itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya

''Siapa Vert? Apakah kau tahu siapa aku?''

''Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan seorang wanita pirang dengan payudara di atas rata-rata'' kata Neptune dengan tersenyum bangga

Wanita yang di tuduh bernama Vert itu terbeku sementara

''Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangku?'' tantang wanita itu kepada Neptune

''Sudah aku bilang kalau aku tahu kau, kau adalah seorang hardcore gamers, wanita yang menyukai gadis kecil dan juga CPU Leanbo-''

''Blalalala bruahagaa!''

Wanita itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak aneh kepada kelompok Neptune, ketiga CPU itu memasang wajah bingung melihat wanita itu seperti menghalangi Neptune berbicara hingga selesai.

''Wah itu suara paling aneh yang keluar dari mulutmu, Vert'' kata Neptune

''Hmmm nona kecil, bisakah kau berbicara denganku secara privasi''

Wanita itu kemudian menarik telinga Neptune dan menuntun nya ke sebuah tempat yang agak jauh dari Plutia dan juga Noire. Plutia dan Noire terbingung-bingung dengan mereka berdua yang sepertinya kenal satu sama lain

''Hmmm apakah dia adalah kenalan Neppy-chan?''

''Entahlah tapi sepertinya itu benar, mungkin orang yang sangat mirip dari dimensinya'' kata Noire dengan wajah curiga nya

Dengan Neptune dan Vert, wanita pirang melepas telinga Neptune yang hampir merah karena menariknya terlalu kuat

''Awww itu sakit Vert'' kata Neptune protes

''Jadi bisakah kau ceritakan siapa kau ini? Dan bagaimana kau tahu namaku?'' tanya wanita bernama Vert itu dengan nada serius

Neptune melihat Vert dan terlihat menyadari sesuatu di kepalanya, dia kemudian menenangkan dirinya dan kembali melihat wanita di depan nya ini.

Wanita itu terlihat heran melihat reaksi Neptune sekarang

''Oh maaf, aku lupa kalau kau dari dimensi lain''

''Dimensi lain? Apa yang sebenarnya kau ceritakan disini?'' tanya Vert heran

''Hmmm ceritanya panjang tapi aku tahu siapa kau'' kata Neptune

Vert terdiam sementara, di hatinya dia sedang memproses dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, tapi sepertinya perkataan tentang wanita ini yang mengenai dirinya pastilah benar karena dia sudah tahu nama nya sendiri sebelum dia memberitahunya

''Baiklah aku percaya kepadamu, tapi ingat, kau harus merahasiakan ini. Jadikan rahasia ini begitu rahasia layaknya rahasia dunia yang kejam yang harus di rahasiakan'' kata Vert sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya

''Tenang saja, aku mengerti tapi untuk Luffy-bro itu pasti akan sangat sulit'' kata Neptune

Vert mengangkat alis matanya, ''Siapa Luffy-bro?''

''Oh dia adalah karakter utama laki-laki di fanfic ini, namun aku juga karakter utama disini''

Vert terbengong mendengar perkataan Neptune, ''Baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat janjimu'' Vert mengangkat jari kelingkingnya

''Tenang saja, kau bisa mempercayaiku'' kata Neptune

Plutia dan Noire yang dari tadi mendengar mereka sedang membisikan sesuatu di belakang bangunan di depan mereka, Plutia begitu penasaran sekali dengan apa yang mereka bisikan. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua kembali dengan bibir tersenyum satu sama lain layaknya seperti sahabat satu sama lain

''Hey kami kembali!''

''Apa yang kalian bisikan?'' Noire menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam

Neptune terlihat gugup sedangkan Vert hanya tersenyum saja dengan senyuman manis dan aura yang begitu bersahabat sekarang, Plutia dan Noire terbengong melihat wanita bernama Vert ini

''Halo namaku Vert, dan aku adalah seorang petualang, senang berkenalan dengan kalian'' Vert menepuk tangan nya sambil berkenalan

Noire menarik telinga Neptune dan menariknya sehingga membuat Neptune kesakitan, ''Awww itu sakit, kenapa kau menarik telingaku juga, Noire?'' tanya Neptune

''Siapa wanita ini?'' tanya Noire menunjuk Vert dengan memakai wajah aneh nya

''Dia Vert, seperti yang dia katakan tadi'' kata Neptune

''Kenalanmu?''

''Hmmm begitulah''

Noire kembali menatap ke arah Vert yang masih tersenyum lembut dan begitu bersahabat, Noire bukanlah wanita bodoh, tidak Noire dimensi ini atau pun di dimensi Neptune, Noire akan selalu pintar.

''Baiklah, terserah. Kita harus segera ke Basilicom si cebol itu'' ucap Noire melihat Neptune dan Plutia

''Memangnya kenapa kalian ingin kesana?'' tanya Vert

''Urusan pribadi'' kata Noire

Vert terdiam sementara dengan memakai wajah curiganya kepada mereka semua

''Hmm bisakah kalian memberitahu nama kalian?'' tanya Vert

''Oh aku lupa, nama ku Neptune'' ucap Neptune ceria

''Aku Plutia...'' Plutia memakai suara mengantuk seperti biasa

''Noire'' Noire memakai nada datar

Vert menatap mereka semua yang berkenalan dengan cara mereka masing-masing, Vert kemudian tersenyum kembali

''Senang berkenalan dengan kalian'' kata Vert

''Terserah'' kata Noire sekali lagi

Noire kemudian melihat ke arah bangunan yang paling besar dan juga tinggi, ''Baiklah, saatnya kita berangkat'' kata Noire

''Aku akan ikut!'' ucap Vert

Neptune, Noire dan Plutia kemudian menatap ke arah Vert yang ingin ikut bersama mereka, Neptune terlihat tersenyum, Plutia tersenyum senang dan terakhir Noire heran melihat Vert yang tiba-tiba ingin bergabung

''Hey kenapa kau mau ikut? Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu ikut'' kata Noire tidak senang

''Ayolah, bukankah lebih baik memiliki banyak orang di party?''

''Tidak kalau mereka hanya menambah masalah''

''Sudahlah Noire, aku rasa dia cukup membantu'' kata Plutia

Noire mendecih merasa terserah

''Baiklah, itu terserah dirinya''

Vert tersenyum senang

''Baiklah, saatnya pergi!'' teriak Neptune

''Bagaimana dengan Luf-kun?'' tanya Plutia

''Tenang saja, plot cerita akan membawanya ke sana atau saat kita membutuhkan nya'' kata Neptune

Ketiga wanita lain terlihat terdiam melihat Neptune

 **-Lowee Basilicom**

Seorang gadis kecil sedang meminum teh dengan santai, di depan nya ada meja dan pemandang melihat keluar dari ruangan nya, dia menaruh kembali tejh nya dan melihat keluar jendela lagi

''Aku akan melindungi tempat ini apa pun yang terjadi''

Dia masih menatap keluar, tempatnya begitu tinggi dan dia terlihat bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan kotanya. Dia bisa melihat seorang anak kecil sedang bermain-main dengan orang tua nya, ada senyuman di bibir mereka membuat dirinya tersenyum juga

''Blanc-sama''

Blanc berbalik dan melihat ada seorang pria gendut berjas hitam, dia memiliki rambut yang sudah beruban dan terakhir dia memiliki kacamata.

Dia adalah mentri nya Blanc atau Lowee

''Ada apa?''

''Saya mendengar dari salah satu penjaga kita kalau mereka sudah datang, para CPU itu sudah datang untuk menyerang anda''

Blanc memejamkan matanya kemudian melihat keluar jendela untuk melihat pemandangan lagi

''Aku mengerti''

Blanc kemudian berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di lemari, dia menaruhnya di atas meja. Sang mentri yang melihat nya hanya terlihat heran melihat CPU nya mengambil sebuah buku di lemari

''Apa itu Blanc-sama?''

''Ini adalah buku, sebuah buku yang sering aku baca berulang-ulang dan tidak membuatku bosan sama sekali'' kata Blanc melihat buku itu

Mentri nya hanya melihat CPU nya membuka buku itu dan kemudian mulai membaca nya, Blanc terlihat hanya tersenyum membaca buku itu

''Blanc-sama, ini bukanlah saatnya untuk membaca buku, kita harus menghadapi situasi yang begitu rumit sekarang''

''Aku tahu itu tapi biarkan aku menenangkan diriku sendiri dulu'' jawab Blanc

Sang mentri terdiam mendengar perkataan dari CPU nya tadi, dia masih menatap wanita kecil itu untuk sementara lagi

Di bawah tempat masuk ke Basilicom terlihat di jaga oleh dua orang penjaga, mereka melarang siapa saja yang ingin masuk ke dalam jika tidak ada urusan nya dengan sang CPU.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menyerang salah satu kepala penjaga itu, penjaga yang terkena langsung terjatuh ke bawah dan langsung pingsan. Penjaga di sampingnya kaget melihat teman sepenjaga nya tiba-tiba saja pingsan

''Hey ada apa denganmu?!'' tanya penjaga itu dengan panik

''Hiya!''

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu lagi yang memukul kepala penjaga itu hingga dia pingsan juga, sang pemukul terlihat menggunakan kayu memukul penjaga itu

''Fiuh kita aman'' kata sang pemukul yang tidak lain adalah Neptune

''Apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan melempar batu yang sangat besar ke kepala penjaga itu, Noire?'' tanya Plutia kepada Noire

''Oh ayolah, dia hanya pingsan'' kata Noire

''Tapi tetap saja kau hampir membunuhnya'' kata Neptune

Noire tidak peduli, ''Sudahlah, kita harus masuk sekarang''

Mereka kemudian membuka pintu depan, pintu buka terbuka dan kemudian menunjukan banyak sekali penjaga di dalam yang sudah menunggu mereka

''Hmmmm aku tidak tahu kalau kita sudah ketahuan?'' duga Plutia

''Halo~ Kami adalah orang baru di sini, kami ingin bertemu dengan CPU kalian'' kata Neptune terlihat bersahabat

''Tangkap mereka!'' teriak salah satu penjaga

''Eeeeh!'' ketiga CPU itu langsung kaget melihat semua penjaga itu

''Kita sudah ketahuan'' kata Neptune

''Kalau begitu kita akan melawan mereka'' kata Noire yang kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya

''Aku tidak setuju, bisa-bisa kita membunuh mereka!'' kata Plutia terlihat menolak saran Noire

Noire tidak peduli, dia kemudian berlari ke depan melihat salah satu penjaga ingin menyerangnya, Noire menggunakan pedangnya untuk menangkis pemukul yang di pegang oleh sang penjaga, lalu kemudian dia menendang penjaga itu tepat di wajah nya hingga dia terjatuh dan pingsan

Neptune dan Plutia kaget melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Noire tadi, ''Wah itu tadi cukup hebat, Noire'' puji Neptune

''Kita tidak akan membunuh mereka, kita hanya perlu membuat mereka semua pingsan'' kata Noire

Neptune mengerti, dia mengganti pedang besi nya dengan pedang kayu nya. Neptune memukul salah satu penjaga dengan pedang kayu nya hingga pingsan.

Plutia yang di belakang mereka berdua hanya terdiam tidak bisa melawan jika belum berubah, dia mungkin saja bisa melawan mereka dengan menggunakan boneka nya akan tetapi dia tidak yakin kalau dia bisa membuat mereka pingsan

Plutia melihat salah satu penjaga ingin menyerangnya, Plutia kemudian menggunakan boneka yang di pinggang dan memukul penjaga itu. Tidak di sangka kalau pukulan Plutia berhasil membuat penjaga itu pingsan

''Eh aku berhasil?'' heran dan kaget Plutia

''Hey bantu kami Plutia'' kata Noire

''Hey tapi aku tidak terlalu suka kalau bertarung'' jawab Plutia

''Dasar Plut, di saat mode biasa nya dia sama sekali begitu polos, begitu berbeda saat berubah menjadi si Sadis-sama'' kata Neptune

Neptune merasakan lagi kalau ada penjaga yang akan menyerangnya, Neptune menangkis serangan nya dan kemudian menyerangnya balik. Neptune melihat ada dua penjaga yang datang lagi, dia menghela nafas pasrah melihat kalau mereka begitu banyak sekali

Neptune memukul kedua penjaga itu sekaligus, Neptune melihat Noire yang bisa mengalahkan banyak sekali penjaga lebih dari nya

''Hey tidak baik jika kita harus menunggu disini saja'' kata Neptune

''Kau benar, hey wanita pirang, kita masuk!'' teriak Noire

Muncul Vert yang bersembunyi di semak-semak, dia langsung berjalan menuju ke arah mereka bertiga

''Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka melakukan cara paksa begini'' kata Vert

''Hey kau mengatakan kalau kau mau kesini dan kami membantumu, jadi kau jangan protes'' kata Noire kesal

Vert hanya terdiam menahan kesal melihat Noire

''Hmm teman-teman, kita kedatangan musuh lain'' kata Neptune

''Ayo cepat kita harus naik ke atas tempat si cebol itu berada'' kata Noire

Mereka keempat kemudian berlari menaiki tangga, mereka tahu kalau menaiki lift akan bisa tertangkap dengan mereka bisa mematikan lift itu

Di Basilicom tempat Blanc terlihat masih sepi, Blanc sudah selesai membaca buku itu.

''Blanc-sama, aku mendapatkan kabar kalau mereka sudah ada di bawah'' kata sang mentri

Blanc kembali menaruh buku nya di lemarinya, dia berbalik melihat mentrinya, ''Ya aku mengerti, kau juga jangan sampai lengah'' kata Blanc

''Saya mengerti'' kata mentrinya

Mereka berdua kemudian melihat ke pintu masuk di mana mereka akan masuk nantinya, Blanc kemudian memutuskan untuk berubah.

Dalam mode HDD nya, Blanc masih sama dengan Blanc di dimensi lain akan tetapi yang berbeda hanya warna.

''Apakah kau benar-benar akan melawan mereka, Blanc-sama?'' tanya sang mentri

''Ya, dan kau jangan membebaniku'' kata Blanc dengan mengancam

Sang mentri hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum entah kenapa

Terdengar ada suara gaduh dari luar pintu menunjukkan kalau mereka sepertinya akan sampai disini, tak lama kemudian pintu tiba-tiba saja di dobrak begitu keras. Muncul 4 wanita, Blanc bisa mengenal beberapa wanita itu

Neptune kemudian kembali menutup pintu dan kemudian menguncinya, ''Fiuh akhirnya kita sampai'' kata Neptune

Neptune melakukan itu agar para penjaga lain tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam dan menangkap mereka.

Noire melihat ke arah Blanc yang ada di depan mereka, Noire maju ke depan

''Akhirnya kalian sampai, kenapa kalian begitu lama sekali'' kata Blanc seperti mengejek mereka

''Halo Blanc~'' sapa Plutia

Blanc hanya terdiam tidak menyapa balik Plutia

Noire tersenyum seperti tidak terpancing dengan ejekan nya

''Maaf, anak buahmu begitu menyebalkan jadinya kami bisa terlambat dan lagi, penjagaan di Basilicom ini begitu lengah sekali'' kata Noire mengejek balik

Blanc yang malah terpancing

''Diamlah, aku tidak perlu mendengar saran para CPU pemula seperti kalian, aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengan omongan sampah kalian'' kata Blanc dengan nada kasar sekali

Vert melihat ke arah Blanc seperti menyelidiki dirinya

''Hmm jadi ini CPU Lowee? Aku tidak tahu kalau dia memiliki fisik anak-anak dan sifatnya yang juga'' kata Vert

''Diamlah payudara oversize dan siapa kau ini?'' tanya Blanc

Vert merasa tersinggung mendengar ejekan Blanc itu, dia menatap ke arah Blanc dengan tatapan cemberut

''Oh kau marah? Bagaimana bisa CPU pemarah sepertimu bisa menjadi CPU kami?'' tanya Vert

Blanc mengeluarkan kapak nya dan menghancurkan tempat pijakan nya, matanya berwarna merah tenang menandakan kalau dia begitu marah sekali sekarang

''Diamlah kalian semua, kalian tidak mengerti sudah berapa lama aku melindungi Nation ku, kalian tidak mengenalku, jadi diamlah bajingan!'' teriak Blanc dengan kemarahan

Ketiga CPU terlihat kaget mendengar kemarahan Blanc yang terlihat begitu marah sekali. Noire kembali tersenyum berpikir kalau sepertinya Blanc yang malah terpancing tambah marah

''Oh jadi kau menjadi orang penting disini? Hmmmm aku rasa tidak'' kata Noire

Blanc benar-benar marah sekali sekarang

Tiba-tiba saja pintu di buka lagi, muncul 2 orang karakter baru lagi mendobrak pintu yang sudah di kunci oleh Neptune. Neptune kaget melihat pintu itu tiba-tiba saja di dobrak begitu mudah nya

''Aku disini!'' teriak gadis kecil yang tidak lain adalah Abnes

''Sial chu, mereka banyak sekali chu'' kata seekor tikus yang tidak lain adalah Warechu

''Hey tikus, cepat kunci pintunya lagi, aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu kita saat kita merekam kejadian hebat ini'' kata Abnes

Warechu terlihat kesal akan tetapi dia tetap menuruti perintah wanita kecil itu, Abnes terlihat mendadak merapikan dirinya sendiri, merapikan pakaian dan juga rambutnya dan terlihat memakai perlengkapan hias

''Hey cepat pasang kameranya'' kata Abnes

''Diamlah, aku tahu tugasku'' kata Warechu yang kemudian mengeluarkan kamera

Warechu langsung mempersiapkan semuanya dan kemudian mengarahkan kamera ke arah Abnes yang masih bersiap-siap.

Orang-orang lain yang disitu terlihat heran melihat mereka berdua yang sepertinya akan melakukan siaran

''Kamera...action!'' teriak Warechu

''Hey teman-teman yang ada di rumah, bersama saya Abnes yaitu sahabat bagi anak-anak di seluruh dunia...'' Abnes terlihat berbicara dengan begitu manis kali ini

Noire langsung terlihat panik melihat ini, dia tidak tahu kalau mereka akan melakukan siaran saat mereka bertarung nanti

''Wah bagaimana ini, aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan melakukan siaran langsung'' kata Noire

Noire dengan cepat terlihat merapikan diri nya sendiri membuat ketiga orang di sebelahnya heran

''Wow aku tidak tahu kalau kau orang yang terlihat suka berada di depan orang-orang, Noire. Apakah aku salah mengartikan mu sebagai si penyindiri?'' pikir Neptune melihat Noire

Noire tidak peduli dengan perkataan Neptune, dia masih saja merapikan dirinya

''Hey jangan terlalu dekat, aku kesulitan mengontrol kameranya'' kata Warechu

''Diamlah! Urus saja pekerjaanmu-eh! ehem maksudku kita akan segera menyaksikan pertarungan yang begitu menegangkan, antara CPU dan CPU''

''Hey kenapa kau tidak menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing?'' tanya Warechu

''Sudah aku bilang diamlah dan urus tugasmu- eh! maksudku kita saksikan saja!'' teriak Abnes

Kembali ke Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat kalau mereka masih bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang.

''Hmmm jadi ini akan menjadi siaran ke seluruh dunia secara langsung? Sepertinya ini bukanlah rencana yang aku bayangkan, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa'' Vert tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkan mereka semua

Neptune kaget melihat Vert tiba-tiba aja pergi

''Baiklah, saatnya beraksi'' Noire kemudian berubah menjadi mode HDD nya, ''Akan ku tunjukan siapa CPU yang sebenarnya'' kata Noire

''Cih, kupikir aku takut dengan perubahanmu, kau hanya seekor tikus baru yang sok kuat'' kata Blanc

Neptune kebingungan dengan situasi ini

''Hey kalian berdua, berubah juga'' perintah Noire

''Hah? Apakah kau yakin Noire, maksudku kepada Plutia?'' tanya Neptune

''Maksudmu?''

''Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka semua melihat perubahaan Plutia? Bisa-bisa penduduk Planeptune ketakutan dan membuat trauma para anak-anak'' kata Neptune

''Oh kau benar'' kata Noire

Namun tiba-tiba saja Noire kepikiran sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu tertarik, _''Tunggu, jika Plutia berubah, para penduduk Planeptune ketakutan, mereka kehilangan harapan kepada Plutia dan pada akhirnya Lastation menjadi Nation terbaik, yea itu rencana bagus''_ pikir Noire

''Tidak apa-apa, berubah saja'' kata Noire

''Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, Noire'' ucap Neptune melihat Noire

Plutia yang mendengarnya terlihat senang dan kemudian langsung berubah saja

''Dan pada akhirnya kau menyuruhku untuk berubah, Noire sayangku~'' kata Iris Heart

Neptune terlihat mendesah pasrah dan kemudian berubah juga

Dia melihat ke arah Noire

''Aku yakin kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk'' kata Purple Heart

Noire hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan Neptune, dia masih melihat ke arah Blanc yang sudah bersiap-siap sekarang.

''Baiklah, bersiap-siaplah untuk kalah!'' teriak Blanc

Pertarungan pun di mulai dengan Blanc tiba-tiba saja maju ke depan untuk menyerang Noire, Blanc mencoba memukul Noire.

Noire yang melihat Blanc ingin memukulnya kemudian menahannya dengan pedangnya, namun Noire terhempas ke belakang karena pukulan Blanc yang begitu kuat sekali.

Tempat bertarung mereka terlihat luas jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir merasa kesempitan.

Noire menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah untuk menahan dirinya yang terpental ke belakang, dia melihat ke depan melihat Blanc tersenyum ke arahnya.

Blanc kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang Neptune, Neptune yang menyadari kekuatan Blanc kemudian menghindarinya dengan menunduk ke bawah. Neptune kemudian menggunakan katana nya untuk menebas Blanc akan tetapi di tahan oleh kapaknya milik Blanc, Neptune mundur ke belakang menyadari kekuatan Blanc yang begitu kuat sekali dan pada akhirnya dia pun terhempas kebelakang

Blanc melihat ke arah Iris Heart yang dari tadi diam saja sambil tersenyum

''Kenapa kau tidak membantu mereka?'' tanya Blanc

''Hmmmm~ Aku hanya menunggu giliranku'' jawab Plutia

Blanc menggeram dan kemudian menggunakan kapaknya menyerang Plutia, si sadis hanya tersenyum saja dan menghindari hempasan kapak Blanc. White Heart kaget melihat Iris Heart dengan mudahnya menghindari kapak milik nya

Blanc mencoba untuk memukul Plutia akan tetapi tangan nya di tahan oleh sesuatu, dia melihat tangan nya kalau ada sebuah benda seperti tali mengikat lengan nya.

Ternyata itu adalah pedang milik Iris Heart yang sudah menjadi cambuk dan tiba-tiba saja Noire datang untuk menyerang Blanc, Blanc mencoba menangkis serangan pedang milik Noire akan tetapi lengannya tidak bisa digerakan karena masih ada cambuk Plutia

 **[Slash]**

Blanc terpental ke belakang karena serangan pedang milik Noire tadi, namun dia bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Blanc tunduk sambil melihat kedepannya melihat senyuman Black Heart yang menunjukkan kalau dia senang, Blanc menggeram

''Kalian benar-benar membuatku marah'' kata Blanc

''Kalau begitu majulah'' kata Noire

''Ara~ sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang begitu membosankan'' kata Plutia

Blanc hanya terdiam saja sambil masih merasa marah melihat mereka semua, dia memaksa dirinya berdiri untuk bertarung lagi.

Neptune yang melihat pertarungan ini begitu tidak seimbang sama sekali, dia tidak mau melawan Blanc di dimensi ini karena sepertinya dia masih memiliki sifat baik sama dengan di dimensi nya

''Hey Neptune, kau juga harus melawannya'' kata Noire

''Tapi aku rasa pertarungan ini tidaklah adil''

''Apa yang kau katakan? Wanita cebol ini yang bilang sendiri kalau dia akan melawan kita bertiga jadi tidak masalah sekarang'' kata Blanc

Neptune masih berdiam saja mendengarnya, dia mengangkat katana nya berjaga-jaga jika Blanc akan menyerangnya, dia akan melawan Blanc jika dia akan menyerang dirinya.

 **-Luar Basilicom**

Terlihat Vert sedang berjalan di kerumunan orang yang begitu banyak sekali, kerumunan orang itu sedang menonton layar hologram yang sedang menunjukkan pertarungan antara CPU mereka dengan CPU luar

Vert hanya tidak memperdulikan mereka semua namun masih penasaran dengan pertarungan para CPU itu.

Dia memutuskan untuk melihat acara pertarungan itu selesai, dia ingin menonton pertarungan ini sambil meminum sebuah teh hangat yang begitu nikmat.

Vert kemudian menuju ke sebuah kafe, dari sini dia bisa melihat layar hologram itu yang menunjukan pertarungan para CPU itu, tehnya sudah datang di antar pelayan dan akhirnya dia bisa santai untuk menonton

''Baiklah saatnya santai'' kata Vert

Vert memandang di layar menunjukkan kalau sepertinya si CPU Lowee kelelahan melawan ketiga CPU itu. Di dalam hatinya Vert merasa kaget mengetahui kalau CPU Lowee memiliki fisik seperti anak-anak, dan dia cukup kaget mengetahui kalau Planeptune memiliki dua CPU

''Hmmm sepertinya kita sudah akan tahu siapa yang akan menang'' ucap Vert sambil menghirup harum di teh nya

Dia disini memiliki misi penting yaitu memata-matai Lowee, dia ingin melihat Lowee yang di katakan sebagai Nation pertama yang muncul di dunia mereka. Di tambah dia juga mendapatkan informasi tentang si CPU Planeptune yang membuatnya merasa sangat beruntung sekali entah kenapa.

''Ayo hajar Nep! Plut! Noire!''

Vert mendengar suara berisik di sampingnya, dia melihat ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Orang itu memakai topi jerami, mata bulat hitam, rambut hitam, pakaian nya adalah kaos berwarna ungu dan juga celana pendek, dan terakhir dia memakai sebuah sendal

Vert juga kaget melihat ada banyak sekali makanan di atas meja pria itu, ada yang sudah di buka dan ada juga yang sudah habis termakan dan bisa melihat sampah makanan itu di sampingnya

Green Heart berpikir kalau pria ini sepertinya bukan berasal dari ini terlihat dari pakaian nya

''Halo'' panggil Vert

Pria itu melihat ke arah Vert, si wanita pirang ini bisa melihat wajah pria itu yang bisa di bilang tampan dari seleranya sendiri.

Vert kaku melihat tatapan pria itu yang sama dengan tatapan Plutia saat mereka bertemu pertama kali nya juga.

 _''Apakah aku terlihat mencurigakan lagi?''_ pikir Vert

''Oh Vert! Apakah kau benar-benar Vert?!'' teriak pria itu

Vert melebarkan matanya melihat kalau pria ini mengetahui siapa dirinya

 _''Siapa lagi anak ini?! Kenapa dia juga bisa mengenaliku juga?!''_ teriak Vert dari pikiran nya

 **Bersambung**

 **Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun bertarung? Siapakah yang akan menang? Pasti kita semua sudah tahu.**

 **Luffy ternyata tersesat di saat masuk ke dalam Lowee dan pada akhirnya bertemu dengan Vert, Vert benar-benar kaget mengetahui satu orang lagi yang mengetahui siapa dirinya.**

 **Kapankah Luffy akan bertarung? Kita saksikan di bab berikutnya**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Arif4342: Tenang saja, dia akan mengeluarkan semuanya**

 **Austintrista16: Yup tapi akan saya usahakan mereka semua dekat dengan sang MC.**

 **Yossh seperti yang kau lihat dan terima kasih dukungan nya**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya, salam Author**


	20. Hubungan yang berkembang

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Hubungan bertambah kuat**

 **-Lowee**

''Hyaaa!''

Blanc maju ke depan untuk menyerang ketiga wanita di depan nya, dia mengangkat kapak nya bersiap-siap untuk menyerang salah satu dari mereka.

Neptune menyadari kalau ada serangan menuju ke arahnya, dia kemudian menghindari serangan dari Blanc itu. Neptune tidak menyadari kalau Blanc memutar kapaknya dan kemudian menyerang ke arah Noire.

Noire kaget melihat loli ini tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya, Noire mengangkat pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan dari Blanc dan tiba-tiba dia terpental karena menahan serangan dari Blanc itu

''Noire!'' teriak Neptune

Noire menabrak dinding, dia menatap ke arah Blanc yang kembali mengangkat kapaknya, ''Loli ini lebih kuat dari yang aku bayangkan, kekuatan fisiknya di atas rata-rata'' Noire mencoba bangun

Blanc melihat ke sampingnya ada Iris Heart yang dari tadi diam saja, Blanc menggerakkan kapaknya untuk menyerang Plutia akan tetapi dia menendang tangan nya yang akan dia gunakan untuk menyerang. Plutia terbang ke belakang dan terbang dengan sayapnya

Blanc merasa kesal melihat Plutia yang sepertinya meremehkan nya, ''Lawan aku! Apakah kau hanya akan menghindar saja?!'' tanya Blanc dengan marah

Plutia hanya tersenyum saja

Tiba-tiba saja Noire menuju ke arah Blanc dan kemudian menyerangnya dengan menggunakan pedangnya, Blanc menahan serangan Noire itu dengan tangan nya, Neptune yang melihatnya cukup kaget dengan Blanc yang bisa menahan serangan dari Noire itu

''Sudah aku duga, kalau Blanc disini sangat mirip dengan dimensiku, mereka memiliki fisik yang sangat kuat '' pikir Neptune

Blanc melempar Noire ke samping dengan cukup kuat dan hampir membuat si rambut putih itu menabrak dinding

''Tenaga nya kuat sekali'' kata Noire melihat Blanc

''Jangan remehkan dia, Blanc adalah CPU yang memiliki fisik paling kuat!'' kata Neptune menjelaskan

Blanc melihat ke arah Neptune yang sepertinya sangat tahu tentang dirinya.

''Jadi begitu, tapi dia sepertinya lemah dalam kecepatan'' kata Noire

''Hah? Kau masih meremehkanku?''

''Tidak, tapi aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku handal dalam kecepatan'' kata Noire dengan tersenyum dengan bangga.

Noire dengan cepat terbang ke arah Blanc, dia membalikan pedangnya. Sang lawan terlihat sedang bersiap-siap jika terjadi sebuah serangan yang tidak di inginkan baginya. Noire menyerang secara beruntun kearah Blanc dengan kecepatan nya, Blanc hanya bisa menangkis dengan tidak menentu.

''Noire lebih unggul dalam kecepatan, dialah CPU yang paling cepat dari ketiga kami'' kata Neptune melihat mereka bertarung

''Tapi sepertinya temanmu itu Blanc, dia memiliki pertahanan yang begitu kuat'' kata Plutia

''Ya, dia tidak hanya kuat dalam fisik tapi juga ketahanan tubuh yang kuat'' kata Neptune

''Hmmmm menarik~ aku tidak tahu kalau kalian memiliki sebuah keunggulan'' kata Plutia

Blanc menggerakkan kapaknya dan kemudian mencoba memenggal kepala Noire, tapi dengan kecepatan nya, Black Heart bisa menghindari serangan yang akan memutuskan kepalanya itu.

Noire melihat ke arah Blanc yang terlihat akan menyerangnya, Noire menahan serangan loli itu akan tetapi terlihat tenaga nya benar-benar sangat kuat dari yang dia bayangkan. Noire sekali lagi terpental dan tiba-tiba saja Blanc menerjang ke arah Neptune dan juga Plutia yang dari tadi diam saja.

Neptune mengetahui Blanc akan menyerangnya kemudian bersiap-siap, Blanc menyerang Neptune dan terlihat sama dengan nasib Noire yaitu terpental ke belakang. Blanc menyerang Plutia di sampingnya dan terlihat Plutia menghindari serangan nya itu

Plutia mencoba menebas Blanc namun terlihat Blanc benar-benar cukup handal untuk menangkis, dia berhasil menangkis serangan Plutia akan tetapi Plutia terlihat merubah pedangnya menjadi cambuk

''Apa?!'' kaget Blanc

Plutia memutar cambuknya sehingga mengenai pipi Blanc, dia mundur ke belakang melihat pipi Blanc yang terlihat terluka namun tidak mengeluarkan darah karena mereka adalah Goddess

''Sial'' ucap Blanc memegang pipinya kesal

''Apakah kau marah, nona pemarah?'' tanya Plutia dengan nada mengejek.

Blanc sekali lagi maju ke depan namun terlihat tiba-tiba saja di tahan oleh Neptune di depan nya. Neptune menatap ke arah Blanc

''Blanc, kau sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini, kita tidak perlu bertarung'' kata Neptune menahan kekuatan Blanc

''Diamlah! Kau sok tahu tentang diriku, aku selalu sendiri dari membangun Nation ini dan juga mengembangkannya, kalian hanyalah junior yang tidak mengerti arti kerja keras!'' kata Blanc yang kemudian mendorong Neptune, Purple Heart benar-benar kagum dengan kekuatan Blanc sangat kuat dari mereka semua

Noire tidak membiarkan kesempatan ini, dia kemudian maju ke depan dan menyerang Blanc dari belakang. Blanc lengah dan terlihat Neptune berhasil menendangnya hingga dia mundur ke belakang.

''Sial, kalian benar-benar licik'' kata Blanc

Blanc merasakan kakinya seperti terikat, dia melihat kakinya di ikat oleh cambuk Plutia. Iris Heart tersenyum dan menarik Blanc, dia kemudian membanting Blanc dan juga melemparnya ke dinding di sampingnya. Cambuk Plutia kembali menjadi pedang lagi

''Sial'' Blanc mencoba untuk bangun, dia merasakan sakit di tubuhnya

''Hmmmmm'' Abnes melihat Blanc dengan tertarik, ''Begitu, aku yakin kalau energi Share nya berkurang dari sekarang, rekaman ini di putar ke seluruh Lowee jadi di saat CPU mereka sedang kesulitan melawan CPU lain, maka kepercayaan penduduknya akan berkurang sekarang'' kata Abnes

''Oh jadi dia sekarang mengalami situasi yang begitu buruk chu'' kata Warechu sambil masih merekam pertarungan ini

Noire sekali lagi menyerang ke arah Blanc, dia menggunakan pedangnya menebas Blanc tapi terlihat di tahan oleh Blanc. Neptune mencoba untuk membantu Noire, dia sudah mengira kalau Blanc disini tidak akan mendengarkan lagi penjelasan nya, dia hanya mencoba untuk melumpuhkan Blanc.

Blanc terpukul mundur ke belakang, tetapi dia masih tetap ingin bertahan dan menang dalam pertarungan ini. Iris Heart tiba-tiba muncul terbang ke arah Blanc, dia menyerang Blanc dengan pedangnya itu, terjadi pertarungan jarak dekat antara mereka berdua

''Dia cukup handal'' pikir Blanc melihat Plutia

Blanc mendorong Plutia karena kekuatan nya yang lebih kuat, lawan nya hanya tersenyum saja kearahnya, Blanc benar-benar heran melihat CPU yang satu ini, dia memiliki sifat yang santai dan terlihat tidak terlalu serius dengan pertarungan ini

''Hey apakah kau serius dalam pertarungan ini?'' tanya Blanc

''Hmmmm~ aku hanya bersenang-senang'' kata Plutia dengan senyuman sadisnya itu

Blanc tidak menyadari kalau di belakangnya ada Noire yang kemudian menendangnya ke samping, dia kemudian mencoba untuk menebasnya dan kali ini terlihat berhasil karena sang White Heart sudah begitu lengah sekarang

''Aku benar-benar lemah sekali sekarang'' kata Blanc kesal

Neptune hanya memerhatikan Blanc dengan rasa kasihan di hatinya, dia memang berbeda dengan Blanc di dimensinya tapi tetap saja dia berpikir kalau dimensi di sini sama dengan Blanc di dimensinya

Blanc dan Noire kembali bertarung, mereka menggunakan kedua senjata mereka untuk melawan satu sama lain, Blanc merasa kalau dirinya semakin lemah dan dia juga tidak imbang melawan kecepatan Noire dalam bertarung jarak dekat.

Blanc sekali lagi harus mundur sambil memegang tubuhnya yang kesakitan, dia memakai wajah marah melihat ke arah Neptune dan juga yang lain nya.

''Baiklah, sekarang aku serius'' kata Blanc kesal

Blanc maju sekali lagi ke depan namun terlihat kalau Neptune dan Noire sudah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, Blanc mencoba untuk memukul Plutia namun terlihat kalau dia melompat ke atas.

''Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, kau terlihat seperti sangat tidak menyukaiku'' kata Plutia terbang di atas langit

Noire langsung menyerang Blanc tanpa aba-aba lagi, Blanc benar-benar sudah kelelahan terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah menarik nafas dari tadi. Dia mencoba untuk menangkis serangan Noire akan tetapi lawan nya sudah tahu kalau dia akan menangkis, Noire memutar pedangnya ke kanan dan menyerang dari kanan

Blanc terkena serangan di lengan kanan nya karena tidak menyadari kalau Noire akan menyerangnya dari kanan

''Sial'' kata Blanc kesal

Kaki Blanc tiba-tiba lagi merasakan kaki nya di ikat, Plutia sekali lagi mengikat kaki Blanc dan kemudian membantingnya ke ke tanah di belakangnya

''Coug, cough. Sial, kalian benar-benar mengeroyok ku'' kata Blanc

''Baiklah, ini adalah akhirmu'' kata Noire

Noire maju ke depan dengan tanpa adanya ampun lagi, dia membawa pedangnya dan terlihat akan menyerang Blanc. Blanc yang sekarang sudah lemah terlihat hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan nya, namun tetap saja perasaan nya dia tidak mau kalah dari ketiga mereka

''Rasakan ini! Drop Crush!'' Noire kemudian turuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang begitu cepatnya dan kemudian menabraknya

Noire kembali terbang dan melihat kalau sekarang Blanc sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan luka di tubuhnya, namun gadis itu terlihat masih berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar dan wajah yang meringis kesakitan.

''Sudahlah Blanc, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami'' kata Neptune mencoba untuk menghentikan Blanc

''Diamlah, a-aku masih bisa b-ertarung'' suara nya tidak sempurna lagi karena kesakitan

''Hahahaah coba lihat, dia kalah'' kata Abnes menunjuk ke arah Blanc yang menahan kesakitan.

''Hahaha coba lihat semuanya, CPU Lowee begitu kasihan nya'' kata Noire

Blanc tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia hanya menahan malu saat kamera yang di pegang oleh Warechu, dia menahan sesuatu yang begitu memalukan di hatinya saat di lihat oleh para penduduknya di saat seperti ini

''Oh Blanc'' Neptune terlihat kasihan melihat Blanc

Blanc kemudian tiba-tiba saja kembali ke tubuh manusinya, dia merasa lemah sekali secara tiba-tiba saja entah kenapa.

''Energi Share di diriku berkurang? Kenapa?...'' tanya Blanc lemah sekali

''Itu karena kau sepertinya sudah kehilangan banyak sekali kepercayaan para pendudukmu, sekarang kau sepertinya sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan apa pun lagi'' kata Abnes

Blanc yang mendengarnya terkejut dan kecewa dengan apa yang telah terjadi, dia tidak mengira kalau penduduknya akan putus asa kepadanya seperti ini

Menterinya kemudian datang menghampiri Blanc

''Sudah kuduga kalau kau akan kalah, Blanc-sama''

''Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau akan terjadi seperti ini'' kata Blanc lemah

''Ya aku mengerti juga tentang itu, namun sekarang adalah bukan saatnya untuk itu, sekarang serahkan kapadaku, ya serahkan Nation ini kepadaku''

''Apa?'' Blanc bingung

''Hahahaha aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih belum mengerti, aku yang akan menjadi penggantimu saat ini'' kata menteri nya sendiri

Blanc melebarkan matanya kaget dengan perkataan dari anak buah nya ini

''Aku adalah Ms. Badd! Salah satu dari Seven Sages!'' menteri Blanc memperkenalkan jati dirinya sendiri kepada mereka semua

Blanc terdiam dan kaget tidak percaya kalau menteri nya ini adalah salah satu teroris yang di katakan oleh para orang-orang lain.

Neptune dan yang lain nya hanya melihat mereka berdua dari jauh, Noire hanya tersenyum dan mendesah pasrah melihat Blanc

''Dia tidak menyangka kalau anak buahnya sendiri menghianatinya, dan dia juga tidak tahu kalau anak buahnya adalah anggota teroris'' kata Noire melihat Blanc

''Kasihan sekali Blanc'' kata Neptune merasa kasihan

''Hmmm dia kurang memberi pelajaran kepada anak buahnya, aku lebih suka memberi 'sesuatu' kepada anak buahku dan membuat mereka kalau menghinatiku itu sama sekali percuma'' kata Iris Heart dengan nada yang mengerikan lagi

''A-Apakah ini sudah cukup, kita harus pergi sebelum si sadis itu menghajar kita chu'' kata Warechu dengan ketakutan

''Baiklah, hey kau tikus!'' Badd kemudian memanggil Warechu

''Ada apa chu?'' tanya Warechu

''Setelah ini kau akan merekam diriku untuk para masyarakat kalau pemimpin mereka sudah berganti, masalah politik juga kau harus beritahukan kepada mereka dan hal-hal ekonomi juga'' kata Badd

''Ya terserah'' kata Warechu kesal

''Aku mau pulang, aku tidak mau ikutan dalam hal bodoh ini lagi'' kata Abnes yang kemudian pergi

''Dan kau'' Badd menunjuk ke arah salah satu perajurit Lowee

''Ya tuan?''

''Prajurit Lowee, dan mereka juga begitu banyak sekali'' kata Neptune kaget

''Apakah pemberontakan ini sudah di rencanakan dari awal?'' tanya Noire melihat prajurit itu begitu banyak sekali

''Tangkap mereka semua, jangan bebaskan dengan alasan apa pun''

''Baik pak''

Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat kaget karena mereka akan di tangkap kecuali Iris Heart yang hanya tersenyum saja dari tadi.

''Sepertinya kita akan di tangkap'' kata Plutia

''Tentu saja! Kau coba lihat, mereka begitu banyak sekali'' kata Neptune

''Sial, ini semua gara-gara dia'' kata Noire melihat Blanc yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri

 **-Penjara**

Terlihat muncul Neptune di layar

''Kami pun akhirnya ada di penjara seperti yang tertulis di atas, tidak tahu bagaimana plot bisa sama dengan di game, apa karena author nya malas? Entahlah tapi kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi dan jika saja kami punya uang, kami bisa keluar dari sini lebih cepat'' ucap Neptune frustasi

''Hey, ini bukan saatnya depresi, kita harus cari cara untuk keluar dari sini'' Noire marah dan cemberut melihat rival dan teman nya itu

''Oh tenanglah Noire, aku rasa plot cerita akan menolong kita, apakah kau pernah melihat karakter utama mati di pertengahan plot hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini? Nah, itu sangat tidak mungkin, aku yakin kalau Luffy-bro akan menolong kita dengan cara aneh atau pun gila nya'' kata Neptune yang asal-asalan

''Oh kau benar, kemana anak itu?'' tanya Noire kesal mengingat Luffy tidak ada disini

''Aku yakin kalau dia pasti akan menolong kita... Luf-kun adalah pria yang bisa di handalkan walaupun dia bodoh'' kata Plutia dengan blak-blakan

''Kau juga bodoh, Plutia'' Noire memandang Plutia dengan mata mengantuk

''Oh benarkah...aku selalu berpikir sudah melakukan sesuatu yang pintar'' kata Plutia heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya

Mereka terlihat berbicara satu sama lain sehingga tidak menyadari kalau ada satu orang lagi di penjara itu, yang tidak lain adalah Blanc yang pemilik penjara Nation ini sendiri. Dia memandang mereka bertiga yang sedang bertengkar satu sama lain, dia hanya terdiam tidak mengatakan perkataan apa pun.

Noire melihat Blanc yang diam saja

''Ini semua karena orang ini'' Noire menunjuk ke arah Blanc

Blanc hanya terdiam

''Hey Noire, ini bukan saatnya untuk menyalahkan orang lain'' kata Plutia

''Hey bicaralah'' kata Noire

Blanc terlihat masih saja terdiam sambil memerhatikan mereka, dia terlihat menahan sesuatu di hatinya saat ini

''Kalau tidak bicara, aku akan-''

''Hiks, hiks, hiks'' tiba-tiba saja Blanc mengeluarkan isak tangis

Ketiga CPU itu kemudian terlihat kaget melihat Blanc tiba-tiba saja akan menangis, Neptune melihat ke arah Noire dengan tatapan cemberut di wajahnya.

''Lihat, Noire membuatnya menangis'' kata Neptune melihat Noire

''Wah, kau benar-benar jahat sekali Noire'' Plutia ikut-ikutan

Noire kaget berpikir kalau sekarang dialah yang jahat disini, dia menggeram melihat Neptune dan juga Plutia yang seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau dia jahat.

''Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis'' kata Noire menjelaskan

Neptune dan Plutia menatap Noire dengan tatapan cemberut sehingga tsundere itu terlihat kesal di matanya, mereka sama sekali tidak mempercayai perkataan nya. Plutia kemudian mendatangi Blanc

''Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu menangis, Noire memang seperti itu'' kata Plutia yang kemudian ingin mengelus kepala Blanc

Noire hanya terdiam menatap dari belakang dengan tatapan kesal

''Jangan sentuh aku!'' Blanc tiba-tiba saja memukul tangan Plutia

''Aw'' Plutia memegang tangan nya yang di pukul oleh Blanc tadi

Noire dan Neptune kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Blanc tadi, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Blanc akan sedih dan juga marah secara bersamaan. Plutia menatap Blanc lagi dengan tidak marah

''Kau tidak apa-apa Plutia?'' tanya Noire

''Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget saja'' jawab Plutia sambil tersenyum

Plutia kembali menatap Blanc dengan tatapan biasa, dia tau kalau Blanc sedang mengalami depresi yang begitu berat, dia adalah CPU disini dan juga sebagai seorang yang menjaga Nation ini selama berpuluh-puluh tahun dan sekarang, dia malah di penjara di negara yang dia pimpin sendiri.

Dia tersenyum kembali melihat Blanc yang masih menangis dengan apa yang terjadi

''Kau lemah ya...''

Semua orang tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan kaget mendengar perkataan dari Plutia, Blanc di depan nya merasa kalau Plutia berbicara ke arahnya.

''Apa maksudmu hah?! Kau lah yang penyebab semua ini terjadi! Jika saja kalian tidak datang kesini, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi!'' Blanc mengatakan semua itu dengan kemarahan yang ada di dalam dirinya

Plutia terlihat kaget melihat Blanc tiba-tiba saja marah kepadanya, dia merasa gugup

''Dengar...aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tapi maksudku... aduh susah sekali, kalau begitu aku akan berubah, dengan berubah aku lebih percaya diri'' kata Plutia

''Hey tunggu Plutia-''

Plutia pun tiba-tiba saja berubah membuat semua orang di dalam penjara itu merasa merinding dengan siapa yang ada di depan mereka. Di depan mereka adalah Iris Heart yang mengibaskan rambutnya sambil tersenyum santai seperti biasanya

Dia melihat ke arah Blanc

''Seperti yang aku bilang, kau itu lemah, pecundang, tidak berguna dan cengeng'' Iris Heart mengatakan nya dengan santai

Blanc benar-benar marah mendengar perkataan itu tapi secara bersamaan dia merasa merinding dengan wanita yang di depan nya ini, dia berubah lagi dengan drastis dari pada sebelum berubah.

''Dengar, kau menyalahkan kami yang sedang melakukan tugas kami, aku hanya ingin mencari teman dan aku juga malas dalam menjadi CPU. Aku tidak suka mendengar kalau seseorang mencari kesalahan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri, menurutmu kenapa kau bisa kalah?'' tanya Iris Heart

Blanc terdiam, dia tidak bisa mengatakan perkataan apa pun

Di belakang mereka berdua ada Neptune dan juga Noire, mereka memandang Blanc dan Plutia dari tadi sambil mendengarkan perkataan dari Plutia tadi.

''Sebaiknya kita serahkan ini kepada Plutia saja''

''Ya kau benar, aku yakin kalau dia bisa mengatasi hal seperti ini'' kata Noire

Kembali ke arah Plutia

''Jika kau merasa kuat, kau seharusnya bisa bangkit dengan mudah tapi sekarang kau hanya diam saja. Menangis seperti seorang anak kecil cengeng yang tidak berguna, aku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau bisa kalah?'' tanya Plutia lagi

Blanc sekali lagi terdiam

''A-Aku tidak tahu'' jawab Blanc

''Itu karena kau tidak memiliki teman di sampingmu, kau hanya memiliki bawahan yang ternyata mengkhianatimu, kau hanya memandang orang lain tidak terlalu berguna''

Blanc terdiam mendengarkan ocehan Plutia

''Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang, kau hanya perlu orang lain untuk membantumu dan sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melanjutkan tangisanmu?'' tanya Iris Heart

Plutia terus saja memberikan pertanyaan yang begitu banyak sekali sehingga membuat Blanc kebingungan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, Blanc bahkan tidak bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan pun

''Jadi intinya, apakah kau mau menjadi teman kami?'' tanya Iris Heart

Blanc berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya, dia menatap ke arah Plutia dengan kaget

''Apa?''

''Apakah kau mau? Kita bisa menghajar si gendut itu'' tambah Plutia

''Aku...'' Blanc bingung dan kaget, ''Aku tidak mengira kalau kau akan mengajakku untuk menjadi temanmu'' kata Blanc kaget

''Aku juga kaget mendengarnya'' kata Neptune melebarkan bola matanya dengan kaget

''Jadi, apakah kau mau?'' tanya Plutia

Blanc hanya masih terkaget dengan apa yang terjadi, orang ini mengajaknya untuk berteman, padahal pertama kalinya bertemu, mereka bertempur satu sama lain dan sekarang CPU dari Nation lain mengajaknya untuk menjadi teman nya?

''Aku...B-Baiklah, aku akan menjadi temanmu, ini pertama kali nya aku berteman dengan seseorang'' kata Blanc yang berhenti menangis dan terlihat

Iris Heart tersenyum dengan senyuman sadisnya sehingga membuat Neptune dan Noire merinding dan juga curiga

''Sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan oleh Plutia?''

''Entahlah, aku berharap aku tidak ikut getahnya'' kata Noire

Iris Heart kemudian kembali ke bentuk manusianya, Plutia sekarang tersenyum melihat ke arah Blanc yang juga tersenyum. Mereka satu sama lain tersenyum dengan bangga

''Baiklah, aku tahu adegan romantis ini tapi kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Hey Blanc, apakah kau tahu bagaimana keluar dari penjara ini?'' tanya Neptune

''Aku tidak tahu, benda ini di ciptakan oleh para anak buahku''

''Dasar payah, sekarang bagaimana kita keluar dari sini'' Noire terlihat kesal

''Kita tunggu saja Luf-kun, pasti dia akan menolong kita'' kata Plutia terlihat percaya

''Hey aku juga berharap seperti itu'' kata Neptune

Mereka semua menunggu untuk beberapa lama akan tetapi tidak ada seseorang pun yang datang, mereka terus menunggu dengan harapan yang muncul di wajah mereka masing-masing

''Ngomong-ngomong, apakah pria itu bernama Luf-kun?'' tanya Blanc

''Oh karakter utama pria itu? Yup'' jawab Neptune

''Apakah dia pengikut milikmu?'' tanya Blanc lagi

''Yup, dia warga negara Planeptune'' kata Neptune

''Hehehe aku juga CPU Planeptune'' ucap Plutia tertawa

Blanc mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan mereka. Di sebelah mereka terlihat ada Noire yang merasa kesal dan bosan di dalam penjara ini dan tidak ada satu pun yang akan menolong mereka.

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada keributan di depan mereka membuat keempat wanita ini bertanya-tanya siapa yang membuat keributan ini

''Hey sudah aku bilang kita secara diam-diam saja''

''Maaf, tapi teman-temanku membutuhkanku''

Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat kaget dengan suara ini, mereka mengenal suara ini kecuali Blanc yang merasa penrah mendengar suara ini

''Suara ini, Luffy-bro'' kata Neptune

''Akhirnya dia datang juga'' Noire terlihat senang

''Horay!'' Plutia juga tidak kalah senangnya

Blanc hanya terdiam sambil menunggu siapa yang akan menyelamatkan mereka, terlihat ada seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian ungu, dia memakai pakaian jaket ungu dan penutup kepala, celana pendek dan terlihat memakai sandal. Di belakangnya ada seorang wanita yang mereka sudah bertemu, dia adalah Vert yang berlari mengikuti Luffy dari belakang.

Luffy berhasil di depan pintu penjara mereka

''Shishishi akhirnya aku berhasil'' kata Luffy tertawa

''Yooo Luffy-bro, akhirnya kau menyelamatkan kami, kami sangat kebosanan disini'' kata Neptune

''Hehehe maaf, aku tadi kesulitan untuk menerobos tempat ini'' kata Luffy, ''Tapi untungnya ada Vert yang membantuku'' Luffy menunjuk ke belakangnya

''Dasar, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan benar-benar melakukan keributan'' Vert terlihat menarik nafasnya karena kelelahan

''Jadi apakah kau membawa kuncinya, Luffy-bro?''

''Yup, ini dia''

Luffy menunjukan kunci kepada Neptune dan yang lain nya, mereka semua kaget melihat kalau Luffy benar-benar membawa kunci untuk mereka

''Bagus, sekarang cepat buka pintunya'' kata Noire tidak sabaran

Luffy mengangguk, dia kemudian membukat pintu sel mereka, keempat CPU itu pun akhirnya keluar terbebas dari sel yang mengurung mereka selama beberapa jam atau bahkan 6 jam dengan kebosanan.

''Baiklah, saatnya untuk membalas pria gendut itu'' kata Neptune

''Cih, akan ku hajar dia sampai tidak sadarkan diri selama-lamanya'' Blanc terlihat marah dan kesal

Noire hanya memandang Vert yang tersenyum saja, dia merasa penasaran dengan siapa wanita ini yang bisa menerobos bersama Luffy, dia tidak bodoh mengira kalau wanita ini adalah wanita biasa

''Jadi bisa ceritakan siapa kau ini?'' tanya Noire

''Hmmm kau bertanya kepadaku?'' tanya Vert merasa di tanya

''Yup, siapa kau ini?'' tanya Noire lagi

''Aku hanya wanita biasa'' jawab Vert

''Jangan bercanda, aku tahu kalau kau pasti bukan wanita biasa'' kata Noire masih penasaran

Vert hanya terdiam saja melihat kalau Noire masih mencurigainya, Noire masih menatap dirinya itu dengan tatapan curiga

''Hey Noire! Cepatlah, kau ketinggalan''

Luffy memanggil Noire

''Cepat kau kejar mereka, kau bisa ketinggalan'' kata Vert

''Hey tunggu aku!''

Noire kemudian berlari mengejar teman-teman di depan nya, Vert memerhatikan mereka yang sudah jauh berlari dan sepertinya akan menciptakan keributan

''Aku rasa mereka akan baik-baik saja, keempat CPU itu pasti bisa mengurus ini'' kata Vert memerhatikan mereka

Vert menatap Luffy di saat terakhirnya

''Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang diriku, dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku berbohong, aku yakin kalau dia tidak menduga aku berbohong saat aku berbohong tentang diriku'' Vert masih menatap Luffy dengan mata yang tertarik

''Oh ini mulai menarik'' kata Vert yang kemudian tersenyum

 **-Planeptune**

Si kecil Histoire terlihat sedang melakukan eksperimen di ruangan nya. Dia sedang mengecek sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu tertarik

"Hmmmm dengan ini pasti berhasil"

Dia kemudian menghidupkan alat komunikasi

"Halo diriku yang lain" panggilnya dengan alat komunikasinya

"Oh ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu, ini tentang Luffy-san" kata si kecil Histoire

Histoire dimensi Neptune terlihat menghela nafasnya karena sepertinya dia tahu kalau dirinya yang lain akan mengetahui sesuatu, tentang Luffy

"Jadi kau sudah tahu"

"Ehem, aku penasaran apakah kau tahu dari mana dia berasal?"

"Dia berasal dari dimensi lain, tepatnya dunia yang begitu berbeda" jawab Histy Neptune

"Oh begitu, maksudmu dia berbeda dengan dunia kita?"

"Yup, dia berasal dari dunia yang tidak memiliki CPU ataupun teknologi yang tinggi, disana lebih banyak memiliki kejadian fantasi" kata Histoire dimensi Neptune

"Begitukah, aku begitu penasaran sekarang, tapi saat ini aku sedang melakukan eksperimen tentang tubuh Luffy-san" ucap si kecil Histy

"Begitukah, kalau begitu aku akan mendukung eksperimenmu ini, aku yakin kalau kita pasti bisa membuat sesuatu yang begitu menarik, walaupun aku tidak yakin" Histoire dimensi Neptune terlihat tertawa kecil

Mereka berdua tertawa satu sama lain, kemudian Histoire kecil memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu menarik, dan dia berpikir kalau dirinya dari dimensi lain pasti akan menyukai ide nya ini

"Hey diriku yang lain"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apakah kau tertarik membuat buah Iblis?

Histoire terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dirinya yang lebih kecil ini

"Hah?"

 **-Bersambung**

* * *

 **Yup akhirnya**

 **Maaf jika lama sekali karena hal biasa yang pasti kalian tahu**

 **Di bab ini kedua Histoire akan membuat buah Iblis? Bisakah?**

 **Untuk cerita Nepgear dan yang lain nya akan datang di bab berikutnya**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Uc: dia akan segera memakainya dan dia sudah memakainya saat melawan robot yang menghancurkan pabrik**

 **Austintristan16: yup benar sekali**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review**

 **Janga lupa untuk tinggalkan review**

 **Salam author**


	21. Lowee Damai Kembali lagi?

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 ** **Lowee Damai Kembali...lagi?****

 **-Dungeon Lowee**

Di bawah penjara Lowee adalah Dungeon, tempat untuk memenjarakan para penjahat bagi Lowee di bawah kepemimpinan CPU Blanc. Namun saatnya ini sepertinya CPU itu bukan lagi sebagai pemimpin di Nation ini, dia dikhianati oleh Menteri nya sendiri.

Di bawah sekarang terlihat beberapa orang sedang berlari dan melawan beberapa monster yang ada di Dungeon, mereka berlari dengan keburu-buru untuk menuju ke atas di mana kota Lowee berada

''Cepat, kita harus ke atas, dia pasti sedang melakukan siaran langsung ke seluruh Lowee'' kata CPU rambut ungu

''Cih, dia ingin memberitakan kalau dia akan menjadi pemimpin Nation ku, sialan itu'' Blanc terlihat kesal dengan wajah marah nya

Luffy berlari sambil memukul beberapa monster yang menyerangnya, dia di depan untuk menjaga para gadis agar tidak terluka karena serangan monster. Dia tersenyum karena dia akan melawan orang yang sudah menjebak Neptune dan yang lain nya, dia ingin tahu apakah dia kuat seperti para monster.

Blanc melihat di depan dengan kagum, pria ini sudah menghajar beberapa monster untuk menjaga dirinya yang sedang lemah karena tidak memiliki Energi Share lagi, dia sedikit kesal karena di lindungi akan tetapi apa yang bisa di lakukan sekarang?

''Lihat, itu pintu ke atas'' kata Noire menunjuk ke atas

''Baiklah, Luffy-bro. Ini saatnya kau meregangkan tanganmu untuk menggapai nya'' suruh Neptune

''Baiklah''

Luffy meregangkan lengan nya ke atas, ''Baiklah, semuanya pegangan'' perintah Luffy.

Para gadis memegang Luffy dan mereka pun naik ke atas menuju ke pintu. Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk keluar dari Dungeon ini. Mereka pun sampai di lantai paling atas hingga mereka bisa melihat Basilicom Lowee.

''Baiklah, sekarang kita sudah di atas''

''Baiklah, saatnya menghajar si gendut itu'' kata Blanc

''Hehehe sepertinya kau sedang marah, ya kan Blanc'' kata Luffy

''Cih, tentu saja aku marah dan siapa kau ini sebenarnya?'' tanya Blanc melihat Luffy

''Oh, aku Luffy. Aku sudah tahu siapa kau''

Blanc menghela nafas karena pria ini tidak mengerti maksudnya, dia sudah tahu namanya akan tetapi dia ingin tahu dengan kekuatan nya. Dia berpikir untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu dan kemudian melihat ke depan untuk mengatasi si penghianat dulu.

Mereka melihat lubang yang menuju ke atas, tanpa berkata lagi mereka pun memasuki lubang itu untuk segera keluar dari Dungeon ini.

Mereka sampai daratan atas setelah terjebak di bawah tanah dengan begitu lamanya, Blanc menutupi matanya karena silauan matahari mengenai matanya. Di sekitar mereka adalah taman yang di dekat kota pusat Lowee.

''Oh kita di taman'' kata Neptune keluar dari lubang

''Hmmm baguslah, ini dekat dengan Basilicomku, jadi kita bisa langsung menghajar pria gendut itu'' CPU Lowee terlihat kesal dengan mata merah nya, ada energi kemarahan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Neptune dan Noire tersenyum kaku melihatnya sedangkan Plutia seperti biasa tersenyum halus, Plutia melihat ke arah Luffy

''Luf-kun, apakah kau baik-baik saja?''

''Oh aku baik-baik saja, tenang saja. Sekarang kita harus segera menuju ke Basilicom Blanc agar kita bisa menghajar pria itu, bukankah kalian ingin membalasnya'' kata Luffy

''Tentu saja, dia benar-benar menjebak kita setelah bertarung dengan si kerdil ini'' kata Noire menunjuk ke arah Blanc

''Siapa yang kau panggil si kerdil?'' Aura Blanc kembali memuncak melihat Noire

''Kau tentunya'' balas Noire

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain seperti akan bertarung.

''Sudahlah kalian berdua, ini bukan saatnya bertarung, kita harus segera ke sana'' kata Neptune mencoba menenangkan

''Huft baiklah''

''Aku setuju''

Noire dan Blanc terlihat setuju walaupun masih memiliki aura ingin bertarung satu sama lain nya.

Mereka kembali berlari menuju ke Basilicom untuk mencegah Badd untuk menggantikan Blanc menjadi pemimpin di Nation ini, mata Blanc memancarkan semangat

 **-Basilicom**

"Jadi apakah semuanya sudah siap?

"Bersabarlah, aku sedang mengurus kamera"

"Cepatlah tikus, aku tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan kepada masyarakat. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menghormati diriku ini!'' Badd terlihat bersuka hati

Tiba-tiba saja pintu di ketuk oleh seseorang, Badd dan Warechu terdiam melihat pintu yang di ketuk. Mereka terdiam satu sama lain hingga kemudian Badd merasa kesal karena ada yang mengganggu nya saat akan sedang melakukan acara langsung ke seluruh Lowee.

Dia berjalan ke depan untuk membuka pintu namun tiba-tiba saja pintu di dobrak dari luar, kedua pria itu kaget melihat kalau seorang laki-laki menobrak pintu, dia memakai pakaian jaket ungu dan celana pendek dengan warna yang sama. Dia berambut hitam, memiliki pupil mata hitam, memiliki bekas luka di bawah mata kanan nya dan terlihat mengenakan sendal.

''K-Kau pengikut CPU itu, bukan?'' tanya Badd kaget

''Oh kau, pria gendut yang sudah mengalahkan Neptune dan yang lain nya'' Luffy menunjuk pria itu

Badd kembali menenangkan dirinya dari kaget, dia mendehem dan kembali melihat mantan Kapten bajak laut topi jerami.

''Jadi kau kesini untuk menyelamatkan CPU mu, cih kau harus melawan beberapa penjaga dan monster untuk bisa menuju ke penjara'' kata Badd dengan senyuman di bibirnya

''Tidak, aku tidak perlu kesana, aku sudah bersama dengan mereka''

Luffy menunjuk ke belakang, muncul para CPU berjalan ke depan. Salah satunya adalah Blanc yang menatap marah ke arah Badd, menterinya sendiri yang sudah menghianatinya.

''Halo Menteri'' sapa Blanc dengan tidak bersahabat sama sekali

Badd mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat mereka semua ada disini dengan tiba-tiba, tangan dan kakinya bergetar menandakan kalau dia tidak akan bisa melawan mereka semua. Pria gendut ini masih memiliki harga diri jadi dia memutuskan untuk berani

Di sisi lain, Warechu sedang berkeringat dingin juga melihat Plutia yang dari tadi melambaikan tangan nya ke arah nya.

''Kalian pikir aku takut, akan aku kalahkan kalian disini dan menunjukkan kepada masyarakat untuk siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin Nation yang sebenarnya'' kata Badd

Tiba-tiba saja muncul robot di belakangnya, robot itu sepertinya adalah robot yang bisa kendalikan oleh seseorang dari dalam. Badd masuk ke dalam robot itu untuk mengendalikan nya, begitu besar sehingga membuat Plutia yaitu CPU mudah kagum membuka mulutnya kaget.

''Waah besar sekali'' katanya dengan masih dengan suara mengantuk nya.

''Cih, desain nya jelek. Bukan selera ku'' kata Noire yang langsung berubah menjadi Black Heart.

''Woh kau sudah berubah, kalau begitu aku juga'' Neptune merubahkan dirinya juga sehingga tinggal Plutia dan Blanc yang belum bisa berubah.

Noire berbalik melihat Plutia, ''Kenapa kau tidak berubah Plutia? Cepatlah berubah'' perintah Noire

''Oki doki''

Plutia berubah untuk segera menggunakan mode HDD nya yang pasti membuat semua orang disitu merinding karena begitu drastis nya perubahan nya itu.

Si sadis muncul dengan senyuman sadis di bibirnya seperti biasa, dia memegang pedang di tangan kanan nya dan tangan kirinya memegang pinggulnya dengan begitu santai. Dia melihat ke samping di mana Warechu sedang merekam, tikus malang itu dari tadi tidak bisa berhenti merinding dan tambah bergetar tulangnya melihat wanita itu akhirnya muncul

''Kau, sebaiknya kau bisa merekam dengan benar...'' Plutia mengeluarkan perkataan mengancam walaupun ada nada menggoda di nada nya

''B-B-Baik bu!'' kata Warechu dengan sigap merespon

Pertarungan akhirnya akan di mulai kecuali Blanc yang masih belum berubah karena energi Share nya habis, tidak ada yang bisa dia gunakan lagi untuk menggunakan mode HDD nya.

Luffy melihat Blanc, dia sudah mendengar cerita dari Vert di dimensi ini kalau CPU tidak akan bisa menggunakan mode HDD nya kalau dia tidak memiliki energi Share di diri mereka. Vert mengatakan kalau energi Share begitu berpengaruh walaupun hanya satu orang memiliki _Keyakinan_ kepada seorang CPU, karena yang berefek adalah seberapa kuat harapan orang itu kepada CPU mereka.

Luffy memegang bahu CPU Lowee itu membuat nya kaget karena baru pertama kali ada seorang pria memegang bahu nya dengan secara langsung

''Tenang saja, aku percaya kepadamu Blanc. Aku akan memberikanmu _Keyakinan_ ku agar kau bisa mendapatkan energi Share sebanyak yang kau mau'' Luffy tersenyum menunjukkan gigi nya yang putih

Senyuman yang begitu tulus dan polos itu, senyuman lebar menenangkan hati seseorang yang sedang putus asa. Blanc merasakan kehangatan di hatinya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman

 _''Apa ini? Apakah energi Share? Tapi kenapa kali ini begitu nyaman dan lebih hangat? Padahal aku baru bertemu dengan pria ini''_ batin Blanc memegang dada nya yang di katakan hangat itu

Ketiga CPU melihat mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum entah kenapa, terutama Iris Heart yang terlihat kali ini menggunakan senyuman berbeda dari sebelum nya.

''Oh begitu, baiklah. Aku akan memberikan _Keyakinan_ kepada gadis kecil yang cengeng, pemarah, cerewet dan penyendiri menyedihkan ini'' kata Iris Heart terlihat menatap Blanc

Blanc yang seharusnya senang malah kesal mendengar perkataan dari Plutia tadi, ''Hey aku malah marah bodoh!'' Blanc kesal sambil ada rasa senang.

''Aku juga'' kata Neptune dengan suara lebih dewasa dan bermartabat.

''Hmmm baiklah, aku rasa aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku kepada mu sedikit... ini bukan berarti aku peduli denganmu oke!'' kata Noire dengan sifat tsundere nya yang kambuh

Blanc merasa senang melihat mereka semua, bahagia, kesenangan dan lega menyelimuti hati nya yang begitu dingin dan kesepian tidak memiliki teman dari pertama kali mendirikan Nation ini dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya bercahaya terang menunjukkan energi Share yang meledak begitu kuat, dan pada akhirnya dia bisa menggunakan mode HDD nya sekarang

''Ini...'' Blanc melihat seluruh tubuhnya, ''Aku berhasil'' katanya dengan senang

Badd terlihat kaget melihat apa yang terjadi, seharusnya CPU nya itu tidak memiliki energi Share yang tersisa sekarang.

''Tidak mungkin! Dia seharusnya tidak memiliki energi Share yang tersisa'' kata Badd dengan rasa kaget dan tambah takut hatinya

''Hehehe, aku mengerti sekarang. Baiklah menteri, sudah saatnya kau akan kalah!'' kata Blanc dengan percaya diri sekarang

''Grrrr hanya karena kalian berempat akan melawanku bukan berarti kalian akan menang dengan mudah, akan ku kalahkan kalian semua!'' kata Badd yang sudah tidak berpikir lurus lagi

''Luffy-bro, sebaiknya kau menonton saja, biar kami saja yang mengurus ini'' pinta Purple Heart

''Oh baiklah'' setuju Luffy karena memang akan bisa menang dengan mudah.

Badd memulai serangan dengan roket yang banyak di luncurkan ke arah keempat CPU itu. Neptune dan Noire menghindarinya dengan terbang ke atas tapi roket itu terlihat masih mengejar mereka, Blanc terlihat memukul roket itu hingga hancur

 _''Sial, aku lupa kalau fisik nya begitu kuat''_ pikir Badd kaget

Plutia terlihat memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping dan merubah pedangnya menjadi cambuk dan memotong-motong roket itu hingga hancur.

 _''Dia sangat handal''_ Blanc masih kagum melihat Plutia yang masih handal menggunakan senjata nya itu

Noire di atas langit dengan begitu cepat menebas semua roket yang mengejarnya dan terlihat kembali ke mode gaya berpedangnya, anggun dan secepat kilat itulah dia walaupun berbeda dimensi. Neptune dengan biasa menghancurkan semua roket dan terkadang ada roket yang meleset mengenai nya.

''Bagaimana dengan ini!'' Badd menembakan laser yang terang ke semua arah.

Neptune langsung mencari perlindungan, Blanc di depan Plutia kemudian menggunakan kapak nya itu melindungi mereka dari serangan laser itu. Laser itu terlihat tidak bisa menembus kapak nya.

''Apakah aku harus mengatakan terima kasih kepadamu?~'' goda Plutia

''Diamlah, hingga sekarang kau masih mempermainkanku'' kata Blanc kesal

''Fufufufu'' tawa si Sadis.

Namun mereka melihat kalau Noire bisa menghindari semua tembakan laser semua arah itu dengan kecepatan nya, dia membuat Badd kaget dengan kecepatan nya yang bisa menghindari semua serangan lasernya. Black Heart akan mengeluarkan serangan nya.

 **''Torneraid Sword''** dengan suara pelan pedang Noire bercahaya dengan energi Share nya

Dia menebasnya ke arah Badd membuat pria gendut itu mencoba untuk menghindar, tebasan Noire berhasil mengenai sebelah kanan robotnya hingga terbelah, tidak hanya dia tapi daerah di tempat itu terlihat terbelah juga

 _''Kekuatan macam apa itu?!''_ kaget Badd

''Hebat!'' teriak Luffy dengan mata bercahaya melihat betapa kuatnya serangan itu.

Noire yang mendengarnya berbalik melihat Luffy dengan wajah memerah sedikit karena sebuah pujian.

''Oh...i-itu bukan apa-apa'' kata Noire dengan gugup

''Awas Noire!''

Noire melihat kedepan melihat ada roket mengarah dan mengenai dirinya. Dia terjatuh ke bawah dengan rasa sakit, saat di tanah di terbangun dengan wajah kesal melihat Badd.

''Dasar, reaksi mu berlebihan hanya sekali di puji'' kata Blanc kepada Noire dari jauh.

''Diam! Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan robot itu sekarang!'' kata Noire dengan marah sambil berwajah merah karena marah dan malu.

Blanc terbengong melihat Noire.

Badd tidak menyia-nyiakan ini, dia menembakan beberapa benda bundar tajam ke arah Noire dan Neptune. CPU Planeptune menangkis serangan itu namun terlihat kalau serangan itu berhasil mengenai pergelangan tangan nya. Neptune kesakitan

''Hahaha jangan terlalu percaya diri, benda itu lentur dan tajam, penemuanku bukankah hebat?'' kata Badd

Dia mengatakan itu hingga tidak menyadari kalau Blanc sudah ada di atasnya sambil akan menggunakan kapak nya untuk menghancurkan kepala robotnya. Badd yang sadar walaupun telat kemudian menangkis serangan itu dengan tangan robotnya namun langsung hancur begitu saja karena begitu kuatnya serangan itu.

Blanc memutar horizontal kapaknya dan ingin menghancurkan bagian bawah robot Badd namun terlihat benda besi itu terbang ke atas seperti melompat dengan tinggi.

''Hahaha jangan terlalu berharap, nona kecil'' kata Badd

Badd malah tidak menyadari kalau Neptune menyerang dari atas sehingga mengenai kepala robotnya. Penglihatan nya sudah tidak jelas karena kepala robotnya sudah hancur.

''Tambahan! **32-bit Mega Blade** '' Neptune mengangkat tangan nya ke langit dan kemudian muncul sebuah pedang hologram.

Pedang itu kemudian menyerang ke arah Badd membuatnya untuk menghindari walaupun pada akhirnya terkena juga di bagian perut robotnya, Badd masih bersikeras untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka berempat.

 **''Fighting Viper...''** Terdengar suara manis.

Badd melihat ke depan ada serangan berbentuk V mengarah ke arahnya dan mengenai nya, ternyata serangan itu berenergi listrik membuat robotnya tambah rusak dan tidak bisa di kendalikan sekarang.

''Ini belum berakhir'' kata Badd tidak terima

Dia bangkit dan menembakan semua roket dan alat-alat nya ke semua arah, keempat CPU melakukan cara mereka untuk menghindar dan menangkis serangan itu. Noire terlihat ingin membuat serangan lagi akan tetapi terlihat kalau serangan itu mengganggu fokus nya.

''Hey apakah kalian memiliki rencana?'' tanya Noire melihat Neptune dan yang lain nya.

''Baiklah, kalian coba untuk menghentikan serangan nya, aku akan menghancurkan nya dengan serangan terkuatku'' kata Blanc

''Baiklah'' ucap Neptune dan Noire

Noire sekali lagi terlihat mencoba fokus sebelum menyerang di garis depan, dia memejamkan matanya untuk fokus, hingga beberapa saat matanya terbuka dan kemudian langsung maju ke depan dengan kecepatan yang begitu cepat meninggalkan asap di belakang membuat Ketiga CPU lain kaget dengan kecepatan nya.

Noire bisa melihat semua serangan roket dan laser yang akan mengenai nya, reflek tubuh nya begitu elastis mengindari semua serangan itu.

Badd kaget melihat tiba-tiba saja CPU Lastation sudah ada di depan nya secepat kilat. Noire menggunakan pedangnya memotong semua senjata peluncur roket dan laser dengan dua tebasan dengan kecepatan sekali kedip mata.

 _''C-Cepat sekali!''_ batin Badd kaget

Noire melompat dan terbang ke atas menyadari kalau ada serangan dari belakangnya, serangan itu berasal dari Neptune yang menembakan energi Share yang begitu kuat. Serangan ledakan itu mengenai Badd dan robotnya hingga terlihat mundur ke belakang.

Dia berhenti dengan kerusakan robot nya yang semakin jelas di bagian depan.

Blanc maju ke depan tanpa memberi ruang lagi untuk Badd meluncurkan serangan barunya, dia memegang kapak di tangan kanan nya dan terlihat akan menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia lompat dan siap untuk menyerang

 **''Getter Ravine!''**

Blanc langsung menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga dari atas.

Badd tidak bisa menghindar lagi karena robotnya benar-benar sudah hancur, serangan mantan CPU nya itu mengenai tubuh atas robot dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Menteri itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi dengan wajah ketakutan, tapi dia sepertinya masih memiliki benda yang bisa membuatnya menang saat ini.

''Bagaimana dengan ini?!''

Badd menekan tombol dan secara tiba-tiba saja robot nya bergetar dengan sangat kuat, kemudian terlihat muncul roket yang begitu banyak melayang-layang di udara dan menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan di taman Basilicom milik Blanc

Noire mundur ke belakang sambil terlihat memerhatikan kalau serangan roket, laser dan beberapa alat serangan milik robot Badd meluncur tanpa terkendali.

''Sialan itu, dia telah menghancurkan Basilicom milikku, akan ku hajar dia setelah ini'' kata Blanc dengan wajah kesal

''Akan ku serang dia'' kata Neptune

Neptune mencoba memposisikan tubuhnya untuk segera menyerang Badd dan menghancurkan baju robotnya yang sudah hilang kendali itu. Pedang Neptune bersinar di isi oleh energi Share milik nya.

''Baiklah, akan aku akhiri sekarang'' kata Neptune

''Tidak, aku akan di depan untuk melindungimu, serangan itu bisa aku tangkis dengan kapak milik ku'' Blanc meposisikan kapak nya di depan dan akan melindungi Neptune dari semua serangan yang mengarah ke arah mereka.

''Baiklah, maju!''

Blanc dan Neptune pun maju ke depan dan cepat. Serangan roket dan laser ada yang menyerang mereka namun bisa di tangkis oleh Blanc dengan mudahnya, mereka semakin dengan dengan Badd yang terlihat ketakutan melihat kalau kekalahan nya akan segera tiba

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dan pada akhirnya mereka bisa ada di depan Badd

''Sekarang!'' teriak Blanc menyuruh Neptune

 **''Victory Slash!''**

Neptune menebas dengan satu tebasan yang kuat berbentuk V, terbasan itu berhasil menghancurkan semua armor robot yang dimiliki oleh Badd dan membuat dirinya terlempar keluar dari robot.

Badd ketakutan karena dia akan di hajar oleh para CPU setelah ini, pria itu melihat ke atas dan kemudian kaget. Dia melihat kalau sekarang Blanc dan Neptune berjalan ke arah nya dengan Blanc yang terlihat marah

''Baiklah, saatnya untuk menerima hukuman'' kata Blanc bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Badd

Tentu saja pria malang itu ketakutan, dia berpikir setelah ini dia akan babak belur tanpa ampun di hajar oleh mereka. Badd melihat ke belakang mereka dan melihat ada sesuatu yang melayang di udara.

''T-Tunggu! Inti Core nya masih ada'' kata Badd menunjuk ke arah robot itu.

Blanc dan Neptune berbalik melihat benda terbang itu

''Oh tidak, itu akan meledak!'' teriak Badd ketakutan sambil melindungi dirinya

Bola itu terlihat semakin bercahaya dan sepertinya apa yang di katakan oleh Badd tadi adalah benar, Neptune mencoba menggunakan pedangnya untuk menebasnya namun bola itu semakin terang menyilaukan matanya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ada Noire dengan secepat kilat menebas bola itu tanpa sempat di lihat oleh kedua CPU lain nya

 _''Cepat sekali!''_ pikir Neptune dan Blanc

Noire turun dari terbangnya dan kemudian melihat Neptune dan Blanc, dia kembali ke mode Manusia nya dan tersenyum

''Sepertinya kita menang'' kata Noire

''Kau benar'' jawab Neptune

Iris Heart berjalan menuju yang lain nya

''Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus memberikan hukuman kepada orang itu sekarang'' katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Badd

Pria itu berkeringat dengan deras sekali

-Beberapa saat

Kamera penonton terlihat bergerak-gerak seperti ada yang menggoyangkan nya, muncul Noire di depan kamera semua penonton penduduk Lowee

''Noire disini''

Neptune kemudian juga muncul

''Neptune disini!''

''Baiklah, saatnya memberi tahukan apa yang terjadi setelah pertarungan''

''Aku rasa ini tidak bagus untuk menunjukkan nya ke para para penduduk'' kata Neptune

''Tapi ini perintah Plutia'' kata Noire

Kamera pun terlihat berbelok menunjukkan dua wanita sedang membully seorang pria gendut, dia di pukuli, di tendang bahkan di cambuk oleh Plutia. Tidak hanya itu saja, dia bahkan di hina oleh kedua gadis itu.

Pria itu hanya bisa menunduk dan menutupi kepala belakangnya agar tidak terluka oleh serangan fisik kedua gadis itu

''Ini akibatnya kau menghianatiku!''

''Rasakan nikmatnya~ Aku tahu kau menikmatinya~''

Blanc dan Plutia menghajar nya dengan tanpa ada nya rasa ampun dari mereka berdua, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka jika sudah jadi begini. Blanc terus saja menendang Badd dengan lumayan kuat, di lalu melihat ke arah kamera dengan masih wajah marah nya

Dia menunjuk ke arah kamera, ''Hey kalian semua, jangan pernah berhenti berdoa kepada CPU kalian atau kalian akan bernasib sepertinya!'' kata Blanc dengan kesal

Neptune dan Noire menatap CPU loli itu dengan kaku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, dia sudah mengancam penduduknya sendiri untuk memaksa mereka untuk terus _Yakin_ kepada CPU mereka.

''Well itu sedikit egois...'' kata Neptune menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

''Kau benar, tapi ini bukan urusanku...'' kata Noire juga

Setelah puas, Blanc pun berhenti menendang Badd

''Baiklah, aku rasa aku sudah puas'' kata Blanc

''Hah? Hanya segitu saja? Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan nya~'' kata Plutia kembali mencambuk pria malang itu.

Badd kemudian melihat ke arah Warechu yang terlihat masih merekam dirinya yang masih disiksa oleh nona Sadis.

''Hey tikus, matikan kamera nya, hormati temanmu yang kalah ini!...'' kata Badd memohon

Plutia melihat ke arah Warechu

''Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mendengarkan perkataan nya...''

Warechu merinding tidak tertahan melihat tatapan itu yang seperti akan membunuhnya jika dia harus menuruti permintaan teman nya itu, dia mengangkat tangan nya hormat kepada Plutia.

''B-Baik bu! Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menjadi budakmu'' kata Warechu

Iris Heart tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Warechu, dia kembali melanjutkan penyiksaan nya kepada pria gendut yang hanya bisa merangkak ketakutan. Blanc sedikit merasa kasihan melihat pria itu namun dia merasa kalau itu adalah akibat yang sudah dia perbuat.

Blanc menyadari kalau tidak melihat ada Luffy.

''Kemana Luffy?''

''Oh, dia ada di sana'' Neptune menunjuk ke samping

Menunjukkan Luffy yang sedang bersantai sambil memakan semua makanan yang ada di Basilicom milik Blanc, ice cream, kentang goreng dan semua makanan yang ada di kulkas Blanc terlihat di telan oleh Luffy

Wajah pria bodoh itu terlihat senang sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

''Kenyangnya~'' kata nya

''Jangan seenaknya memakan makanan milik orang lain!'' teriak Blanc marah sambil mempersiapkan tinju nya untuk memukul Luffy

Blanc langsung di depan Luffy dan memukul wajah nya dengan begitu kuatnya, pria itu terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak barang-barang di belakangnya dan kemudian hancur lebur. Si pemukul terlihat menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya

Mulut Neptune dan Noire terlihat terbuka lebar melihat apa yang telah di lakukan oleh Blanc tadi, dia baru saja menghancurkan Basilicom milik nya sendiri.

''Wah...sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan'' kata Blanc melihat ke depan

''Tentu saja bodoh! Pukulanmu itu bisa saja membunuh nya!'' teriak Noire

Neptune tertawa kaku bingung untuk mengatakan apa. Luffy di sisi lain telah pingsan karena pukulan kuat dari Blanc tadi, walaupun karet tapi pukulan itu begitu kuat hingga membuat otak nya yang terbuat dari karet tidak aktif untuk sementara...

-Berapa saat lagi

''Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga'' kata Plutia yang kembali ke mode manusia nya setelah puas menghajar Badd

Badd sekarang tidak sadarkan diri di tanah dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak rapi lagi, Warechu terlihat melarikan dan kemudian membawa Badd kabur saat Neptune dan yang lain nya berbicara satu sama lain

''Kau puas?'' tanya Noire

''Yup!... aku sangat puas menghajar pria itu'' kata Plutia senang

Ketiga CPU menatap gadis yang terlihat imut dan berhati polos terlihat senang setelah menyiksa seseorang.

''Baiklah, saatnya kita kembali. Tugas kita sudah selesai'' kata Noire

''Ohhhh... Bagaimana dengan Blanc?'' tanya Plutia

Blanc menghela nafas nya, ''Aku harus memperbaiki Nation ku setelah apa yang terjadi saat ini'' katanya sambil tersenyum

''Sayang sekali... aku berpikir agar kita bisa jalan-jalan ke Planeptune'' kata Plutia dengan wajah memelas.

Noire menggaruk belakang kepala nya melihat teman nya ini yang begitu egois dengan apa yang di mau.

''Tenang saja, aku akan kesana setelah mengurus Nation ku''

''Benarkah?... Janji?...''

''Tentu janji''

Plutia tersenyum senang begitu juga Blanc. Noire berjalan ke arah Luffy yang masih pingsan, dia kemudian memegang kerah jaketnya dan kemudian menyeretnya. Neptune sweatdrop melihat cara Noire membawa Luffy pulang

''Apakah kau benar-benar akan membawa nya seperti itu, Noire?'' tanya Neptune

''Tentu saja, aku tidak mau menggendongnya'' jawab Noire

''Hehehe aku yakin kalau dia akan baik-baik saja'' kata Plutia

''Kalian berdua benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan'' kata Neptune terbengong melihat mereka berdua

Noire melihat ke arah Blanc, ''Kalau begitu kami permisi''

Blanc mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kemudian pergi keluar dari Basilicom milik nya, Blanc pada akhirnya sendiri lagi dengan semua barang-barang yang rusak di sekitarnya.

''Aku rasa ini akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memperbaiki semua ini'' kata Blanc

Dia tersenyum entah kenapa, rasa senang sudah mengelilingi nya.

 **-Planeptune(Hyper Dimension)**

Histoire sedang melakukan sesuatu di laboratorium miliknya, di meja nya ada sebuah buku yang terlihat sudah sedikit tua. Dia sedang membaca buku dan kemudian sekarang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

''Hmmmm menarik'' kata nya dengan pelan

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada layar hologram di depan nya, dia kaget dan melihat kalau ada dirinya yang lain namun lebih kecil.

''Ano, apakah ada masalah karena kau tiba-tiba saja menghubungiku?'' tanya Histoire

''Aku hanya ingin melihat dengan apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya Mini Histy

''Oh aku sedang membaca sebuah buku yang begitu menarik dan tua, buku ini di jual oleh penjual keliling saat di Planeptune tadi'' Histoire menjelaskan

''Oh begitukah, memangnya isi buku itu apa?''

''Ini...menceritakan tentang sebuah kekuatan atau sesuatu seperti itu yang di padatkan''

''Maksudmu?''

''Hmmm begini, kekuatan yang di simpan jika di perjelas''

Mini Histy terdiam dan cukup tertarik dengan perkataan dirinya dimensi lain ini.

''Begitukah, apakah ini ada hubungan nya dengan _Buah Iblis_?''

''Kenapa kau begitu tertarik membuat benda itu, apakah ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan untuk membuat benda itu?'' tanya balik Histoire

''Hehehehe aku hanya tertarik saja'' kata Mini Histy tertawa kecil

Mini Histy masih kecil sedangkan kembaran nya yang lebih besar hanya terbengong

 **-Lowee(Hyper Dimension)**

Blanc sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangan nya, di bawah kedua mata nya terlihat sudah berwarna hitam karena jarang untuk tidur. Tugas nya sekarang adalah membuat sebuah Novel yang membuat semua orang terkagum

Dia melewati ruangan Ram dan Rom, dia menyadari kalau dia sudah sangat jarang bermain dengan kedua adik perempuan nya itu. Dia mendengar suara orang tertawa dari dalam, dia mendengar dua suara yang membuatnya familiar, itu adalah suara Ram dan juga Rom, namun ada satu suara yang membuatnya asing

''Hmmmm apakah mereka memiliki teman?''

Blanc perlahan-lahan membuka pintu kamar mereka, pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan Ram dan Rom sedang menggambar dengan sebuah spidol, namun dia terlihat asing dengan satu gadis kecil lagi.

Dia memiliki pita berbentuk + di sebelah rambut kirinya, dia memakai gaun berwarna ungu dan putih, matanya terlihat berbeda warna, mata sebelah kiri berwarna biru sedangkan mata kanan nya berwarna hijau muda.

''Hmmm siapa dia, Ram, Rom?'' tanya Blanc

''Oh dia Cylia, dia teman baru kami'' jawab Rom

''Halooooo!'' sapa Cylia dengan gembira

Blanc merasakan sesuatu yang begitu familiar bagi dirinya dari anak itu

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Maaf lama**

 **Akhirnya musuh Lowee pun di kalahkan dan berikutnya mungkin ada kejutan lain**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya, jangan lupa tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	22. Mengasuh Bayi

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Plutia Mengasuh Anak?!**

 **-Planeptune(Hyper Dimension)**

Dua wanita sedang berjalan santai di jalan melihat-lihat penduduk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, begitu sibuk sehingga tidak sadar kalau ada dua orang memiliki nama besar sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar mereka

Kedua orang besar itu adalah Nepgear sang CPU Candidate Planeptune, dan Uni CPU Candidate Lastation.

''Aku penasaran dengan nasib Neptune, aku berharap kalau dia baik-baik saja'' CPU rambut pink mengatakan dengan rasa khawatir. Setelah kakaknya tiba-tiba saja menghilang, dia mencoba mencari-cari sang kakak tercinta ke seluruh Planeptune dan terkadang Gamindustri. Namun tetap saja sang kakak perempuan tidak di temukan

Uni di sampingnya menatap Nepgear dan mengerti perasaan wanita itu. Sangat berat jika orang yang kau sayangi tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana tanpa ada kabar.

''Tenang saja Nepgear, dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagian dia bersama si pria pemalas itu, walaupun dia pemalas dia bisa di bilang kuat'' Uni mencoba menghibur sahabat.

''Terima kasih Uni, aku senang kau mencoba menghiburku'' Nepgear tersenyum ke arah Uni

Uni yang memiliki sifat Tsundere tentu saja merasa malu, mulutnya langsung saja keceplosan mengatakan rasa peduli ke orang lain. Uni langsung menggelengkan wajah dan menggoyangkan tangannya, menolak mengakui perkataan nya tadi

''A-Apa maksudmu? A-Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu!'' Uni gugup dan tampak wajahnya memerah malu

Nepgear tidak melihat wajah Uni tadi, dia hanya menatap ke depan dan dia melihat sesuatu menarik matanya.

''Hey bukankah itu wanita yang hari itu?''

''Dengarkan aku! Aku disini sedang menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak peduli denganmu!'' Uni berteriak sambil tidak berhenti terlihat wajah malunya

Nepgear malah berlari kecil meninggalkan Uni yang sekarang malah seperti berteriak sendiri di sekitar orang-orang, wajah Uni tambah malu menyadari kalau semua orang sedang melihatnya yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak tadi.

Dia mencoba masih menahan malunya sambil berlari mengejar Nepgear, wanita itu akan dia hajar karena sudah meninggalkan dirinya berteriak sendiri seperti orang aneh. Orang-orang di sekitarnya masih melihat wanita tsundere yang malang itu berlari tergesa-gesa.

Nepgear entah kenapa menyadari sesuatu dengan yang dia lihat, CPU Candidate itu melihat seorang wanita yang pernah dia lihat. Wanita yang pernah melakukan pemberontakan secara langsung kepada CPU di Planeptune, yang tidak lain kakak perempuan nya sendiri yaitu Neptune.

''Hey''

Nepgear memanggilnya berharap dia mendengar panggilannya dan berbalik

Wanita yang di panggil berbalik melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya, wajahnya terlihat memiliki rasa ketidaksenangan sama sekali, begitu gelap dan terlihat bengis.

''CPU?...Bukan...ternyata hanya CPU Candidate'' ucap wanita itu dengan suara geram

Nepgear mendekati wanita itu mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan, berpikir kalau wanita ini sepertinya tahu ada di mana kakak nya berada.

''Permisi, apakah kau tahu ada di mana kakak ku berada?'' tanya Nepgear dengan rasa penasaran dan juga harapan

Wanita di depan nya menaikkan alisnya menatap sang CPU Candidate, ada rasa tidak senang melihat mereka berdua. Mereka adalah makhluk yang sangat dia sendiri benci, makhluk bernama CPU yang di sembah sebagai makhluk teratas. Mereka di sebut suci bagi kalangan penduduk masing-masing dan sebagai pelindung mereka semua.

Nepgear menatap wanita di depan nya langsung merasa aneh, ada rasa seperti kebencian melihat dirinya sendiri dari tatapan wanita itu.

''Hmmm apakah ada yang salah?'' tanya Nepgear

''Nepgear! Beraninya kau meninggalkanku seperti itu?! Orang-orang malah menganggapku sebagai orang aneh'' Uni tiba-tiba saja berteriak setelah Nepgear bertanya kepada wanita itu.

Uni melihat seorang wanita di depan Nepgear, dia lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua, memakai kacamata dan hiasan di rambutnya.

''Hey, siapa kalian? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan disini?'' tanya Uni melihat mereka semua dengan rasa penasaran

Mereka semua tidak menjawab dan masih menatap Nepgear dan Uni, tatapan mereka begitu kosong seperti tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali.

''Hey aku bertanya-''

Tiba-tiba wanita yang di kenal Nepgear tadi mendorong Uni hingga terjatuh, membuat CPU Candidate Lastation itu merasakan sakit di bagian pantat yang mengenai bebatuan.

''Aw!''

''Uni!''

Nepgear langsung membantu Uni untuk berdiri. Dia berharap kalau Uni tidak terluka karena bebatuan di tempat ini begitu tajam dan keras, hingga bisa melukai dirinya yang memakai fisik Mortal nya.

''Aduh, apa yang kau-'' kata-katanya berhenti setelah melihat kalau wanita itu dan orang-orangnya menghilang begitu cepatnya.

Uni dan Nepgear langsung kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang setelah mendorong Uni hingga terjatuh. Mereka melihat kesana kemari namun tidak menemukan kehadiran ataupun bekas mereka pergi

''Kemana mereka?'' tanya Uni heran

''Entahlah, mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat aku membantumu bangun'' jawab Nepgear

''Aneh sekali'' ucap Uni

Kebingungan masih terlihat di wajah mereka yang imut itu.

Uni kemudian mengingat sesuatu untuk kembali ke Basilicom. Hari sudah menunjukkan akan malam hari.

''Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kita harus segera kembali'' ucap Uni

''Baiklah, ayo'' setuju Nepgear

Mereka berdua berjalan berbalik menuju ke Basilicom CPU Planeptune, yang sekarang sedang menghilang entah kemana.

 **-Planeptune(Ultra Dimension)-**

Neptune, Noire dan Blanc terlihat sedang berjalan bersama.

Setelah kejadian di Lowee, Blanc di dimensi ini terlihat lebih terbuka sekarang berteman dengan CPU lain nya. Dia sangat berterima kasih dengan apa yang telah terjadi di Lowee saat itu, jika saja tidak ada mereka berempat maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Lowee yaitu bergantinya pemimpin mereka.

Neptune tentu saja senang bersama juga Plutia, Noire walaupun dia memiliki sifat tsundere juga merasa ada rasa senang di hatinya.

''Jadi bisakah aku bertanya sekarang?'' Blanc tiba-tiba berbicara sambil berjalan bersama mereka

Noire dan Neptune memiringkan kepala mereka ke samping melihat Blanc

''Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?'' tanya Neptune sambil tidak berhenti berjalan

''Tentang laki-laki itu, dia memiliki kekuatan aneh dari dalam dirinya'' jawab Blanc

Blanc sudah mengetahui tentang apa kekuatan Luffy, sudah tahu kalau dia adalah Manusia karet setelah melihat beberapa pertarungan dia dengan melawan Monster. Cukup kaget mengetahui ada kekuatan seperti itu, sejak dia lahir dia belum pernah melihat kekuatan seperti hingga dia menjadi CPU, setelah menggunakan CPU Memory

Neptune bingung untuk menjelaskan ini semua kepada CPU loli itu, otaknya tidak terlalu penuh kapasitasnya setelah mendengar cerita Luffy dan semua kejadian yang dia alami sekarang

"Dia tidak hanya saja memiliki tubuh karet, tapi dia memiliki kekuatan bernama _Haki_ _"_ ucap Neptune baru memberitahu

Noire cukup tertarik setelah mengetahui kalau si mantan kapten topi jerami tidak hanya memiliki tubuh karet, ada sesuatu lagi kekuatan misterius yang ada di diri anak itu

Noire berhenti sementara, "hey bisakah kau menjelaskan kekuatan yang kau sebutkan itu?"

Neptune berhenti juga berjalan, di berbalik melihat kalau CPU Lowee dan CPU Lastation tambah tertarik.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskan nya?..." Neptune malah bingung sendiri

Kedua CPU lain masih menunggu jawaban Neptune

"Nanti saja di jelaskan, kalian bisa menanyakannya kepada Luffy-bro sendiri" Neptune merasa malas menjelaskan

"Dasar kau ini, kau membuat rasa penasaranku semakin bertambah" Noire tampak kesal

"Dia benar, itu lebih baik dari pada mendengarkan penjelasan dari CPU nyasar ini" Blanc mengatakan sambil ada nada mengejek

"Mouuuuu~" Neptune tentu saja kesal

- _beberapa_ _saat_ -

Beberapa menit berjalan, meraka sampai ke Basilicom CPU Planeptune di dimensi ini. Dia adalah Plutia, CPU yang paling malas di antara mereka semua di sini. Begitu malas hingga kebanyakan yang dia kerjakan hanya tidur di kasurnya yang empuk, tapi orang-orang masih memujanya sebagai CPU mereka.

Lift berbunyi menandakkan akan naik ke atas yaitu tempat Plutia berada, ruangan yang hanya boleh di masuki orang yang dekat dengan CPU.

Mereka menuju ke ruangan Plutia berada

"Kami kembali!" seru Noire membuat kejutan kepada Plutia

"Selamat datang kembali~..."

Terdengar salam hangat dari dalam menyambut mereka.

Tampak Plutia duduk di lantai dengan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai, begitu banyak sehingga membuat Noire menghela nafasnya

"Oh kalian membawa Blanc ya" Plutia menyadari kehadiran Blanc

"Halo Plutia" sapa Blanc

"Hehehe akhirnya kau bisa mampir kesini..." Plutia hanya bisa tersenyum

Mereka kembali melihat sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dengan Plutia kali ini, mereka menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

Plutia tampak menggendong seorang anak kecil yang terlihat masih bayi, dia memakai pakaian bayi dengan rapinya. Anak itu dengan nyaman nya mencoba untuk tidur dengan santai, tidak hanya ada satu anak tapi ada 2 lagi di belakang Plutia. Bayi yang satu berambut berwarna jeruk dan memakai hiasan di kepala, yang terakhir berciri-ciri berambut kuning cerah.

''Wah-wah lihat anak-anak ini, mereka semua begitu manis-manis'' ucap Neptune kemudian menuju ke salah satu

''Hmmmm suasana menjadi tambah berisik dengan adanya anak-anak ini'' Noire mengatakan dengan rasa sedikit terganggu, dia duduk di dekat Plutia sambil memakai cemilan di atas meja.

''Benar, aku setuju. Bukannya aku membenci anak-anak'' setuju Blanc

Mereka berdua mengeluh tentang ada nya anak-anak secara tiba-tiba di dalam Basilicom, entah dari mana asal-usulnya. Neptune malah kesenangan bermain dengan salah satu anak dengan gembiranya.

Mereka terdiam sementara tanpa ada yang berbicara satu sama lain kecuali Plutia sedang menggendong salah satu anak, dia menggoyangkan anak itu mencoba membuatnya tertidur pulas. Situasi menjadi kosong...

''Tunggu...''

Neptune menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan situasi ini, dia berdiri dan melihat-lihat ketiga anak itu. Di sisi lain Noire melebarkan matanya bersama Blanc yang saat ini ingin duduk

''SIAPA SEMUA ANAK-ANAK INI?!''

Ketiga CPU berteriak dengan keras menunjuk ke arah ketiga anak itu secara bergantian.

Plutia langsung saja kaget mendengar teriakan mereka, begitu juga para anak-anak yang dari tadi keasikan bermain.

''Wah kenapa kalian tiba-tiba saja berteriak?... Kalian mengagetkan anak-anak...'' ucap Plutia melihat anak-anak sambil panik

Si anak berambut jingga secara perlahan mulai menangis terkaget dengan teriakan mereka, tangisan nya semakin keras dan Plutia mencoba membuatnya berhenti menangis.

''Waaah jangan menangis...'' Plutia menggendong dan berusaha menenangkan nya.

''Maaf jika kami membuatnya kaget. Tapi siapa mereka semua Plutia?! Kenapa mereka ada disini? Jangan bilang kalau mereka adalah anak-anakmu? Tapi sejak kapan kau _mengeluarkan_ mereka?'' Neptune bertanya secara bertubi-tubi tanpa henti

Plutia semakin terbingung, bingung untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Dia bukanlah orang yang cocok memberi penjelasan layaknya seorang guru kepada murid-murid.

"J-Jadi kau sudah _bersentuhan_ dengan seorang pria?! I-itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Neptune histeris

Noire sebagai teman Plutia juga merasa tak percaya, sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama dan dia baru tahu Plutia sudah berhubungan dengan seorang pria, dan memiliki keturunan. Tapi apakah bisa CPU memiliki seorang anak dengan Manusia?

"Ini sama sekali tidak mungkin..." ucap Noire syok

"Hmmm aku tidak mencium bau laki-laki belakangan ini, kecuali Luffy. Menurutmu _dia_ melakukan nya?" Blanc bertanya kepada Noire dan Neptune

Kedua CPU itu terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangkat tangan kanan mereka lalu melambaikan nya ke kanan dan kiri

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin" ucap mereka berdua

"Hmmm ano..." Plutia mencoba memperjelas suasana namun rasa tak percaya dirinya masih terasa.

"Luffy-bro adalah pria polos di serial anime nya, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin"

"Lalu siapa? Ini membuatku takut"

Neptune penasaran dan Noire merasa ketakutan, Blanc hanya terdiam dengan sifat kuderee nya

"Tunggu! Kemana Luffy?" tanya Noire baru sadar

"Oh, dia mengatakan ingin melakukan Quest di guild non-stop selama 2 bulan. Dia bilang ingin kembali menjadi kuat..." jawab Plutia dengan nada suara mengantuk.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk mengerti secara bersamaan, lalu Noire teringat masalah sekarang.

''Jelaskan dulu siapa mereka semua?!'' tanya Noire kembali ke pokok masalah.

Plutia mencoba memulai menjelaskan...

''Biar aku yang menjelaskannya, Plutia''

Tiba-tiba saja datang Histoire dari pintu keluar, dia mendengar keributan di ruangan Plutia sehingga mengganggu pekerjaannya. Dia menyadari kalau keributan ini di sebabkan oleh ketiga CPU yang baru datang terkaget dengan kedatangan ketiga bayi perempuan ini.

Dia tentu saja mengetahui kalau Plutia tidak akan bisa menjelaskannya secara lengkap, malah mungkin nanti menambah kesalahpahaman dengan sifat lambat dan otaknya begitu lambat berpikir.

''Begini, mereka adalah anak-anak yang terlantar. Mereka di temukan di depan Basilicom secara bersamaan, aku tidak tahu siapa orang tua mereka'' Histoire menjelaskan dengan lebih ditail

Ketiga CPU terbengong sudah mengerti sekarang. Ini benar-benar aneh dan mencurigakan, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada bayi di kirim ke Basilicom Plutia. Apakah seseorang yang mengirim mereka memiliki tujuan tertentu?

Di sisi lain Noire merasa Luffy begitu lama pulangnya, dia juga penasaran dengan kabar si pria bodoh itu.

''Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan kepada anak-anak ini? Mengasuh mereka hingga orang tua mereka kembali mengambil mereka?'' tanya Neptune

Histoire mengangguk, niatnya memang seperti itu. Dia menyuruh Plutia mengurus mereka terlebih dahulu, lalu mengembalikan mereka jika orang tua mereka datang kesini. Namun para orang tua mereka semua tak kunjung datang untuk mengambil mereka, apakah ketiga bayi perempuan ini benar-benar sudah di lupakan orang tua mereka?

''Ini akan sangat buruk, di tambah Plutia yang akan mengurus mereka'' Neptune memegang jidatnya, dia tentu tahu kalau Plutia sebelum HDD terlihat manis dan baik, namun jika sudah memakai mode HDD maka dia terlihat lebih mengerikan dari pada Blanc saat mode HDD miliknya.

''Hah...tenang saja. Aku bisa mengurus mereka...'' Plutia tampak percaya diri, dia memang masih muda saat menjadi CPU namun dia merasa bisa menjadi seorang ibu.

''Aku berharap kalau kau benar, aku tidak mau mendengar ada kasus yang tidak menyenangkan darimu jika kau melakukan hal buruk mereka'' Noire menatap ke tiga bayi perempuan tadi.

Mereka tampak bermain-main kembali, yang satu sedang bermain bola, yang satu sedang menggambar dengan crayon dan yang terakhir terlihat duduk, dia tampak mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi.

''Kalau begitu aku pergi, semoga kau berhasil Plutia'' Histoire berjalan ke pintu keluar ruangan Plutia untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Ketiga CPU kembali menatap ke arah Plutia

''Jadi kau benar-benar akan mengasuh mereka?'' tanya Noire sekali lagi kepada Plutia

''Hmmmm...sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan, Histy menyuruhku untuk menjaga mereka semua''

''Wah, aku berharap mereka tidak membuat masalah. Aku juga berharap kalau kau tidak gampang marah dalam mengurus mereka, Plutia. Kau tidak mau kan jika kau berubah di depan mereka berdua?'' tanya Neptune

Plutia masih tampak terlihat menggendong salah satu anak, dia mencoba membuatnya tertidur sebab dari tadi membuat keributan bersama kedua temannya. Setelah tidur dia menaruhnya di sebuah kasur kecil pas ukurannya.

Dia mengambil semua pakaian bayi-bayi yang sudah kotor itu, dia ingin mencuci nya dan kemudian menjemur nya

''Aku ingin mencuci pakaian mereka, kalian bisakah menjaga mereka dulu?''

''Tentu saja, itu tidak masalah'' jawab Blanc

Plutia tersenyum, dia lalu menuju ke ruangan mencuci. Neptune menatap Plutia yang pergi, dia benar-benar terkejut mengetahui kalau Plutia sudah seperti seorang ibu sekarang.

Neptune menuju ke kedua bayi lain, dia melihat mereka sekarang sedang bermain dengan mainan masing-masing. Si rambut coklat sedang bermain memasukkan plastik berbentuk angka ke dalam kotak. Si rambut kuning cerah sedang melakukan pertarungan dengan boneka Plutia, boneka itu begitu kuat untuk menjadi lawannya sendiri.

Neptune cukup tertarik dengan sifat mereka masing-masing, yang satu terlihat lebih cerdas sedangkan yang satu tampak terlihat lebih aktif.

''Aku rasa mereka memiliki sifat unik masing-masing'' ucap Neptune kepada Noire dan Blanc

''Ya, kau benar'' Noire juga tampak mengawasi mereka berdua

''Hmmmm yang satu begitu ceria, yang satu lagi terlihat pendiam dan lebih pintar'' Blanc mengidentifikasi mereka berdua. Namun dia belum tahu sifat bayi yang sedang tidur sekarang.

Neptune memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai, dia benar-benar kelelahan mengurus tugasnya disini. Tidak di dimensi nya maupun di dimensi ini.

''Aku harap Luffy-bro cepat pulang, tidak seru jika tidak ada sifat kekonyolan nya'' Neptune mengatakan dengan tanda jujur.

''Dasar kau ini, tapi aku setuju denganmu'' Noire malah setuju.

Blanc memerhatikan kedua CPU itu, cukup menarik melihat mereka berharap melihat seorang pria yang mereka rindu sekarang, Manusia itu benar-benar unik.

 **-Guild Planeptune**

Seorang pria memakai topi jerami keluar dari bangunan guild, dia memakai pakaian jaket ungu, celana jeans pendek dan terakhir sepasang sendal. Walaupun sendal namun sendal itu terlihat lebih modern dari pada sendal di dunia nya.

Dia adalah Luffy yang sudah melakukan pekerjaan Guild non-stop, dia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan 100 Quest tanpa ada henti. Apa yang dia lakukan tentu saja membuat semua orang kaget dan kagum, bagaimana bisa orang baru yang masuk ke Guild ini begitu cepat menyelesaikan Quest sebanyak itu.

''Baiklah, saatnya menuju ke Basilicom. Aku yakin pasti Nepu dan yang lain nya sedang menungguku''

Luffy mulai berjalan menyelusuri jalan para pejalan kaki. Sudah cukup lama dia tinggal di Guild karena ingin menaikkan _Level_ nya di dunia ini.

Cukup unik mengetahui kalau kekuatan di dunia ini di hitung seberapa tinggi angka yang di sebut _Level ._

Tapi itu belum secara jelas mengatakan kalau kau level tinggi berarti kau terkuat, tapi kau juga harus memilih kekuatan yang di sebut _Ability._ Sekarang Luffy memiliki _Ability_ Pasif yaitu kebal dari serangan benda tumpul maupun sesuatu yang tidak tajam, itu tentu saja menguntungkan dirinya sebagai Manusia di dunia ini.

Orang-orang juga sudah menghormati Luffy di Nation ini, sebagai Member Guild Elite yang terkenal, dia juga memberikan banyak sekali inspirasi kepada orang-orang secara tidak langsung.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, dia pun sampai di depan pintu masuk Basilicom milik Plutia.

Dia langsung masuk ke dalam, di dalam tampak para penjaga menghormatinya.

''Selamat datang Luffy-sama, apakah tugasmu sudah selesai?''

''Oh ya, aku cukup merasa lelah tapi aku senang menyelesaikan tugas ini. Apakah Plut ada?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentu saja, dia ada di atas. Dia cukup sibuk belakangan ini dikarenakan adanya masalah yang harus dia kerjakan secara langsung'' jawab penjaga itu.

''Oh, begitukah. Aku harap dia tidak memaksakan dirinya'' Luffy mengetahui kalau Plutia memang malas, sama seperti dirinya. Namun dia akan tetap melakukan pekerjaan nya sebagai CPU di Nation ini demi rakyatnya.

''Kalau begitu aku akan ke atas''

''Oh silahkan''

Luffy pun berjalan menuju lift seperti biasa, lift pun naik ke atas menuju ke lantai paling atas dimana Plutia dan yang lain nya berada. Hatinya merasa tidak sabar untuk melihat teman-teman nya setelah dua bulan tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

Lift berbunyi dan pintu keluar pun terbuka untuknya, Luffy keluar lift dan melihat depan ruangan Plutia. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi dia pun membuka pintu ruang tamu Plutia untuk melihat mereka semua

''Aku pulang!''

Luffy berteriak cukup keras mencoba memberi kejutan kepada mereka semua.

Neptune, Noire dan Blanc tampak kaget mendengar tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang berteriak dari pintu keluar, mereka berbalik melihat siapa yang datang dan mengejutkan mereka.

''Luffy-bro!'' Neptune pertama kali menyadari siapa orang itu

''Hey Nepu, sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kalian. Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?'' tanya Luffy

Neptune tampak senang disusul dengan Noire yang walaupun tidak menunjukkan secara langsung, karena seperti yang kita tahu kalau Noire adalah Tsundere yang begitu egois. Blanc tampak terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum melihat pria yang salah satu orang sudah menyelamatkan Nation nya

''Selamat datang'' Noire mengatakan kata selamat datang

''Oh Noire! Blanc! Aku tidak tahu kalian ada disini'' kata Luffy kaget melihat mereka bertiga

''Aku tadi nya sedang duduk sambil meminum teh hijau di Basilicom ku, namun kedua wanita ini mengajak ku untuk singgah ke Planeptune. Aku tentu saja menerimanya'' kata Blanc seperti mengatakan kalau dia tidak berniat ke Planeptune

''Jangan bohong, kau lah yang minta sendiri datang agar bisa lebih mengetahui tentang Luffy!'' Noire memerah pipinya berpikir kalau Blanc mengatakan kalau dia kesepian.

Blanc terdiam berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan Noire tadi.

''Dengarkan aku!'' Noire tentu saja marah melihat ekspresinya itu.

Blanc masih menghadap Plutia, tidak peduli dengan teriakan wanita tsundere di belakangnya.

Luffy tersenyum melihat mereka bersifat seperti biasa, sudah cukup lama dia tidak melihat mereka bersifat akrab satu sama lain. Si mantan kapten topi jerami tertarik dengan suara mendengkur cukup keras, suara seperti anak bayi tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Dia tentu saja kaget melihat ada bayi yang sedang tidur di sebuah kasur kecil, kasur itu sepertinya memang bertujuan di buat untuknya. Dia berambut jingga dan memakai pakaian bayi berwarna jingga juga. Tidak hanya dia, tapi Luffy juga melihat ada dua bayi lagi yang sedang bermain

''Hmmmm aku tidak tahu kalau Plut sudah memiliki anak'' ucap Luffy melihat mereka

Ketiga CPU terbeku sebentar melihat Luffy, dia berpikir kalau ketiga bayi ini adalah anak-anak Plutia. Neptune sedikit tertawa kecil namun di tutup dengan tangan nya.

''Ya seperti itulah, kami juga terkejut'' Neptune malah mengatakan perkataan mendukung kesalahpahaman ini.

Noire dan Blanc terkejut, namun tangan Neptune menyenggol mereka mengajak untuk ikut dalam permainan kesalahpahaman ini.

''Y-Ya, jadi bagaimana menurutmu?'' tanya Noire

 _'Dia benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana bisa Plutia memiliki anak dengan seumuran nya. Tapi ini menghibur'_ pikir Noire

Blanc hanya diam saja tidak mau ikut dalam permainan ini, walaupun dia merasa ikutan terhibur juga.

Luffy hanya tersenyum, entah kenapa. Dia lalu menuju ke bayi-bayi itu, mencoba melihat mereka lebih jelas. Sang mantan kapten topi jerami melihat mereka sambil mencoba mengelus salah satu kepala bayi itu.

''Hush hush, kalian anak-anak yang baik'' ucapnya sambil masih mengelus

Bayi yang di elusnya yaitu yang berambut coklat terkejut, lalu menatap nya. Dia merasa keenakan dengan elusan itu dan juga ada rasa kagum entah kenapa melihat Luffy, senyuman lebar milik Luffy benar-benar bisa menghangatkan suasana.

Bayi itu kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangan nya ke depan, ingin di gendong oleh Luffy.

Pria bertopi jerami itu mengetahuinya, lalu menerima aluran tangan nya. Luffy menggendongnya dengan cukup tinggi sehingga membuat bayi itu terkejut namun tidak merasa ketakutan.

''Lihatlah dirimu, kau begitu kecil shishishi'' kata Luffy sambil tertawa dengan tawa khasnya.

Bayi yang di gendong tadi terlihat tersenyum dan kesenangan. Bayi yang satu lagi tampak iri dengan bayi yang di gendong Luffy. Dia mendekati Luffy dan mengulurkan tangan nya ke arahnya.

Luffy langsung menggendongnya dengan tangan satunya miliknya. Kekuatan karetnya benar-benar begitu membantu.

Ketiga CPU kagum melihat Luffy bisa membuat kedua bayi yang nakal itu kesenangan, ternyata bayi juga bisa merasakan karisma milik Luffy.

''Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau dia sudah begitu akrab dengan mereka''

''Hmmm mungkin karena sifat happy going nya itu''

''Aku setuju''

Neptune, Noire dan Blanc menatap Luffy, masih dengan tatapan kagum mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Pluta pun datang setelah selesai mencuci pakaian para bayi. Dia kaget melihat Luffy menggendong dua dari bayi yang dia asuh.

''Luf-kun, kau sudah kembali?!...'' Plutia tampak senang

''Halo Plutia, aku pulang'' ucap Luffy.

Plutia tambah senang mendengar Luffy menyapa dirinya, hubungan mereka benar-benar mendukung satu sama lain nya.

''Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah memiliki anak, Plut'' kata Luffy dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Plutia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping bingung dengan perkataan Luffy tadi, dia lalu melihat ke arah Neptune dan kedua CPU lain nya. Neptune malah hanya bersiul sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Noire menghadap ke jendela berpura-pura dia terhibur melihat pemandangan, dan Blanc hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

Plutia heran, apakah mereka tidak menceritakan kisah para bayi ini kepada Luffy.

''Hmmm...heh'' Plutia bingung.

 _-(Skip beberapa saat)_

Malam pun tiba di Planeptune.

Basilicom Plutia tampak belum sunyi sama sekali, malah masih ada suara keributan seperti suara tawa dan suara bayi yang senang.

''Aku masih kaget mengetahui kalau dia benar-benar begitu akrab dengan bayi-bayi ini'' ucap Noire melihat Luffy

''Hehehe sepertinya Luffy memiliki bakat alami'' Plutia berkata dengan rasa bahagia melihat Luffy bermain-main dengan anak-anak itu.

Luffy bermain permainan dengan mereka, dia cukup senang bermain-main dengan mereka walaupun sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu dengan anak seumuran mereka. Ada rasa aneh dari dalam dirinya saat bermain dengan bayi-bay itu, seperti seorang ayah yang sedang bermain bersama anak-anaknya.

Histoire datang sambil tampak membawa susu hangat kepada mereka semua, malam di Planeptune tampak mendung dan hujan siap melanda Nation ini, sehingga cocok untuk meminum susu hangat saat ini.

''Silahkan'' Histoire mempersilahkan mereka mengambil cangkir susu.

Mereka pun mengambil masing-masing milik mereka, dan terkadang rasa panas terasa di telapak tangan para CPU saat memegang cangkir.

''Terima kasih Histy'' ucap si loli ungu.

''Sama-sama, ini hadiah dari kerja keras kalian''

Mereka langsung meminum teh masing-masing, ada rasa hangat di mulut dan tubuh terasa hingga membuat perasaan nyaman di malam yang hujan ini. Neptune menghembuskan nafas lega saat hawa hangat mengelilingi dirinya.

''Aku tahu kalau kami tidak merasakan hawa terlalu panas atau pun terlalu dingin, namun rasa ini begitu lega seakli'' ucapnya

Plutia mengangguk setuju, dia memegang tehnya sambil melihat Luffy masih bermain-main dengan anak-anak.

''Begitu pria yang bisa di handalkan'' ucap sang CPU Planeptune.

Noire menatap Luffy juga, rasa hangat dan meriah ini tidak terlalu bagi dirinya sebagai orang introvert. Hal yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tentu saja akan dia tidak akan menolaknya, terutama memilik teman-teman yang mengerti dengan dirinya.

''Hey-Hey, jangan bilang kalau kalian terkena kekaguman karakter utama disini, tapi kalian tahukan kalau Luffy-bro begitu tidak peka?'' Neptune bertanya kepada Plutia dan Noire.

Plutia hanya bingung sedangkan Noire menatap Neptune dengan tatapan cemberut, dia benar-benar sudah menghancurkan suasana yang keluarga ini. Neptune membalas mereka dengan senyuman bercanda

Blanc hanya terdiam, namun kali ini ada senyuman di bibirnya.

''Tidak terlalu buruk, tidak terlalu buruk'' ucapnya.

 **-Lowee(Hyper Dimension)**

''Ayo Cylia! Kau harus lebih cepat mengejar kami!''

''Ya, cepat''

Ram tampak berlari kesenangan sambil di belakangnya ada Rom yang tampak berlari lebih lambat, sifat kedua saudari ini memang berbeda satu sama lain. Di belakang ada Cylia yang tampak mencoba mengejar mereka dan menangkap mereka.

Blanc tampak dari jauh mengawasi mereka, dia menatap kedua sang adik dan anak perempuan asing itu. Entah bagaimana mereka tiba-tiba saja begitu akrab dengan waktu dekat, tapi memang ada sesuatu yang menarik dengan gadis kecil itu.

''Hey Cylia, kau harus lebih cepat lagi. Jika tidak kau tidak akan bisa menangkap kami'' seru Ram dari jauh

''Y...Ya...tunggu...sebentar'' ucap Cylia sambil tampak wajahnya kelelahan.

Blanc menyadari kalau anak itu tampak begitu kelelahan dan tiba-tiba larinya menjadi lambat, dia terus berlari dengan tersenggal-senggal. Si CPU Lowee itu merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu.

Dan yang benar saja, tiba-tiba Cylia terjatuh saat hampir dekat dengan Ram dan Rom. Dia terjatuh dengan begitu kasar menghantam ke tanah.

''Cylia!'' Ram dan Rom berteriak melihat teman baru mereka terjatuh dan tampak pingsan.

Blanc langsung berlari menuju gadis kecil yang malang itu, dia memang orang asing namun dia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis kecil itu terus tergeletak di tanah. Setelah sampai dia langsung memeriksanya.

''Apa yang terjadi dengan Cylia, onee-chan?!'' tanya Ram takut

Blanc mencoba merasakan urat nadi di tangan anak ini, di sinilah Blanc merasa kebingang. Wajah bingungnya tampak terlihat oleh kedua adik perempuan nya.

''Ada apa dengannya, onee-chan?'' tanya Rom merasa khawatir

''Aku tidak merasakan urat nadinya'' ucap Blanc heran.

Ram dan Rom langsung saja syok mendengarnya, di saat inilah mereka merasa kalau Cylia sudah mati.

 **-Bersambung**

* * *

 **Huffft**

 **Maaf jika up nya lama.**

 **Di chapter ini tampak Plutia tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan ketiga bayi yang harus dia asuh.**

 **Apakah dia bisa melakukan nya? Apakah dia bisa menjadi seorang Ibu bersama dengan Neptune?**

 **Dan kali ini tampak Cylia(yaitu karakter OC ku) tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Apakah dia sudah tiada?**

 **Di chapter berikut saya akan mulai fokus ke Blanc di dimensi Hyper karena ini akan menceritakan tentang siapa Cylia.**

 **Saatnya membalas Review.**

 **Austintristan16:** **Ya maaf hehehe...  
Belum, dia masih fokus dengan pekerjaan sebagai anggota Guild  
Akan segera muncul  
Noire sedikit, namun Blanc ya,**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Revirw**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Salam Author**


End file.
